Backstage Pass
by sakuloba
Summary: a profesora de sexualidad humana, Lucy Heartfilia no quiere más que un fin de semana de sexo caliente y libre de compromisos con el sensual guitarrista líder de los Slayers, pero Natsu Dragneel está buscando algo más permanente que una sola noche. Incapaz de componer música por meses, cuando Natsu le hace el amor a la inhibida Lucy, el escucha increíbles riffs de guitarra y solos q
1. Sipnosis

La profesora de sexualidad humana, Lucy_Heartfilia no quiere más que un fin de semana de sexo caliente y libre de compromisos con el sensual guitarrista líder de los Slayers, pero Natsu Dragneel está buscando algo más permanente que una sola noche. Incapaz de componer música por meses, cuando Natsu le hace el amor a la inhibida Lucy, el escucha increíbles riffs de guitarra y solos que queman los dedos. En Lucy él ha encontrado su musa. Cuando la lujuria se convierte en amor, ¿Podrá Natsu convencer a Lucy de que lo que ellos tienen es más que una aventura, y que ahora que ha encontrado la musa de sucorazón, él no quiere vivir sin ella?

Ok hola minna! espero que les gustes las historias de rockeros ... el libro original es una saga llamada los Sinners Tour escritos por Olivia Cunning yo solo cambiares los nombres de los personajes por los de Fairy Tail anime creado por Hiro Mashima... si quieren que continuen dejenme reviews


	2. Capitulo 1

Una pila de folletos cayó del maletín del laptop de Lucy a la alfombra con estampado de

flores. Simplemente increíble. Ella había olvidado cerrar el maletín en su afán de

escaparse del salón de conferencias. Con un fuerte suspiro, ella se inclinó a recoger los

papeles regados. ¿Podría este día ponerse un poco peor, por favor?

Un coro de ―toma, toma, toma‖ seguido de entusiastas aplausos se escuchaba desde el

lobby del otro lado, al frente de los ascensores. Bueno, al menos alguien estaba pasándolo

bien esta noche. Ciertamente no se trataba de ella.

Ella metió los papeles en su maleta y cerro con fuerza el cierre antes de continuar por el

saturado lobby del hotel camino hacia el sexto piso. Un largo baño caliente sonaba como

el paraíso. ¿Cómo había permitido que su decano la convenciera de presentarse en esta

estúpida conferencia en primer lugar? Que pérdida total de tiempo.

Los demás profesores de su campo no reconocerían una idea innovadora aunque esta se

parara en sus cabezas y les cantara una canción. Y de cualquier modo, ¿Que le importaba

a ella lo que pensaban sus colegas de sus métodos? Los estudiantes amaban sus clases.

Siempre estaban llenas. Ella tenía listas de espera para-

Había alguien siguiéndola. El cabello detrás de su nuca se puso de punta. Ella se detuvo con

el corazón acelerado, sus palmas húmedas.

Quien fuera que la estaba siguiendo estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás. Ella podía

escucharlo respirando.

¿Loke?

No. No podía tratarse de su ex-esposo. Él no sabía cómo encontrarla. ¿Verdad? Claro, dile

eso al sudor frio recorriendo su espalda.

Ella recogió su maletín fuertemente, preparada para golpear a cualquier que fuera lo

suficientemente tonto para perseguirla.

―Gran conferencia, Dra. Heartfilia ‖ Dijo una voz desconocida a su espalda.

No era Loke. Gracias a Dios. Ella respiro profundo y se asomó sobre su hombro. Alto, de unos cuarenta años, el hombre extendió una mano en su dirección. ―¿A quién se

le hubiera ocurrido usar solos de guitarra en una discusión sobre psicología humana? No

a mí. Quiero decir, estoy convencido de la eficacia del método. Simplemente no creo que

yo pudiera lograrlo con su nivel de, eh...‖ El aclaró su garganta. ―Entusiasmo.‖ Él sonrió,

su mirada deslizándose hacia el escote del ajustado traje gris que ella usaba.

Con el corazón aún acelerado en su pecho, Lucy suprimió la necesidad de ahorcarlo y

extendió su mano libre para aceptar su saludo. ―Gracias, Señor... uh...‖

Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los suyos, su sonrisa se amplió de oreja a oreja.

―Doctor. Doctor Gildarts Clivede Standford. Psicología anormal. De hecho, soy el jefe del

departamento.‖

Ah, Doctor Imbécil. Doctor Imbécil Presuntuoso. Ya te he conocido. Te he conocido miles

de veces.

Ella asintió y trato de sonreír. ―Un gusto conocerlo, Doctor Gildarts ―Y, ¿le gustaría tomarse un trago conmigo?‖ El señaló hacia el lounge a su izquierda,

mientras acariciaba su mano con su pulgar.

Lucy se encogió internamente, mientras externamente trataba de mantener una sonrisa.

Este tipo era la antítesis de su tipo de hombre. Aburrido. No, gracias. Su presente aversión

a lo aburrido existía a un nivel visceral. ―Lo siento, pero voy a tener que pasar. Justo me

dirigía a mi cuarto a descansar. A lo mejor en otra oportunidad...‖

Él se desinfló como un globo pinchado. ―Claro. Lo comprendo. Debe estar cansada

después de esa animada...‖ Él sonrió de nuevo. ―...discusión‖

¿Discusión? ¿Acaso no había estado allí? ―Masacre‖ era una palabra más adecuada, y ella

no había salido precisamente ilesa de ella.

―Si‖ murmuro ella, entrecerrando sus ojos. Ella liberó su mano de la de él, se dio la vuelta

y continúo su camino hacia el ascensor, caminando junto al bar del hotel y esquivando

algunas plantas y arbustos.

El fuerte estallido de risas atrajo su atención al lounge. Cuatro hombres sentados en una

mesa semi circular, riéndose del quinto hombre, que se encontraba acostado en el centro

de su mesa. La mesa, cubierta con vasos que contenían varias cantidades de líquido

ámbar se balanceó precariamente bajo el peso del hombre, cuando él se inclinó hacia un

lado. Sus acompañantes se apresuraron a rescatar sus cervezas de una muerte segura.

―Díganle al hotel que deje de girar‖ El hombre acostado le gritó a la lámpara Tiffany que

estaba volteada a su lado. ―No más cerveza para ti, Natsu‖ dijo uno de sus amigos. Natsu

levantó un dedo. ―Una más.‖ Levantó otro dedo, ―o dos,‖ otro dedo, ―mmmmmejor

cuatro‖.

Lucy sonrió. Ellos cuatro no se ―mezclaban‖ con los asistentes de la conferencia,

mayormente profesores, regados por el lounge y el lobby. El poco convencional grupo de

esa mesa atraía una buena cantidad de miradas y animosidad. ¿Eran los tatuajes? ¿Los

piercings y los taches? ¿El cabello teñido, los cortes de cabello extraños y la ropa negra?

Lo que fuera. Ellos eran sólo chicos siendo chicos. Ella podía apostar que ninguno de ellos

era aburrido.

Lucy tomo un paso dudoso hacia el ascensor. A ella le hubiera encantado quedarse con

ellos por un rato. Ella podía disfrutar un poco de diversión-algo además de una

conversación estimulante con un intelectual. Ella tenía lo suficiente de eso en el trabajo.

Natsu, aún acostado en el centro de la mesa, vocalizó un sólo, haciendo un increíble show

de guitarra de aire con sus manos. Lucy reconoció la serie de notas inmediatamente.

Ella las uso en su clase para explicar la sensualidad masculina, porque nadie en el mundo

tocaba la guitarra más sensualmente que Master Dragneel. ¡Un momento! Podía ser que...

Nah, ¿que podría estar la banda Sinners haciendo en una conferencia de profesores? Ellos

probablemente eran simples fans de la banda, aunque el nombre Natsu la hacía dudar.

¿No era Natsu Dragneel el nombre real del guitarrista líder de la banda?

Uno de los hombres sentado en la mesa giro su cabeza para rascarse su barbilla con su

hombro. A pesar de sus gafas oscuras, ella reconoció instantáneamente al vocalista Gray Fullbuster

. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró inmediatamente. Ellos eran los Slayers.

―¡Estoy tan putamente borracho!‖ gritó Natsu. El giró sobre la mesa, tirando varias

botellas vacías de cerveza, y aterrizo sobre las piernas de dos de sus acompañantes. Ellos

lo tiraron indelicadamente en el suelo.

Lucy resopló y después miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la había

escuchado producir un ruido tan poco digno de una dama. Ella tenía que hablar con ellos.

Podía pretender que quería conocer la banda por su conferencia. En realidad, ella

simplemente amaba su música. Ellos tampoco eran difíciles de apreciar. La definición

exacta de su tipo de hombre. Salvajes. Si, por favor. Ellos le darían exactamente lo que

necesitaba después del día que había tenido, garantizado.

Abandonando su plan de esconderse en su habitación, Lucy paso por la pared que

separaba el pasillo del lounge. Ella se detuvo al frente de Natsu, quien estaba luchando

para levantarse de sus manos y rodillas. Ella puso su pesado maletín en el suelo y se

arrodillo para ayudarlo a pararse. En el instante en que ella tocó su brazo, su corazón se

saltó un latido y empezó a correr. Magnetismo animal. Él lo tenía. Hola, Señor Diversión

merecida Su mirada recorrió sus piernas y cuerpo, y su cara lentamente apareció. Él tenía el tipo de

facciones que un escultor adoraría: una mandíbula fuerte, una barbilla en punta,

pómulos altos. ¿Sería demasiado presuntuoso acariciar los contornos de su rostro con sus

dedos? ¿Con sus labios? Ella forzó su atención a su mano, que estaba cerrada sobre su

musculoso brazo. ―Ten cuidado con este brazo,‖ dijo ella. ―Hay tan pocos guitarristas con

tu talento‖

Él la usó como soporte para ponerse de pie. Cuando él se tambaleo contra ella, ella pudo

oler su esencia e inhalo profundamente, sus ojos cerrándose. Deseo primal bombardeó

sus sentidos. ¿Acababa ella de gruñir en voz alta?

Sus fuertes manos apretaron sus hombros mientras el recuperaba su equilibrio. Cada

terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo se puso en máxima alerta. Ella no podía recordar la

última vez que se había sentido instantáneamente atraída hacia un hombre. Natsu la soltó

y se inclinó en la pared de atrás de la mesa para apoyarse. El parpadeó fuertemente, como

si estuviera tratando de enfocar sus intensos ojos marrones en su rostro. ‖ ¿Tu sabes quién

soy yo?‖ preguntó el, su voz enredada.

Ella sonrió y asintió animada. ―¿Quién no?‖ El movió una mano alrededor teatralmente,

lo que hizo que perdiera aún más su balance. ―Todos los nerds que están en este maldito

lugar, ellos son quien‖

Él le gruñó a una mujer de pelo gris en un pesado cardigán que estaba mirándolo

abiertamente. La mujer se sobresaltó y concentró su atención en su coctel azul océano,

tomando la bebida tan distraídamente como le era posible fingir.

―Natsu, no comiences con tus mierdas‖ Gray, el cantante líder del grupo, dijo. La mirada

ácida que Natsu le disparó a Gray era apta para limpiar paredes. ―¿Qué? Yo no estaba

comenzando nada. ¡Es esta gente que tiene el jodido problema de quedarse mirándome!‖

Cierto. Ellos estaban mirando. La mayoría habían concentrado ahora su atención en

Lucy. Probablemente preguntándose como rescatarla del territorio enemigo.

―¿Les importa si me siento un momento?‖ Preguntó Lucy, esperando llamar menos la

atención sentada. Ella metió el mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su broche detrás

de su oreja y le sonrió esperanzadamente a Natsu. El acarició su ceja con su dedo índice

mientras contemplaba su petición. ¿Por qué querría una chica de apariencia sofisticada

sentarse con cinco estrellas de rock?

Gray le abrió un espacio en la mesa semi circular y acaricio el espacio vacío de vinilo verde

bosque a su lado. Ella movió su mirada de Natsu para concentrarse en Gray. La apariencia

de chico guapo común de Gray contrastaba con su reputación de chico malo mujeriego.

Ella no seguía las vidas personales de los miembros de las bandas que admiraba, pero

incluso ella conocía la reputación de Gray. Su sonrisa, completa con hoyuelos, era

increíblemente dulce, lo que era la razón más probable por la que él la cubrió

inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño. Un rápido velo de indiferencia le regresó su estatus.

Esos adorables hoyuelos no iban realmente con su imagen.

Lucy se sentó en la mesa junto a Gray, limpiando sus manos sudorosas en su falda,

mientras se acomodaba junto a él. Está bien, estoy aquí. ¿Ahora qué?

―¿Eres algún tipo de mujer de negocios o algo así?‖ Gray se inclinó hacia atrás para

examinar su traje profesional. A Lucy no le disgustó que la mirara de nuevo. ―Algo así.

De hecho hago parte de todos los nerds que están en este maldito lugar. Soy una

profesora de universidad y estoy aquí en una conferencia.‖

―¿De verdad?‖ Ella reconoció a la persona que hablaba, sentado al frente de ella, Gajeel

Redfox el baterista de la banda. ―Si hubiera sabido que las profesoras de universidad

estaban tan calientes, hubiera considerado matricularme.‖

Lucy se rio. Ella miro a Natsu que seguía apoyándose en la pared junto al hombro

derecho de Gajeel. Su corazón dio otro salto doloroso. Él era hermoso.

―¿Quieres sentarte, Natsu?‖

Lucy se acercó a Gray, su rodilla al lado de la suya bajo la mesa. Natsu colapsó en el

asiento a su lado, dejándola en medio de dos de los más sexy y talentosos músicos del

negocio. Ella había muerto e ido a parar al cielo. Cálmate Lucy, si comienzas a actuar

como una fanática, ellos te van a echar de aquí. Y ella de verdad no quería eso.

Natsu se inclinó hacia adelante y reposó su cabeza sobre la mesa con un gruñido. A

Lucy le tomo todo su poder de concentración no ofrecerle una caricia consoladora. Ella

sabía quién era el, pero él no tenía ni idea quien era ella, pero, uh...

Ella respiró profundamente para calmar sus pensamientos y forzó su atención sobre Gajeel.

Ella podía mirarlo sin comportarse como una idiota, pero se dio cuenta que no podía

dejar de mirar su loco corte de cabello- la mitad largo, con una línea central de cortos

picos, el resto a diferentes largos y simplemente extraño. Un mechón negro de un dedo

de ancho se enroscaba a un lado de su cuello. Cabello de Rockstar. Ella suprimió una

risita excitada.

―¿Y qué enseñas?‖ Gajeel tomo un sorbo de su cerveza, sus ojos rojos nunca dejaron

su rostro. Bueno, a lo mejor él se quedó mirando un rato su pecho, pero la mayoría del

tiempo mantuvo su mirada por encima de su cuello.

Lucy hizo una mueca al oír su pregunta y bajo su mirada a la mesa. Cualquier

oportunidad de ganarse su respeto se evaporaría en el momento en que ella revelara el tema que enseñaba.

―¿Tengo que decirlo?‖

―Vamos‖ Ella suspiró pesadamente.

―Sexualidad humana.‖ Gajeel se ahogó con su cerveza. Se limpió su boca con la parte de

atrás de su mano. ―Jodeme‖

―Bien, si, supongo que ese es mi tema de estudio.‖ dijo Lucy con una sonrisa torcida.

Los chicos se rieron. Excepto Natsu. Inmóvil, su cabeza aun descansaba en la mesa al

frente suyo. ¿Estaba inconsciente? Borracho no comenzaba a describir su condición

actual.

―¿Él se encuentra bien?‖ Preguntó Lucy. ―Si, sólo un poco hecho mierda.‖ dijo Gajeel.

―Totalmente hecho mierda‖ dijo Sting Eucliffe, el guitarrista rítmico de la banda, que estaba

sentado junto a Gajeel. ―Cállense.‖ Murmuro Natsu. El giro su cabeza para mirar a Lucy,

manteniendo un ojo cerrado mientras intentaba enfocarse en ella. Ella tuvo una urgencia

inexplicable de acomodar su rubio cabello, que caía justo sobre sus

hombros y salía disparado en ángulos extraños de su cabeza. ―¿Cómo te llamas, profesora

Sexo?‖

Ella sonrió, a lo mejor él estaba interesado. ―Lucy.‖

Él se rio. ―Ese es un nombre de anciana.‖

O a lo mejor no lo estaba. Ella esperaba esconder bien su decepción.

Gray estiró su brazo detrás de Lucy golpeó a Natsu en la espalda por su insulto. Natsu ni

siquiera parpadeo. Lo más seguro es que ni siquiera lo hubiera sentido.

Lucy se encogió de hombros. ―Tiene razón. Yo fui nombrada en honor a mi bisabuela.

Ella califica como anciana.‖

Natsu giro su cabeza para que su frente descansara contra la mesa de nuevo. El trago

varias veces. ―Creo que me estoy sintiendo mal.‖ ―Gajeel, llévalo al baño‖ dijo Gray. ―Lo

último que necesitamos es una mesa cubierta con el vómito de Dragneel.‖

Gajeel gruñó. ―Yo quiero quedarme hablando con la linda dama. En esta mesa no ha habido

nada más que los mismos tipos aburridos.‖ A pesar de sus protestas, Gajeel se deslizo en su

lado del asiento y arrastró a Natsu hasta ponerlo de pie.

―Voy a seguir aquí cuando regreses‖ Prometió Lucy.

―Cómprale un trago, Gray. O, ya que tú estás invitando esta noche, cómprale dos.‖ Gajeel

envolvió el brazo de Natsu alrededor de sus hombros y dirigió a su desbalanceado amigo

hacia el baño. Lucy los miro retirarse, sus ojos apreciando el perfecto culo de Natsu,

cubierto por jeans negros.

―No creas que lo hizo a propósito Luce Él no se comporta así normalmente. El sólo acaba

de... uh... salir de una relación.‖ dijo Gray.

Sting puso sus ojos en blanco y sacudió su cabeza. ―Si, podría decirse eso.‖

―No entiendo porque esto le sigue pasando a el‖ Jellal Fernandez, el bajista, masajeo el aro

de plata en su oreja. Él era el único peliazul del grupo- tinturado, si sus cejas y barba corta

indicaban algo. El miembro más pequeño de la banda, él tenía un aire de chico malo, de

James Dean. Probablemente intentaba apagar su ternura natural. Lucy simplemente

quería abrazarlo.

―El tipo es abandonado más que cualquiera que conozca.‖ Sting simplemente se veía

malditamente sexy. Cuando sus apasionantes ojos entrecerrados se encontraban con los

de Lucy, un cosquilleo se instalaba en la base de su espina.

―Eso es porque es un jodido retardado cuando se trata de mujeres.‖ Gray paso una mano

sobre su negro cabello. ―Él se enamora de estas idiotas una después de la otra. Él nunca va

a aprender.‖

―O a lo mejor su problema es que alguien siempre termina jodiendo las cosas para él,‖

dijo Sting. ―Sólo una idea.‖

―Esa perra no valía su tiempo. Natsu es demasiado bueno para ella.‖ Gruñó Gray.

Lucy miro de un hombre al otro. Había algo más acerca de esta historia de lo que ellos

estaban diciendo. O a lo mejor... ―Natsu es un romántico desesperado ¿Verdad?‖ Gray se

acercó a su oído. ―Shh. Eso es un secreto.‖ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuello. Ella se giró y

encontró la nariz de Gray a menos de una pulgada de la suya. Ella podía ver cada una de

sus pestañas detrás de la superficie brillante de sus gafas. Encontrando desconcertante ser

observada por un hombre con lentes oscuros, ella se estiro y las deslizo por su nariz. A

ella le gustaba pensar que sería mejor mirarlo a los ojos, pero su penetrante mirada de

ojos azules oscuros hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Él sonrió, sin duda alguna consiente del

efecto que tenía en las mujeres. Gray levantó su brazo para llamar a la mesera de cocteles.

―¿Cuál es tu veneno, Lucy?‖

―Sólo agua para mi‖

―¿No necesitas algo más fuerte para relajarte un poco?‖ Levantando una ceja hacia ella,

sus ojos escanearon su conservador traje.

―Totalmente innecesario, yo siempre estoy relajada.‖ ―No te ves relajada‖

El toco con su dedo el primer botón de su chaqueta. Casualmente estaba situado

directamente en medio de sus pechos. Este chico era problemas con P mayúscula.

. .Caliente.

―Las apariencias engañan.‖

Ella se alejó de él para mirar a la mesera y romper el contacto de sus rodillas.

Gray se rio. ―De alguna manera creo que eso es cierto en tu caso.‖ A la mesera le dijo. ―Dos

vasos con agua, por favor.‖

―Oh, yo sólo necesito uno.‖

―El otro es para Natsu.‖

Lucy se sonrojo. ―Por supuesto.‖

La mesera puso un vaso de agua delante de ella. Lucy miro hacia el baño de hombres

esperando que Natsu se encontrara bien. El no parecía sentirse para nada bien. Y ella

preferiría totalmente concentrarse en él, en lugar del Señor Jugador aquí, quien estaba

acariciando en este preciso momento con sus nudillos su rodilla. Cuando sus dedos

encontraron su camino debajo del dobladillo de su falda, sus ojos se agrandaron y ella se

giró unos cuantos centímetros fuera de su alcance. Sting se veía seguro sentado al frente

de ella, chupando su chupeta roja. A lo mejor ella debería pasarse al otro lado de la mesa.

Ella levantó su vaso de agua hacia su boca.

Gray apretó su rodilla. Lucy se ahogó y movió su mano de su pierna debajo de la mesa.

Sin inmutarse, él se acercó aún más. Ella tenía el presentimiento de que este hombre no

estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado.

―¿Te gustaría ir arriba conmigo?‖ susurró Gray en su oído, su nariz acariciando el borde

de su cuello mientras el inclinaba su cabeza.

―Uh...


	3. Chapter 2

Natsu tiró de la cadena del retrete y se apoyó contra la puerta de la cabina. Presionó el

dorso de la muñeca contra su boca y tragó saliva varias veces para luchar contra las

náuseas. No estaba bien. Se precipitó hacia adelante y vomitó en el retrete nuevamente.

Un día aprendería el límitede su tolerancia de alcohol. Aparentemente, hoy no era ese día.

―Amigo, ¿Necesitas que sostenga tu cabello?‖ Gritó Gajeel fuera de la cabina. Y se rió

disimuladamente.

―Jódete,‖ exclamó Natsu y vomitó de nuevo.

―Es un montón de buena cerveza la que estás desperdiciando.‖

―Sí la quieres, ven por ella.‖

Natsu se inclinó contra el frio metal de división y tiró de la cadena del retrete con su pie.

Se quedó allí por un momento y finalmente decidió que se sentía lo suficientemente bien

para salir de la cabina.

Gajeel lo miró esperanzado. ―¿Mejor?‖

Natsu asintió ligeramente.

―Tienes que dejar de permitir que las chicas se acerquen a ti.‖

Dile algo que no supiera.

Natsu se trasladó al lavabo y enjuagó su boca con agua varias veces antes de mirarse en el

espejo. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre. La piel pálida y cerosa. Él pasó una mano

sobre su descuidado rostro. ―Dios, parezco mierda.‖

―No noto ninguna diferencia.‖

Natsu levantó los tres dedos centrales de su mano derecha. ―Lee entre las líneas, idiota.‖

Gajeel parecía más desconcertado de lo habitual. ―Nunca aprendí a leer.‖

―Déjame ayudarte.‖ Natsu inclinó su dedo anular y el índice, dejando su dedo del medio

extendido. ―¿Sabes lenguaje de señas?‖

―Nop. Lo siento.‖ Gajeel le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, le tocó la nariz y lo golpeo de nuevo.

Natsu sabía que sentiría los golpes en la mañana.

Gajeel nunca se refrenaba. ―¿Estás listopara regresar? Te comportaste como un completo idiota en frente de esa chica con clase.‖

―Gracias por el recordatorio.‖ Afortunadamente, Natsu no recordaría nada mañana.

―Vamos.‖

―¿Cuál es tu prisa?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―¿Que tan seguido sales con una sofisticada chica ardiente como ella?‖

―¿Además de anoche cuando me acosté con tu mamá?‖

―Amigo, si tuviera mamá, podría sentirme ofendido.‖

Natsu frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Estar borracho no era una excusa. ―Lo

siento, hombre. No quise decir…‖ Él se frotó el rostro vigorosamente con las dos manos.

―Maldición.‖

―Si no nos apresuramos, Gray estará encima de esa linda pieza de trasero.‖

Natsu salpicó agua fría en su rostro. ―Sí, ¿Y eso es nuevo?‖Gray siempre estaba encima de

cada dulce pieza de trasero.

―Eso es totalmente injusto. Gray consigue todos los buenos coños.‖

A todos les iba bien con eso. No podían quejarse. En realidad, Natsu dejaría los coños por

un tiempo. ―Todos nos sentimos satisfechos.‖

―Pero Gray obtiene los buenos coños. Estamos hablando de un coño de Categoría A

Certificada. Probablemente él ya la tiene sobre su espalda con sus tobillos alrededor del

cuello.‖

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás e hizo su mejor interpretación de una chica

acostándose con Gray. ―¡Oh Gray. Sí. Sí. Gray. Ohhhh!‖

Natsu rodó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza. ―Eres un culo, Gajeel. ¿Sabías eso?‖

―Me gustaría una pieza de trasero. Eso sí lo sé. Date prisa de una maldita vez o voy a

regresar sin ti.‖

Natsu se secó el rostro con una toalla y se dirigió a la salida del baño. ―De acuerdo, vamos

a conseguir algunos coños de Categoría A Certificada.‖ Golpeó a Gajeel en la espalda,

caminando sin ninguna ayuda por el momento. Gajeel no tendría oportunidad con Lucy si

Gray tenía su mirada en ella. Pero bueno, un hombre podía soñar.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, Natsu encontró a Lucy sentada tímidamente al lado de Gray.

Toda su ropa estaba todavía en su lugar. La mano de Gray no estaba levantando su falda. Ni

siquiera se estaban besando. De hecho, estaban hablando y riéndose. Incluso Jellal, quien

dijo menos de cinco palabras en el día, charlaba tranquilamente con la Profesora del Sexo

con Categoría A Certificada.

Cuando la sombra de Natsu cruzó por su rostro, Lucy levantó la mirada y le sonrío

alegremente. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos entre

unos suaves y besables labios.

―¿Te sientes mejor?‖ Lo miró con una preocupación genuina.

No hagas eso, pensó él. Todavía estoy tratando de superar a…¿Cómo se llama? Lissana. Sí.

Estoy tratando de superar a Lissana.

Natsu miró a Gray, quien evito su mirada acusatoria por encontrar a Jellal inusualmente

interesante. Lissana…el corazón le dolió a Natsu desagradablemente y apretó su puño.

Esa maldita zorra.

―Sí, me siento mejor,‖ Le dijo a Lucy.

―Él vomitó,‖- Gajeel encontró necesario informarles a todos.

Lucy palmeó la silla junto a ella, lo cual aparentemente señaló a Gajeel que empujara a

Natsu fuera del camino para que él pudiera sentarse al lado de ella. Ella se rió y abrazó el

brazo de Gajeel. ―Gracias por cuidar de Natsu.‖

Gajeeel resplandeció. ―Hey, no hay problema. Para eso están los amigos.‖

Idiota.

Natsu tomó asiento al lado de Sting, que descansaba en el banco frente a Lucy con el

palo de una chupeta sobresaliendo de su boca. Sting tenía que ser el único chico en la

tierra que podía hacer que chupar una piruleta pareciera algo estupendo. Había dejado

de fumar hace unos meses, pero todavía necesitaba algo en su boca todo el tiempo. Su

dentista se forraría en dinero.

―Así que, ¿eres realmente una fan nuestra?‖ Gajeel le preguntó a Lucy.

―Sí, hace años. Incluso antes de que se hicieran reconocidos. Yo acostumbro a poner

piezas de sus sonidos de guitarra para discutir la sensualidad de los hombres…‖ Ella miró

a Natsu con los ojos bien abiertos como si hubiera sido atrapada haciendo algo malo.

Ella nunca terminó la idea, porque Jellal decidió que ahora era un buen momento para

romper su silencio regular. ―Incluso sabe todos nuestros nombres.‖

Luciendo aliviada por el cambio de tema, ella señaló a cada uno de ellos a su vez. ―Gajeel

Redfox-Drums. Tres bombos, catorce platillos. Lo hace con un ritmo perfecto.‖

―Todo el tiempo,‖ dijo él, golpeando la mesa con sus palmas.

―Gray Fullbuster. Voz Lider. El sonido de su voz hace a las mujeres mojar sus bragas.‖

Gray se inclinó cerca de ella y dijo en su distintivo gruñido de barítono,

―¿Incluidas las tuyas? Puedo cantar un poco, si quieres.‖

―Eso es totalmente innecesario.‖

―Ah, me estás matando, Luce‖

Ella sonrió maliciosamente. Natsu se preguntó que se había perdido mientras estaba

adorando al dios de la porcelana.

Ella continuó, ―Jellal Fernandez. Bajista.‖ Ella hizo una pausa, contemplando al miembro

más reciente de la banda.

―Hey, ¿No tengo un texto de reconocimiento?‖ Jellal se quejó.

Lucy se inclinó al otro lado de Gray y le hizo señas a Jellal para que se acercara. Susurró

algo en su oído y él se sonrojó hasta las raíces de su cabello teñido. ―¿En serio?‖ preguntó

él. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos y asintió.

―En serio.‖

―Sting Eucliffe. El guitarrista rítmico. Ojos azules de ensueño para derretir los corazones.

Dedos agiles para, bueno, hacer a los pensamientos de las mujeres ir en todas las

direcciones inapropiadas. Sting guiñó un ojo y movió los dedos hacia ella.

Sus ojos se movieron a Natsu. ―Natsu Dragneel.‖ Ella hizo una pausa. La mirada de Natsu se

centró en sus sensuales labios de color rosa. Él se preguntó cuántos de sus estudiantes

masculinos se sentaban en su clase con una erección en sus pantalones.

Cautivado, él esperó las palabras. Una sonrisa lenta se extendió a través de su hermoso

rostro. ―Un genio musical.‖

¡De ninguna manera! ¿No tenía nada sexy que decir sobre él? Sin embargo, podría

derretirse bajo el calor de su mirada. Ella lo quería. Él había estado rodeado de mujeres lo

suficiente para reconocer esa mirada. ¿Por qué había bebido tanto? No estaba en

condición de sacar ningún nivel de seducción.

―Supongo que sabes quienes somos,‖ dijo Gajeel.

―¿Creíste que estaba mintiendo? La mirada de Lucy se movió a Gajeel.

―No luces como una rockera.‖

―¿Cómo luce una rockera?‖

―Más maquillaje. Menos ropa. Piercings. Tatuajes.‖

―¿Quién dijo que no tengo piercings?‖

Gray trazó el borde de su oreja con la punta de su dedo, prestando atención a un par de

pequeños diamantes en su lóbulo. ―Los piercings en los oídos no cuentan.‖

―Yo no estaba hablando de mis oídos.‖

Los ojos de Gray recorrieron su rostro. ―¿Entonces dónde? No veo ningún otro. Oh…‖

Natsu se movió incómodamente en su asiento.

―Entonces, ¿Dónde está?‖ Preguntó Gajeel entusiastamente. ―¿Ombligo? ¿Pezones?‖

―¿Clítoris?‖ preguntó Jellal, con sus ojos bajos mientras sonreía retorcidamente.

Eso también era lo que Natsu esperaba. Su clítoris. Maldición. Él lo encontraba lo

suficientemente desafiante como para permanecer de pie con su cabeza nadando en la

bebida.

Seguramente no necesitaba desocupar de sangre su cerebro para inundar más

piezas atentas de su anatomía. Él se agarró a la mesa mientras el salón se inclinaba.

Lucy sonrió, sus ojos de color avellana se movieron hacia el rostro de Natsu. ―Nunca te

lo diré,‖ dijo ella, pero sus ojos decían te lo mostraré, Natsu. Ella estaba jugando con él.

Tenía que estar haciéndolo. Él prácticamente tenía un ―borracho perdedor‖ tatuado en su

frente en este momento.

Gray se inclinó acercándose a ella y susurró algo en su oído. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

―Me estás matando, Luce.‖

―¿Tienes algún tatuaje?‖ preguntó Gajeel.

―No tantos como tú.‖ Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron. Ella sacó la mano de Gajeel a la

superficie de la mesa y la liberó. ―No tienes permiso para tocarme.‖

Natsu se mordió el labio para contener la risa y bajó su mirada. ¡Brutal! Sorpresivamente,

ninguno de los chicos bromeó con Eric por el evidente rechazo. Esta chica era intimidante

como el infierno. Natsu no podía recordar la última vez que una mujer hubiera sacudido

su auto-confianza. ¿Fue en la Secundaria?

―Asumo que tu arte corporal tampoco es visible.‖ Gray tiró del cuello del traje hacia un

lado para revelar una clavícula sin marcar. El codo en sus costillas lo convenció de

renunciar a su inspección.

―Soy una profesora universitaria. Tengo que mantener cierto nivel de decoro.‖

―¿Y pasas el rato con nosotros en público?‖ Sting resopló y se echó a reír.

Ella miró a sus acompañantes, considerándolos individualmente.

―Buen punto.‖ Ella rió.

Deliciosa. Cálida. Brian apostaba que había otras cosas en ella que era deliciosas y cálidas.

―Necesito ir a la cama. Ha sido un largo día.‖

―No te vayas todavía,‖ protestó Gajeel.

Las cejas de Natsu se alzaron en sorpresa. ¿No acababa de rechazarlo públicamente y él

quería que ella se quedara?

―¿Vas a ir a nuestro concierto mañana en la noche?‖ preguntó Sting.

La boca de Lucy se abrió. ―¿Van a tocar en vivo? Oh Dios mío. ¡Me encantaría ir!‖

―Todo está vendido,‖ dijo Gray.

Ella frunció el ceño. ―Eso apesta. Bueno, quiero decir, es genial por ustedes, pero en

realidad apesta para mí

―Te pondremos en la lista de invitados. Ve a la puesta trasera y dales el nombre de Lucy

Suxsed.‖ Dijo Gray. ―Te darán un pase tras bastidores.‖

Gajeel resopló con risa.

―Eso sería fantástico,‖ dijo ella.

A Natsu le pareció difícil creer que ella no había entendido la connotación de Gray. O tal

vez lo había hecho.

Ella agarró el brazo de Gray y de alguna manera se las arregló para evitar sus inquisitivos

labios. ―De acuerdo, muévete, Gajeel. Voy a subir a mi cama ahora.‖

―Si me niego a moverme, no puedes ir a ninguna parte,‖ dijo Gajeel con un aire de

suficiencia.

―Oh, ¿en serio?‖

―En serio.‖

―Sólo tomaré el ejemplo de Natsu.‖

Natsu no podía entender lo que ella trataba de decir hasta que se subió poco a poco sobre

la mesa. Ella salió de la mesa posándose en el regazo suyo y en el de Sting. Olía

fantásticamente a coco, vainilla y algo autentico de Lucy.

Su boca se secó, sus palmas se humedecieron. Por Dios, era un masoquista. Ya había

tenido el corazón roto una vez más esta semana.

Lucy se inclinó acercándose a su oído y susurró, ―Tengo algo para ti en mi habitación si

quieres un poco de ayuda con tu condición.‖

¿Su condición? Le encantaría que lo ayudara con su condición. Ella lo había puesto en

esta condición después de todo. Su auto-confianza se restauró, Natsu sonrió. Su mano se

envolvió alrededor de su angosta cintura.

―Habitación 615,‖ susurró ella, con su aliento haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas en su oído.

―No esperes mucho para subir. Quiero irme a la cama pronto.‖

―Habitación 615.‖

―Correcto.‖ Ella se bajó de su regazo y enderezó su falda andes de mirar por encima de su

hombro a Gajeel. Él estaba golpeando su cabeza repetidamente sobre la mesa.

―Vas a quedarte después del concierto mañana, ¿Verdad?‖ preguntó Gray.

―Por supuesto.‖

Sting se despidió de ella con dos dedos en su ceja. ―Buenas noches, Profesora‖

―Buenas noches, Sting, Jellal, Gray, Gajeel.‖ Ella asintió a cada uno a su vez. ―Me divertí

hablando con ustedes. Gracias por dejarme participar.‖

Ella recogió su laptop y dejo el lounge con los ojos de cada hombre en el salón siguiendo

lento balanceo de sus caderas.

―Y gracias por hincharme.‖ murmuró Gray.

―Ella viste una liga debajo de ese traje,‖ gimió Gajeel.

―Vi eso,‖ murmuró Gray. ―Cuando se subió a la mesa.‖

―La sentí…cuando deslicé mi mano debajo de su falda.‖ Gajeel golpeó su cabeza en la tabla

nuevamente.

―No hiciste mucho progreso, ¿Verdad?‖ dijo Gray. ―Ella es buena cortando los avances de

un tipo sin hacerlo obvio.‖

―O en el caso de Gajeel, haciéndolo totalmente obvio.‖ Jellal se rió y se movió para evitar el

salvaje golpe de Gajeel sobre la mesa.

―Nada de eso aquí, Gajeel,‖ dijo Gray. ―Terminarás siendo arrestado otra vez.‖

¿Por qué ella no se despidió de Natsu?‖ preguntó Sting, siempre perceptivo.

―Quiere que suba a su habitación.‖

―Bastardo afortunado.‖ Dijo Gajeel alcanzó a lo largo de la mesa a Natsu y lo agarró por la

camisa. Natsu retiró bruscamente sus manos.

Él se quedó sentado, luchando contra el impulso de golpear su cabeza sobre la mesa. Se

las arregló para masajearse el rostro, pero estaba enteramente adormecido. ―Sólo desearía

que no estuviera tan borracho. ¡Cristo!‖

―Vas a ir, ¿Verdad?‖ Sting partió su chupeta entre sus dientes y arrojó el palillo en un

cenicero. ―¿Un coño rotante?‖

Natsu miró a su mejor amigo y compañero de guitarra. ―¿Qué crees?‖

―Creo que deberíamos atarte y ocultarte en el Bus,‖ dijo Gajeel. ―Ella pensará que la

rechazaste. Y entonces yo podre consolarla y tendré las de ganar.‖ Él abrió la boca y

palmeó la punta de sus dedos índice y el del medio contra su lengua.

―Sueña. Redfox.‖ Brian se tomó la mitad de su vaso de agua y revisó su aliento soplando en

la palma de su mano. Hizo un guiño. Sacó una de las chupetas del bolsillo de la chaqueta

de Sting, la desenvolvió y la metió en su boca. Demasiado dulce. Él comenzó a arrojarla en

el cenicero, pero Sting la rescató.

―Iba a comerme esa.‖

―¿Nadie tiene spray para el aliento?‖ Preguntó Natsu. ―Mi boca sabe como a un animal

muerto.‖

Gray sacó de su bolsillo varios tubos de spray, un paquete de mentas y goma de mascar.

―El arsenal de Gray para besar,‖ dijo Gajeel.

Natsu lanzó un poco de spray de menta en su boca, le arrojó el tubo a Gray, la sacudida que

sintió lo llevo a ponerse en pie agarrando el borde de la mesa. Él se tambaleó hacia los

lados en la parte trasera del asiento, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. Junta los

pies, hombre. Hay una chica realmente ardiente esperando para ayudarte con tu

condición.

―Veinte dólares a que él se desmaya antes de que pueda sacar su polla de sus pantalones,‖

dijo Gray.

―Tomaré la apuesta,‖ dijo Gajeel. ―No hay un hombre vivo que se desmaye antes de

deslizarse en ese coño de Categoría A Certificada.‖

―Él lo sacará, pero se desmayará antes de que pueda hacer algo con él,‖ dijo Jellal.

―Ni siquiera va a encontrar su habitación.‖ Sting entró en la apuesta y se acabó su cerveza

en tres tragos. Él se metió en la boca la chupeta de cereza que había rescatado de Natsu.

Natsu sacudió su cabeza. ¿Qué clase de compañía tenía? ¡Jesús!

Se concentró en caminar en línea recta hacia el elevador y una vez adentro, presionó el

botón del sexto piso. Se apoyó contra la pared del elevador mientras subía con su

estómago asentándose en sus botas. ¿Cuál era el número de la habitación? ¿Seis y algo,

quince, dieciséis, catorce? Debió de haberlo escrito. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras pensaba

en la sensación del aliento de Lucy contra su oído. Su suave voz se reproducía en su

cabeza.

Seis quince. Lo recordó. Él sabía que no estaba en su mejor condición. ¿Por qué lo había

elegido? ¿Podría ser posible que ella lo encontrara atractivo en ese momento? No era

como si se estuviera quejando. Era solo que no lo entendía. Ella había estado sentada al

lado de Gray. El tipo por el que las chicas caían como pajas a la hoguera. Incluso chicas no

disponibles. Como Lissana.

Esa perra chupona.

Necesitaba otra cerveza. O tres. Tal vez podría asaltar el mini-bar de Lucy O tal vez ella

podría usar esos labios sensuales para borrar de su memoria la imagen de Lissana

chupando la polla de Gray.

Sí, le gustaba ese plan. ¿Cómo lo había llamado Sting? Coño rotante. Era exactamente lo

que necesitaba. Sólo tenía que mantener su cabeza firme y no enamorarse de ésta.

Una vez fuera del elevador, siguió la señal del pasillo correcto, se detuvo en la puerta del

letrero 615 y tocó.

―Un segundo,‖ Gritó Lucy desde adentro. Una pequeña victoria. Sting perdió la apuesta.

Natsu apoyó su antebrazo contra el marco de la puerta para mantenerse en pie y

descansar su frente contra su brazo. Realmente necesitaba dormir. Esperaba que ella no

fuera difícil de satisfacer. No estaba seguro de poder mantener una erección en su

condición.

Finalmente ella abrió la puerta y sonrió cuando el levantaba la cabeza para mirarla. Ella

se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, revelando una sedosa y blanca camisola y una piel blanca

cremosa rogando por su toque.

Dios ella era malditamente ardiente. ¡Anotación!

―No estás sintiendo bien, ¿Verdad?‖ preguntó ella, con la ceja arrugada por la

preocupación.

Él no quería mentir, así que no dijo nada.

Ella se hizo a un lado. ―Entra.‖

El soltó el marco de la puerta y entro en su habitación. Ella cerró la puerta y él supo que

tenía que moverse rápido o Gray ganaría la apuesta. O peor aún, Jellal la ganaría y se

desmayaría con sus pantalones alrededor de sus rodillas. Él le dio vuelta a Lucy y la

presionó contra la puerta con su cuerpo. Ella jadeó sorprendida justo antes de que su

boca la reclamara en un beso apasionado.

Ella torció la cabeza hacia un lado, respirando difícilmente. ―¿Qué estás haciendo?‖

―Besarte.‖

―Nunca beso en la primera cita.‖

―Esta es nuestra segunda cita.‖

Ella dudó con una expresión pensativa. ―Buen punto.‖

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su espalda y se enredaron en el cabello que llegaba a su nuca.

Ella cerró los ojos y se acercó. Él descansó los antebrazos en la puerta a ambos lados de su

cabeza y la torturó ágilmente con un movimiento suave de sus labios contra los de ella. A

pesar de que su cuerpo le decía que la devorara, la parte funcional de su cerebro quería

atesorar la sensación de sus labios suaves contra suyos por primera vez.

Sus manos se empuñaron por encima de su cabeza para no arrancar su ropa.

Él la miró a través de sus ojos entrecerrados mientras sus labios acariciaban los suyos. Ella

respondió con una sumisión total—abriendo la boca, con el cuerpo flojo, clavando los

dedos en su cuero cabelludo como si estuviera tratando de controlarse. Eso lo volvía loco.

No era lo único que lo estaba volviendo loco. El sabor de su boca, su olor, su calidez, su

cuerpo suave contra el suyo, el apenas perceptible sonido de anhelo que hizo en la parte

posterior de su garganta. Su lengua acariciando sus labios. Su cuero tensándose como sí

hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo. Ella retiró su lengua, persuadiendo a la suya para

que se metiera en su boca con movimientos suaves. Él siguió entusiasmado, acariciando

sus labios con la punta de su lengua y luego tocando su lengua con la de ella. Cuando su

lengua tentativamente acarició la de él, sus ojos se cerraron a la deriva.

Después de varios minutos, él se apartó y la miró con la poca luz proveniente del baño.

―No te pedí que vinieras a mi habitación para esto,‖ murmuró ella.

―¿No?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―No, pero eres tan bueno besando.‖ La mirada de ella cayó en su

boca. Él sonrió y bajó la cabeza para besarla de nuevo. Se apartó de la puerta y la empujó

contra él, sus manos se deslizaron sobre la forma de su trasero mientras él unía la parte

inferior de sus cuerpos.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que una mujer lo había llevado a un frenesí tan rápidamente?

Uh, nunca. Él se movió, hacia la cama, atrayéndola con él. Ella clavó sus tacones en la

alfombra y volteó la cabeza a un lado

―Nunca tengo sexo en la segunda cita,‖ dijo firmemente.

―Esta es nuestra tercera cita.‖

Ella negó con el dedo. ―Eso sólo funciona una vez, Master Dragneel.

El uso de su nombre de escenario lo enfrió considerablemente, pero aun así la deseaba.

Desesperadamente. ¿Qué había en ella que hacía que su sangre hirviera? Era tan

diferente de las demás chicas con las que normalmente salía.

¿Demasiado…adecuada? Pero no, no era adecuada del todo.

―¿Qué tal si voy al pasillo por un par de minutos y luego regresó?‖ Sugirió él.

Ella se rió. ―Natsu, estás borracho. No duermo con borrachos.‖

Él frunció el ceño. ―Pero estaré sobrio en la mañana.‖

Sus manos se deslizaron por la espalda hasta su trasero. Ella lo acercó, aplastando su polla

parcialmente inflamada contra su hueso púbico. ―¿Lo prometes?‖

Él la miró con una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. ―Oh, lo entiendo. Eres una torturadora

de pollas.‖

Ella sonrió. ―Las pollas se hicieron para ser torturadas.‖ Ella movió sus caderas,

frotándose contra él.

Él gimió, endureciéndose. Estando más distraído.

―Además…te gusta,‖ dijo ella.

Su lado travieso se estaba mostrando, brillando intermitentemente en sus ojos de color

avellana. Y sí, le gustaba. Le gustaba demasiado. ―¿Estás segura?‖

―Segurísima. Tengo un Doctorado en Torturología de Pollas.‖

―¿Era un Doctorado Honoris Causa?‖

Ella se rió. ―He estudiado durante años. Soy algo así como una experta.‖

Él suspiró. ―De acuerdo. Entonces, sí no me voy a echar un polvo, ¿Por qué me pediste

que viniera a tu habitación?‖

―Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero ayudarte con tu condición.‖

―Lo hiciste. Y esa es la razón por la que me apresuré a llegar aquí, en vez de desmayarme

sobre la mesa en el lounge.

―Siéntate.‖

Él no quería dejarla ir, sus curvas suaves encajaban perfectamente contra él, pero ella se

soltó de sus brazos y desapareció en el baño. Él se sentó en el borde de la cama para hacer

que la habitación no diera más vueltas.

Ella regresó un momento después y puso dos píldoras en su mano. ―¿Éxtasis?‖ Él arrojó

las píldoras en su boca sin mirarlas. Ella le dio una bebida deportiva y él se tragó las

píldoras.

―En realidad, eran vitaminas B y C,‖ dijo ella. ―Tómate toda botella.‖

―¿Me estás dando vitaminas?‖ Él irguió una ceja y tomó otro trago de la botella.

―Prevendrán una resaca.‖ Ella fue a un gabinete y regresó con un banano.

Él miró la fruta con cautela. ―No soy tan pervertido, Profesora Sexo.‖

Ella sonrió. ―Esperaba que lo fueras.‖

―De acuerdo, lo soy.‖ Su polla palpitaba. Ahora completamente erecto, tratando

desesperadamente de liberarse de sus jeans. ¿Realmente iba a dejarlo en esta condición?

Ella dijo que lo ayudaría. Y no estaba ayudando del todo.

Ella se paró cerca de él, con las rodillas entre las suyas. Entonces el dobladillo de su falda

rozó su muslo. Él quería poner algo más que su rodilla bajo esa falda. La seda de su top

tiraba contra sus senos cuando ella se movía. Tenía unos senos hermosos. Demasiado

suaves contra su pecho. La única cosa que mantenía sus manos lejos era la bebida

deportiva de naranja la cual estaba agarrando con las dos manos. Bueno eso y el temor de

que ella le dijera que no tenía permiso para tocarla.

Ella peló el banano, partió un pedazo y lo deslizó en su boca. ―Cómelo. Asentará tu

estómago y también ayuda a prevenir la resaca.‖

Él masticó el pedazo de banano y lo ingirió. ―¿Estás cuidando de mí?‖

―Trato de hacerlo. ¿No quieres que lo haga?‖

Tomando su mano, él besó el interior de su muñeca suavemente. ―Me gusta. ¿Puedo hacer

algo por ti?‖ Él pasó su lengua contra el interior de su muñeca sugestivamente mientras

levantaba su mirada hacia ella. Sus dedos se cerraron involuntariamente y sus pezones se

endurecieron bajo su delgado y blanco top. Él se encontró completamente inmerso en ella.

Su olor. El sonido suave de su voz. El sabor de su piel. Y su cuerpo perfecto. ¿Cuánta

resistencia ofrecería ella para arrojarla sobre la cama y tatar de hacer su camino con ella?

―Grrrr.‖ Uh…¿Acababa de gruñir? Sólo esperaba que se lo hubiera imaginado.

Ella alejó su mano y dio un paso atrás. Parecía darse cuenta de que él no era tan

inofensivo como había medido en primer lugar. ―Duérmete, Natsu. Y podría dejar que me

beses mañana.‖

Ella partió otro pedazo de banano y lo metió en su boca. Él masticó, tragó y paso la

banana con el resto de su bebida deportiva. Dejó la botella vacía en la mesilla y puso una

mano en la parte posterior de su pierna, justo por encima de la rodilla. Ella emitió un

grito ahogado.

Él le sonrió. ―Será mejor que descanses. Necesitarás tu fuerza vital.‖

―Tú también.‖ Ella le dio más banano y se hizo a un lado para salir de su agarre.

―¿Necesitas que te ayude a llegar a tu habitación?‖

Él frunció el ceño. ―¿Me puedo quedar aquí?‖ Si regresaba la suite de la banda, nunca

terminaría de oír las burlas de los chicos.

Eso hizo que su cabeza navegara para mirarla. Le gustaba mirarla. Bellísima. Femenina.

Madura. No era una niña, era toda una mujer. Ella mantenía una apariencia exterior

adecuada, pero él sentía una corriente de resplandeciente sexualidad. Nunca había estado

con una mujer como ella. Con una sensualidad sofisticada. ¿Cómo sería en la cama?

¿Reservada? ¿Pervertida? ¿Apasionada? ¿Calmada? ¿Dominante? ¿Sumisa? Tenía que

saberlo.

Ella tocó sus labios con la punta del dedo. ―Si dejo que te quedes, ¿Prometes comportarte?

―Absolutamente no.‖

Su dedo dejo sus labios para acariciar su ceja. ―En ese caso, insisto.‖

Él gimió y cayó sobre la cama, presionando las manos en sus ojos.

―¿Por qué tenía que emborracharme?‖

―Quítate las botas y sube a la cama.‖

―Al menos, ¿voy a conseguir un beso de buenas noches?‖ murmuró, sus ojos se negaban a

abrirse. Su cuerpo quedó inerte cuando perdió la conciencia.

Lucy se inclinó sobre Natsu y presionó un beso de las buenas noches en su frente. Él

pobre hombre se había desmayado en frío. Ella le quitó las botas de cuero negras, tomó el

brazalete de púas de su muñeca y retiró una larga y plateada cadena de plata de su pasa

cinturón. Ella lo movió hacia un costado, en caso de que él vomitara en medio de la noche

y lo cubrió con una miró dormir por un momento.

Natsu Dragneel, el renombrado guitarrista.

Natsu ―Master‖Dragneel, héroe de la guitarra, dios del rock, un perfecto espécimen

humano, se había quedado dormido en su habitación de hotel. La había besado. Dios,

cómo la había besado. Si no tuviera reglas sobre permitirse tener sexo con un nuevo

conocido, él probablemente estaría haciéndole el amor en este momento. Seriamente

necesitaba modificar sus reglas. Su cuerpo le dolía por desearlo. El hombre era demasiado

sexy para su propio bien.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo miraba dormir, ¿Seguiría interesado cuando

no la estuviera mirando bajo los efectos de la cerveza?

La manera en la que la miraba hacía que sus huesos se derritieran. Y su fuerte, pero gentil

toque. Sus piernas casi habían desfallecido cuando él puso su mano en la parte posterior

de su pierna.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo sexo. Esa tenía que ser la

explicación por la criatura lujuriosa que él había despertado en ella. Así que lo sacaría de

su sistema y lo enviaría por su camino.

Lucy se alejó de la cama para alistarse a dormir con él. El calor se elevó a la superficie

de su piel. No, no iba a dormir con él, iba a dormir al lado de él. El dolor entre sus muslos

se intensificó. Mientras cambiaba se ponía un camisón y colgaba su traje en el closet, se

preguntó si iba a dormir esta noche. Si tuviera algún sentido, lo hubiera hecho regresar a

su habitación, pero él la había besado dejándola completamente sin sentido. Siguió con su

rutina nocturna y se metió en la cama junto a Natsu, de repente agradecida de que

hubiera tomado una suite con una cama matrimonial extra grande, en vez de una más

pequeña. Con sólo una cama disponible, tenía una razón perfecta para compartirla con él.

¿Verdad? Y con él desmayado, nunca sabría que le había hecho mientras dormía.

Lo alcanzó y tomó su mano, trazando sus dedos con temor. Ella no sólo había estado

haciendo una pequeña conversación en el lounge. Él hombre realmente era un genio

musical. Esos dedos trabajaban mágicamente en el diapasón de la guitarra. No dudaba

que hiciera magia con su piel. Suavemente besó cada uno de los dedos de su mano

izquierda y la acunó en sus senos. Ella cerró los ojos y trató de despejar su cabeza lo

suficientemente como para dormir. Cuando Natsu se movió y la enterró bajo su duro

cuerpo, ella decidió que dormir estaba altamente sobrevalorado.

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustes gracias por sus comentarios.<p>

Por cierto no se sabe quien es mas lindo de los 5 que aventuras les espera...

y quien gano la apuesta.

Actualizare cada viernes y sabado


	4. Chapter 3

Un calor húmedo se arrastraba al lado del cuello de Lucy. Ella suspiró, más dormida

que despierta. Una suave succión bajo por su oído y estremeció su cuerpo. Se entregó a la

sensación de su boca contra su piel y de la cálida fuerza de su cuerpo detrás de ella.

El respaldo de sus dedos acarició la piel desnuda bajo su ombligo. Su cuerpo se tensó por

la necesidad. Sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la pretina de sus bragas, separando los

vellos mientras buscaba su clítoris. Ella estaba demasiado caliente e inflamada. ¿Cómo la

había llegado a excitar tan rápidamente? Sus dedos la acariciaron con velocidad, presión

y ritmo que la llevó al orgasmo en segundos.

―¡Oh Dios!‖ Exclamó ella mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba por la liberación. Nunca en

su vida había llegado al clímax tan rápidamente.

Ella volteó su cabeza para buscar la boca de él con la suya. Lo alcanzó, con su mano

encontrando la calidez de la piel de su brazo. Él se había quitado la camisa mientras había

estado durmiendo. Y con un poquito más de exploración encontró que todavía él vestía

sus jeans. Maldición.

Él la besó y luego cambió su espalda contra su pecho con una mano extendida sobre su

vientre desnudo. Su otra mano acunaba su seno a través del camisón. Él descansó su

barbilla en su hombro y suspiró.

―¿Cómo te sientes?‖ preguntó ella.

―Caliente.‖

Ella sonrió. ―Me refiero a tu resaca.‖

―¿Cuál resaca?‖

Ella sonrió y su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, acunando su erección a través de sus

pantalones. Lo había sospechado la noche anterior cuando él había presionado su bulto

contra su montículo, pero sus caricias lo confirmaron. Oh si, era enorme. Todo su cuerpo

palpitó. Natsu tomó su mano para impedir que lo acariciara, pero no la alejó.

―Espera,‖ dijo él. ―Me dejaste en semejante estado anoche. Ya estoy a punto de explotar.‖

―¿Recuerdas la noche anterior?‖

―Cada momento, Lucy.‖

Se sorprendió de que él recordara todo, incluso su nombre. ―Hay algo cálido y mojado

entre mis muslos que quiere ser llenado por esto.‖ Ella apretó su polla suavemente son su

mano todavía siendo atrapada por la de él.

Él gimió y se movió para bajarse de la cama.

―¿A dónde vas?‖

―Tengo que ir al baño y salir de un tirón o no duraré ni cinco segundos.‖

―Oh no, no vas a ir.‖ Ella se aferró a su cintura para evitar que él se bajara de la cama.

―Yo me encargo de eso por ti.

‖

Ella desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón y desabotonó la bragueta, antes de liberar su polla

de los confines de sus boxers.

Al mirar su erección, su coño tembló con anhelo. ―Hermosa,‖ murmuró ella.

―¿Hermosa?‖

Ella supuso que los hombres no querían que se refirieran a sus pollas como hermosas. Por

lo menos no la había llamado linda. No era linda, sin embargo, era por lo menos 25

centímetros de carne suave. Las venas se tensaban contra la piel oscurecida. Ella no podía

esperar para probarlo, para correr su lengua a lo largo de la cabeza agrandada. Arrancó

su mirada de la polla para mirarlo fijamente a él.

―¡Es una bestia, Natsu. Vas a partirme a la mitad con esa cosa!‖

Él pareció aturdido al principio, pero luego rió. ―La única manera de salvarte de mí bestia

es metiéndola en tu boca.‖Ella besó la punta, chupando un lado suavemente y luego se alejó para quitarle los pantalones, los boxers y los calcetines en un solo intento.

―Sólo túmbate y relájate,‖ dijo ella. La voz acusatoria de su ex esposo se filtró a través de

sus pensamientos. Continua, Lucy. Chupa su polla. Demuéstrame que tengo razón,

zorra.

Ella hizo una pausa, mirando a Natsu con incertidumbre. Él apoyó una almohada contra

la cabecera de la cama y se recostó, extendiendo sus piernas, confiándole sus áreas más

sensibles sin dudarlo. Él también creería que era una zorra, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué te pasa?‖ Natsu tocó su cabello suavemente. ―Sí no quieres…‖

Pero ella quería. Pasó sus manos por el interior de sus muslos y le separó las piernas. Ella

acunó sus bolas en una mano, encontrándolas llenas y duras, con la piel fría al tacto. Él se

quedó sin aliento. Ella suavemente rastrilló el escroto con sus uñas y luego bajó su cabeza

para meter la piel flácida en su boca, chupando y lamiendo su carne hasta que todo el

cuerpo de él se tensó. Ella pellizcó la piel arrugada con sus dientes. Él se sacudió con

fuerza.

―¿Qué—?‖

Adelante, Natsu, llámame zorra.

Cuando su cuerpo se relajó otra vez, ella levantó la cabeza y tomó su polla en la boca.

Tragó saliva. Él gimió. Ella chupó duró mientras se tiraba hacia atrás y frotó el borde de la

cabeza antes de alejarse por completo. Él gruñó en protesta cuando se sintió fuera de su

boca. Ella sopló aire fresco a través de sus dientes.

―Mmm,‖ murmuró y luego bajó la cabeza para chupar la piel de su escroto una vez más.

―Luce, me estás matando,‖ susurró él.

Ella metió un testículo en su boca.

―¡Whoa!‖ Él agarró las mantas de la cama con los puños apretados y golpeó su cabeza

contra el cabecero de la cama.

Ella liberó la carne de su boca y tocó su polla con las puntas de los dedos. Ésta saltó en

respuesta.

―Por favor,‖ Le rogaba. ―Chúpame. Dios. Por favor.‖

Ella bajó la cabeza aún más, lamiendo los pliegues de piel entre sus bolas y su objetivo

final. Cuando su lengua pasó sobre la carne arrugada de su ano, él se retorció, jadeando

cuando ella probó los límites de su auto-control. Después de unos minutos, él se relajó y

ella presionó la punta de su lengua dentro de él. Dio un tirón fuerte. Todavía no la había

llamado zorra, pero sabía que él debía de haberlo estado pensándolo.

Ella retiró su lengua y puso un beso húmedo alrededor de su carne arrugada antes de

tomar su polla en la boca.

―Sí,‖ jadeó él. ―Gracias.‖

Ella acunó sus bolas en una mano, masajeándolas suavemente mientras metía y sacaba la

polla de su boca, aplicándole la mayor succión a su cabeza mientras la dejaba caer de sus

labios y luego la volvía a tomar dentro de su boca. Por su respiración entrecortada, ella

podía decir que él estaba cerca. Quería que se viniera en su boca. Quería probarlo. Tragar

de él. Hacer que su cuerpo temblara por la liberación.

Sólo a las zorras les gusta tragar, le aseguró la voz de Loke.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y tomó la polla de Natsu en lo profundo de su garganta.

―Mmmmmm…‖ ronroneó en voz alta.

―¡Dios!‖

Ella se echaba hacia atrás y balanceaba la cabeza de arriba abajo rápidamente mientras

chupaba. Sus labios se chocaban con el delicado borde más y más rápido. Una mano

sostenía la base de su polla con firmeza para así poder concentrarse en su técnica, la otra

continuaba masajeando sus bolas suavemente. Sus gemidos de placer la animaban a que

lo chupara con más fuerza, moviéndose rápido.

Vamos, Natsu. Vamos. Dame lo que quiero.

Ella sabía que él se estaba retirando un poco, egoístamente tratando de prolongar su

placer. A ella no le importó. Le encantaban los desafíos. Retorció la lengua contra la parte

inferior de su polla mientras la chupaba profundamente. Cuando lo enterró

profundamente en su garganta de nuevo, ella canturreó y le sumergió la punta de un

dedo en el trasero.

―¡Maldición, mujer!‖ Él la agarró del cabello mientras sus caderas se retiraban del

colchón y le bañaba la garganta con sus jugos.

Ella sonrió, chupándolo y tragando su ofrecimiento hasta que dejó de venirse a chorros.

Cuando su cuerpo quedó inerte, liberó su polla de la boca y colapsó al lado de él,

respirando con dificultad para recuperar el aliento.

―Eres increíble,‖ susurró él, todavía jadeando. ―Increíble.‖

¿Por qué no me dices lo que en realidad piensas de mí? Loke nunca tuvo problema para

expresarse.

Natsu la alcanzó y la atrajo contra él. Ella hundió la cara en una de sus lados, inhalando

su aroma. La excitación sexual se había fortalecido en un único y almizclado aroma. Ella

amaba el olor de su cuerpo. Había probablemente algo malo con eso así que luchó para

liberarse de su agarre, pero él la abrazó rápidamente.

―Necesito tomar una ducha,‖ dijo ella con sus manos presionándose contra el tatuaje de

calavera en su abdomen. ―Tengo varias sesiones a las que se supone que asistiré esta

mañana.‖

―La única sesión a la que vas a asistir será aquí.‖ Él señaló su polla. ―Es decir, tan pronto

cuando me pueda mover.‖

¿No le disgustaba? Ella lo miró, esperando que la estuviera mirando de manera acusatoria,

pero él sólo sonrió como si estuviera medio drogado.

―¿No tienes cosas que hacer hoy?‖ preguntó ella.

―Muchas,‖ dijo él. ―Y todas involucran tu cuerpo.‖

Su corazón saltó. Ella sonrió. Tal vez él no tenía problema con su lado desinhibido.

―Ustedes las estrellas de rock tienen vidas tan duras.‖

El guardo silencio por un largo rato. ―¿Me chupaste como una loca sólo porque soy una

estrella de rock o porque te gusto?‖

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―¿Eso importa?‖

―Sí.‖

―Me gustas.‖ Hizo una pausa. ―También me gusta que seas una estrella de rock. Me siento

realmente atraída por esos dedos mágicos.‖ Ella tomó sus dedos en sus manos y besó las

puntas.

―Pero si no fuera famoso, no tendrías nada que hacer conmigo.‖

―Si no fueras famoso, probablemente hubiera sido demasiado tímida para presentarme

anoche. No obstante, hubiera querido chuparte como loca. Eres irresistiblemente sexy,

Natsu.‖

Él sonrió. ―Supongo que eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.‖

Ella levantó una mano y acaricio su hermoso rostro. ―¿Te molesta que las mujeres

respondan a tu fama?‖

―Normalmente no.‖ Se encogió de hombros. ―Algunas veces.‖

Él quería algo real, no la fantasía. Ella podía verlo en sus suaves ojos de color verde

mientras él la miraba. Sentía mucho decepcionarlo, pero con ella todo era una fantasía. Él

sólo tendría que encontrar la manera de hacer frente cuando sus pocas horas en la tierra

de la fantasía llegaran a su fin.

Y eso la haría una zorra. Estaba cansada de pretender ser una chica buena. Siempre supe quien eras y te amé de todas formas. La voz de Loke se introdujo en sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.

―¿Ya te puedes mover?‖ preguntó ella, esperando que Brian pudiera exorcizar de sus

pensamientos al demonio de Loke.

―Déjame intentarlo.‖ Su mano libre cubrió su seno y lo apretó. ―Casi.‖

Ella bajo la miraba por su cuerpo. Su mano se deslizó por su vientre hacia su polla floja.

Ésta se movió en respuesta. Ella sonrió. ―Casi.‖

―Así que, ¿Dónde está el piercing del que nos hablaste anoche?‖

Ella se ruborizó. ―Sólo estaba bromeando. En realidad no tengo ningún piercing o tatuaje.‖

―No te creo. Necesitaré revisar por mí mismo.‖

Él la despojó del camisón sacándolo por encima de su cabeza y la puso de espalda.

―Hmm. No veo nada por aquí.‖ Dijo él, mirando sus senos. ―Sólo déjame asegurarme.‖ Él

le acarició el pezón con los dedos endureciéndolos. Bajó la cabeza, le dio un golpecito

burlonamente en la punta del pezón con la lengua y luego lo succionó con su boca.

Lucy jadeó. Él succionaba fuertemente, acariciando la parte inferior del pezón y el seno

con su lengua.

―Nop, definitivamente no hay piercing.‖Dijo. ―Será mejor que revise el otro.‖

Repitió el tratamiento en el otro seno. Sus dedos se movieron entre los mechones de su

cabello, manteniéndolo firme. Él levantó la cabeza y sopló un aire fresco sobre su húmedo

pezón.

Su cuerpo se sacudió.

Él no se movió por un momento y ella lo miraba fijamente. ―Él la estaba mirando como si

esperara algo.

―Si sueltas mi cabello, puedo continuar con mi inspección.‖

Ella se ruborizó y liberó su cabello. Su boca dejó un camino de húmedos besos a lo largo

de la parte inferior de su seno, a través de las costillas hacia el centro de su estómago y

luego bajo a su ombligo. Él metió la lengua en su ombligo rítmicamente, causándole una

ola de calor entre sus muslos. Palpitaba por la necesidad, deseando ese arremetedor ritmo

en su interior. Ah Dios. Follame, Natsu. Ella se mordió el labio para no cometer el error de

decirlo en voz alta.

―No hay anillo en el ombligo.‖ Murmuró.

Él continuo bajando por su cuerpo, lamiendo y dejando un rastro sobre su vientre bajo.

Un espasmo sacudió su cuerpo y se rió.

―¿Cosquillas?‖

―Un poco.‖

Él sopló una bocanada de aire fresco sobre el rastro de humedad que había dejado atrás y

ella gimió. Él usó la distracción para deslizar y sacar las bragas de su cuerpo.

―Sólo falta un lugar que necesito revisar.‖ Él envolvió una mano en cada pierna, justo por

encima de sus rodillas y abrió sus muslos.

―Ya revisaste allí.‖ Su cuerpo se tensó. Ella no era una fan de que le lamieran el clítoris.

Ya que pocos hombres lo hacían correctamente.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en el nido de rizos en la cima de sus muslos. ―¿No afeitas esto

regularmente?‖

Ella se ruborizó. Sabía las tendencias entre las groupie de los Slayers. Ellas mantenían su vello

púbico decorado, o lo afeitaban con formas inusuales o líneas finas.

―Está ahí por una razón.‖ Ella se deslizó al comportamiento de profesora. ―Mantiene los

olores sexuales. Además cada vello está asociado con una terminación nerviosa, por lo

que incrementa la información sensorial que va al cerebro durante la copulación.‖

Él arqueó una ceja. ―¿Copulación?‖

Oh Dios. ¿Lo había apagado con su discusión cerebral sobre un impulso primitivo?

―¿Follar?‖

―Prefiero hacer el amor.‖ Sonrió él. ‖

Las callosas yemas de sus dedos encontraron la capucha de piel cubriendo su clítoris. Él

expuso la inflamada protuberancia y con un segundo dedo, la acarició para hacerla

alcanzar el clímax en segundos. Ella gritó, con sus muslos temblorosos mientras la

sensación recorría su cuerpo. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

―Te vienes fácilmente.‖ Él besó el interior de su muslo. ―Definitivamente un estímulo.‖

Ella no podía levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, pero podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Normalmente no se venía tan rápidamente. Por lo general, cuando un hombre tenía el

control, nunca alcanzaba el clímax. Natsu era un genio con esos dedos. Y no solo como

guitarrista.

―Eres increíble,‖ jadeó ella.

―Todos esos solos.‖ Sus dedos la acariciaron nuevamente y ella se estremeció.

―Siéntete libre de practicar en mí en cualquier momento.‖

Él se rió entre dientes. ―No estoy seguro de que quieras ofrecer eso.‖

Estaba ciento uno ciento por ciento segura de lo que ofrecía.

Su cabello pasaba a los lados de sus muslos mientras él movía la cabeza. Ella se tensó de

nuevo. Él metió el clítoris en su boca y lo acarició con la punta de la lengua.

―Oh, Dios,‖ gimió ella. ¿También era bueno en esto?

Natsu continuó chupando y acariciándola con su lengua. Su coño palpitaba en protesta

por su abandono. Ella lo quería dentro de una manera indescriptible. Con su grande y

hermosa polla golpeándola rápido y duro. Ella no podía aguantar más. Tenía que tenerlo.

Agarró un puñado de su cabello y lo retiró de las gloriosas cosas que le estaba haciendo a

su clítoris. ―Tómame, Natsu,‖ dijo. ―Ahora.‖

―Todavía no.‖

Si exigir no funcionaba, tal vez lo haría pidiendo su misericordia. ―Por favor. Por favor,

Natsu. Me duele por el deseo de tenerte dentro de mí.‖

Sus dedos trazaron el borde de su resbaladiza e impaciente apertura. ―¿Me quieres aquí?‖

Ella movió sus caderas, dispuesta a aceptar incluso sus dedos dentro de ella. Cualquier

cosa que llenara ese doloroso vacío.

Él retiró la mano, dejándola deseosa. ―Estás empapada, cariñó. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado

desde que te han hecho el amor correctamente?‖

No estaba segura si alguna vez había sido follada correctamente. Sólo sabía que en toda su

vida nunca había estado así de excitada. ―Eres cruel.‖ Ella hizo un mohín.

―Si fuera cruel lo sabrías. Suelta mi cabello y confía en que te voy a satisfacer.‖

Ella liberó su cabello, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo fijamente. ―Lo siento.‖

―No te disculpes. Mi polla me está diciendo que soy un hijo de puta en este momento.

Quiere estar dentro de ti el doble de lo que tú la quieres allí.‖

―Imposible.‖

Él sonrió. ―Sin embargo esperaré unos cuantos minutos más. ¿Puedes soportar eso'‖

―¿Sólo un poquito?‖

Él asintió.

―Trataré.‖ Algunas de sus emociones se disiparon. Ella deseaba que no se hubiera

detenido ahora. Se relajó en la cama y agarró a puñados las mantas para evitar agarrar su

cabello de nuevo.

Él no te desea, Lucy. ¿Quién quiere una zorra engañosa?

Cállate, Loke.

Él metió el clítoris de nuevo en su boca y sus caderas se sacudieron involuntariamente.

Mientras él la chupaba y la acariciaba con su lengua, sus dedos trazaron el borde de la

apertura vaginal, sin sumergirse en su interior, soló probándola hasta el punto de llegar a

las lágrimas. Él la mantuvo al borde del orgasmo. Cada vez que su respiración se hacía

difícil mientras se aproximaba a la liberación, el hacía una pausa en su tormento hasta

que ella se estableciera de nuevo. Su necesidad por él se intensificaba con cada caricia.

Cuando estaba convencida de que iba a morir, él deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella.

Ella gritó, arqueando la espalda. Él encorvo sus dedos e hizo presión dentro de ella,

suavemente retirándolos hasta que gritó por la liberación. Él frotó ese lugar perfecto hasta

que sus piernas temblaron y sus muslos apretaron su mano. ¿Sabía cómo encontrar el

Punto G? Ah, Dios. Dotado. El hombre era sexualmente dotado.

Lucy se obligó a relajar el agarre de sus muslos en su mano. Cuando su cuerpo dejó de temblar, él retiró sus dedos y se deslizó al extremo de la cama.

―No te levantes,‖ Dijo él.

La dejó allí tendida, aturdida. ¿Había terminado? ¿No la quería? Luchando contra las

lágrimas por el rechazo, ella lo miró buscar por el suelo su ropa. Su polla dura sobresalía

ante él, con las venas gruesas y firmes. ¿La encontraba tan repulsiva que se iba a ir

mientras seguía estando en esa condición?

Natsu se inclinó para recoger sus pantalones—dándole a Lucy una espectacular vista de

su perfecto y desnudo trasero—y sacó un condón del bolsillo. Ella se quedó sin aliento. Él

arrancó el paquete abriéndolo con los dientes y desenrolló un condón sobre su polla. Era

una lástima cubrir la perfección de su vista, pero eso quería decir…

Él subió a la cama de nuevo y estableció sus caderas estrechas entre sus muslos.

―¿Me deseas?‖ susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Me estás preguntado eso seriamente?‖ Él le retiró el cabello sobre las húmedas mejillas

y la besó tiernamente. Sus labios sabían y olían a ella. Era algo demasiado íntimo. Él

levantó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

―Creo que la pregunta es si tú todavía me deseas, o exageré un poco.‖

―Todavía te deseo. Demasiado,‖ susurró ella. ―Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que pueda

moverme.‖

Él sonrió. ―Haré todos los movimientos al principio.‖

Meció las caderas hacia adelante, buscando su apertura sin utilizar las manos para

guiarse. Cuando la encontró, se deslizó lentamente en ella, sosteniendo sus hombros

mientras se hundía más y más.

―Mmmmm,‖ murmuró él y enterró el rostro en su cuello. ―Categoría A Certificada.‖

Ella frunció el ceño. ―¿Qué?‖

―Nada.‖

Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos. Lentos y profundos. Lentos y profundos.

Extendiéndola y recogiéndola. Ella se sentía más que llena. Nunca había estado con un

hombre tan bien dotado como él. Tal vez su tamaño era lo que la excitaba. No,

definitivamente era la forma en la que lo usaba. Gimió—su excitación se fortaleció de

nuevo. Los suaves jadeos de él en su oído la hacían desbordarse por la lujuria. Sus manos

se movieron hacía su trasero, cavando entre la carne mientras ella sacudía sus caderas

contra él. Sus jadeos eran cada vez más inestables y enfáticos. Sus golpes más rápidos y

fuertes. Más fuertes. Más fuertes. Más fuertes. Dios sí, más fuertes. Déjame sentirte, Natsu.

Aleja todo, pero no te alejes tú.

La cabeza de Myrna golpeó el cabecero. ―Ay‖

―Lo siento,‖ susurró él, frotándole la cabeza con la palma de su mano. ―¿Demasiado

fuerte?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. ―Me gusta.‖

Él la arrastró a lo largo de la cama, volteándola para que quedara de lado y así ponerse a

horcajadas sobre una de sus piernas. Él envolvió su otra pierna alrededor de su cintura.

―Oh,‖ jadeó ella por el cambio de estimulación. También le gustaba eso.

Él se metió en su interior, mordiendo su labio mientras golpeaba contra ella. Tan pronto

como su duro impulso la empujo más allá del borde de la cama, se agarró para no caer al

suelo.

―Maldición,‖ gruñó y tiró de ella para llevarla al centro de la cama. ―Me parece que no

puedo llegar lo suficientemente profundo. Yo quiero…y…necesito…‖ Él jadeó y apretó

las caderas mientras se adentraba en ella. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus caderas y la

mantuvo fija, tratando de poseerla por completo.

―Déjame intentarlo.‖ Ella lo empujó para que cayera sobre su espalda y suspiró con

frustración cuando el salió de su interior.

El vacío remplazó la manera perfecta en la que él la llenaba. Ella se apresuró a sentarse a

horcajadas sobre sus caderas y se dejó caer sobre su gruesa polla, tomándolo tan

profundamente como podía, expandiéndola hasta sus límites. Ella tiró la cabeza hacia

atrás por el éxtasis.

Sus manos se envolvieron en su cintura, tirando de ella hacia abajo, instando su cuerpo a

tomar más de él.

―Más profundo,‖ Gruñó él.

Ella rebotó contra él, tomándolo un centímetro a la vez hasta que, al fin, había aceptado

todo de él.

―Ahora tienes todo de mí,‖ susurró, levantando la mirada hacia ella a través de sus

pesados párpados. Sus dedos trazaron el camino subiendo y bajando por su columna,

haciéndola estremecerse. ―Móntame, cariño. Muéstrame que tanto te gusta

―¿Se interesaba porque a ella le gustara?‖ No entendía porque eso la excitaba tanto, pero

lo montó. Levantando sus caderas y descendiendo firmemente, girando para estimular su

clítoris contra su hueso púbico, ella lo usaba para su placer, ignorando sus necesidades.

Sólo quería descender. Un orgasmo la recorrió. Ella gritó, pero no se detuvo. Una vez más.

Quería venirse de nuevo con él en su interior. Lo montó más rápido, girando ligeramente

con cada movimiento. Ella no estaba segura de cuando comenzó a decir su nombre.

―Natsu. Natsu‖ ¿Después de su segundo orgasmo? ―Oh, Natsu.‖ ¿Su tercero? ―Dios, Natsu.

Sí.‖

Sus caderas se levantaron de la cama para encontrar sus golpes. Él se mordió el labio con

la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Ella nunca había visto algo más sexy en su vida. Mirar su

expresión era casi mejor que las olas de placer que recorrían su propio cuerpo.

―Oh maldición, maldición,‖ Gritó él y la agarró firmemente por las caderas para que no

siguiera con los empujes giratorios. ―Detente, detente. Dame un minuto.‖

Ella lo palmeó fuertemente en el pecho. ―No te refrenes, maldita sea. Quiero hacerte

venir.‖

―No, no. Todavía no. Todavía no. Maldición.‖ Él la quitó de encima y la arrojó de espaldas

en el centro de la cama. ―Mierda, mierda, lo voy a perder.‖

¿Perder qué? ¿Su erección? Era imposible. Estaba tan duro como el granito.

Él robo por encima y se deslizo de nuevo dentro de ella. Sus ojos se cerraron. Su espalda

se arqueó, su vientre se frotaba contra el suyo. Los dedos de su mano izquierda golpearon

rítmicamente su hombro. Sus impulsos eran diferentes esta vez, un compás de tres

cuartos, si no estaba equivocada, y él canturreaba en voz baja.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?‖ Preguntó ella.

―Shh. Shh. Casí lo tengo.‖

Ella lo miró por un momento, tratando de descifrar el repentino cambio en él. ―¿Estás

escuchando música en tu cabeza?‖

―Shh, cariño. Por favor.‖

Ella hizo silencio. Lo que fuera que él estaba haciendo obviamente era importante. Cerró

los ojos y se concentró en el ritmo perfecto de sus profundos impulsos. El riff que él

canturreaba en su oído era especial. Sensual. Incluso más sensual que su trabajo habitual.

Ella nunca antes había escuchado algo igual, teniendo en cuenta que era una

coleccionista de excelentes segmentos de guitarra

Él hizo una pausa y la miró. ―Necesito algo para escribir.‖

Sus ojos se abrieron. ―¿Estás bromeando, verdad?‖

―Cariño, no he tenido un riff nuevo en meses. Eres mucho más que impresionante.‖ Él

sonrió bombeando en ella duro y constantemente. ―Hacerle el amor a este cuerpo perfecto

estimula más que mi polla.‖

―Gracias.‖ Ella arqueó una ceja. ―Supongo.‖

Él alcanzó un bolígrafo de la mesilla y lo destapó. Le limpió el sudor del cuerpo con la

manta y dibujó una línea recta a lo largo de su pecho. Entonces él añadió una serie de

puntos sobre la línea, por encima y debajo de ella. Garabateó letras que aparecieron por

todos lados. E. C. C#. Ella sólo lo miraba, demasiado sorprendida para protestar. La línea

de notas musicales continuó a través y por debajo de sus pechos con varias líneas a lo

largo de su vientre.

Él hizo una pausa, con los cerrados a la deriva. ―Dios, te sientes bien, Lucy. Demasiado

bien.‖ Ella plantó sus pies sobre la cama, levantó las caderas y giró en torno al eje. ―Sí.‖ Él

se puso de rodillas ligeramente y empujó hacia adelante, rectificando la profundidad.

―Perfecto,‖ murmuró él. ―Toma todo de mí en tu interior.‖ Comenzó a bombear en ella de

nuevo, retirándose sólo levemente como si no quisiera moverse en absoluto. ―Te oigo,‖

susurró él.

Su ceño se frunció. ¿Sus jadeos? ¿Es eso lo que quería decir?

Él se retiró inesperadamente, dejándola vacía. Ella gimió en protesta.

―Date vuelta,‖ exigió sin aliento.

―¿Qué?‖

―Estoy fuera de espacio y este solo que has inspirado…‖ él sacudió el bolígrafo hacia ella.

Ella se rió. ―Estás loco.‖

―Todos los genios lo están.‖

Ella sonrió y rodó sobre su estómago. Había pensado que él acababa de comenzar a

escribir en su espalda, pero la puso de rodillas y deslizó su polla dentro de ella de nuevo.

Él empujaba con el mismo ritmo que antes, dibujando notas a lo largo de la piel de su

espalda mientras ella gemía.

Este hombre sería su perdición. Ella lo sabía con absoluta certeza. Se echó hacia atrás,

amando la manera en que sus bolas golpeaban contra ella con cada movimiento constante.

―No te muevas,‖ Se quejó él.

―Entonces deja de follarme tan bien.‖

―Necesito el ritmo para conseguir el espaciado de las notas bien.

―Prefiero este método.‖ Ella se concentró en quedarse quieta para que él pudiera escribir

y mantener el ritmo al mismo tiempo.

―Dios, yo también. Pero necesito venirme pronto. Estoy a punto de explotar. ¿Tienes idea

de lo jodidamente increíble que eres?‖

Él esparció las notas sobre la línea de su espalda y luego arrojó el bolígrafo al otro lado de

la habitación. Se inclinó hacia adelante para apretar sus pechos y pellizcar sus pezones

mientras abandonaba el ritmo de su escritura musical por rápidos golpes menos

profundos.

Sus gemidos se hicieron más y más fuertes mientras él se entregaba al placer.

Con una profunda estocada final, él gritó, ―Lucy. Oh, Dios. Oh Dios, sí.‖

Ella lo sintió estremecerse violentamente detrás de ella y lamentó que no pudiera ver su

rostro. Él la agarró por las caderas y la mantuvo inmóvil, penetrándola profundamente

hasta que sus espasmos se calmaron. Se retiró y colapsó en la cama detrás de ella, con los

ojos cerrados y respirando con dificultad. ―Eso fue fantástico.‖ Él la atrajo a su lado y

puso un beso tierno sobre su hombro. ―Me quedaría abrazándote, pero no quiero que el

sudor borre mi riff y el solo.‖

Ella se rió. ―Esta debe ser la primera vez que esa excusa ha sido utilizada para evitar el

abrazarse después de tener sexo.‖

Él tomó su rostro entre las manos y la beso reverentemente. Nunca antes había sido

besada con reverencia. ―Es la verdad. Sin embargo, me encantaría abrazarte por horas.‖

Ella sonrió. Un dulce dios del sexo. ¿Qué más podría querer una chica? Él la besó de

nuevo.

―Ah Lucy,‖ murmuró. ―Creo que mi musa reside muy muy dentro de ti.‖

―Debes asegurarte de usarla exactamente en la forma apropiada.‖


	5. Chapter 4

p align="justify"Caminar a través del hotel en nada más que una bata de baño y ropa interior…Sólo Natsu/p  
>p align="justify"Dragneel podría convencer a Lucy de hacer algo tan atrevido. En realidad trató dep  
>p align="justify"convencerla de ir desnuda, pero ella recordó que sus engreídos colegas probablementep  
>p align="justify"estarían andando por los pasillos a esta hora. Ella y Natsu tomaron el elevador hacia lap  
>p align="justify"planta superior. Cuando se elevó, él envolvió un brazo a su alrededor y la besó en la sien.p  
>p align="justify"―Siento hacerte perder tu conferencia.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No, no lo sientes.‖ Y ella tampoco.p  
>p align="justify"Él sonrió maliciosamente. ―Tienes razón. No lo siento.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Al menos no tengo que presentar un sesión hoy. ¿Cómo me vería subiendo al escenariop  
>p align="justify"con las piernas arqueadas y cojeando?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Te verías sexy,‖ dijo él. ―Especialmente porque yo sabría la razón por la que caminasp  
>p align="justify"gracioso.‖ Él le dio un golpecito suave en la punta de la nariz con la yema de su dedo.p  
>p align="justify"Ella trató de ignorar el estremecimiento de felicidad que revoloteaba en su corazón. Sep  
>p align="justify"alegraba de que se dijeran adiós esta noche. Lo último que necesitaba en su vida era unap  
>p align="justify"distracción tan monumental como Natsu Dragneel. Y él ya la había distraído completamente.p  
>p align="justify"Sólo había dos habitaciones localizadas en la planta superior.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu buscó su tarjeta de acceso en su billetera y abrió la puerta de una de las suites.p  
>p align="justify"―Después de ti, preciosa.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se detuvo en la entrada de mármol de la suite, impresionada por su extensión.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Eres tú, Natsu?‖ - Sting salió del baño, sin camiseta y en unos jeans holgados de colorp  
>p align="justify"negro, secándose el cabello con una toalla.p  
>p align="justify"Su mejor atributo eran sin duda sus sensuales ojos azules, y esconder uno detrás de unp  
>p align="justify"largo flequillo lo hacía más sexy por alguna razón.p  
>p align="justify"―E invitada,‖ dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Sting tiró la toalla a un lado. ―Oh, linda damap  
>p align="justify"―Hola Sting.‖ Ella saludó tímidamente.p  
>p align="justify"―Supongo que él te encontró anoche,‖ dijo Sting.p  
>p align="justify"―Apenas,‖ Admitió Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Es ese el Afortunado Von Cabeza de Mierda al que oigo?‖ La voz de Gajeel provenía dep  
>p align="justify"una habitación a la derecha. ―Salió y consiguió un coño de Categoría A Certificadap  
>p align="justify"mientras nos dejaba bien elevados y…‖ Él se detuvo en la puerta, con sus ojos sobrep  
>p align="justify"Lucy y su cabello despeinado, la bata de baño y los pies descalzos. ―Mierda. Lo siento,p  
>p align="justify"Lucy. Me imaginé que ya lo habías abandonado.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se sonrojó. ―Todavía no.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Así que tenemos esta pequeña apuesta,‖ Comenzó Gadjeel.p  
>p align="justify"―Cállate, idiota.‖ Natsu se dio vuelta hacia Sting. ―¿Alguien subió mi guitarra anoche?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Está en el comedor.‖ Sting cabeceó hacia el pasillo.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu se dirigió en esa dirección. Lucy lo siguió, pero Gajeel se precipitó en su camino.p  
>p align="justify"Ella lo miró. Sus pálidos ojos rojos parecían penetrar su ropa, su piel y mirar fijamentep  
>p align="justify"su alma. Ella se estremeció y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.p  
>p align="justify"―Espera, espera, espera,‖ dijo él. Necesitamos saber quién ganó la apuesta.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Yo perdí,‖ dijo Sting. ―Él encontró su habitación.‖ Él metió una chupeta en su boca yp  
>p align="justify"pasó junto a Gajeel y Lucy para seguir a Natsu. ―Hey, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué quieres tup  
>p align="justify"guitarra? ¿Finalmente llegaste con un riff nuevo?‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Cuándo se desmayó anoche?‖ Le preguntó Gajeel a Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"―Después de que tragó mi banana y lo obligué a consumir mis fluidos.‖ Ella le guiñó elp  
>p align="justify"ojo.p  
>p align="justify"Su boca se abrió. ―¿Qué?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Discúlpame.‖ Ella pasó por el lado de Gajeel y siguió el sonido de una guitarra siendop  
>p align="justify"conectada en un amplificador.p  
>p align="justify"Una segunda guitara zumbó en respuesta.p  
>p align="justify"―Lucy, date prisa,‖ Dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Ella entró en el comedor y se detuvo. Natsu ―Master‖ Dragneel estaba con su distintivap  
>p align="justify"guitarra de color blanco y negro. Sting Eucliffe, chupaba el palo que sobresalía a un lado dep  
>p align="justify"su boca y ajustaba uno de los cables de su guitarra de color negro y amarillo. ¡Genial!p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le hizo señas con dos dedos a Lucy para que se acercara. Él la puso en frente de élp  
>p align="justify"y de Sting y luego desató el cinturón de la bata de baño. Tiró de la tela, revelando susp  
>p align="justify"anotaciones y la mayoría del cuerpo desnudo de Lucy. Bajo la bata, ella vestía sólo unp  
>p align="justify"biquini rosa. El calor inundo su rostro, pero permaneció quieta.p  
>p align="justify"―Lindas tetas, Luce,‖ Dijo Sting con la chupeta de cereza en la boca. Su mirada se movió dep  
>p align="justify"su pecho desnudo a la serie de notas escritas por encima y debajo de la línea. ―¿Qué es eso,p  
>p align="justify"Natsu? ¿Qué demonios estoy mirando?‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu señaló el comienzo de la línea, cerca del hombro derecho de Lucy. ―C Mayor. Elp  
>p align="justify"primer acorde.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le mostró a Sting su juego de dedos y pulsó las cuerdas con su selección.p  
>p align="justify"Sting movió sus manos a los largo de las cuerdas de su guitarra, bajando la mirada por lasp  
>p align="justify"anotaciones sobre el cuerpo de Lucy y asintió. ―De acuerdo. Ya veo. ¿Armonía op  
>p align="justify"concierto?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Intentemos armonía primero.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Entendido.‖ Sting cambió su chupeta al otro lado de la boca y luego pulsó el primerp  
>p align="justify"acorde.p  
>p align="justify"―Más Grunge,‖ dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Sting ajustó un botón de su guitarra, inclinó levemente la muñeca y pulsó el acorde dep  
>p align="justify"nuevo.p  
>p align="justify"―Sí, así.‖p  
>p align="justify"―De acuerdo, continuemos.‖p  
>p align="justify"Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron mientras ellos tocaban uno de los más asombrosos riffs quep  
>p align="justify"hubiera escuchado. La idea de que ella tuvo algo que ver en esta creación la emocionaba.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel entró al comedor. ―Suena genial.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting perdió el ritmo y su guitarra sonó con una nota discordante. Natsu hizo una pausa yp  
>p align="justify"lo miró.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Algo está mal?‖p  
>p align="justify"―No me puedo concentrar con esas…‖ Él levantó sus manos en frente del pecho Lucy yp  
>p align="justify"flexionó los dedos a nos cuantos centímetros de sus senos. ―en mi campo de visión.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Oh, vamos, Sting. ¿Cuántos pares de tetas ves en una semana normal?‖ Preguntó Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"―Eso no importa. Nunca he visto las de ella.‖ Sting asintió hacia Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"El rostro de Lucy se sonrojó mientras cerraba la bata sobre su pecho expuesto.p  
>p align="justify"―Hay, todavía no las he visto,‖ Se quejó Gajeel.p  
>p align="justify"―Ve a golpear un tambor en la otra habitación.‖ Natsu sacó la banda de la bata y se lap  
>p align="justify"entregó a ella. ―Toma. Sostén esto sobre tus tetas para que Sting no toque la guitarra fuerap  
>p align="justify"de tono con una erección.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se rió y miró de reojo a Sting, su rostro estaba ardiendo de vergüenza.p  
>p align="justify"Sting asintió, sacando la chupeta de su boca con un sorbo. ―En serio.‖p  
>p align="justify"―De acuerdo.‖ Dijo ella.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le retiró la bata de sus hombros y ella sostuvo la banda a lo largo de su pecho. Esop  
>p align="justify"cubría un poco más que sus pezones.p  
>p align="justify"―Es casi peor,‖ murmuró Sting. ―Uhn. Ella es malditamente sexy. Quiero lamerla toda.‖ Elp  
>p align="justify"pasó la lengua sobre su labio superior con la mirada arrastrándose sobre su piel.p  
>p align="justify"Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron.p  
>p align="justify"―Concéntrate, Sting.‖ Natsu lo golpeó en la cabeza.p  
>p align="justify"Sting metió la chupeta de nuevo en su boca y asintió. Él pulsó el primer acorde y Natsu sep  
>p align="justify"le unió.p  
>p align="justify"El riff se hacía mejor mientras sus ojos se movían sobre su pecho, debajo de el y a travésp  
>p align="justify"de su vientre, algunas veces seguían la secuencia y podían tocar sin leer las notas. Lucyp  
>p align="justify"estaba tan atraída por la música que no notó a Gray hasta que él se sentó en el borde de lap  
>p align="justify"mesa del comedor al lado suyo.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Eres la responsable de esto?‖ Dijo él en su oído.p  
>p align="justify"Ella abrió la boca y cerró la bata. ―No lo sé.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Bueno, te agradezco por sacar a Dragneel de su depresión con lo que sea que le hiciste.‖p  
>p align="justify"Los dos miraron a Natsu y a Sting tocar el riff varias veces hasta que lo perfeccionaron.p  
>p align="justify"Sting comenzó alterando partes levemente para adaptarse al rasgueo rápido. Natsu añadióp  
>p align="justify"más tercetos, con sus dedos volando sobre las cuerdas. Sonaba…perfecto y como siempre,p  
>p align="justify"sensual. Los dos guitarristas, Natsu diestro y Sting zurdo, se inclinaron hacia atrásp  
>p align="justify"quedando espalda con espalda y cerraron los ojos, dejando que la música los llevara lejos.p  
>p align="justify"Ella nunca había visto algo más sexy en su vida. Bueno, tal vez el rostro de Natsu cuandop  
>p align="justify"él le hizo el amor, pero casi tenía la misma expresión mientras se inclinaba contra lap  
>p align="justify"espalda de Sting tocando su guitarra.p  
>p align="justify"Jellal entró a la habitación frotándose el soñoliento rostro. ―¿Qué es todo este ruido? Sonp  
>p align="justify"las diez de la maldita mañana.‖p  
>p align="justify"Con un gesto de sorpresa, Jella notó a Lucy y su mirada fue a la deriva por su cuerpop  
>p align="justify"desnudo. Sus ojos se lanzaron de nuevo hacia ella. ―Aw, mierda. Discúlpame.‖ Dejó lap  
>p align="justify"habitación. Cuando él regresó unos minutos después con un par de pantalones cortos,p  
>p align="justify"sacó su bajo del estuche y lo conecto a un tercer amplificador.p  
>p align="justify"Jellal se quedó parado en la esquina con los ojos cerrados y pronto encontró el surco parap  
>p align="justify"complementar el riff de guitarra nuevo.p  
>p align="justify"―Son increíbles,‖ Murmuró Lucy en voz baja.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu la miraba mientras tocaba. Él sonrió. ―Todo es por ti, cariño.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió con su corazón palpitando estúpidamente.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu calmó con su mano las cuerdas de la guitarra y tomó a Lucy, dándole la vuelta enp  
>p align="justify"dirección opuesta. Él tiró de la bata hasta la cintura y puso el largo y rubio cabello a unp  
>p align="justify"lado.p  
>p align="justify"Lucy lo miró por encima de su hombro, agarrando la bata en su pecho.p  
>p align="justify"―Mi solo.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting se acercó con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera había una línea. Sólo notas y unasp  
>p align="justify"cuantas letras garabateadas por todos lados. ―Bueno, escuchémoslo.‖p  
>p align="justify"Cuando Natsu comenzó a tocar la emoción recorrió la espina dorsal de Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"―Wow,‖ murmuró Gray.p  
>p align="justify"Los dedos de Natsu volaron sobre el tablero de trastes, produciendo sonidos de sup  
>p align="justify"instrumento que pocos guitarristas podían emular. Él terminó el solo con un finalp  
>p align="justify"estridente en la barra de vibrato. Toda la banda silbó en apreciación. Él pasó la guitarrap  
>p align="justify"sobre su hombro dejándola caer sobre su espalda. Se acurrucó contra Lucy y la acercóp  
>p align="justify"contra él.p  
>p align="justify"―Ahora estoy caliente de nuevo,‖ murmuró en su oído con las manos extendidas sobre sup  
>p align="justify"vientre. ―Nunca seré capaz de tocar ese solo sin ponerme duro por la sensación de tenertep  
>p align="justify"a mi alrededor.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Sonó increíble.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Deja que Sting copie el solo antes de que vayas a acostarte con ella de nuevo,‖ dijo Gray.p  
>p align="justify"―No queremos perderlo.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le dio un beso detrás de la oreja y se apartó de mala gana.p  
>p align="justify"―O yo podría tomarle una foto.‖ Gajeel sacó del bolsillo el teléfono con cámara.p  
>p align="justify"―Si lo haces, te romperé los dedos,‖ dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"―No eres nada divertido.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Sólo quieres masturbarte con la foto.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting encontró papel partitura y un bolígrafo en el estuche de una guitarra. Él comenzó ap  
>p align="justify"copiar el solo de guitarra de la espalda de Lucy, preguntándole a Natsu para que lep  
>p align="justify"aclarara que decía una y otra vez. Con cosquillas, Lucy se reía y se retorcía cuando susp  
>p align="justify"dedos se pasaban sobre su piel desnuda.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Qué nota es esta?‖ Preguntó Sting.p  
>p align="justify"―Creo que es un lunar.‖ Natsu se inclinó y lamió un lugar en el centro de la espalda bajap  
>p align="justify"de Lucy. Ella se estremeció. Natsu frotó el lugar con el pulgar. ―Sí, es un lunar. Nop  
>p align="justify"desaparece.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Estoy añadiéndolo por puro gusto.‖ Sting se rió entre dientes.p  
>p align="justify"―Luce, tu lunar está interrumpiendo mí solo.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella soltó un bufido. ―Ustedes son muy graciosos.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Creo que es una gran adición,‖ dijo Sting. ―Nunca puedes tener demasiados C altos en unp  
>p align="justify"solo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Date vuelta para que podamos obtener el riff,‖ dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Lucy se dio vuelta. Sosteniendo la banda de la bata sobre su pecho, ella los miróp  
>p align="justify"transfiriendo los puntos esparcidos a lo largo de su cuerpo al papel.p  
>p align="justify"―Dieciséis notas aquí,‖ dijo Natsu, mirando a Sting por encima del hombro. El señaló a lap  
>p align="justify"página.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Dieciséis? Me va a dar artritis.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No seas un cabrón.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting se sacó la chupeta de la boca y le dio unos golpecitos en la nariz de Natsu. Lucy sep  
>p align="justify"la robó y la metió en su boca. Sting la miró, sujetándola con sus sexys ojos verdes. ―Esa esp  
>p align="justify"mi chupeta.‖ Esa era la mirada que hacía que las piernas femeninas se hicieran goma.p  
>p align="justify"Lucy no era la excepción. Ella se apoyó contra la mesa para sostenerse.p  
>p align="justify"Ella se sacó la chupeta de la boca y se la ofreció de nuevo. ―Mis disculpas.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting tomó la chupeta y la regreso a su boca, girando su atención hacia las hojas con losp  
>p align="justify"apuntes.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu se limpió el lugar pegajoso en su nariz con los nudillos. La mirada de Lucy sep  
>p align="justify"trasladó hacia sus suaves ojos verdes. Él la estaba mirando con los labios ligeramentep  
>p align="justify"entreabiertos.p  
>p align="justify"Ella se preguntó en qué estaba pensando.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Tienes hambre?‖ preguntó él.p  
>p align="justify"Obviamente no era lo que ella estaba pensando, pero ahora que lo mencionaba, teníap  
>p align="justify"hambre. ―Sí.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Estoy muriéndome de hambre. Voy a llamar al servicio de habitaciones.‖ Él golpeóp  
>p align="justify"suavemente a Sting en el brazo. ―¿Puedes terminar esto por ti mismo?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Sí, lo tengo. Ya lo he tocado diez veces.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu besó a Lucy en la sien y pasó la correa de su guitarra sobre su cabeza. Dejó elp  
>p align="justify"instrumento en un soporte y salió de la habitación. Gray y Gajeel lo siguieron. Jellal continuóp  
>p align="justify"tocando un tranquilo surco en la esquina, cambiándolo en varias oportunidades para quep  
>p align="justify"encajara perfectamente con el nuevo riff de Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Cuando el grupo quedó fuera del alcance del oído, Sting dijo, ―No lo destruyas, Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu se enamora rápido y fuertemente. Las chicas no pueden manejar su intensidad y élp  
>p align="justify"termina haciéndose daño.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No te preocupes. Sólo estamos pasando un buen rato.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él tomó le tomó la barbilla entre el pulgar y el índice. ―Lo digo en serio, Lucy. Si no vasp  
>p align="justify"en serio con él, tienes que largarte ahora.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Cómo puedo ir en serio con alguien que apenas conozco?‖p  
>p align="justify"Él cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. ―Todo el tiempo.‖ Él abrió los ojos y le dio unap  
>p align="justify"mirada agresiva. ―Anoche, te dijimos que él era un retardado romántico. ¿No escuchastep  
>p align="justify"nada?‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella empujó su mano. ―No lo lastimaré, Sting. ¿De acuerdo?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Espero que estés hablando en serio.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él la miró fijamente hasta que ella tuvo que apartar la mirada. ¿Y el creía que Natsu erap  
>p align="justify"intenso? ¡Dios!.p  
>p align="justify"―Déjala en paz, Sting,‖ dijo Jellal.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Estoy equivocado?‖ dijo Sting por encima del hombro.p  
>p align="justify"―No, pero esa no es su culpa.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting la miró de nuevo. Suspiró. ―Lo siento. Eso no es de mi incumbencia.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Natsu es muy afortunado de tener alguien que se preocupe tanto por él.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting arqueó una ceja y se rió. ―Sí, supongo. Cualquiera de nosotros siempre se mete enp  
>p align="justify"sus asuntos. Sólo olvida que he dicho algo.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sting terminó de trazar las últimas líneas musicales. Lucy cerró la bata y la ató con lap  
>p align="justify"banda. Ella se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor y escuchó a Jellal tocar con su piep  
>p align="justify"siguiendo el ritmo. Sting esparció las hojas con los apuntes sobre la mesa y comenzó ap  
>p align="justify"tocar de nuevo, haciendo pequeñas pausas para añadir una segunda serie de notasp  
>p align="justify"rápidas sobre las notas sostenidas de Natsu. La sintonía de Sting elogiaba a la de Natsu. Esop  
>p align="justify"era lo que los hacía sonar tan bien cuando tocaron juntos. Minutos después Natsu regresó,p  
>p align="justify"recogiendo su guitarra y uniéndose a sus compañeros de banda. La nueva composición yap  
>p align="justify"sonaba como una canción. Lucy se sorprendió por la rapidez con que cada guitarristap  
>p align="justify"había adaptado el simple riff a su estilo y fortalezas particulares.p  
>p align="justify"Gray entró a la habitación y se sentó en el centro de la mesa del comedor con los ojosp  
>p align="justify"cerrados.p  
>p align="justify"Desconcertada, Lucy lo miró. Él parecía estar en una especie de trance.p  
>p align="justify"Cuando los guitarristas regresaron al comienzo del riff, Gray cantó, o más bien, gritó, ―Vinop  
>p align="justify"a mí en un sueño.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Podrías llamarla así,‖ gritó Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Sting se rió y lo empujó.p  
>p align="justify"¿Era así como siempre escribían las canciones? El privilegio de presenciar su procesop  
>p align="justify"envió temblores de emoción a lo largo de la columna vertebral de Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"Está bien, está bien,‖ dijo Gray. ―Eso apestó incluso para ser mi primer intento.‖p  
>p align="justify"¿Apestó? Sonaba genial para ella. La voz de Gray era baja con una aspereza nerviosa quep  
>p align="justify"hacía que varias partes de su anatomía se hincharan en respuesta.p  
>p align="justify"Gray continuó, ―Tal vez si me acuesto con Lucy las letras vendrán a mí. ¿Cómo lo llamas,p  
>p align="justify"Natsu? Mágicamente.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Cállate,‖ dijo Natsu, trabajando ahora en un puente para el solo con Sting.p  
>p align="justify"―Mágicamente delicioso,‖ murmuró Lucy, mirando a Natsu tocar y queriendo sus dedosp  
>p align="justify"en su cuerpo en vez de su guitarra.p  
>p align="justify"Gray se echó a reír. Él cayó sobre la mesa, cubriéndose los ojos con las palmas de susp  
>p align="justify"manos mientras que las lágrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas. ―Me pregunto sip  
>p align="justify"podemos usar eso en una canción sin ser demandados por un duende.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Follar a Lucy,‖ cantó él en su gruñido característico, ―es mágicamente delicioso.p  
>p align="justify"Wooooaahhhh. Ohh. Ohhh. Yeaaahh eahh eahhh.p  
>p align="justify"Lucy se cubrió la boca, tratando de no reírse. Ella le dio una palmada a Gray en sup  
>p align="justify"descubierto vientre. ―No cantes eso.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se inclinó hacía el borde de la mesa y la agarró por la cintura. Cavando los dedos entrep  
>p align="justify"sus costillas. Ella se rió y se movía bruscamente de lado a lado, tratando de liberarse. Lap  
>p align="justify"guitarra de Brian protesto ruidosamente mientras él se inclinaba sobre la mesa y agarrabap  
>p align="justify"a Gray por la pierna.p  
>p align="justify"―Ya basta, Gray. No estoy jugando,‖ dijo Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Gray liberó a Lucy, que cayó al suelo. ―Sólo estaba bromeando con ella. No estoy detrásp  
>p align="justify"de tu chica, amigo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Mentira,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Estás detrás de la chica de todo el mundo. Especialmente la mía.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gray se sentó y empujó a Natsu. ―Aléjate de mí.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu soltó la pierna de Gray y levantó el puño para golpearlo. Lucy se paró y sep  
>p align="justify"interpuso entre ellos, encogiéndose de miedo mientras esperaba que el golpe de Natsup  
>p align="justify"conectara. Eso nunca sucedió.p  
>p align="justify"―Por favor, no peleen,‖ dijo ella. Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Él bajó el puño y ella le sonrió con alivio. ―Gracias.‖ Se acercó hasta que la guitarra cavóp  
>p align="justify"su vientre. ―Sólo te quiero a ti, Natsu.‖ Ella besó el lugar detrás de su oreja, sus dedos sep  
>p align="justify"movían de forma circular sobre su duro pecho. ―Sólo a ti. Créeme, ¿De acuerdo?‖p  
>p align="justify"Sus manos se detuvieron en su espalda para acercarla. Ella captó la sonrisa de aprobaciónp  
>p align="justify"de Sting por el rabillo de su ojo.p  
>p align="justify"―¡Desayuno!‖ Dijo Gajeel.p  
>p align="justify"Un trabajador del hotel, luciendo cansado y agobiado, empujó un carrito en la habitación.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel se movió a su alrededor y se sentó en la mesa con una baqueta en cada mano. Élp  
>p align="justify"golpeó con los puños la mesa. ―Comamos. Comamos.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gray se bajó de la mesa y se sentó en una silla. Un musculo de su mandíbula estabap  
>p align="justify"flexionado, pero él no dijo nada.p  
>p align="justify"El trabajador del hotel comenzó a descargar el carrito, esparciendo un verdaderop  
>p align="justify"banquete sobre la mesa.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel levantó las cubiertas de los platos y las puso de nuevo en el carrito. Señalaron susp  
>p align="justify"objetivos. ―¡Mío!‖ declaró él cuando encontró un esponjoso omelet cubierto de chilesp  
>p align="justify"jalapeños.p  
>p align="justify"Gray alcanzó un plato de huevos y jamón. Los tres guitarristas se quitaron los instrumentosp  
>p align="justify"antes de unirse al resto de la banda en la mesa. Lucy no estaba segura de que tenía quep  
>p align="justify"hacer. Ellos no le habían preguntado que quería y además no quería robar la comida dep  
>p align="justify"alguien más. Aunque no había escases. Ordenaron más que suficiente para quincep  
>p align="justify"personas.p  
>p align="justify"―No sabía lo que querías,‖ explicó Natsu, ―Así que ordené un montón de cosas.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió. Un dulce dios del sexo. Sí, ese era Natsu. Él le entregó al trabajador del hotelp  
>p align="justify"doblemente agobiado una propina y luego se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, tirando dep  
>p align="justify"Lucy para que se sentara en su regazo.p  
>p align="justify"―Oh que despreciable,‖ dijo Sting, sonriendo. ―No se pongan empalagosos en frente dep  
>p align="justify"nosotros.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le mostró el dedo del medio y luego agarró un plato de frutas, un plato de huevosp  
>p align="justify"revueltos, panqueques, galletas y tocino.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Qué deseas?‖ preguntó él.p  
>p align="justify"Estar tan cerca de él le quitó el apetito de comer. Pero un apetito diferente se habíap  
>p align="justify"despertado. Ella se acercó a su oído. ―Tu polla.‖p  
>p align="justify"Su mano se deslizó debajo de su bata y subió por su muslo. Ella se tensó.p  
>p align="justify"―Eso está en segundo plano,‖ susurró él.p  
>p align="justify"―Supongo que puedo esperar unos minutos. Siempre y cuando me prometas el postre,p  
>p align="justify"también.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sus dedos se deslizaron bajo la banda elástica de sus bragas y acariciaron uno de susp  
>p align="justify"hinchados labios. Su cuerpo se estremeció.p  
>p align="justify"―Es una promesa.‖p  
>p align="justify"Cuando él movió su mano hacia la mesa y comenzó a comer, ella se relajó.p  
>p align="justify"Comenzó a picar el melón en trocitos mientras Natsu comía un plato de huevos revueltosp  
>p align="justify"empapados con salsa de tomate y varios pedazos de tocino, también empapados con salsap  
>p align="justify"de tomate. Ella le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja e insistió que lo tomara todo.p  
>p align="justify"―Repugnante,‖ dijo Sting, todavía sonriendo. ―Mírenlos, todos domesticados.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Él necesita su fuerza,‖ dijo Lucy, mirando a Sting que estaba sentado a su derechap  
>p align="justify"comiendo panqueques y salchichas ahogadas en almíbar. Ella metió un pedazo de melónp  
>p align="justify"en la boca de Natsu. ―Estoy caliente.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel procedió a darse golpes en la cabeza repetidamente sobre la mesa.p  
>p align="justify"Gray rió. ―¿Y estás perdiendo tu tiempo con Dragneel?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Créeme, él no es una pérdida de tiempo. La guitarra no es su único talento.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu apretó su muslo en apreciación. Ella se preguntó cuántas bromas le hacían losp  
>p align="justify"chicos por ser un romántico.p  
>p align="justify"Su nariz acarició su cuello. ―Ya estoy lleno.‖p  
>p align="justify"Su vientre se apretó por la necesidad. ―Bien, porque mis bragas no pueden estar másp  
>p align="justify"saturadas.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Maldición. Maldición. Maldición.‖ Puntualizó Gajeel golpeando su cabeza sobre la mesap  
>p align="justify"con maldiciones.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Baño?‖ preguntó Natsu, mirándola.p  
>p align="justify"Ella acunó su mejilla y apoyó la frente contra la suya. ―Se lavara tu canción.‖p  
>p align="justify"―La tenemos en un papel. Espero que necesite una pizarra en blanco para escribir unap  
>p align="justify"nueva.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió. ―No había pensado en eso.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se deslizó de su regazo y se aseguró la bata antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Cuandop  
>p align="justify"pasó por delante de Gray, lo escuchó decir, ―Espero que las groupies estén listas para unap  
>p align="justify"follada buena y dura. Maldición, las feromonas son gruesas por aquí. Estoy próximo ap  
>p align="justify"una erección.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu consigue todos los coños buenos,‖ se quejó Gajeel.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu se rió y golpeó a Gajeel en la espalda mientras seguía a Lucy al baño. Ella entró en lap  
>p align="justify"larga habitación, encantada por el Jacuzzi en la esquina. ―Genial.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu cerró la puerta y tiró de ella contra su vientre. Liberó la banda de la bata y empujóp  
>p align="justify"la tela hacia un lado. Sus pechos le dolían mientras él los masajeaba con las palmas de lasp  
>p align="justify"manos y su respiración se aceleró mientras él lamia un lado de su cuello.p  
>p align="justify"―¿En realidad estás caliente o sólo querías alejarte de los chicos?‖ preguntó él.p  
>p align="justify"Ella le pasó la mano por el calor de sus muslos. ―¿Qué crees?‖p  
>p align="justify"Sus dedos la acariciaron a través del encaje rosado. Él le dio vuelta a su cuerpo para quep  
>p align="justify"quedara frente la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron perezosamente y ella vio su erección en elp  
>p align="justify"espejo.p  
>p align="justify"Sus ojos se encontraron en por encima de su hombro en un espejo reflectante. De manerap  
>p align="justify"que él quería que ella mirara cuando la hiciera venir. Él no tendría que esperar mucho.p  
>p align="justify"Sus dedos la acariciaron más y más rápido. Sus ojos se cerraron, su boca se abrió y ellap  
>p align="justify"inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás contra su hombro cuando las olas de placer sacudían sup  
>p align="justify"alma. Ella gritó, agarrándose de su muslo como apoyo.p  
>p align="justify"Él frotó la punta de la nariz contra el borde de su oreja. ―Eres demasiado sexy, Luce. Estap  
>p align="justify"vez te voy a poseer primero. No quiero dejarme llevar y perderme de algo otra vez.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él la soltó y fue hacia la bañera, abriendo los grifos y probando el agua con sus dedos. Susp  
>p align="justify"maravillosos y fascinantes dedos. Verlo tocar la había excitado más de lo que ella imaginó.p  
>p align="justify"Se movió detrás de él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, desabrochando elp  
>p align="justify"cinturón y la bragueta de sus jeans. Ella dispuso de sus boxers hasta que su polla mediop  
>p align="justify"dura saltó libre. La tomó en su mano, acariciando su suave longitud suavemente.p  
>p align="justify"Él le cogió la mano. ―Espera. Ni siquiera me he quitado las botas.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Ese es tu punto?‖p  
>p align="justify"Su punto es que estás siendo una zorra de nuevo, Lucy. La voz de Loke envió sup  
>p align="justify"deleite fuera de su alcance. Ella cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza ligeramente.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu le dio la vuelta y retiró la bata de sus hombros, dejándola en el suelo de baldosa.p  
>p align="justify"Ella cruzó los brazos.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Algo está mal?‖ Su pulgar le rozó la mejilla y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo.p  
>p align="justify"―No.‖ Se forzó a dar una sonrisa y a poner las manos en las caderas, mirando su estado dep  
>p align="justify"vestir con desdén.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Qué tan justo es esto?‖ preguntó ella.p  
>p align="justify"Él se desnudó en segundos. Su mirada lentamente cayó a las bragas rosadas de encaje.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Qué tan justo es esto?‖ preguntó él.p  
>p align="justify"Ella deslizó sus bragas por sus muslos y se las quitó. Colocó un dedo en la banda elástica yp  
>p align="justify"las disparó a su cara como si fuera una cauchera. Él las agarró y las llevó a su nariz,p  
>p align="justify"inhalando profundamente. ―¿Puedo quedarme con esto?p  
>p align="justify"―Si quieres.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se inclinó y metió las bragas en el bolsillo. Luego subió las escaleras hasta la bañera, sep  
>p align="justify"metió al agua y extendió una mano en su dirección. Ella tomó su mano y se metió en lap  
>p align="justify"bañera con él. Mirándolo fijamente, ella trazó el contorno de su anguloso rostro con sup  
>p align="justify"mirada—mandíbula fuerte, barbilla puntiaguda y pómulos afilados. Finalmente sus ojosp  
>p align="justify"se posaron en la curva superior de sus seductores labios. Él bajó la cabeza y la besóp  
>p align="justify"apasionadamente—con los labios, la lengua y los dientes acariciando su boca. El aguap  
>p align="justify"subió hasta sus pantorrillas mientras el besó continuó. Cuando él se alejó, su mirada cayóp  
>p align="justify"en ella.p  
>p align="justify"―Será mejor que cierres el agua,‖ dijo ella.p  
>p align="justify"Él cerró los grifos y se hundió en las profundidades del agua tibia, manteniendo susp  
>p align="justify"brazos levantados a manera de invitación. Ella se sentó entre sus muslos, recostándosep  
>p align="justify"contra su pecho. Los chorros del hidromasaje la sobresaltaron.p  
>p align="justify"―Se siente bien.‖ Él recostó la cabeza contra el borde de la bañera y suspiró.p  
>p align="justify"Lucy no lo había seguido al baño para que se relajara, pero no podía discutir. Se sentíap  
>p align="justify"bien. Se sentía aún mejor cuando él comenzó a frotar una pequeña barra de jabón sobrep  
>p align="justify"sus senos y su vientre. Aunque su toque no pretendía seducirla, ella comenzó a jadear dep  
>p align="justify"necesidad en un momento.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Vives cerca de aquí?‖ Le preguntó despreocupadamente.p  
>p align="justify"―Um….‖ Ella en realidad no quería compartir información personal con él. Este era unp  
>p align="justify"asunto rápido. Nada más. ―No, sólo estoy aquí por la conferencia. La cual me estoyp  
>p align="justify"perdiendo, por cierto.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Sí prefieres ir—‖p  
>p align="justify"―Yo no dije eso.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él dejó el jabón a un lado, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura e inclinó la cabezap  
>p align="justify"a un lado de la suya. ―El silencio a veces es bueno.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella supuso que su vida sería constantemente ruidosa. Así que sólo quería hablar en vozp  
>p align="justify"baja y abrazarla. No debería quejarse. Ella podría esperar un par de minutos.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Algunos de tus tatuajes significan algo especial?‖ Ella pasó un dedo por su musculosop  
>p align="justify"brazo y colorida obra de arte que tenía ahí.p  
>p align="justify"―Algunos.‖ Él sacó el brazo del agua y le mostró una elaborada reproducción de rosasp  
>p align="justify"sangrantes alrededor del nombre Wendy a un lado de su antebrazo.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Una antigua novia?‖ preguntó ella, trazando la letra W con el dedo.p  
>p align="justify"―Mi hermana menor. Murió en una accidente de coche cuando tenía dieciséis.‖p  
>p align="justify"Lucy lo miró, notando el dolor en su rostro. ―Lo siento, Natsu. Eso es horrible.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Sucedió hace casi diez años. Pensarías que ya he sido capaz de superarlo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Ella era tu hermana menor. Pensaste que podrías protegerla siempre.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él sonrió ligeramente. ―¿Cómo lo supiste?‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se encogió de hombros, no quería deslizarse en el modo de profesora de psicología dep  
>p align="justify"nuevo.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Tienes hermanos?‖ preguntó él.p  
>p align="justify"―Dos hermanas menores. Las dos son un dolor en el trasero.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Wendy también lo era.‖ Él se rió entre dientes. ―Todavía la extraño.‖p  
>p align="justify"¿Siempre era un libro abierto? Tenía que serlo. Incluso desnudo.p  
>p align="justify"―Entonces, si no eres de Chicago,‖ dijo él, ―¿de dónde eres?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Missouri.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿San Louis?‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Importa?‖p  
>p align="justify"―No estás interesada en conocerme, ¿verdad?‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella le había prometido a Sting que no lo lastimaría. Sólo deseaba que eso fuera algo difícilp  
>p align="justify"de hacer. Sabía que esta relación nunca podría hacerse importante. Él era una estrella dep  
>p align="justify"rock que estaba en tour. Ella era una profesora con una carrera demandante. Ellosp  
>p align="justify"simplemente…no encajaban.p  
>p align="justify"―Una chica de campo. Fui a la universidad en Columbia, Missouri Graduada de lap  
>p align="justify"escuela en San Louis. Y estoy en Kansas City por el momento.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Así que no estás tan lejos de casa.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Dónde creciste?‖p  
>p align="justify"―L.A‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió. ―Cliché.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Te advirtieran de que era un retardado romántico, ¿verdad?‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. ―¿Eh?‖p  
>p align="justify"―No te hagas la tonta. No tienes que ser cuidados, Luce. Si soy lo suficientemente estúpidop  
>p align="justify"para enamorarme de ti en doce horas, merezco que rompas mi corazón.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No intento romper el corazón de nadie.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No creo que alguien intente romper el corazón de nadie.‖ Él hizo una pausa. ―Bueno, talp  
>p align="justify"vez Gray. Sólo me gustaría unos pocos minutos con algo más permanente que un malditop  
>p align="justify"bus de tour, ¿lo entiendes?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Entiendo, pero—‖p  
>p align="justify"―Incluso si sólo estoy fingiendo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Natsu, si no soy cuidadosa, la persona que va a tener un corazón roto voy a ser yo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Podríamos sacar algo de esto.‖p  
>p align="justify"―No es posib—‖ Él cubrió su boca con una mano.p  
>p align="justify"―De acuerdo, no lo digas. Entonces, sólo déjame fingir.‖ Él besó su sien y movió la manop  
>p align="justify"de su boca a su pecho. ―Me emborrachare mañana para tratar de olvidarte.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Natsu.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Estoy bromeando. Si no quieres ataduras, no las obtendrás.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella no sabía si creerle, pero sintió una medida de alivio. Su carrera era lo suficientementep  
>p align="justify"complicada. No tenía tiempo para una relación seria. Especialmente una a larga distanciap  
>p align="justify"que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de éxito. Y después de Loke…Ella se obligó a retirarp  
>p align="justify"los pensamientos de su ex marido de su mente.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu la levantó de su cómoda posición contra su pecho y la sentó en el medio de lap  
>p align="justify"bañera. ―Fregaré la tinta de tu espalda.‖ Él alcanzó la pequeña barra de jabónp  
>p align="justify"Ella se sentó en silencio con las rodillas dobladas sobre el pecho, mientras que él le lavabap  
>p align="justify"la espalda. El silencio entre ellos colgaba incómodamente. Ella se preguntó cómo podríap  
>p align="justify"romper el hielo nuevamente. ¿Estaba enojado con ella? Era mejor ser honesta con él,p  
>p align="justify"¿verdad? Pero dijo que quería fingir, así que tal vez no quería la honestidad después dep  
>p align="justify"todo.p  
>p align="justify"Ella miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarlo sonriendo para sus adentros. Nop  
>p align="justify"parecía enojado, más bien divertido.p  
>p align="justify"―Me pregunto si puedo conseguir otros veinte solos hasta que se acabe nuestro tiempop  
>p align="justify"juntos‖ dijo él.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Veinte?‖ Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente. ―Pero me voy después del concierto estap  
>p align="justify"noche.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Yo también.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió. ―Entonces, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se rió y puso un beso en su hombro. ―Pensé que no querías.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella le echó agua en el rostro. ―¡Hey! Tú eras el que quería abrazarme.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se rió entre dientes. La crueldad detrás de su risa causo que un temblor corriera por sup  
>p align="justify"columna.p  
>p align="justify"―Ya he terminado con las caricias.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él deslizó su cuerpo frente al chorro de la bañera y la levantó ligeramente para que elp  
>p align="justify"agua saliera a borbotones hacia la raja de su trasero y entre sus piernas. Ella se estremeció.p  
>p align="justify"Se echó hacia atrás contra el borde de la bañera con los codos doblados descansando en elp  
>p align="justify"borde para sostenerse sobre el agua punzante. Brian se movió entre sus piernas y tomó sup  
>p align="justify"polla con una mano. Él frotó la hinchada cabeza sobre su clítoris y luego suavementep  
>p align="justify"probó su dolorosa apertura. Ella se retorció, queriendo que él la penetrara rápidamente.p  
>p align="justify"La estimulación del agua y su suave probada era más de lo que podía soportar.p  
>p align="justify"Ella abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Vas a follarme o no?‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se lanzó hacia adelante, llenándola en un impulso profundo. ―¿Eso es lo que quieres?‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella gimió con su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás. ―Sí, sí, eso es lo que quiero.‖p  
>p align="justify"cuando él se retiró un poco y su trasero se hundió en el chorro pulsante de agua. Sup  
>p align="justify"cuerpo se estremeció.p  
>p align="justify"Él la beso suavemente, con su crueldad evaporándose. ―¿Te gusta?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Me gusta todo lo que me haces, Natsu.‖ Ella frotó la nariz contra la suya.p  
>p align="justify"Él sonrió amorosamente.p  
>p align="justify"―Todo excepto como me haces esperar,‖ añadió.p  
>p align="justify"Sus labios rozaron los de ella. ―Ya no que haré esperar más.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ahora él entraba y se retirada rítmicamente de ella. Sus pequeños jadeos de placer lep  
>p align="justify"ponían la piel de gallina. Ella lo miró. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca abierta mientrasp  
>p align="justify"él se perdía en la sensación de su cuerpo y el constante cambio del chorro de la bañerap  
>p align="justify"sobre sus combinados genitales. Dios, él era sexy.p  
>p align="justify"La puerta del baño se abrió. Lucy se puso rígida. Natsu hizo una pausa y miró porp  
>p align="justify"encima de su hombro.p  
>p align="justify"―No se preocupen por mí.‖ Gajeel entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. ―Tengo quep  
>p align="justify"orinar.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu se encogió de hombros y penetró a Lucy de nuevo. Ella ya no estaba relajada, sup  
>p align="justify"polla se enterró contra el cuello de su útero. ―Ay‖ jadeó ella.p  
>p align="justify"Él hizo una pausa y la miró. ―¿Te lastimé?‖ La besó con ternura. ―Lo siento.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella se obligó a si misma a relajarse, tratando de ignorar a Gajeel que estaba parado en elp  
>p align="justify"inodoro. Gajeel no se molestaba en fingir que no estaba observándolos. Estaba boquiabierto.p  
>p align="justify"Ella miró a Natsu a los ojos y sonrió. ―Estoy bien.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Debería detenerme?‖p  
>p align="justify"―No.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella esperaba que se detuviera hasta que Gajeel se fuera, pero inmediatamente comenzó ap  
>p align="justify"penetrarla de nuevo, rectificando sus movimientos. Ella gritó cuando un orgasmo la cogióp  
>p align="justify"inesperadamente.p  
>p align="justify"―Oh, Dios, Natsu. ¡Sí!‖p  
>p align="justify"―Lo oigo de nuevo,‖ Susurró él, empujando de manera más y más profunda. Él tarareo unp  
>p align="justify"nuevo riff.p  
>p align="justify"¿Estaba escuchando música? Ella estaba viendo estrellas. Él era demasiado bueno.p  
>p align="justify"―Gajeel,‖ dijo. ―Gajeel.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida porque estuviera diciendo el nombre de du bateristap  
>p align="justify"mientras le hacía el amor a ella.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel se movió para pararse a un lado de la bañera, sosteniendo su entrepierna como si lep  
>p align="justify"doliera. ―¿Trío, amigo?‖ preguntó esperanzado.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu sacudió la cabeza. ―Necesito que la sostengas. Tengo que llegar más profundo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Más profundo? ¿Estás tratando de magullar su hígado?‖p  
>p align="justify"Lucy se rió.p  
>p align="justify"―Sólo sostenla, ¿de acuerdo?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Es un placer.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel se sentó en el borde de la bañera con los pies en el agua detrás de Lucy. Con unap  
>p align="justify"pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, él usaba sus rodillas para sostener sus caderas en el agua.p  
>p align="justify"Ella se apoderó de sus canillas y se echó hacia atrás contra su pecho mientras Natsup  
>p align="justify"golpeaba duramente en sus profundidades. El agua le golpeaba el vientre bajo con cadap  
>p align="justify"impulso.p  
>p align="justify"―Una vista impresionante,‖ murmuró Gajeel en su oído.p  
>p align="justify"Ella miró hacia abajo. Más allá de la cima de sus pechos, pudo ver la polla de Natsup  
>p align="justify"penetrándola. Dura. Gruesa. Brillando por la humedad. En un momento, enterrándola enp  
>p align="justify"su interior y luego retirándose levemente. Su boca se abrió. Algo en que Gajeel viera la pollap  
>p align="justify"de Natsu penetrándola hacía todo más excitante. Vergonzoso, pero excitante. Zorra.p  
>p align="justify"―Maldición, Natsu, la estás destrozando,‖ gruñó Gajeel.p  
>p align="justify"―Cállate, estoy tratando de concentrarme.‖p  
>p align="justify"La endurecida polla de Gajeel rozó a Lucy en la espalda entre sus omóplatos. El ritmo dep  
>p align="justify"Natsu aparentemente también le estaba llegando a él. Gajeel se sacudía contra su espaldap  
>p align="justify"ligeramente con cada uno de los impulsos de Natsu. Después de un momento, las manosp  
>p align="justify"de Gajeel se movieron para acunar sus senos. Él tiró de sus pezones con el tempo (tiempop  
>p align="justify"musical) de Natsu hasta que ella pensó que se había vuelto loca.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel inclinó la cabeza para susurrarle en su oreja, probablemente temeroso dep  
>p align="justify"interrumpir la escritura del solo de guitarra de Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"―Sting tenía razón. Tienes unas tetas perfectas.‖ Él le acarició el borde exterior de su orejap  
>p align="justify"con la lengua, usando nuevamente el mismo ritmo.p  
>p align="justify"El ritmo la consumió. Los impulsos profundos de Natsu. Sus manos, apretando su traserop  
>p align="justify"rítmicamente. Gajeel tirando de sus pezones, acariciándole la oreja con su lengua. El agua,p  
>p align="justify"chapoteando contra su vientre y muslos. Dios, iba a explotar.p  
>p align="justify"Sus dedos se clavaron en los húmedos jeans de Gajeel que cubrían sus pantorrillas y ellap  
>p align="justify"echó la cabeza hacia su hombro mientras las primeras ondas del orgasmo se apoderabanp  
>p align="justify"de ella. ―Oh.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel se movió entre su cuerpo y el de Natsu. Cuando sus dedos encontraron su dolorosop  
>p align="justify"clítoris y le dio un golpecito, ella explotó con un grito de éxtasis.p  
>p align="justify"―Maldición, esta chica es caliente,‖ dijo Gajeel.p  
>p align="justify"―Tengo que venirme,‖ murmuró Natsu.p  
>p align="justify"Él se retiró de ella y se pudo en pie, rodeando su polla con la mano. ¿Por qué se habíap  
>p align="justify"retirado?p  
>p align="justify"Ella notó que no tenía condón. No iba a dejar que sus jugos se perdieran. Se apartó de Gajeel,p  
>p align="justify"se arrodilló ante Natsu y levantó la mirada hacia él.p  
>p align="justify"―Déjame chupar,‖ dijo. ―Por favor.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él le sonrió. ―Como si fuera a decir que no a esa petición.‖p  
>p align="justify"Sus manos dejaron se acariciar la carne y gentilmente le tomó el rostro. Ella se inclinóp  
>p align="justify"hacia adelante y lo tomó profundamente en su garganta, luego hacia atrás, chupando conp  
>p align="justify"fuerza. Sus dedos le apretaron el cabello. Si no hubiera estado tan excitada por él, hubierap  
>p align="justify"protestado, pero el dolor era estimulante.p  
>p align="justify"Ella quería que él la lastimara. Él la retiró un poco cogiendo del cabello hasta que sólo lap  
>p align="justify"cabeza de su polla quedaba en su boca. Ella entendió lo que él quería y comenzó ap  
>p align="justify"bombear con la cabeza rápidamente para estimularlo. Se esforzaba por mantener susp  
>p align="justify"labios sobre los diente para no rasparlo mientras lo chupaba vigorosamente con sus labiosp  
>p align="justify"golpeando el borde.p  
>p align="justify"―Sí, cariño,‖ jadeó él. ―Eso es.‖p  
>p align="justify"El sonido de las sacudidas de Gajeel detrás de ella, la distrajo por un momento. Ella hizo unap  
>p align="justify"pausa. Natsu tiró de su cabello nuevamente. Sus pezones crecieron en respuesta. Sí,p  
>p align="justify"trátame como una zorra.p  
>p align="justify"Ella movió su mano entre los muslos y deslizó dos dedos en ella, retirándolos resbaladizosp  
>p align="justify"por sus jugos. Luego alcanzó las piernas de Natsu y deslizó dos dedos lubricados en sup  
>p align="justify"trasero.p  
>p align="justify"Él jadeó sorprendido y su cuerpo se sacudió. Él no le pidió que se detuviera. En cambio,p  
>p align="justify"amplio su postura para que los dedos pudieran deslizarse más profundo. La mayoría dep  
>p align="justify"los hombres se asustaban cuando ella hacía eso. Loke la había reprendido por días—p  
>p align="justify"¿Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿Con quién has estado follando?—Pero Natsu parecía confiar enp  
>p align="justify"ella o tal vez era más pervertido que la mayoría.p  
>p align="justify"Ella buscaba su objetivo. Él estaba cerca de venirse. No sería difícil de localizar. Continuóp  
>p align="justify"chupándolo mientras sus dedos buscaban en su interior. Gajeel todavía se sacudía detrás, sup  
>p align="justify"ritmo encajaba con el de ella. Encorvó los dedos dentro de Natsu y encontró lo quep  
>p align="justify"buscaba. La pequeña glándula que segrega semen estaba anchada y a punto de reventar.p  
>p align="justify"Cuando ella la presionó, Natsu gritó y su semilla brotó dentro de su boca inesperadamente.p  
>p align="justify"Bueno, inesperadamente para él. Ella sabía exactamente lo que sucedería. Tragó sup  
>p align="justify"ofrenda con avidez, amando el sabor salado de él.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Qué demonios?‖ Gritó Natsu. ―Dios. Lucy. Dios.‖p  
>p align="justify"Incluso después de que hubiera derramado toda su semilla, ella continuó frotando lap  
>p align="justify"pequeña glándula. Palpitó contra sus dedos, prolongando su orgasmo por más de unp  
>p align="justify"minuto. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció y tembló.p  
>p align="justify"―Oh Dios, Lucy, ¿Qué me estás haciendo? No puedo dejar de venirme.‖ Él puso unap  
>p align="justify"mano en la pared para sostenerse.p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió con su polla alrededor y sacó los dedos de su trasero, dejando que su orgasmop  
>p align="justify"se disipara.p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel gritó detrás de ella mientras se venía en su espalda. Corrección. En su cabello.p  
>p align="justify"Ella liberó la polla de Natsu de su boca y levantó la mirada hacia Gajeel. ―¿Te acabas dep  
>p align="justify"venir en mi pelo?‖p  
>p align="justify"―Lo siento,‖ dijo Gajeel . ―Eres demasiado caliente, Lucy. Tenía que venirme en ti. No pudep  
>p align="justify"evitarlo.‖p  
>p align="justify"―¿Sabes lo difícil que es sacar el semen del pelo largo?‖ Ella encontró la masa pegajosap  
>p align="justify"con la mano a uno de los lados de su cabeza. ―Eww. Maldición, Gajeel.‖p  
>p align="justify"Natsu acunó su rostro y cuando ella lo miró, él la besó con amorosa reverencia.p  
>p align="justify"―Nunca he tenido un orgasmo así de intenso en toda mi vida, Lucy. Eres maravillosa.‖p  
>p align="justify"Ella sonrió. ―Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Eso es un eufemismo. Nunca he conocido a una mujer tan desinhibida como tú.‖ Ellap  
>p align="justify"normalmente no era así. Su falta de inhibición sacaba algo primitivo en ella. Él la besó dep  
>p align="justify"nuevo y se inclinó para acariciarle la punta de la nariz con un dedo. ―Odio dejarte en estep  
>p align="justify"momento, pero tengo que poner este nuevo solo en papel. Espero que lo entiendas.‖p  
>p align="justify"―Creo que es asombroso.‖ Dijo ella.p  
>p align="justify"Él la miró fijamente por un momento, contemplándola con una expresión seria.p  
>p align="justify"―¿Quieres ir a las Vegas y casarte?‖p  
>p align="justify"Su corazón se paró y luego comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Casarse? ―Uh, en realidad, no. Enp  
>p align="justify"absoluto.‖p  
>p align="justify"Él se encogió de hombros. ―Tenía que preguntar.‖ La besó en la frente.p  
>p align="justify"Natsu salió de la bañera y cogió una toalla. Él la envolvió alrededor de sus delgadasp  
>p align="justify"caderas, recogiendo sus pantalones del piso se dirigió hacia la puerta. Él se detuvo en elp  
>p align="justify"marco con su mirada en Gajeel que todavía estaba en la bañera con Lucy.p  
>p align="justify"―Hey, idiota. Mantén los pantalones puestos cuando estés alrededor de ella o te castrarép  
>p align="justify"mientras duermes. Y lava tu semen de su cabello, imbécil.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel sonrió. -Es un placer.‖p  
>p align="justify"Gajeel vaciló y luego la dejó sola en el baño. Desnuda. Con Gajeel Redfox.p 


	6. Chapter 5

Lucy vio a Gajeel metiéndose la polla floja en los pantalones y abotonando su cremallera.

Él se sentó en el agua con los jeans puestos y le hizo señas para que se acercara. Ella no

confiaba mucho en él y ahora que ya no estaba delirando de placer estaba avergonzada

de que la hubiera visto con Natsu. Se cubrió el pecho con las manos y se hundió en lo

profundo del agua.

―Puedo lavar la tinta,‖ dijo ella, evitando su sonrisa de satisfacción concentrándose en el

borde de la bañera.

El sonido de la guitarra de Natsu palpitaba a través de la pared. Wow. Este solo era mejor

que el último que había compuesto en su compañía.

―No te voy a molestar, Lucy.‖ Gajeel soltó una risita ahogada. ―Al menos que quieras lo

contrario.‖

Ella sabía que no sólo la había visto ser follada, sino que también la había visto chupando

una polla y metiendo los dedos en el trasero de su amigo, así que no se podía relajar.

―Sólo lavaré tu cabello. Lo prometo. Además, ya ni siquiera estoy caliente. Estás

perfectamente a salvo.‖

Le gustaba que le lavaran el cabello. Un placer simple y sencillo. Uno de sus lujos

favoritos. Pero, ¿Gajeel? No estaba segura de querer que él la complaciera.

Gajeel alcanzó una botella pequeñita y arrojó una buena cantidad de shampoo en su mano

extendida. Lucy se recostó en la bañera, mojándose el cabello completamente y luego

sentándose. Sin esperar a que ella se acercara a él, Gajeel se movió detrás de ella y le

masajeó el shampoo en el cuero cabelludo con sus fuertes dedos trabajando la espuma

perfumada de su cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos y se relajó, manteniendo sus pechos cubiertos con las manos. Las manos

de Gajeel se sentían fantásticas. Ella ahogó un gemido de satisfacción.

Los sonidos distantes del esporádico solo de Natsu llevaron a sus pensamientos a una

sección de hacer el amor. ¿Realmente le había permitido a Gajeel acariciarla sin protestar?

Ni siquiera había considerado detenerlo. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Se sentía bien. Eso era tolo lo que había pensado. Y esta sensación también se sentía

realmente bien. Sus pulgares amasaban los músculos en la base de su cráneo, mientras

que otros masajeaban la parte superior, los lados de su cabeza y los meñiques frotaban

sus sienes. Sus grandes y fuertes manos y sus delgados dedos se movían en los lugares

correctos.

―Mmmm,‖ murmuró ella

―Sabes que me gusta mirar, ¿verdad?‖ Le dijo Gajeel al oído.

Ella agachó la cabeza bajo el agua para enjuagar el shampoo de su cabello .

Cuando emergió, se movió hacia el otro lado de la bañera, evitando la pesada mirada de

Gajeel.

―No debería de haber dicho nada.‖

―¿Por qué?‖

Indispuesta para compartir su confusión, ella sacudió la cabeza. ―¿En verdad te gusta

mirar?‖

―Prefiero mirar que follar.‖ Él se enjuagó el shampoo de las manos en el agua. ―Gray me

deja verlo follar chicas todo el tiempo. Esta esta es la primera vez que Natsu me deja.

Nunca me di cuenta de que es un semental. Quiero decir…Maldición.‖

Lucy se sonrojó, pero asintió.

―¿Gray también es un semental?‖ preguntó. ¿Por qué había preguntado eso? No quería

saberlo. De acuerdo, tenía ganas de saberlo.

Gray se rió. ―¿Gray un semental?‖ Él se rascó la cabeza. ―Lo he visto follar a cuatro chicas al

tiempo y teniendo a todas rogando por más.‖

―¿Cuatro chicas? ¿Cómo es posible?‖

―Una en cada mano. Una en su rostro. Una montándolo como un toro mecánico.‖

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron violentamente. ―¿Y sólo miraste? ¿No participaste?‖

―Tenía una ampolla en la mano para acariciarme.‖

―¿En serio?‖

―No, no es en serio. Ellas me invitaron después de que Gray terminó.‖

―¿Así que tu tomas sus sobras?‖

―Supongo que puedes llamarlo así, pero honestamente tiene más diversión ver a Gray

haciéndolas gritar.‖

―Interesante. ¿Y Natsu nunca antes te ha dejado mirar?‖

Gajeel sacudió la cabeza. ―Él es una persona muy privada.‖

Lucy asintió levemente. Ella podía ver eso. ―¿Y los otros chicos?‖

Gajeel sonrió. ¿Por qué quieres saber?‖

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Investigación.‖

―¿Investigación?‖

―Soy una profesora de sexualidad humana. ¿Recuerdas?‖

―Eso explicaría tu conocimiento. ¿Qué hicieron tus dedos en el trasero de Natsu? Creí que

te iba arrancar la cabeza cuando se vino. Una y otra vez. Nunca pensé que fuera posible

para un hombre venirse tanto tiempo. Esa no era una investigación cualquiera. Le hiciste

algo ahí dentro, ¿verdad?‖

Ella le guió un ojo. ―Ese es mi secreto.‖ Y sí, eso explicaba su conocimiento. Gajeel lo

entendió y apenas lo conocía. Había estado casada con Loke por tres años y cada vez

que quería intentar algo nuevo, él la acusaba de engañarlo.

―¿Me mostrarás tu secreto?‖ Él se inclinó hacia adelante en la bañera.

Ella se rió. ―Ya quisieras‖

―Maldición.‖

―No puedo, Gajeel. Prometí no lastimar a Natsu.‖

Gajeel frunció el ceño. ―¿Hiciste qué?‖

―Sting me hizo prometer no lastimarlo.‖

―Bueno, nunca serás capaz de mantener esa promesa,Luce, entonces podrías conmigo en

este momento.‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. ―No voy a meter mis dedos en tu trasero.‖

Él suspiró. ―Eso me imaginaba.

Ella se echó hacia el otro lado de la bañera, con los chorros de hidromasaje caliente en su espalda. Cerró los ojos y escuchó el sonido de la guitarra de Natsu como si él tocara sólo para ella. Muy pronto, miles de fans lo escucharían y amarían esas hermosas notas, además no tendrían ni idea de cómo había sido creado. Ella dejó que la música la llevara de vuelta a su sección de amor mientras él tocaba las mismas notas una y otra vez. Con cada repetición, la pieza sonaba más magistral. Cuando sus dedos encontraban cada nota, ella imaginaba su polla en su interior, llenándola, retirándose un poco y llenándola de nuevo. Su mano se movió entre sus piernas. Ella suspiró. ¿Cómo podía desearlo de nuevo?

Pero lo deseaba.

Ella se paró, el agua brotaba de su cuerpo mientras salía de la bañera. Gajeel golpeaba un

lado de su cabeza contra la pared mientras la veía dejar la habitación.

Desnuda.

Goteando agua a través de la habitación del hotel, buscó a Natsu. Lo atrapo envuelto en su

música, él no la noto al comienzo, pero los miembros de la banda, quienes habían estado

sentados en la mesa del comedor mirándolo tocar, la notaron.

Sting se sacó la chupeta de la boca. ―Um, Lucy,‖ dijo él. ―Parece que estás desnuda.‖

―Todo el mundo fuera,‖ exigió ella.

La guitarra de Natsu emitió un chillido mientras él dejaba de tocar a mitad del solo. Sus

ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

―Excepto tú,‖ Ella le dijo a Natsu. ―Tú te quedas‖

Los otros tres hombres se quejaron, pero le obedecieron y dejaron la habitación.

―¿Por qué estás caminando desnuda en frente de mi banda?‖ preguntó Natsu, con su

mandíbula tensa de ira.

―Estaba escuchándote tocar,‖ dijo, ―y eso me hizo desearte demasiado.

Él sonrió. ―¿Mi solo te hizo tocarte?‖

Ella bajo su mirada. ―¿Tocarás para mí?‖

―Si me muestras que es lo que mi modo de tocar te hace.‖

Lucy empujó los platos restantes del desayuno hasta el otro extreme de la mesa. Luego

se sentó en borde de la mesa en frente de Natsu, volteó una silla hacia un lado y descansó

sus pies en ella. ―Si prometes hacerme el amor cuando termines de tocar.‖

Él no lo prometió, pero comenzó a tocar la primera nota del solo de guitarra. Ella abrió

ampliamente sus muslos sabiendo que él tenía una vista sin restricciones de todo entre sus

piernas. Eso la hizo poner más caliente por él.

Quería que él la viera. Cayó sobre la mesa, liberando la otra mano para frotar su clítoris. El solo de Natsu continuaba, sus dedos se movían sobre las notas rápidamente mientras ella se acariciaba hacia el orgasmo.

―Natsu,‖ dijo con la voz entrecortada. ―¡Natsu!‖

El solo se detuvo y la guitarra aterrizó en algún lugar del suelo con un sonido metálico. Él

arrojó la silla a un lado y luchó con la bragueta de sus pantalones. Cuando su polla saltó a

la libertad, él empujó a un lado sus manos y se sumergió en su interior.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y luego se dejó caer sobre la mesa con un golpe

mientras su espalda se arqueaba de placer.

―Buen Dios, mujer. ¿Qué me estás haciendo?‖ gimió. La cogió con más fuerza que nunca,

maldiciendo en voz baja como si estuviera enojado. Él movió las caderas levemente, lo

cual le dio la ventaja para adentrarse en ella incluso más rápido.

―Saben, comemos en la mesa,‖ alguien gritó desde la otra habitación.

Natsu hizo una pausa a mitad de una embestida. Ella lo miró. Su rostro estaba rojo por el

esfuerzo. Su cabello pegado a su sudada frente. Mmm. Un magnifico hombre.

―Sting tiene un punto,‖ dijo.

Él se retiró y Lucy gimió en protesta. Él cayó de rodillas entre sus piernas y metió la

lengua en su interior. Agarraba sus piernas mientras se la comía. Succionando,

mordiendo, no podía mantener el rastro de sus caóticas emociones, podía solamente enfocarse en la emoción y el placer que hacía que su cuerpo temblara. Cuando su boca volvió a su

clítoris, ella gritó con la liberación. ―Dios, sí, Natsu. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!‖ Sus jugos gotearon por la

raja de su trasero. Él limpió cada gota.

―¿Qué le estás haciendo?‖ Alguien gritó desde la otra habitación.

―Él está comiendo,‖ Gritó Lucy. ―No lo molesten.‖

Entonces se escucharon un puñado de risas más allá del comedor. Natsu se puso en pie y

le sonrió malintencionadamente. Sus labios estaban mojados e inflamados. Ella se levantó

para besarlo. El sabor de sus fluidos en sus labios hacía que su vientre temblara. Ella

envolvió su polla y la guió dentro de su cuerpo, yendo hacia adelante para obligarlo a

penetrarla profundamente. Él se adentró en ella suavemente para volverla loca de

anticipación. Sin embargo la besó profundamente, con su lengua mezclándose con la suya.

Él se apartó y la miró con los ojos vidriosos por la pasión.

―¿Te molesta que ellos estén afuera escuchando todolo que estamos haciendo?‖ preguntó Natsu.

Que ellos estuvieran allí la hacía sentir mucho más sucia. Ella no quería pretender ser pura. Loke siempre había esperado eso y ella odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese hombre.

―Si me molestara, te hubiera llevado a una habitación con una puerta.‖

Él sonrió. ―Creo que estoy enamorado de ti.‖

Ella se puso tensa. No, no digas eso. Él presionó profundamente. ―Ah. Dios,‖ jadeó ella,

apretando los ojos fuertemente. No podía aguantar más.

Ella ocultó su rostro con sus manos. ―No te detengas ahora,‖ suplicó con la voz

Su corazón vibraba. Un dulce dios del sexo. ―Gracias,‖ susurró ella.

Él besó su mejilla y se despojó del condón antes de forzar su dura polla a meterse de

nuevo en sus pantalones. Le entregó una toalla que había sacado del baño.

―Y es posible que a ti no te moleste correr desnuda en frente de mis compañeros de banda,

pero no me gusta.‖

Ella asintió y envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

―Vamos a encontrar una habitación con puerta. Intentaremos algo diferente, si quieres.‖

―Me gustaría eso, si estás dispuesto a consentirme.‖

―Soy el único que está siendo consentido aquí.‖ Él sonrió, tomó su mano y la dirigió del

comedor hacia una de las dos habitaciones en la suite.

Gray levantó la mirada por encima del TV para verlos pasar. ―¿Terminaron tan pronto?‖

―Sólo estamos empezando,‖ dijo Natsu.


	7. Chapter 6

Natsu llevó a Lucy al dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Ella lo miró expectantemente con la

limitada luz que se derramaba entre las pesadas cortinas. Él sonrió, ahuecando su mejilla

y deslizando el pulgar sobre su pómulo. Esta mujer. Esta hermosa, inteligente, ingeniosa,

divertida y sexy mujer. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de ella? Sabía que aplastaría su

corazón como un insecto y no le importaba. Se preguntaba si ella tenía una maratón

sexual con cada amante que había tenido. Era ciertamente deseosa y habilidosa. Él no se

atrevía preguntarle. No quería saber que no era especial. Quería creer que era el primero,

el único hombre con el que había experimentado este nivel de pasión. Podía fingir. Y

podía satisfacerla. Si nuevas experiencias era lo que ella quería, él iba a hacer su mayor

esfuerzo para dárselas.

Ella puso una mano suave sobre su descubierto vientre y él se tensó. Todavía estaba duro

como una roca, pero quería ir despacio esta vez, no perderse en la niebla sin sentido. No

es que fuera malo perder el sentido. Era espectacular y ella estaba abierta a eso. Ese

pensamiento tocó su mente. Ella merecía ser atesorada y él se tomaría el tiempo para

hacerla sentir hermosa, como lo había prometido.

Nunca debió dejar que Gajeel los observara. Sabía que esa era la razón por la que ella se

estaba sintiendo sucia. Cuando ese solo había llegado a él. No había pensado en que el

desprecio por sus sentimientos la afectaría.

Él inclinó la cabeza para besar sus parpados. Sus mejillas. La punta de su nariz. A pesar de

que ella le ofrecía su seductora boca, el rehusó sus labios. Todavía no. Pero su mandíbula,

sí, él la beso allí y a su cuello debajo de la oreja. Su pulsó palpitaba justo debajo de sus

labios.

Ella suspiró y hundió los dedos en su cabello, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para

permitirle un mejor acceso. Su piel estaba húmeda y fría. Él usó su boca para calentar un

sendero al lado de su cuello.

Ella se estremeció.

―¿Tienes frio?‖ susurró él, llevándola hacia la cama y las cálidas mantas.

―Estoy ardiendo.‖

Él sonrió. Ella siempre estaba ardiendo. Y él dispuesto a apaciguarla, sabiendo que iba a

quemarse. Tal vez eso era parte del atractivo.

Él la levantó y la tendió sobre la cama, dejando la mayoría de sus partes seductoras

cubiertas por la toalla. Llegaría a esas partes eventualmente, pero quería comenzar por

donde ella no lo esperara. Se arrodilló en el extremo de la cama, levantando su pierna y

tomando su delicado pie en las manos, masajeando el empeine con los pulgares. Él apoyó

el talón de ella sobre su hombro y le besó el tobillo, la pantorrilla y la parte posterior de

su rodilla. Ella suspiró. Su lengua se precipitó sobre la sensible piel, trazando caóticos

modelos detrás de su rodilla.

Casi pudo ver el lugar dulce entre sus muslos. La sombra de la toalla era la única cosa que

mantenía sus secretos fuera de vista. Su polla palpitaba de necesidad. Las bolas le dolían.

Hoy, ya había explotado varias veces. ¿Cómo podía su cuerpo desear más? Generalmente

no se excitaba de esta manera. ¿Por qué con ella?

¿Por qué no?

Él sacudió la toalla hacia un lado. Sólo quería echar un vistazo. Fue un error. No quería

empezar a bramar detrás de ella como un adolecente caliente, pero la encantadora visión

de sus rosados labios entreabiertos en partes que rogaban ser llenadas, lo hizo alcanzar la

bragueta de sus pantalones. Él soltó los botones y liberó a La Bestia, agarrándola

firmemente con una mano para tratar de mantenerla bajo control.

Ella se echó a reír y él la miró, con la lengua todavía moviéndose sobre la piel detrás de su

rodilla. Ella estaba mirándolo. Él levantó la cabeza. ―¿Qué es gracioso?‖

―Nada. Sé lo que estás pensando, es todo.‖

―¿Qué estoy pensando?‖

―Que hay un sedoso agujero en tu línea de visión que necesita ser llenado, pero

prometiste hacerme sentir hermosa, de manera que te vas a mantener alejado tanto como

sea posible.‖

Él sonrió y liberó su polla para deslizar un dedo en su interior. Su resbaladiza carne tragó

su dedo con un calor húmedo. ―¿Este sedoso agujero?‖

Amaba ver su dedo hundiéndose en su interior y siendo incapaz de retirarlo.

―Ese es el agujero en el que estaba pensando. ¿Ese era el mismo en el que pensabas?‖

Él movió la otra mano de su pie y probó su trasero con otro dedo. ―También está este.‖

Ella se retorció. ―¿Prefieres ese?‖

―En realidad, prefiero el anterior.‖

―Yo también. Ahora lo sé con certeza, gracias a ti.‖

Él retiró la punta del dedo de su trasero y deslizó un segundo dedo dentro de su coño. Sí,

era incluso mejor. Su pulgar frotaba la capucha de su clítoris. Su cuerpo se sacudió.

―Siento ser tan predecible,‖ murmuró él. ―En realidad te traje aquí para sofocarte con mis

caricias.‖

―Prefiero que te sometas a lo que realmente quieres hacer.‖

Retirando los dedos levemente, los presionó dentro de ella de nuevo, absorto por la

atractiva vista. Decidiendo que prefería mucho más ver su polla embistiéndola, él miró

alrededor de la decorada habitación. El tocador estaba a la altura de sus caderas. Él se

deslizó desde el extremo de la cama, se paró y se puso el último condón que tenía en su

bolsillo. Esperando que no hubiera otra opción. Él se inclinó sobre la cama, se apoderó de

su suave trasero y la arrastró hacia él.

Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa cuando la levantó y se dio vuelta para sentarla

encima del tocador.

―¿Aquí?‖ preguntó ella.

―Quiero mirar,‖ murmuró él. ―¿Alguna vez lo has hecho así?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza, besó su frente y se sentó en el borde del tocador, abriendo las

piernas para darle una vista sin restricciones. Tenía que poseerla. En ese mismo momento.

Sin más esperas.

Él agarró su polla y la insertó en su cautivante calidez. Suspiró y se deslizo

profundamente, sus ojos se concentraron en la acción entre sus cuerpos. La visión de su

polla hundiéndose en su interior, encajó con la sensación de su calidez rodeándolo,

causando que su estómago se apretara con la necesidad. Su frente descansaba sobre el

hombro de él para que ella también pudiera ver.

Él dejó que la urgencia llevara el ritmo, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido. Viendo

el ir y venir de su carne mientras que lo aceptaba perfectamente. Él se balanceaba sobre

las puntas de los pies para poder tomarla duramente. Enterrando su polla tan profundo

que la hacía suplicar y maullar en la parte posterior de su garganta. Él no sabía si ella se

estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso lo volvió loco.

Y entonces, la escuchó de nuevo.

La música.

Trató de ignorarla, sólo queriéndose concentrar en la vista de su polla desapareciendo

dentro del apretado cuerpo de Lucy. En la sensación de calidez rodeándolo y en la

excavación ligeramente dolorosa de sus dedos en sus brazos. Quería oler su piel, su sudor,

su sexo. Escuchar nada más que los sonidos enloquecedores que hacía. Probar sus labios.

Él puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y reclamó su boca, hundiendo la lengua en el interior de

su boca. Demasiado dulce.

Las series de acordes se repitieron en su cabeza.

Él apartó la boca de la suya y la miró fijamente a los ojos. ―Di mi nombre,‖ susurró.

―Natsu.‖

Todavía podía escuchar la música. ―Más fuerte.‖

―Natsu.‖

No era lo suficientemente fuerte. La haría gritarlo. Sus gritos ahogarían la música.

Él la cogió del tocador, todavía con su polla dentro de ella y la llevó a la cama. Se tumbó

en la cama con ella, conduciéndose más profundamente. Su espalda se arqueó y ella hizo

ese sonido que lo enloquecía. Él la embistió chocando contra su clítoris y luego

retirándose completamente. Ella gritó en protesta.

―¿Qué quieres, cariñó?‖ susurró él en su oído. ―Dímelo.‖

―Tu polla. Tómame duro, Natsu Por favor.‖

―Lo siento. No puedo escucharte. ¿Qué quieres que haga?‖

―¡Duro! ¡Fóllame duro, Natsu!‖

Sí, eso era. Apenas podía escuchar el riff. Él se deslizó en su cuerpo lentamente. ―¿Así?‖

―¡Más duro!‖

Él se retiró lentamente. ―¿Quieres que me salga?‖

Ella le golpeó el rostro fuertemente. Él se estremeció con el ardor en su mejilla. Estaba

demasiado aturdido al principio para responder. Ella agarró un puñado de su cabello.

―¡Dije que me follaras! ¿Lo escuchaste?‖

Oh, él la había escuchado. La follaría hasta que le rogará que se detuviera.

Él la tomó rápido y fuertemente. Ahora ella estaba gritando su nombre. ―¡Sí, Natsu, Sí!‖

pero no sirvió de nada. La música lo consumía. Su cuerpo convulsionó debajo de él, los

músculos dentro de ella se ajustaron alrededor de su polla con fuertes espasmos. Él se

apartó lo suficiente para encontrar su clítoris con los dedos. La acarició persistentemente

hasta que ella se vino, con su coño succionando su polla en una manera enloquecedora.

Los acordes se reproducían a través de su mente absorbiéndolo a él casi

desesperadamente.

―Natsu, tienes que parar,‖ jadeó ella. ―Por favor, no puedo aguantar más.‖

Retiró la mano y ella se relajó un poco. Él se rió maliciosamente y acarició su clítoris de

nuevo.

Más fuerte y más rápido, mientras el continuaba conduciendo la polla en su interior.

Todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba incontrolablemente.

―¡Oh Dios. Oh Dios!‖

―¿Sí?‖ Él le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. ―Voy a tenerte aquí, haciéndote venir

repetidamente, hasta que te deje ir. ¿Está bien?‖

Él dejó de mover sus dedos para que ella pensara lo suficiente para responder.

―Por favor, detente,‖ jadeó ella. ―Oh. Oh. No pares. Nunca te detengas. Nunca.‖ Ella se

estremeció violentamente de nuevo.

―Oh Dios, tienes que parar.‖

Él hizo una pausa, dejándola recuperar el aliento.

―Tienes que cumplir el compromiso.‖ Sus dedos la acariciaron de nuevo sin piedad.

El solo lo golpeó mientras su coño lo apretaba en otro orgasmo y ella se retorcía debajo de

él por el éxtasis. Maldición. No podía pretender ignorar la música.

―No vas a creer esto,‖ murmuró él.

Ella parpadeó, como si le hubiera pedido definir el significado de la vida y luego pareció

regresar a sus sentidos. ―¿Estás escuchando música de nuevo?‖

―Sí. Y…es una balada.‖

¿Necesitas reducir la velocidad?‖

―Desafortunadamente.‖

―Creo que puedo tolerarlo, si tú puedes.‖ Ella sonrió cansada, con su cuerpo inerte debajo

de él.

Él suspiró y se retiró antes de coger un cuadernillo del hotel y un bolígrafo de una mesa

cerca a la ventana. Se puso encima de ella y estableció el papel sobre su hombro,

destapando el bolígrafo con los dientes y anotando las primeras notas. No podía escuchar

la música cuando no estaba en el interior de su encantadora Lucy y se deslizó dentro de

su cuerpo, concentrándose en los sonidos de su cabeza mientras llenaba su cuerpo

lentamente con embestidas constantes.

Él era apenas consiente de los suaves suspiros de ella, mientras las notas aparecían por

arte de magia, igual que antes.

Resulto que estaba escribiendo una serie de solos conectados. En el momento que termino

de anotarlos, se había agotado por completo. El bolígrafo cayó de su mano y miró a

Lucy.

Ella le sonrió. ―¿Todo terminado?‖

¿Cuántas mujeres lo dejarían ir a la deriva como lo acababa de hacer en medio del sexo

sin molestarse? ¿Cuántas mujeres evocaban esa respuesta en él? Sólo una.

Sonrió soñoliento. ―Creo que estoy demasiado cansado para terminar.‖

―Has estado trabajando durante más de una hora,‖ susurró ella. ―¿Quieres que me haga

cargo y te ayude a terminar?‖

¿Más de una hora? Eso explicaría por qué estaba empapado de sudor y débil por el

cansancio. ―Te lo agradecería.‖

Rodó sobre su espalda. El aire frío bañó su entrepierna. Él se estremeció. Ella se sentó a

horcajadas sobre sus caderas, aliviándolo con su celestial calidez. Lucy debió de darse

cuenta que él necesitaba encontrar la liberación rápidamente. Se había esforzado más allá

de lo usual sin darse cuenta. Le dolía. Lo montó rápido, aumentando su urgencia.

Ah, ella se sentía bien. Apretada. Cálida. Suave. Lisa. Resbaladiza. Apremiante. Ah, Dios.

Demasiado cálida.

Él tenía que venirse. Tenía que dejarlo ir. No podía detenerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía

que…

Estalló con un grito ronco, brotando en ella con la gloria de su liberación, deseando que

no estuviera usando un condón. Queriendo su semilla en su interior. Confundido por esos

sentimientos.

Ella colapso y él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella para estrecharla cerca. El sueño lo

arrastró con su suave mejilla presionada contra su pecho, su corazón palpitaba

dolorosamente en su interior. Por fin. La había encontrado. Su única.


	8. Chapter 7

Lucy tocó la puerta trasera de ―Sólo Personal‖ del estadio. Un hombre grande la

entreabrió, bloqueando la apertura con su ancho cuerpo.

―¿Puedo ayudarle, Señora?‖

No había tenido más que ponerse que su trae profesional, pero ser llamada señora la hizo

apretar los dientes.

―Soy una invitada de los Slayers.‖

Él le dio una mirada de –Sí, claro—y consultó la lista adjunta a su portapapeles.

―¿Nombre?‖

―Lucy.‖ Ella tosió. ―Lucy Suxsed.‖

Él le sonrió. ―Debe tener un montón de hermanas. Hay una docena de chicas con el

mismo apellido en mi lista.‖

Ella se aclaró la garganta. ―En efecto.‖

El tipo se hizo a un lado, entregándole un pase tras bastidores con su nombre falso y

señaló el pasillo. Las personas estaban paradas fuera de las puertas marcadas con los

nombres de las bandas de apertura. La mayoría eran mujeres jóvenes que parecían estar

esperando algo. El uso de un sujetador negro como una camisa parecía ser la moda.

Lucy pretendía encajar, pero sobresalía como un pulgar hinchado. Cada persona que

pasaba hablando se detenía a mitad de frase para mirarla estúpidamente. Tal vez debió de

haber comprado unos jeans. No había pensado que vestir un traje seria la gran cosa. Uh,

estaba equivocada.

Cuando ella se detuvo en el camerino marcado con Slayers, sonrió. Estaría a salvo de las

miradas de las rabiosas fans una vez entrara. ¿Verdad?

Tocó la puerta y alguien abrió. Esperando ver sólo a los miembros de la banda, encontró

el camerino lleno de personas a las que no reconocía. Entró y cerró la puerta. Mientras se

hacía camino a lo largo de la habitación buscando a alguien que pareciera remotamente

familiar, obtuvo varias miradas.

―¡Lucy!‖ Gritó Gajeel. ―Lo hiciste.‖

Ella se encogió cuando él corrió por la habitación y la levantó del suelo, con los brazos

atrapados en sus costados. Su altura la tomó con la guardia baja, tal vez medía 1,94. No se

había dado cuenta de lo malditamente alto que era hasta que sus pies se elevaron cerca de

treinta centímetros del suelo.

―Bájame.‖

Gajeel le dio una vuelta, la besó con fuerza en la sien y la puso sobre sus pies.

Una joven con lápiz labial negro agarró a Gajeel por el brazo. ―¿Quién es ella?‖

Él le dio una palmada en el trasero a la chica. ―No es asunto tuyo. Ve a traerme una

cerveza.‖

Y ella se marchó sin protestar.

―¿Dónde está Natsu?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―Se está emperifollando para salir al escenario. Yo puedo lucir como una mierda. Me

siento detrás de la batería. Pero él está en el centro así que necesita lucir hermoso.

¿Quieres una cerveza?‖

―No, gracias. Y tú no luces como una mierda.‖ Ella le alisó el mechón de pelo de color

negro que descansaba contra su cuello.

―¿ Lucy se ha enamorado de mí?‖ Él envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la

apretó contra su lado.

Alguien tomó una foto.

―Oye,‖ Le gritó Lucy al tipo con la cámara y se retorció para liberarse del agarre de Gajeel.

―Oye, no dije que podías tomarme una foto. ¡Oye!‖

Una camiseta negra sobre un duro y musculoso pecho apareció ante ella de manera que

hizo una pausa. Demasiado alto para ser Natsu. Ella levantó la mirada y las rodillas se le

debilitaron.

―¿Gray?‖

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción, pero ella no podía ver sus ojos

bajo las oscuras gafas.

Él tocó el pase tras bastidores que había puesto sobre la solapa de su traje. ―Hola, Señorita

Suxsed. Me alegra verte por aquí.‖

―Te-te ves…diferente.‖ Ardiente era lo que trataba de decir, pero no quería convertirse en

una de esas fans lloronas que se postraban a sus pies. Tenía media docena de ellas a

cuestas con su apariencia.

―No puedo creer que te pongas un traje de negocios para un concierto de metal, Profesora.

Creo que tus bolas son más grandes que las mías.‖

―Imposible,‖ dijo la rubia a su izquierda y soltó un bufido por su propia broma.

―Master Dragneel está en el baño.‖Gray sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la parte posterior

de la habitación. ―Necesita la tranquilidad antes de un concierto, pero estoy seguro que

no le molestará ver a su musa durante unos minutos.‖

―Gracias, Gray.‖

―¿Quién era esa?‖ Le preguntó la rubia a Gray.

―No es asunto tuyo. Ve y tráeme una cerveza.‖ Y ella se marchó sin protestar. Una

morena tomó el espacio vacío al lado de Gray.

Lucy se abrió paso a través de la habitación. Localizó a Jellal en la esquina arreglándose

el cabello en picos con un tubo de gel verde. Sting tenía dos chupetas en la boca y una

chica en la rodilla. El joven increíblemente atractivo sentado a su lado tenía una mano en

el muslo de Sting, pero él no parecía darse cuenta. Saludo a Lucy cuando la vio. Ella

también lo saludo, se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño y tocó.

―Ocupado,‖ Se oyó la voz de Natsu desde el otro lado.

―Es Lucy. ¿Puedo entrar?‖

La puerta se abrió. Una mano en un guante de cuero sin dedos la agarró del antebrazo y

la llevo dentro. Natsu la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo. Ella hundió la nariz en su hombro

sobre la chaqueta de cuero. Dios, olía bien. En las tres horas desde la última vez que lo

había visto, ya lo extrañaba. Eso no era bueno. Tenía que decirle adiós en un par de otras.

―Me alegro de que lo hicieras,‖ murmuró él.

Su duro cuerpo temblaba contra ella. Se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo y no pudo evitar

quedarse boquiabierta. El delineador negro rodeaba sus ojos.

―Llevas más maquillaje que yo.‖

―¿Parezco una chica?‖ Mirándose fijamente en el espejo por encima del lavabo, él mostró

los dientes ante su reflejo para lucir más malvado.

Lucy lo abrazó por la espalda. ―No. Como siempre, luces más sexy de lo que debería ser

permitido por la ley.‖

―¿Vas a arrestarme?‖

Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acunar su paquete a través de los pantalones. ―No,

pero podría castigarte.‖

Natsu le agarró la mano. ―No me excites ahora,‖ dijo. ―Tengo que estar en el escenario en

treinta minutos y escasamente puedo caminar.‖

Ella se rió. Sus caderas y piernas habían conseguido un buen entrenamiento hoy.

―Conozco esa sensación. ¿Es por eso que estás temblando?‖

Él sacudió la cabeza. ―Nerviosismo típico antes del show. Estaré bien en cuanto me suba al

escenario.‖

Él le dio la vuelta para que pudiera mirarlo de frente. Ella se apoyó contra el lavabo y

acepto su tierno beso.

―Me alegra que hayas venido,‖ dijo él. ―Tenía en mi cabeza que ya nunca te volvería a

ver.‖

―No me perdería este show por nada. Podría no parecer, pero soy tu más grande fan.‖

―Me gusta este traje.‖ Él tocó el primer botón de su blusa. ―¿Tienes tus ligas debajo?‖

―Si decido que eres digno, es posible que lo descubras después del show.‖

―Ahora hay un incentivo. Será mejor que entre en calor. Mis dedos están rígidos.‖

―¿Me besarás primero?‖

Él apoyó las manos en el lavabo a ambos lados de sus caderas y se inclinó hacia adelante

para reclamar su boca.

Al igual que una cerilla, se encendió con la necesidad. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor

de su cuello, sus dedos se entrelazaban en el cabello de su cuello. Normalmente era suave,

pero ahora estaba duro y pegajoso con laca y gel. Sentía que tenía acceso a dos hombres

indudablemente sexys en uno. El Natsu real con el que había pasado el día—era un diez

de diez. Y esta versión de estrella de rock, Master Dragneel—era otro diez de diez. Ellos

eran la misma persona y a su vez eran totalmente diferentes.

Alejándose lentamente, él abrió los ojos para darle una mirada sensual. ―Tocaré algo para

ti en el escenario.‖

―¿Qué?‖ preguntó ella con la voz entrecortada.

―Ya lo sabrás.‖

Dejando a Lucy apoyada contra el lavabo, Natsu abrió la puerta del baño. Una chica con

cabello negro y purpura llego al instantáneamente a su rostro. ―¡Master Dragneel! Por fin.

¡He estado esperando mucho para verlo!‖ Ella le agarró el brazo y dio pequeños saltos.

―Oh, Dios mío, te amoooooo. ¿Me puedes dar un autógrafo? Por faaaaaavor.‖

Él apenas la miro mientras firmaba un CD de los Slayers que ella le había entregado.

La chica miró por encima de su hombro hacia el baño. ―¿Quién es esa?‖

―No es asunto tuyo.‖ Él le devolvió el bolígrafo y el CD. ―Ve y tráeme una cerveza.‖

Y ella se marchó sin protestar.

Lucy se rió. Natsu la miró por encima del hombro arqueándole una ceja. Ella sacudió la

cabeza, todavía sonriendo. ¿Qué tan fácil sería tener un complejo de superioridad con

esas fans corriendo alrededor para satisfacer cada una de sus peticiones?

Hahahah que consentidos son los chicos...

que pasara? lograra Lucy despedirse de Natsu ... y Natsu como lograra conquistar a Lucy


	9. Chapter 8

aDe pie en el suelo mirando al escenario con un par de roadies y un montón de chicas del

camerino, Lucy esperó a que Los Slayers hicieran su entrada. El corazón le dio un

vuelco con anticipación.

―¿Quién eres?‖ Una de las chicas del vestuario preguntó.

―No es asunto tuyo. Ve y tráeme una cerveza,‖ dijo Lucy.

La chica frunció el ceño, arrugando el abundante maquillaje de color azul y negro sobre

sus ojos. Lucy se preguntó si ella pensaba que brillar intensamente era realmente

necesario. Eso hacía que su apariencia resultara más diferente a la de ellas.

―Uh. Era una broma,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Soy una amiga de Natsu.‖

―¿Fuiste su niñera cuando estaba en la escuela primaria o algo parecido?‖

―No, de hecho, me lo estoy follando.‖

―Heh, me lo imaginé.‖ Sonrió la chica. ―¿Cómo puede salir con una chica tan

conservadora como tú?‖

Lucy se encogió de hombros. ―¿Con quién estás?‖

―Gray o Sting. Estaba esperando a Natsu, desde que Lissana se fue, pero él es un tipo de una

sola chica.‖

―¿Gray o Sting?‖

―Tal vez los dos. Depende de su estado de ánimo y de lo cansados que estén después del

show.‖

―¿Por qué no Gajeel o Jellal?‖

―Gajeel probablemente mirará. Él puede follarme cuando Gray haya terminado, si tiene ganas.

Y Jellal…Es demasiado extremo para mí.‖

―¿Jellal?‖ ¿El lindo y silencioso Jellal?

Otra chica asintió, uniéndose a la conversación. ―Jellal es un lunático. Primero, me dijo

que le pegara con un látigo para animarlo y cuando estábamos haciéndolo, pensé que me

iba a matar. Literalmente. Casi me asfixia.‖

―Huh.‖ Lucy nunca esperaría algo así de Jace. ―¿Cuáles son sus nombres?‖

―Soy Cana,‖ dijo la chica con el maquillaje abundante en los ojos.

― Kinana,‖ dijo la otra.

―Soy Lucy. Lucy Suxsed.‖

Las chicas se rieron. ―Estamos relacionadas. Supongo que somos hermanas.‖

―¿De manera que se la chupaste a Gray antes de salir con Natsu?‖ preguntó Cana. ―Me

sorprende que Natsu tolerara eso.‖

―Uh, no.‖

―Entonces, ¿Cómo has conseguido un pase tras bambalinas por parte de Gray?‖

Lucy se sonrojó. Supuso que por tener el apellido falso de Gray en su pase, todo el mundo

pensaba que le había chupado la polla para obtenerlo. ―Vamos a ver si entiendo. ¿Gray

hace que las chicas se la chupen para que puedan estar en el vestuario?‖

―Como mínimo,‖ dijo Kinana.

―¡Es un asno!‖ Crepitó Lucy.

―Pero tiene un lindo trasero,‖ dijo Cana. Las dos chicas rieron y se abrazaron.

―¿De manera que están de acuerdo en ser tratadas así?‖ preguntó Lucy. ―¿Dejan que

todos los hombres las traten de esa manera?‖

―Por supuesto que no. Pero estamos hablando de Gray Fullbuster. Gray Fullbuster- dijo Kinana.

―Uh, increíble,‖ murmuró Lucy.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron y una luz azul iluminó sólo el suelo del escenario.

Cuatro pares de pies se movieron a través del resplandor azul. El rugido de la multitud

era ensordecedor. El corazón de Lucy palpitaba ruidosamente.

Uno de esos pares de pies pertenecía a Natsu.

El golpe de un bombo vibró por su cuerpo. Los surcos del bajo de Jellal se unieron al ritmo

de Gajeel, punzando profundamente en el pecho de Lucy. El ritmo de la guitarra de Sting

se agregó y luego el inconfundible intro de Natsu. La multitud rugió. Una luz brilló y se

encendieron las luces. En el centro del escenario Gray entró en la canción con un gruñido

en el micrófono. Las chicas junto a ella gritaron y alzaron los brazos al aire.

Lucy no podía quitar los ojos de Natsu, no podía ni siquiera parpadear. Lo miró andar

majestuosamente sobre el escenario, tocando la guitarra como si fuera una extensión de

sus dedos. Era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor y Lucy se puso celosa de la

atención que él prestaba a las cuerdas. Eso la excito en una manera primitiva que no

podía describir. Tal vez él enganchaba a las diez mil personas con sus dedos

perversamente seductores.

Cuando llegaron al solo de guitarra a la mitad de la canción, Natsu tomó el centro del

escenario y Gray se trasladó junto a Jellal. La multitud rugió, los cuerpos se ondulaban unos

contra otros en un mar de carne y sudor frente al escenario.

―Eres un maldito genio, Master Dragneel,‖ gritó uno de los roadies. El tipo tenía que ver el

show casi todas las noches y todavía se sentía atrapado por su manera de tocar. Lucy

sólo observó, cada nervio de su cuerpo se hizo sensible. Ella se sintió…viva.

―¡Sí! ¡Toca, cariño!‖ Gritó Lucy.

Cana se rió y le dio una palmada en la espalda con entusiasmo. ―Tienes suerte, Lucy.

Master Dragneel es demasiado ardiente.‖

El solo de Sting entró en armonía con el de Natsu y se paró al lado de él en el centro del

escenario.

Pulsaban las guitarras del otro mientras sus dedos pasaban por sus propios trastes en

sincronía. Había algo altamente erótico en verlos tocar juntos. Una inesperada intimidad

flotaba entre ellos. Una intimidad que a ella le gustaría compartir. Al mismo tiempo. El

calor inundó su rostro y los pliegues de la inflamación entre sus muslos. Oh Dios mío.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Natsu y Sting. ¿Con ella? La idea le envió a una sobrecarga

sensorial. Ella se abanicó el rostro con la mano.

Otro rugido de la multitud estalló cuando los guitarristas terminaron y tomaron distancia

el uno del otro. Sting hizo ese movimiento de pies que era totalmente adorable. Era como

si su cuerpo no pudiera dejar de responder a la música. Él balanceaba sus pies con cada

acorde que tocaba.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de lo irresistiblemente sexy que era Sting hasta ese

momento. Demonios, Jellal e incluso Gajeel la excitaban, aunque no podía ver nada más que

las baquetas de Gajeel detrás de la batería.

Gray entró de nuevo en la canción, cantando en el otro extremo del escenario. Los fans

navegaban la multitud, aterrizando en el espacio de la barrera de seguridad del escenario.

Los guardias de seguridad los sacaron a un lugar seguro y los fans se apresuraron hasta

donde estaba Lucy, gritando con entusiasmo mientras se reunían con la multitud a sus

espaldas. Ella escasamente notaba cinco hombres en el escenario y uno en particular.

Natsu se había ido de nuevo hacia el fondo. Enfrentó la batería de Gajeel y balanceaba la

cabeza al ritmo mientras tocaba. Cuando la canción terminó, el escenario se oscureció y

la multitud rugió con aprobación. Lucy no fue la excepción. Estos músicos eran más

que asombrosos y ella los conocía. Todo era tan increíble. Los animó con el resto de sus

fans que estaban hambrientos por más.

Un reflector iluminó el centro del escenario, mostrando a Gray de pie en una plataforma.

―¿Cómo están esta noche, Chicago?‖ Gritó y apuntó con el micrófono hacia la audiencia.

La multitud rugió. Él puso una mano sobre su oído y ellos gritaron más fuerte.

Gray habló de nuevo por el micrófono. ―Hoy empezamos a trabajar en nuestro nuevo

álbum. ¿Qué piensan de eso?‖

Se escuchaban más gritos de emoción. Todo el cuerpo de Lucy se calentó. Ella tenía algo

que ver con eso. No mucho, pero había estado allí.

―Master Dragneel tocará un solo nuevo en unos minutos, pero ahora vamos a escalar…las

puertas…del infierno.‖

La multitud rugió cuando el intro de Natsu de ―Gates of Hell‖ se derramó por los altavoces.

El resto de la banda se unió a él en el quinto compás. La multitud se enloqueció.

Electrizada por la energía de diez mil jóvenes, Lucy se unió a la locura. Natsu cruzó el

escenario en su dirección. Ella dudaba que la pudiera ver parada en el oscuro suelo al

lado del escenario, pero la miró fijamente y le guiñó un ojo. Lucy se quedó sin aliento.

Él se dirigió por el escenario en otra dirección, todavía tocando. Gray dejó caer el

micrófono durante el largo outro y saltó sobre la multitud.

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco con temor, esperaba que no se hiciera daño. Como es

costumbre. La multitud lo devolvió al escenario hasta que los guardias de seguridad lo

rescataron y lo pusieron de pie sobre el suelo. Toda la barrera de defensa se reforzó

mientras la multitud le seguía el paso. Un roadie corrió por el escenario, recogió el

micrófono de Gray y lo lanzó hacia él. Natsu, Sting y Jellal estaban teniendo una orgia de

guitarras en el centro del escenario.

Gray cantó el resto de la canción en el suelo frente a la barrera de defensa. Él le permitió a

la multitud tocar su hombro, brazo y cualquier parte de su cuerpo mientras caminaba de

un lado a otro. Cuando la canción terminó, corrió hacia el lado del escenario en donde

estaba Lucy.

―Hey, Lucy,‖ Dijo sin aliento mientras pasaba por su lado. ―¿Estás disfrutando del

show?‖

―S-sí,‖ Gritó Lucy estúpidamente.

―¡Gray!‖ Gritó Cana.

Pero él ya había subido las escaleras trotando de regreso al escenario.

―¡Este público es el mejor!‖ Le gritó Gray a la multitud. Ellos respondieron con otro rugido

de emoción. ―¿Qué piensas, Master Dragneel?‖

―No lo sé, Gray. Apenas puedo escucharlos.‖ El sonido de la voz de Natsu hizo que las

rodillas de Lucy se tambalearan.

Esa voz la había hecho gritar hace unas horas y ahora diez mil personas le respondían

con ensordecedores gritos de aprobación. Natsu levantó el pick de la guitarra. ―¿Quién lo

quiere?‖

Los brazos se extendían sobre la barrera, estirándose por el premio ofrecido. Él arrojó el

pick hacia el público, causando que una ola de cuerpos tuvieran una persecución. Se

quitó la guitarra y un roadie atravesó el escenario con una acústica de color plateado.

Natsu intercambio lo instrumentos y el roadie regresó a un lado del escenario con la

guitarra eléctrica. Después de que Natsu puso el instrumento en su lugar, sacó un pick

nuevo que colgaba de su micrófono. Le echó un vistazo, como si estuviera buscándole

algún defecto y luego se movió hacia Lucy. Él no la miró esta vez. En vez de eso, se sentó

en una plataforma, frente al público en un ángulo. Ella tendría que conformarse con verle

la espalda e imaginar el cabello de Natsu entre sus dedos.

―¿Deberíamos apaciguar esto un poco?‖ Gray le preguntó a la multitud. Las luces bajaron

su intensidad excepto por un suave resplandor que venía de la parte trasera de la banda.

Natsu se sentó en una plataforma al extremo del escenario y Sting se sentó en el otro

extremo. Tocaron los suaves acordes de su balada más famosa en guitarra acústica.

―Déjenme ver sus luces,‖ dijo Gray.

Los encendedores brillaron. Los celulares se encendieron. El mar de pequeñas luces

brillaba en la oscuridad de la multitud. La música de la canción no era tan fuerte como

las anteriores, de manera que Lucy pudo escuchar a la gente cantar en compañía de Gray.

Él tenía una voz suave y satinada cuando no estaba gritando. Había olvidado lo hermoso

que él cantaba. Gray se sentó en el borde frontal del escenario para tomar un breve

descanso y darle a cada palabra una parte de su alma. Lucy podía ver totalmente el

encanto de Gray, pero era a Natsu el que quería.

Después de las primeras seis canciones, el resto de la banda dejó el escenario para tomar

un descanso, dejando a Natsu solo. Él tomó el micrófono en el centro del escenario. ―Gray

les prometió una probadita de mi nuevo solo. No se rían si lo hecho a perder. Lo escribí

hoy.‖ Él hizo una pausa y comenzó a tocar. Las notas de ―Twinkle Twinkle Little Star,‖ se

emitieron por los altavoces con el distintivo de Sting destrozado. Natsu golpeó la palanca

de vibrato en la última nota. Si alguien podía hacer de ―Twinkle Twinkle Little Star‖ algo

mejor, ese era Master Dragneel. ―Impresionante, ¿huh?‖ Él sonrió. Él corazón de Lucy se

derritió. ―Supongo que es más que la velocidad de Sting.‖

La multitud aplaudió y se rio.

―Si quieren escuchar esto en serio, van a tener que gritar más fuerte.‖

La multitud gritó tan fuerte que Lucy se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Cuando se

quedaron en silencio, ella retiró las manos. No quería perderse ni una palabra de lo que

Natsu estaba diciendo.

―Luce, esto es para ti.‖

Cana y Kinana la empujaron entusiastamente, pero se detuvieron tan pronto como Natsu

comenzó su solo. Todo el estadio se quedó en silencio, aturdidos por la habilidad y la

rapidez de sus dedos. Él ejecutó las notas en perfecta sucesión. Cuando llegó al final, Sting

apareció a su lado.

―¿Fue impresionante o qué?‖ dijo Sting por el micrófono.

La multitud aplaudió.

―Tenemos también un nuevo riff. Natsu está siendo consumido por su musa. Sting lo

golpeó en la espalda, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Natsu tropezó hacia un lado y

se rio. ―¿Qué dicen, Chicago?‖ ¿Quieren oírlo?‖ preguntó Sting.

Más aplausos se escucharon. Los dos guitarristas tocaron el riff que habían practicado en

el comedor esa mañana. Lucy ya no se sentía como si estuviera parada en el abarrotado

estadio. Natsu estaba haciéndole el amor y anotando las notas sobre su cuerpo con un

bolígrafo. En el escenario, él tenía los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Natsu se apoyó

fuertemente contra la espalda de Sting. Lucy sentía una conexión entre ella y el hombre

sobre el escenario y se preguntó si estaba pensando en ella mientras le tocada a toda esas

personas.

Gray fue al fondo del escenario. ―Estos malditos son talentosos, ¿verdad?‖

Gajeel tocó la batería, Jellal pulsó el bajo y la multitud aplaudió.

―Supongo que ahora necesitaré salir con una buena letra. ¡No puedo soportar la presión!‖

Él se agarró la cabeza en señal de aflicción. Lucy se rió entre dientes.

Los Slayers tocaron la siguiente canción. Para el momento en que el show terminó, todo

el mundo estaba empapado de sudor. Una niebla de condensación se cernía sobre la

multitud. Cuando la banda dejó el escenario, se veían fatigados. Gajeel, el último en dejar el

escenario y el más sudoroso, arrojó las baquetas hacia la multitud como si fueran

boomerangs.

El público coreó durante varios minutos, ―Slayers, Slayers, Slayers,‖ hasta que las luces

del estadio se encendieron. Lucy se dirigió al área tras bambalinas. Vio a Natsu pasando

por la puerta detrás de la zona del escenario que llevaba a los camerinos. Le mostró su

pase tras bambalinas al guardia de seguridad y se lanzó tras él.

―Natsu.‖

Él hizo una pausa y se dio vuelta en su dirección. Su sonrisa la deslumbraba. Ella corrió y

lo envolvió en un entusiasta abrazo. Sus oídos estaban entumecidos por el volumen de la

música, pero sus otros sentidos estaban intensificados. El aroma de su sudor la hacía

temblar.

―Eres increíble.‖ Crepitó Lucy.

Él se quitó los tapones de los oídos. ―No te comportes como una fan.‖

Natsu envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y caminó con ella pasando por el

camerino. Mientras pasaban, Lucy alcanzó a ver a Gray sin camiseta, rodeado por varias

chicas.

―¿A dónde vamos?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―Créeme, no quieres ir a ningún lugar cerca de Gray. Está en uno de sus estados de ánimo.

Vamos al bus. ¿Está bien?‖

Ella asintió. Si él le pedía que caminara sobre las brasas, lo habría hecho con impaciencia.

¿Por qué lo haría? No entendía su psicología por el momento.

Él le besó la sien. ―¿Te gusto tu solo?‖

―¿Cómo podría no gustarme? Todo lo que pude pensar era en que me estabas haciendo el

amor cuando lo escribiste.‖

Él sonrió entre dientes. ―Estaba pensando lo mismo.‖

―¿En serio?‖

―¿En qué otra cosa estaría pensando?‖

―¿Tal vez en cinco mil chicas gritando tu nombre?‖

―También había cinco mil tipos gritando mi nombre. No es un estímulo. Además, sólo me

importaba que una mujer gritara mi nombre.‖

El corazón de Lucy se calentó cuando él la abrazo fuertemente. Salieron del edificio

hacia y se encontraron con una multitud arremolinándose fuera de los buses del tour. Los

fans aplaudieron cuando reconocieron a Natsu, pero los guardias de seguridad los

mantuvieron a raya hasta que Natsu pudo ayudar a Lucy a subir las escaleras del bus.

―Necesito una ducha,‖ dijo él. ―Pero creo que primero descansaré un poco.‖

El cuerpo de Lucy vibró, llenándose de adrenalina. No sabía porque necesitaba

descansar.

A menos que…

―Sí, creo que deberías descansar. ¿Puedo unirme a ti?‖

―¿Qué crees?‖ Natsu la miró. ―Voy a sudar tu único traje limpio.‖

―Es desechable en cuanto a mí respecta.‖

Él sonrió. ―Verme en el escenario realmente te excitó, ¿verdad?‖

―¿Qué crees?‖

Ella se desabrochó los botones de la chaqueta y la deslizó por los hombros. La arrojó sobre

un montón de jeans y ropa negra antes de comenzar con los botones de su plateada blusa

de satén.

Natsu le tomó la mano. ―Vamos. No se sabe cuándo un roadie o Gajeel aparecerá.‖

Él la dirigió a la parte trasera del bus por una puerta al final del estrecho pasillo. Entraron

a una pequeña habitación, el espacio era dominado por una cama de matrimonio.

―No estoy seguro de que tan limpias están las sábanas,‖ murmuró Natsu, ayudándola a

desabrocharle los botones. ―Somos unos patanes.‖

―Todos son maravillosos.‖

Él hizo una pausa, mirándola a los ojos en el oscuro interior de la habitación. La única luz

provenía de las farolas exteriores. ―Oh Dios, no estás lujuriosa por Gray, ¿verdad?‖

Preguntó. ―Pierdo más chicas de esa manera. Lo ven en el escenario y–‖

Ella le cubrió los labios con sus dedos. ―Estoy lujuriosa por ti, Master Dragneel.‖

―No me llames así aquí,‖ dijo él contra sus dedos.

―Natsu.‖ Ella reemplazo los dedos por sus labios, besándolo con urgencia.

La camisa de ella cayó al suelo. Los dedos de Natsu se movieron rápidamente hacia su

falda, la desabrochó y ésta cayó en el suelo, alrededor de sus pies. Él miró su cuerpo con

una sonrisa sexy en los labios. ―Me alegra que decidieras que valía la pena dejarme ver lo

que había bajo ese traje.‖ Colapsando boca abajo sobre la cama, él se arrastró hacia la

almohada y suspiró de cansancio. ―Necesito tomar una siesta.‖

Ella subió a la cama con él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo.

Lucy le quitó la camiseta y se sentó sobre la parte trasera de sus muslos, masajeándole

los hombros y la espalda.

Natsu suspiró con satisfacción. ―Exactamente lo que necesito,Luce. Gracias.‖

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarle la piel a lo largo de los hombros, con su lengua

recogiendo la sal de su sudor.

―Puedo hacer eso también,‖ Murmuró Natsu soñoliento.

―¿Quieres que te dejo solo? Puedo decir que estás cansado.‖

―No, me gusta tu compañía. Es agradable. No tengo la energía para devorarte.

Probablemente estás decepcionada de mí.‖

―Nunca.‖ Ella le tomó le mano con las suyas y le masajeó la base de los dedos y la palma

de su mano.

―Mmmmmm.‖

Lucy bajó la cabeza para besarle los dedos. ―Son mágicos.‖

―Los dos sabemos que sólo hay una parte del cuerpo mágica en está cama. Creo que a los

fans les gusto tu solo, Luce.‖

―Tu solo.‖

―Es todo tuyo, cariño. Yo solo lo toque.‖

Ella sonrió. Sabía que no se merecía ningún crédito. ―Eres dulce.‖

―Shhhhh. No se lo digas a nadie…‖

Él se durmió. Tendrían una hora de sexo increíble antes de que se separaran. Lucy se

tendió junto a él, con su mano acariciándolo por la espalda. ¿En realidad estaba allí? Este

sin duda había sido el día más maravilloso de su vida. Y aunque nunca volviera a ver a

este hombre de nuevo, nunca lo olvidaría.

Poco tiempo después, hubo una conmoción fuera del bus. Parloteos ruidosos y risas se

acercaban—era una mezcla de voces masculinas y femeninas.

Lucy salió de la cama, separando las persianas metálicas con los dedos y miró a través

de la pequeña ventana frente al estadio. El resto de la banda había salido de la edificación.

Ellos pasaban cerca de sus emocionados fans, separados de la multitud por una barrera de

metal, los miembros de la banda daban abrazos, autógrafos y posaban para fotografías

con admiradores entusiastas.

Lucy miró a Natsu por encima del hombro, estaba perdido en la tierra de los sueños. Se

preguntó si se mantenía alejado o si complacía a sus fans de vez en cuando. Ella volvió su

atención al exterior. Gray levantó por encima de la barrera a una joven con muy poca ropa

y la adicionó a su séquito de mujeres.

Cuando su atención se dirigió a firmar un autógrafo, la chica hizo un baile de felicidad

detrás de él y se bajó la falda para cubrir la parte superior de sus muslos.

Ella pensó en la chica. Dudaba que conociera a Gray y dudaba que él la conociera.

¿Dormiría con él sin vacilación? Estaba muy segura de que la respuesta era un sí, pero

¿La chica saltaría a la cama de cualquier tipo o la fama de Gray la sedujo?

Lucy tenía que hacerse la misma pregunta. ¿Por qué estaba dispuesta a dormir con

Natsu? Por lo general, necesitaba conocer la personalidad de un hombre antes de llegar a

conocerlo físicamente. Y honestamente, no había conocido muchos hombres lo

suficientemente bien para dormir con ellos. Entonces, ¿Por qué actuaba diferente con

Natsu?

Natsu suspiró en su sueño, sus manos se extendieron a través de la cama hacia donde ella

había estado cuando se había dormido. Él tomó un profundo y sobresaltado respiro

mientras recuperaba la conciencia y levantaba la cabeza. Cuando la vio parada cerca a la

ventana, sonrió y dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama, extendiendo los brazos por

encima de la cabeza y luego hacia los lados.

―Esa fue una siesta rápida,‖ dijo Lucy.

―Estaba soñando contigo.‖

―¿Fue un buen sueño?‖ Ella se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en el borde de la cama al

lado de él.

―En realidad no. Estaba persiguiéndote y tú no dejabas de huir de mí.‖

―No estoy huyendo de ti ahora.‖

La mano de Natsu se movió para apretarle el muslo. ―Supongo que no.‖

Ella le limpio una mancha negra debajo de su ojo. ―Tu delineador de ojos se te corrió.‖

―Otra vez me dormí boca abajo.‖

Tocaron la puerta. Natsu gimió y salió de la cama para abrir. ―¿Sí?‖

Uno de los roadies dijo, ―Nos vamos en una hora.‖

―De acuerdo. Gracias por avisar.‖ Él cerró la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar a Lucy.

―Una hora.‖

―Me tengo que ir de todos modos.‖ ¿Por qué repentinamente se sentía tan sola? ―Tengo

que conducir hasta Kansas City y necesito tomar ventaja esta noche para poder llegar

mañana a casa.‖

Él miró el techo con una expresión pensativa. ―¿Qué tan lejos está Des Moines de Kansas

City?‖

―¿Des Moines? Estamos en Chicago, cariño.‖ Sonrió Lucy. ―¿Perdiste la noción de dónde

estás?‖

―No, hoy vamos a Des Moines para el show de mañana. Tal vez te gustaría quedarte esta

noche conmigo en el bus e irte de Des Moines en la mañana.‖

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco de emoción. En tres cortas horas, podría conducir de Des

Moines hacia Kansas City. Cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era factible, su corazón se

hundió. ―No puedo. Necesito mi coche.‖

―Uno de los roadies puede seguir los buses con tu coche. Están acostumbrados a conducir

toda la noche.‖

―Supongo que funcionará.‖ Ella sonrió y su soledad se evaporó al instante. ―Me gustaría

mucho quedarme toda la noche contigo, Natsu.‖

Él se movió hacia donde ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, él apretó el cuerpo de

Lucy contra el suyo y la besó profundamente. Ella se estremeció, todavía estaba excitada

por su presentación en el escenario.

De nuevo tocaron la puerta. Natsu se puso rígido y rompió el contacto de sus labios con

los de Lucy.

―¿Qué?‖ Gritó Natsu.

La puerta se abrió y Gray metió la cabeza. ―¿Estás ocupado?‖

―Estaba a punto de ocuparme.‖

―Creo que has tenido la habitación suficiente tiempo.‖

―El otro bus—‖

―Sting está ocupado allá. Además lo prometiste.‖

―Sí, lo sé.‖ Natsu miró a Lucy. ―Vamos a tu coche.‖

Ella asintió, posicionando su cuerpo parcialmente desnudo detrás de Natsu para que él la

apartara de la vista de Gray. ―Sólo déjame vestirme.‖

―Dos minutos.‖ Natsu levantó dos dedos en dirección a Gray.

Gray cerró la puerta. Natsu le dio un besito en la mejilla y recuperó la blusa de Lucy del

suelo. ―Lo siento,‖ dijo. ―Le prometí que podría tomar la habitación esta noche. Por

supuesto, eso fue antes de saber que te quedarías. Ah…mierda.‖

―Está bien. Pasaremos el rato afuera, eso no me incomoda.‖

Él sonrió ampliamente. ― ¿En serio? En realidad suena bien.‖

Ella se puso la blusa y la falda, abotonándose y acomodándose tan rápido como pudo.

Natsu se pasó la camiseta sobre la cabeza. Él le agarró la mano y la dirigió hacia la puerta.

Saliendo de la habitación, caminaron por el estrecho pasillo, flaqueando a ambos lados

por literas ocultas detrás de las cortinas y en la sala principal. Lucy contó ocho personas.

Gray tres chicas, Gajeel y unos cuantos roadies.

―Toda tuya, Gray,-‖ dijo Natsu.

Ella cogió a la chica más cercana, la arrojó sobre su hombro y se dirigió por el pasillo

hacia la habitación. La atractiva joven dio un gritó de alegría cuando él irrumpió por la

puesta y la tiró sobre la cama. Las otras dos chicas y Gajeel les siguieron el paso con el deseo

emanando de sus cuerpos.

Lucy tuvo que parecer aturdida. Natsu se rio por su expresión.

―Él siempre es así,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Me sorprendió que antes no se arrojara sobre nosotros.

Gray no es de los que toca la puerta.‖

―La reputación de Gray le precede por una razón,‖ dijo uno de los roadies. Él podría haber

pasado como un miembro de la banda. Tatuado con cabello oscuro, gafas de sol en la

noche, cadenas, piercings y musculoso.

―¿Quién conduce está noche, Max?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―Yo tengo el camión. Matt el otro bus. Creo que Droy conduce este.‖ Natsu asintió hacia

el rubio de apariencia normal y Droy hizo un gesto brusco.

Natsu se dio vuelta hacia el tercer roadie, el cual estaba sin una asignación para conducir.

―Jake, ¿Me harías un favor?‖

―Cualquier cosa,‖ dijo él sin pestañear.

―Lucy necesita alguien que lleve su coche hasta Des Moines.‖

Jake sonrió maliciosamente. ―Ya veo. Claro, no hay problema.‖ El chico alto y delgado,

con una cresta corta miró a Lucy. ―¿Dónde está tu coche?‖

―Está en el estacionamiento. Lo iré a buscar,‖ dijo ella. ―¿Debería aparcar fuera del bus y

darte las llaves?‖

―Sería perfecto. No es una minivan, ¿verdad?‖

―Ehh…Un Ford 57 Thunderbird descapotable. Lo he restaurado. Serás cuidadoso, ¿verdad?

Soy muy protectora.‖

―Una golosina,‖ dijo Droy. ―Hagamos un cambio, Jake. Tú conduce el bus. Yo tomaré el

¡Thunderbird!‖

―No,‖ dijo Jake. ―Natsu me lo pidió a mí.‖

―Debo advertirte que es rosa,‖ Interrumpió Lucy.

―¿Rosa? Aw, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a un coche clásico?‖ dijo Jake, pasándose la mano

por la frente y por la cresta.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Soy una chica.‖

―Estoy muy seguro que todos aquí reconocen eso,‖ Le dijo Natsu al oído. Todo el cuerpo de

Lucy vibro en respuesta a su voz.

―No tengo ningún problema con el rosa,‖ dijo Droy con los ojos azules bien abiertos por

el entusiasmo. Él se veía como un niño de corte limpio. Lucy se preguntó cuánto tiempo

había estado trabajando con la banda. Jake, por otra parte, parecía alguien salvaje.

Basándose sólo en las apariencias, prefería que Droy condujera su carro, pero sabía que

eso no era justo. Todos los roadies trabajaban duro y la banda le confiaba los costosos

equipos y sus vidas. ―Hagamos el cambio, Jake. Vamos, amigo. Te gusta conducir el bus y

yo lo detesto.‖

―Dejen de pelear,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Necesitamos ir por el coche antes de que sea hora de irnos.

¿El camión está cargado?‖

―Supongo que deberíamos comenzar a trabajar,‖ dijo Droy.

―El que cargue los equipos primero conducirá el T-bird,‖ dijo Jake. Él abrió la puerta del

bus y bajó por las escaleras.

―Hey, eso no es justo,‖ Le gritó Droy. ―¡Tengo que cargar los tambores y son como un

millón!‖

La voz de Jake se hizo más distante mientras él se alejaba del bus, gritando por encima de

su hombro, ―Sí, pero tengo los amplificadores y las guitarras de Sting. Deja de quejarte.‖

―Vamos,‖ dijo Natsu.

―Espera,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Necesito mi chaqueta. Las llaves están ahí.‖

Él espero a que ella se pusiera la chaqueta, luego tomó su mano y la ayudó a bajar las

empinadas escaleras hasta el pavimento.

La multitud afuera ya era menos que antes pero cuando Natsu bajó del bus, emitieron una

ovación.

―Mierda,‖ dijo él. ―Um… espera un minuto ¿De acuerdo?‖

Él le dio un beso en la sien y varios flashes nublaron su vista. Deseaba que las personas

dejaran de tomarle fotos con Los Slayers sin su consentimiento.

Natsu se dirigió a la multitud, comenzando a un extremo de la barrera tratando de seguir

con su camino. Firmó autógrafos, dio la mano, ofreció abrazos, permitió que lo

fotografiaran una docena de veces y soportó a las fans femeninas. Lucy esperó

pacientemente, tratando de controlar los celos. Sabía que esto no era importante. Sus fans

hacían que la carrera de Natsu fuera posible. Sin embargo, no le gustaba que las jóvenes

se frotaran contra él mientras estaba distraído firmando autógrafos o contestando una

pregunta.

Después de unos quince minutos, él se despidió de la multitud y regresó al lado de Lucy.

―Voy a tener que dar la vuelta frente al bus y luego escabullirme por la parte trasera. De

lo contrario, me verán de nuevo y nunca tendremos un descanso. Tú ve entre los buses y

encuéntrame al otro lado. Ahora, finge que nos estamos despidiendo.‖

―De acuerdo.‖

Él la abrazó de la misma manera que abrazaba a una fan entusiasta y se despidió antes de

girar en la dirección opuesta. Ella camino al lado del bus hacia el punto de reunión,

mirando a los roadies sacar el equipo por una puerta para llevarlo al segundo bus. Ella

miró por encima del hombro y luego se deslizó entre los dos buses. Gritos de pasión y

placer provenían de la habitación de la parte trasera del bus mientras caminaba detrás de

él. Lucy hizo una pausa mirando hacia la ventana por encima de ella. Tenía que ser Gray

el que se estaba follando a una de esas chicas. Una de ellas gritó el nombre de Gray. Lucy

se enrojeció y se preguntó cuántas vocalizaciones de la chica habían sido escuchadas por

casualidad.

Un cuerpo duro la apretó contra la parte trasera del bus. Una mano tocó a tientas su

pecho en la oscuridad. El corazón se le aceleró. Lucy luchó contra el hombre tratando

de tomar distancia.

Loke. Oh Dios, la había encontrado. Pero ¿Cómo?

El hombre la agarró por la muñeca antes de que ella pudiera darle un golpe y estrelló la

parte trasera de su mano contra el bus al lado de su cabeza. Lucy abrió la boca para

gritar, pero una lengua se le metió en la boca.

Ella conocía ese sabor. ¿Natsu?

La había asustado. En realidad la había asustado.

Ella lo empujo.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?‖ dijo ella. ―Creí que estaba siendo atacada.‖

―Lo estás,‖ gruñó él y aplastó el cuerpo de Lucy entre su cuerpo y la parte trasera del

bus.

Cuando trató de besarla, ella lo golpeó en el estómago. ―Detente.‖

―Ay. Nadie puede vernos.‖ Las sombras se cernían sobre ellos.

Él la levantó contra el bus con su cuerpo y le soltó la muñeca para poder subirle la falda

hasta la cintura. Aunque Lucy sabía que él no la lastimaría, su corazón comenzó a latir

más rápido y fuerte bajo su pecho. Ella lo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en el brazo. Él

hizo una pausa. Lucy no pudo ver su expresión en la oscuridad, así que no sabía si

había entendido el mensaje.

―¿En verdad quieres que me detenga, Lucy? Pensé que podíamos tener un rapidito aquí,

ya que Gray se ha apoderado de la habitación.‖

―No te acerques a mí en esa forma. Me asustaste.‖

Él presionó los dedos contra el centro de su pecho. ―Tu corazón está palpitando muy

fuerte, cariñó. Sabías que era yo, ¿verdad?‖

―No,‖ susurró ella. ―Pensé que…pensé que él…‖ Lucy luchó contra las lágrimas,

sintiéndose estúpida. ―No importa lo que pensé. No lo vuelvas a hacer jamás.‖

Él la abrazó suavemente. ―Lo siento muchísimo, Luce. ¿Me perdonas?‖

¿Cómo podía enojarse con él? Sabía que había reaccionado de manera exagerada. Loke

estaba fuera de su vida para siempre. Seguramente estaba en una prisión y no sabía el

paradero de ella. Demonios, ni siquiera la reconocería. Y este…este era Natsu, no Loke.

Natsu le gustaba tal vez demasiado, considerando que se conocían desde hace poco.

Una vez enfrentó su miedo, ella le busco la boca a Natsu en la oscuridad y lo besó

suavemente, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ―Estás perdiendo tiempo. Los buses

saldrán pronto.‖

―¿Quieres hacer esto?‖ Preguntó él con incredulidad.

―Prometes no asustarme de nuevo, ¿verdad?‖

―Sí, lo prometo.‖ Natsu la acercó y susurró en su oído, ―Quítate las bragas.‖

La mano de Lucy se movió hacia la entrepierna de Natsu para encontrar su polla dura

como el granito.

Él respiró dolorosamente. Ella se bajó las bragas por los muslos y les permitió caer hasta

los tobillos. Lucy salió de ellas con un pie. El aire frio bañaba la carne caliente entre sus

muslos mientras Natsu le metía la rodilla entre las piernas para separarlas.

―Esto es bueno,‖ murmuró él. ―No te muevas. Tengo que advertirte que nunca duro

mucho después de un show.‖ Natsu la cubrió con su cuerpo contra el bus.

Ella escuchó el cierre de sus pantalones, él se apartó mientras se ponía un condón. Su

dura polla le rozaba el interior del muslo y finalmente se relajó contra ella, suspirando

anticipadamente. Natsu le agarró el muslo con una mano y le levantó la pierna hasta su

cadera, mientras la llenaba con su cuerpo, suspiró entrecortadamente como si ya

estuviera cerca del orgasmo.

La cabeza de Lucy cayó hacia atrás por el éxtasis. ―Se siente muy bien, Natsu.‖

―Sí,‖ dijo él, descansando la cabeza a un lado de su cara. ―Uh, Dios.‖ Él le daba envestidas

suaves, girando las caderas para intensificar su placer. ―Se siente fantástico.‖

Varias personas pasaron a un lado del bus, hablando entre sí del embalaje del camión.

Lucy asumió que eran roadies. Ellos siguieron su camino y Natsu ni siquiera dejó de dar

sus embestidas lentas y fáciles. Ella buscó su boca, besándolo profundamente. Sus

embestidas aumentaban con el tiempo. Él gruñó contra la boca de Lucy y ella le

respondió con un gemido, sus embestidas ahora eran más fuertes. Había perdido el

control. Ella le agarró el cabello, excavando sus dedos en su cuero cabelludo mientras su

excitación comenzaba a construirse. Natsu retiró la boca.

―¿Estás cerca?‖ Le preguntó. ―Dios, por favor dime que estás cerca.‖

―¿Vas a terminar?‖ Ella no podía creerlo. Normalmente él duraba una eternidad.

―Mmmm,‖ murmuró Natsu. ―Ya casi. Sí, sí. No puedo evitarlo.‖ Sus manos la agarraron

de la chaqueta desesperadamente. ―Ah, Dios.‖ Él la embistió más y más fuerte y se

estremeció contra ella con un grito ronco. Movió las manos a cada lado de la cabeza para

sostenerse contra la parte trasera del bus, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de satisfacción. Él

se puso flojo, aplastándola contra el acero duro.

―Lo siento, cariñó. No quería venirme tan rápido,‖ susurró.

―Está bien. Me lo advertiste.‖

―Esa no es una buena excusa.‖

Saliendo del cuerpo de Lucy, él cayó de rodillas, colocándole la pierna por encima de su

hombro. La probó entre las piernas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en la oscuridad.

Una luz brillante alumbró el rostro de Lucy. Ella entrecerró los ojos, cegada por el

resplandor de la linterna y levantó el brazo para protegerse los ojos.

―¡Vaya!, lo siento,‖ dijo una voz masculina. La luz se apagó.

El cuerpo de Lucy se tensó, perdió la concentración y el entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Natsu

no la liberó. Él comenzó a excitarla nuevamente con la boca y los dedos. En poco tiempo,

ella olvidó en donde estaba. Desde el interior del bus se escuchaban los gruñidos de animal

de Gray y los gemidos de las tres chicas. ¿Tres? ¿Cómo podía un tipo follarse a tres chicas?

Tal vez Gajeel estaba participando ahora.

Su excitación tomó control y en poco tiempo el cuerpo de Lucy se estremeció por la

liberación. Ella gritó mientras el placer atravesaba su cuerpo. Sus piernas se volvieron

flojas y Brian la agarró con el brazo libre mientras ella se deslizaba por la parte trasera

del bus. Cuando sus estremecimientos disminuyeron, él retiró los dedos de su cuerpo, la

acunó entre sus brazos y la besó tiernamente.

―No podemos dejarnos llevar por las emociones,‖ murmuró Lucy.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?‖

Ella se entregó a sus caricias. ―Se van a ir a Des Moines sin nosotros.‖

―Esperarán. Gray ni siquiera ha echado a las chicas de la cama.‖ Eso era obvio. Ellas

continuaban gritando el nombre de Gray como si participaran en el concurso del

Vocalizador más grande del Mundo. Lucy podía oír a Gray maldecir en voz alta y el bus

se sacudía ligeramente con cada grito que él daba.

Ella frunció el ceño, recordando la luz que la iluminó minutos antes. ―Alguien nos vio.‖

―Uno de los roadies, creo. Están acostumbrados a cosas como estas, cariño. No te

preocupes. Nadie dirá nada.‖

Ella hizo una mueca. ―¿Te han visto follar una mujer en la parte trasera del bus?‖

―Sí.‖

―¿Qué quieres decir con ese sí?‖ ¿Por qué estaba celosa? Probablemente hacía este tipo de

cosas todo el tiempo. Eran experiencias nuevas para ella, pero era la misma mierda para

él.

Natsu se echó a reír. ―Sí, hace un momento.‖

Lucy le golpeó el pecho con entusiasmo. Él siempre la hacía sentir bien, la hacía sentir

especial a pesar de que no lo era. ―Vamos a buscar mi coche.‖

La ayudo a ponerse en pie. Ella localizó sus bragas alrededor de su tobillo y se las puso

antes de ordenarse la ropa. Sus piernas todavía temblaban. ¡Wow! Este tipo era demasiado

bueno en el sexo, pero demasiado perjudicial para ella.

Natsu se ordenó la ropa, arrojando el condón en el suelo y luego tomó la mano de Lucy.

―Enséñame el camino, bella dama.‖

―¿No te da miedo que alguna fan lo recoja y trate de impregnarse con el?‖ Preguntó ella,

señalando el condón.

―Lucy, eso es asqueroso.‖

―¿Y arrojarlo al suelo no lo es?‖

―Nop.‖

―Recógelo.‖

Él suspiró ruidosamente. ―Bien.‖Natsu recogió el condón y lo tendió hacia ella. ―Toma,

ponlo en tu bolsillo.‖

―Ewww. No.‖

―¿Lo pondrás en tu cuerpo, pero no en tu bolsillo?‖

―Eso es diferente.‖

―Si tú lo dices.‖

Ella sacó las llaves de la chaqueta. ―Sólo tíralo.‖

Caminaron detrás del segundo bus hasta el estacionamiento casi vacío y encontraron un

cubo de basura para deshacerse del condón. Estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para que

alguien reconociera a Natsu mientras se dirigían al distintivo coche de color rosa.

―Qué hermoso coche,‖ dijo Natsu mirando por la ventana del conductor. ―¿Puedo

manejarlo?‖

Lucy dudó. Realmente sobreprotegía el coche. La idea de que un roadie lo manejara por

más de tres mil millas la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo pasar tiempo extra a solas con Natsu

era un poderoso motivante, de manera que le dio las llaves.

Él abrió la puerta. ―Wow,‖ susurró. ―Ha sido completamente restaurado. Súbete.‖

Ella entró y se sentó en el asiento de cuero blanco al lado del conductor. Natsu subió,

cerró la puerta y encendió el motor. Éste rugió con un ronroneo bajo. Él aceleró. ―Es

genial.‖

―Es sorprendente,‖ dijo Lucy.

―¿Motor V-8?‖

―Sí. Un 312 con dos carburadores Holley.‖

―Es una golosina.‖ Natsu puso el coche en marcha y recorrió el estacionamiento.

Maniobró la rueda hacia un lado y condujo sin un rumbo específico antes de ir

directamente hacia los buses. Él decidió conducir un poco más en el estacionamiento.

Lucy se encogía de miedo cada vez que los neumáticos gemían ruidosamente. Natsu se

estaba divirtiendo y ella no quería frenar su espíritu.

Lucy vio a Jake el roadie de la cresta rubia saludándolos con entusiasmo. ―Creo que

están listos para irse.‖

―Sí, supongo.‖ Natsu condujo hasta la parte trasera del bus y se detuvo bruscamente. ―Eso

fue divertido.‖

Él se acercó a ella y la besó. ―Vamos a la cama.‖

―¿Otra vez?‖

―Me vendría bien dormir un poco.‖

―Oh, vamos a dormir.‖ Ella sonrió agachando la cabeza.

―Por lo menos unos pocos minutos. Me has consumido, mujer. No estoy acostumbrado a

levantarme temprano. Por lo general me quedo despierto en la noche y duermo todo el

día.

La puerta del coche se abrió. ―Ha,‖ dijo Jake, inclinando la cabeza dentro del coche.

―Tengo que conducir el Thunderbird.‖

―No lo harás si conduces como Natsu,‖ dijo Lucy.

―Seré dulce.‖

Natsu salió del coche. ―No soy un mal conductor. No puedes poner un motor grande en

un coche pequeño y esperar que no vea lo que es capaz de hacer.‖

Él ayudó a Lucy a salir del coche.

―¡Bien!‖ dijo Jake. Él se montó en el asiento del conductor. ―Nos vemos en Des Moines.‖

Cerró la puerta. Las llantas chillaron mientras el coche daba reversa.

―¡Genial!, dijo Lucy. ―Un maniático está conduciendo mi coche.‖

―No le hará daño. Si lo hace te compraré un Porsche nuevo.‖

―Yo no quiero un Porsche. Me encanta ese coche, además pertenecía a mis abuelos.‖

―Va a estar bien. Te lo prometo.‖

Ella vio alumbrar las luces traseras del Thunderbird en una señal de tránsito. Los

neumáticos chirriaron de nuevo cuando el coche se disparó hacia adelante, patinó y luego

aceleró perdiéndose en la noche.

Ella dio un zapatazo por la frustración, luego agarró la parte delantera de la camiseta de

Natsu y lo empujó hacia el bus. ―Movámonos. Entre más rápido lleguemos a Des Moines,

más rápido podré patearle el trasero a ese tipo.‖

―Ooooo. ¿Puedo ver?‖

―Oh sí. Definitivamente puedes ver. Lo sostendrás para que yo pueda patearlo.‖

Lucy comenzó a subir las escaleras del bus, pero un cuerpo fue lanzado desde el

interior y le impidió que siguiera subiendo. Ella agarró a la chica y si Natsu no la hubiera

estabilizado, habría caído al asfalto.

―¿Qué parte de lárgate de aquí no entendiste?‖ Gray le gritó a la joven desde lo alto de las

escaleras.

Lucy reconoció a la chica, era la que Gray había levantado por encima de la barrera hace

una hora.

―Gray,‖ lloriqueaba la chica, juntando las manos sobre su pecho. ―Por favor déjame estar

contigo. ¡Por favor!‖

―Ya terminé contigo. Piérdete.‖

Él se veía altamente enojado, se dio la vuelta y se adentró en el bus. La joven comenzó a

subir las escaleras, pero Natsu la agarró del brazo. Enfurecida, ella dio un jalonazo y le

propició a Natsu repetidas palmadas en el pecho. Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente

cuando se dio cuenta de a quién había estado golpeando.

―Oh Dios, lo siento, M-Master Dragneel.‖ La chica se cubrió la boca con una mano

temblorosa. Las lágrimas borboteaban de sus ojos. ―Hable con él. ¡Por favor!‖ D-Dígale

que lo amo.‖ El rímel corría por sus mejillas como riachuelos negros. ―Dígale que me

mataré si no me ama.‖

Natsu tomó sus hombros con las manos y la sacudió ligeramente. ―Hey. Hey. ¿Cuál es tu

nombre, cariñó?‖

Ella lo miró y Lucy fue golpeada por la vulnerabilidad de la chica. No podía tener más

de veinte.

―¿Mi nombre?‖

―Sí‖

―K-K-K- Karen.‖ Se lanzó contra Natsu, aferrándose a él desesperadamente.

Natsu extendió los brazos y le dio a Lucy una mirada de –no estoy tocándola- por

encima del hombro de Karen.

Él le habló en un tono suave. ―Karen, tienes que entender algo con respecto a Gray. Él no

está buscando una relación con nadie. Sólo quiere echarse un polvo. No hay nada malo en

ti. Eres hermosa, no te hubiera elegido si no lo fueras.

Lucy sonrió. Era demasiado dulce que tratara de consolarla.

―Pensé que…‖ Ella tomó un respiro largo y jadeante. ―Pensé que…‖ Se frotó el rostro

contra el hombro de Natsu, dejándole los restos de lágrimas y maquillaje en la camiseta.

―¿Qué pensaste?‖ Él le dio unas palmaditas de lastima en el hombro.

―Pensé que si le mostraba lo mucho que lo amaba, él también…‖ Su voz llegó a ser sólo

un susurro. ―…me amaría.‖

Natsu se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos llorosos. Lucy nunca lo había visto tan serio.

―Gray no puede amar a nadie, Karen. No después de Juvia.‖

¿Juvia?

Karen entrecerró los ojos. ―Mataría a esa zorra si pudiera.‖

―No si la encuentro primero,‖ murmuró Natsu. Él le dio a Karen un abrazo suave y la

soltó. ―Ahora, vete con la cabeza en alto, cariñó. Sobreviviste al sexo con Gray Fullbuster.

Apuesto a que incluso lo disfrutaste.‖

La chica sonrió y beso a Natsu en la mejilla. ―Gracias por hacerme sentir mejor, Master

Dragneel.‖ Ella miró a Lucy mientras se retiraba pero rápidamente desvió la mirada.

A Lucy le encantaría hablar con la chica para aprender más sobre de su psicología. ¿En

verdad creía que estaba enamorada de Gray? ¿El verdadero Gray o la versión de estrella de

rock que él representaba en el escenario? Y ¿Quién era el verdadero Gray? Honestamente,

Lucy no podía decir que lo conocía.

Natsu subió corriendo las escaleras del bus. Se escuchó un fuerte crujido, seguido por un

ruido sordo. Lucy lo siguió pero se detuvo en la escalera con los ojos bien abiertos. Gray

yacía en el suelo del bus con Natsu parado sobre él y con el puño cerrado. Gray rodó para

apoyarse en el codo y limpiarse la sangre de la esquina de la boca con el pulgar.

―¿Puedes ser más malnacido?‖ Le gritó Natsu. ―Estoy cansado de controlar tus daños.‖

―¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mis zorras, Natsu?‖

Ellas son como tú, cariño. La voz de Loke hizo una intrusión y los ojos de Lucy se

abrieron violentamente.

―Porque no son zorras,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Las zorras no lloran cuando les dices que salgan de

tu cama.‖

―Actúan como verdaderas zorras.‖

Gray se puso en pie, agarró a Natsu por la parte posterior de la cabeza y Lucy hizo una

mueca pensando que su amante estaba a punto de ser golpeado. Sin embargo, Gray

no lo golpeó. Él lo besó a un lado de la cabeza.

La mirada de Gray cayó sobre Lucy cuando dijo, ―No creo que te des cuenta de lo

afortunada que eres, amiga.‖

Él se dio la vuelta, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo y finalmente encerrándose en la

habitación.

Gajeel se asomó por una de las literas de la cabina. ―No debiste de haberlo golpeado, Natsu.

Tú sabes por qué él es así.‖

―Sí, lo sé.‖ Natsu se deslizó en una cabina tapizada de cuero que rodeaba el comedor y se

frotó el rostro con ambas manos.

―¿Quién es Juvia?‖ preguntó Lucy.

Natsu la miró fijamente. ―La mujer que le arrancó el corazón a Gray y se lo echó a los

tiburones.‖

Lucy cerró los ojos. Se sentía identificada. Su corazón había sido usado para alimentar a

los tiburones hace mucho tiempo y nunca lo recuperaría.

Juvia saldra cuando cuente la historia de Gray!


	10. Chapter 09

Lucy dio vuelta en la cama y se acurrucó contra el cálido cuerpo de Natsu. Él suspiró

mientras dormía con el brazo apretándola antes de relajarse nuevamente.

El bus zumbaba ruidosamente mientras subía una colina, temporalmente ahogando los

suaves ronquidos de Sting provenientes del camarote debajo de ellos. No habían llegado a

Des Moines, entonces ¿Qué la había despertado?

Lucy abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. La cama era bastante cómoda pero era de tamaño

normal por lo que no tenía mucho espacio para moverse. Bien por ella. Eso le daba una

excusa para presionarse contra el maravilloso hombre a su lado. Lucy hundió la nariz

en su cuello e inhaló profundamente.

En el comedor cercano, una lata chocó contra la mesa. Eso la había sacado de su sueño.

¿Quién estaría despierto a estas horas? Gateó por encima del cuerpo de Natsu y se asomó

por la cortina. Gray estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor dándole la espalda a Lucy. Él

tomó un sorbo de cerveza, mientras su mirada caía en algo en la palma de su mano. Ella

se preguntó si le importaría tener algo de compañía. Parecía solitario.

Lucy se bajó del camarote, poniéndose la camiseta de Natsu por encima de su ropa

interior. Su equipaje todavía estaba en el coche, así que no tenía nada más que ponerse y

Natsu no quería que durmiera desnuda cerca de los chicos.

Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, Gray volteó la cabeza para mirarla. Él sonrió ligeramente

y deslizo lo que tenía en la mano al interior de su bolsillo. Ella se paró al lado del asiento

al extremo de él y esperó que la reconociera.

―No podía dormir.‖ Dijo él.

―¿Puedo acompañarte?‖

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿Quieres una cerveza?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―No bebo. Mi ex esposo era un alcohólico y no puedo soportar el

sabor del licor o el olor.‖

Gray empujó tres latas de cerveza vacías hacia un lado. ―No…sabía que habías estado

casada.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Fue hace mucho tiempo.‖ Lucy se pasó el cabello detrás de

las orejas y cambió de tema. ―Creo que Natsu está muy arrepentido por haberte pegado.‖

―Sí, lo sé. Pero me lo merecía. Dragneel no le pega a alguien a menos que se lo merezca.

Natsu es un buen tipo. No como el resto de nosotros.‖

―Creo que todos son buenos.‖

Él le dio una sonrisa, con sus ojos azules brillando en la baja luminosidad de la cabina.

―¿Incluso, Gajeel?‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―Sí, incluso Gajeel.‖

―Tienes razón. Son buenos tipos. Yo soy el imbécil del grupo.‖

Ella se inclinó sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano. ―Eso no es verdad, Gray. Sé que algo te está

molestando. Puedes contármelo si quieres.‖

Gray bajó la mirada. ―No deberías tocarme, Lucy, Natsu no se lo tomaría bien.‖

Ella quería preguntarle algo desde que lo conoció hace dos noches.

―La última chica que lo dejó. Por la que se emborrachó. ¿Tú…?‖ Lucy inclinó la cabeza

hacia un lado.

―Sí, me la follé. Y también a su anterior novia. Te dije que era un imbécil. Él debería

golpearme más a menudo.‖

Lucy le apretó la mano. ―No dejaré que me folles. ¿De acuerdo?‖

Él levantó la mirada y sonrió. ―¿Estás segura?‖

El corazón de Lucy le dio un vuelco y dio un soplido. El hombre era hipnotizante.

Enigmático. Viril. Nunca había conocido alguien como él. ―Sí estoy segura.‖

―Sin embargo, tuviste que pensarlo.‖ Él se rió entre dientes. ―Todas las mujeres son

iguales. Zorras.‖

Ella se puso rígida, aunque sabía que era una broma, esa palabra la molestó. En el pasado

se la habían dicho muchas veces. ―Sí, todas somos una zorras. Especialmente alrededor de

las estrellas de rock que admiramos. ¿Por qué crees que es así?‖

―¿Huh?‖

―¿Por qué crees que las mujeres son promiscuas cuando están cerca de ti, de Natsu, Sting o

de cualquiera de ustedes?‖

―No tengo idea.‖

―Sí, yo tampoco. Sería fascinante estudiarlo.‖ Tal vez podría conseguir una investigación

financiada en el tema. ¿Las groupies siempre cambian su comportamiento cuando están

alrededor de la banda? Lucy sabía que la fama de los Slayers la afectaba. Así como la

emoción de estar con un hombre al que miles de mujeres codiciaban. Era una extraña

psicología y no tenía tiempo para investigar algo tan divertido como la promiscuidad

groupie. Su proyecto actual no iba para nada bien. Tenía que concentrarse en sus

esfuerzos para mantener el financiamiento o podía decirle adiós a su carrera académica.

Gray le apretó la mano, sacando a Lucy de sus preocupaciones. Era curioso como las

cosas que por lo general la preocupaban no se hubieran cruzado por su mente desde que

conoció a Natsu.

―De verdad no creo que seas una zorra, Lucy,‖ dijo Gray. ―Ni siquiera quiero follarte.‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―Wow, eso duele.‖

―No lo entiendes. Te respeto. Eres el tipo de mujer del que yo podría…tal vez podría…‖

Él sacudió la cabeza.

―Cuéntame de Juvia.‖

Los ojos de Gray se entrecerraron peligrosamente. ―No siquiera digas su nombre.‖

Un cuerpo se movió en el camarote.

―¿Estabas mirando su fotografía?‖ Lucy estaba adivinando y resultó que tenía razón.

Él tomó un profundo respiro y se mordió el labio. Un momento después, dijo, ―Debí de

haberla quemado con las otras. Es sólo que no puedo dejarla ir. No del todo. Es como si de

alguna manera el dolor la mantuviera cerca de mí.‖

Ella le apretó la mano. ―Eso es bastante retorcido, Gray.‖

Él le soltó la mano y la frotó sobre su cabello negro. ―Sí, lo sé.‖ Gray salió de la cabina. ―Me

voy a la cama. Creo que ya puedo dormir.‖

Lucy se arrepentía de que haberlo acorralado con su curiosidad. ―Buenas noches, Gray.‖

―Buenas noches, Profesora.‖

Ella dejó la mesa y utilizó el minúsculo baño antes de subir de nuevo a la cama con Natsu.

―¿Tuviste una buena charla con Gray?‖ Preguntó.

―Oh, ¿Estás despierto?‖

―¿Tuviste una buena charla con Gray?‖

―Sí. Se siente muy mal.‖

Natsu suspiró. ―No debí de haberlo golpeado. Sé la razón por la que él es así. Por eso no

puedo odiarlo no importa cuánto dolor me cause.‖

Ella acunó su rostro, deseando poder ver su expresión en la oscuridad.

―Eres maravilloso. ¿Lo sabes?‖

Natsu la besó suavemente. ―Estoy caliente de nuevo. Eso sí que lo sé.‖

―Nunca caminaré bien de nuevo.‖ Ella se rió.

―Me imagino que si no puedes, no podrás dejar mi cama.‖ Él le besó la mandíbula y uno

de los lados de su cuello. ―Nunca.‖

El sol salió muy temprano. Natsu la tocó, la besó, la acarició, le chupó la piel, probó sus

labios, la abrazó por horas y no tomó posesión de su cuerpo. No en la manera que ella

quería que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, la poseyó en una manera que nunca supuso que

sucedería.


	11. Chapter 10

Lucy estaba de pie al lado de su intacto coche, el cuál había llegado a Des Moines

cuatro horas antes que los buses. Natsu se paró frente a ella, arrancándole distraídamente

un botón de su blusa.

Ella miró por encima de su hombro, negándose a mirarlo. Cada vez que lo hacía, su

corazón se estrechaba de angustia.

Lucy odiaba las despedidas. Especialmente las permanentes.

Deslizó una mano en el bolsillo del traje y tocó su tarjeta de presentación con indecisión.

Sabía que continuar esto era un error y sólo sería un dolor de cabeza para los dos.

Además ya habían sufrido en el pasado. Ella sacó la mano vacía de su bolsillo. Era mejor

no tener ninguna unión.

Se miraron y hablaron al mismo tiempo. ―Yo—‖

―Nosotros—‖

Rieron y sus ojos se encontraron. Natsu la abrazó y la besó profundamente, su agarré era

fuerte. La garganta de Lucy se resecó. No llores, Lucy. Espera hasta que…

Ella se alejó. ―La pasé bien contigo.‖ Esperó que sonara impersonal, nada emocional.

―Este no tiene que ser el final.‖

Lucy agachó la cabeza y se tragó las lágrimas. ―Sí. Lo es.‖

―Lucy…‖

Ella lo besó en la mejilla y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta del coche. Estaba con seguro.

Luchó con la agarradora por un momento antes de darse cuenta que las llaves estaban en

su mano. Natsu se acercó y le tomó los hombros con sus manos.

―Lucy…‖

Ella le quitó el seguro a la puerta con los dedos temblorosos. No llores. No llores.

Finalmente la abrió pero Natsu no se alejó. Él la abrazaba por la espalda, rodeándole la

cintura con sus brazos y con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro. ―Quédate.‖ Susurró. ―Por favor.‖

―No puedo.‖

―Entonces dime que puedo volver a verte.‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. ―Adiós, Natsu.‖

Lucy se alejó de él y subió al coche. Su familiaridad la consoló. Cerró la puerta y

prendió el motor, obligándose a no mirarlo a través de la ventana. Se marchó,

asegurándose que su rostro estuviera fuera de vista antes de que dejara que las lágrimas

cayeran por su cara como senderos calientes.

Por el espejo retrovisor, vislumbró a Natsu con las manos hacinadas en los bolsillos

delanteros de sus jeans mientras se miraba los pies. Él tomó un profundo respiro, miró

hacia el coche y luego regresó al bus solo.

Sting golpeó a Natsu en la espalda. ―Maldito perdedor, sal del bus. No le estás haciendo

ningún bien a nadie emborrachándote aquí sentado de nuevo.‖

Natsu lanzó el resto de la cerveza hacia atrás. ―Cállate.‖

―¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Necesitas echarte un polvo.‖

Sting probablemente tenía razón. Habían pasado dos semanas desde su fin de semana de

felicidad. Era tiempo de olvidar a la maravillosa profesora de sexo y seguir adelante.

―Sí,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Supongo que sí.‖

―Gray está organizando un circulo de mamadas. A lo mejor deberías unirte.‖

Natsu rodó los ojos. ―¿Para eso viniste?‖

―Bueno, siempre lo vences. Y él le prometió a Gajeel que si no ganaba, abandonaría el sexo

por un mes.‖

Natsu se echó a reír. Gray ni siquiera se molestaba en negar su adicción sexual. ¿Un mes?

El hombre se quemaría espontáneamente. ―Sí, me gustaría ver eso.‖

―A todos nos gustaría verlo. Él se imaginó que como no ibas a participar, seguramente

ganaría.‖

―Estoy dentro.‖ Natsu se puso de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente.

Sting envolvió el brazo de Natsu sobre sus hombres para ayudarlo a caminar. ―Tienes que

dejar de beber tanto.‖

―Lo sé.‖ Pero el beber mitigaba el dolor tan bien.

El zumbido inducido por el alcohol había comenzado a disiparse en el momento que

entraron al otro bus.

―Natsu está dentro,‖ anunció Sting.

Gajeel saltó de la silla y abrazo a los dos guitarristas. ―¡Sí‖ Miro por encima del hombro a su

vocalista. ―Vas hacia abajo, Gray.‖

―Pensé que nosotras íbamos hacia abajo,‖ una de las seis mujeres murmuró, pareciendo

confundida.

―Nadie invito a Natsu,‖ protestó Gray.

Una explosiva rubia con lápiz labial rojo levantó la mano. ―Me pido a Master Dragneel.‖

―¿Eres una gallina, Gray?‖ preguntó Natsu. ―¿Tienes miedo de perder?‖

Gray agarró a la chica más cercana y la instó para que se pusiera de rodillas frente a su

silla. Ella le cogió la hebilla del cinturón. ―Estoy lista. ¿Y tú?‖

Natsu se sentó en la silla del capitán al lado de Gray. La ansiosa rubia se arrodilló ante él.

Ella alcanzó la bragueta, pero él le agarró la mano.

―¿Quién más está dentro?‖ preguntó.

Gajeel, Sting y Jellal se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá de cuero al otro lado de las

sillas de los dos capitanes.

Dos chicas se peleaban el privilegio de chupar a Sting. Él puso la mano sobre la cabeza de

la ganadora y le dio a la perdedora su chupeta. Ella fue a ponerse de mal humor en la

esquina, lamiendo su premio de consolación.

―Te follaré luego, cariño, ¿De acuerdo?‖ Sting le dijo.

Resplandeciendo, ella asintió.

―La primera chica en hacer a su chico venirse obtiene un pase tras bambalinas,‖ dijo Gray.

―Y el último chico en venirse obtiene los derechos para fanfarronear.‖

―Y tú no puedes tener sexo por un mes,‖ le recordó Gajeel.

―Eso es sólo si pierdo.‖

Las cremalleras se abrieron, las duras pollas se revelaron y los condones de sabores

rodaron en su lugar.

La rubia arrodillada frente a Natsu liberó su mano de la de él y le abrió los pantalones.

Pronto descubrió que no estaba para nada duro. Sus compañeros de banda lo esperaban

para que pudieran empezar. La sólo idea de un circulo de mamadas normalmente lo

hacía reventar la cremallera de su pantalón, pero la idea de la rubia con los dulces labios

rojos alrededor de su polla no tenía ningún interés. ¿Tal vez con una chica diferente?

Natsu miró alrededor en el interior del bus, pero ninguna de ellas era Lucy. Su corazón

se contrajo.

―Supongo que estoy demasiado borracho,‖ dijo. Él le subió la cremallera y alejó a la rubia

antes de dejar el bus.

―Natsu - Sting lo llamó.

―Natsu está fuera,‖ dijo Gray cuando Natsu bajó el último escalón. ―Comencemos.‖

Caminó entre los buses y se apoyó contra el parachoques. No sabía cuánto tiempo

permaneció allí respirando. Diez minutos, tal vez. Sabía que los chicos se burlarían de él

por no haber sido capaz de levantar la polla, pero eso no era lo que realmente le

molestaba. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Lucy.

Sting salió del bus unos minutos más tarde. Pasó por donde Natsu estaba parado, y se

apoyó contra el parachoques a su lado.

―Supongo que perdiste,‖ dijo Natsu.

―Ni siquiera intenté ganar. El premio real es tener a una chica haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

para hacerte venir. ¿Cómo puedo negarle un pase tras bambalinas?‖

Natsu sonrió. ―Mi pobre chica ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de intentar.‖

―Tienes que llamarla,‖ dijo Sting.

―¿Huh?‖

Sting lo golpeó en el brazo. ―A Lucy, retardado. Llámala.‖

―No tengo su número. Además, no quiere verme.‖ Agachó la cabeza para mirarse las

botas.

―No creo eso ni por un segundo,‖ dijo Sting. ―Y puedes conseguirte el numero si en

realidad lo quieres.‖

Él se echó a reír. ―Ni siquiera me sé el apellido.‖

―¿De dónde es?‖

―Kansas City,‖ dijo automáticamente, pero Sting ya sabía eso. Natsu no podía dejar de

hablar de ella, así que Sting sabía más de Lucy de lo que posiblemente hubiera querido

saber.

―Y es una profesora, por lo que tiene que trabajar en una universidad cercana.‖

―¿Y?‖

―Y no hay muchas profesoras de sexualidad humana en esas universidades. Tal vez una o

dos, ¿verdad?‖

―Natsu se encogió de hombros. ―Supongo.‖

―Lucy no es un nombre muy común. Y aunque todas las profesoras de sexualidad

humana en el área de Kansas City se llamaran Lucy, las podrías llamar hasta

encontrarla.‖

―Se pondrá más molesta si la llamo,‖ dijo Natsu, sin embargo la esperanza revoloteó en su

adolorido corazón.

¿Y qué? Si ella te dice que la dejes en paz, tal vez la sacarás de tu sistema y si no lo hace, a

lo mejor volveremos a verte feliz. Mierda, toda la banda está sufriendo por la depresión

en la que estás. Te necesitamos, lo sabes. Tú eres nuestro pegamento.‖

Natsu suspiró con fuerza. ―De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Trataré de encontrarla.‖

Sting frotó las manos vigorosamente sobre el cabello de Natsu hasta que éste se alejó con

cosquilleo en el cuero cabelludo.

―No hay necesidad. Ya lo hice.‖ Sting le dio un pedazo de papel con un número telefónico

garabateado sobre el. Los zurdos y su escritura a penas legible. ―Este es el número de su

trabajo, el de su casa no está registrado.‖

―¿Cómo conseguiste esto?‖

―Internet. Y por cierto, su apellido es Heartfilia. Su foto está en el directorio de la facultad.‖

¿Una foto? Tendría que echarle un vistazo más tarde. Ver si era tan hermosa como la

recordaba. ―¿Cuándo la encontraste?‖

―Hace una semana.‖

Natsu frunció el ceño. ―¿Y esperaste hasta ahora?‖

―Creí que a lo mejor te darías por vencido con ella.‖

Natsu miró fijamente el papel. ―Ahora sólo tengo que tener el valor suficiente para que me

rompan el corazón de nuevo.‖

―No te demores mucho,‖ dijo Sting. ―Lo digo en serio. Nunca te he visto de esta manera.

No por tanto tiempo.‖

―Lucy es diferente.‖

Sting resopló y se echó a reír como si estuvieran de vuelta en el quinto grado. ―Estás mal,

Dragneel


	12. Chapter 11

Lucy contesto el teléfono de su oficina al segundo timbre. ―Doctora Lucy Heartfilia,

Departamento de Psicología‖

―Lucy, ah, eres realmente tú‖

Lucy se puso pálida ―¿Natsu?‖

―Es muy bueno escuchar tu voz‖

―¿Cómo me encontraste?‖

―Sting te buscó en internet, comprobando las listas de las facultades de las universidades

alrededor de Kansas City. No fuiste difícil de encontrar‖Natsu se quedó en silencio por

un momento. ―¿Estás enojada porque llamé?‖

Lucy no podía mentir y pretender que no se alegraba de oírlo. Estaba preocupada

porque fuera tan fácil de encontrar. No se estaba escondiendo de Natsu pero había otro

hombre que ella no quería que la encontrara. Nunca.

―No‖ dijo ―No estoy enojada‖

―¿Te encontrarás conmigo en algún lado?‖

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora? ¿Estás en Kansas City?‖

Él se rió. La respiración de Lucy se detuvo y sus pezones se tensaron. ¿Cómo podía el

simple sonido de su risa encenderla así?

―No, yo estoy en Oregón todo el fin de semana. Más fechas del tour. Te enviaré un boleto

de avión‖

―No puedo simplemente dejarlo todo y tomar un vuelo a Oregón‖

―¿Por qué no?‖

―Estoy ocupada, tengo este trabajo, ¿ves?‖ Este trabajo que rápidamente se estaba

viniendo abajo. Ella alcanzó la carta de la Fundación Nacional De Ciencias y la deslizó en

la gaveta del escritorio, no quería ser perturbada por los pensamientos acerca de perder

su financiación. No cuando tenía la profunda voz de Natsu Dragneel en su oído.

―¿No tienes fines de semana libres?‖

―La mayor parte del tiempo‖

―¿Estás trabajando este fin de semana?‖

―No necesariamente‖

―Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?‖

Ella vaciló. Eh, ¿por qué no? Realmente podría usar un corto descanso de este lugar.

Quizás un par de días alejada le aclararían la cabeza y podría comprender que hacer

acerca de su actual aprieto. ―Aun no me has enviado el boleto‖

―Maldición‖ murmuró Natsu.

La desilusión hizo que su corazón callera a sus pies ―¿Que está mal?‖

―Oh, nada. Estoy fuera del estadio para coger mejor señal y he sido reconocido por un

grupo de fans. Mal cálculo. Ahora tengo una dura erección gracias a ti y no puedo correr

tan rápido‖

―Siempre que sea gracias a mi‖ dijo Lucy riendo.

Unas chicas gritaron agudamente en el fondo ―¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Es Máster

Dragneel!‖

Lucy se rió.

―¿Pueden esperar solo un minuto? Estoy en el teléfono.‖ Natsu le dijo a alguien.

―¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Firmarás mis tetas? Por favor. Por favor. ¡Tú eres taaaaan caliente!

¿Dónde está Gray?

―Siempre quieren a Gray,‖ Le dijo Natsu a Lucy. ―Deja que me aleje de estas chicas y te

volveré a llamar con la información de tu vuelo.‖

―De acuerdo.‖

―Genial.‖

―Y Natsu

―¿Sí, cariño?‖

―Hey‖ una chica llorona dijo en el fondo ―¿A quién estas llamando cariño? ¿Tienes novia?‖

Lucy sacudió su cabeza. Ella no sabía cómo él se aguantaba eso. ―También, es genial

escuchar tu voz.‖

―Estoy encantado,‖ dijo Natsu cuidadosamente. ―Te llamare después.‖

El colgó y Lucy se sentó en la silla de su oficina. Escuchando la línea muerta hasta que

el teléfono empezó a pitarle. Ella colgó. Había pasado casi un mes desde que ellos se

habían separado en Des Moines. Ella lo extrañaba y lamentaba no permanecer en

contacto con él, aunque no se había dado cuenta de cuánto hasta ese momento. Cuando el

teléfono sonó casi una hora después, Lucy todavía estaba mirando al espacio con una

estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

―¿Puedes estar en un avión en cuatro horas?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―¿Cuatro horas? Yo aún estoy en el trabajo‖

―Bueno, ya me di cuenta de eso. Llamé a tu numero de trabajo‖

Lucy se rió, no se había reído tanto en… un mes. ―Es jueves. Tengo que trabajar

mañana.‖

―Hazte la enferma.‖

―¿Hacerme la enferma?‖ Ella nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando lo estaba.

―¿No merezco un día de enfermedad?‖

―No lo sé, ¿Lo mereces?‖

Él se rió, ―Te aseguras de no hacerlo fácil para un tipo. Nuestro concierto no es hasta el

sábado en la noche, así que pensé que podríamos pasar el día de mañana teniendo un

reencuentro‖

¿Reencuentro? Sí, Necesitarían al menos un día. Lucy miro vagamente al gigantesco

montón de exámenes de sus estudiantes. Ella había estado calificándolos cuando Natsu la

llamó. Un día de enfermedad no dolería. Podría terminar de calificar para el martes

cuando estaban programadas las últimas notas.

―¿A dónde voy a volar?‖

―Portland‖ Lucy podía escuchar la risa en su voz.

―¿Cuál es el número del vuelo?‖

―Demonios‖

―¿Ahora que está mal?‖

―Pensé que tenía esa erección bajo control. Resulta que estaba equivocado‖

Lucy soltó una risotada.

―Dios te deseo‖ susurró él. ―Ríete de nuevo.‖

―No puedo reírme cuando lo intento‖ Sin embargo volvió a hacerlo porque estaba

increíblemente feliz.

―¿Tienes algo para escribir?‖

Lucy alcanzó un bolígrafo ―Sí.‖ Ella anotó la información del tiquete electrónico que

Natsu le dictó. Después de colgar, apagó su computadora y cerró su oficina. Salió y se

detuvo en el escritorio de su secretaria.

―Kagura, me voy a casa más temprano. No me siento bien‖

Las cejas de Kagura se levantaron de sorpresa ―¿Estas enferma?‖

―Sí y probablemente no estaré mañana tampoco.‖

―Que mal. Espero que te mejores.‖

―Gracias.‖

―Oh, aquí está tu correo.‖ Kagura le pasó un montón de cartas.

Lucy las metió en su cartera y se dirigió al aeropuerto. No se molestó en empacar

equipaje, pues no tenía tiempo. Además, no era como si fuera a necesitar ropa.


	13. Chapter 12

En el interior del estrecho baño del bus, Natsu se apresuró hacia la ducha. No podía

esperar para ver a Lucy. No podía creer que ella hubiera aceptado visitarlo. No podía

pensar en más que en tenerla en sus brazos. Abrazarla. Tocarla. Mirarla. Dios, soy un

retrasado mental. Sabía que le rompería el corazón, pero no le importaba. Después de la

ducha, se apresuró a la habitación en busca de ropa.

―Podrías haber tocado,‖ dijo Sting.

Natsu se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación sosteniendo la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Ante el tocador, Sting envolvía los brazos alrededor del tipo que estaba en frente de él y

pegó su cuerpo contra la espalda del chico. Él deslizó una mano por debajo del dobladillo

de la camiseta de su nuevo amigo. (Sting es bisexual)

Mientras Natsu se vestía, trató de ignorar a Sting y a su entretenimiento de la tarde. Eso

resultó ser tan fácil como ignorar una corneta de aire.

―Eres demasiado sexy,‖ Trey murmuró mientras succionaba y lamía el cuello y la oreja de

Mark.

―No…‖

―Shhh. Sí lo eres.‖

Una camiseta negra aterrizó en los pies de Natsu. Él se vistió más rápido. Se subió la

cremallera y la cremallera de alguien se bajó.

―No te gustan los tipos, ¿huh?‖ murmuró Sting. ―¿Esto no es una erección?‖

―Espera,‖ exclamó Mark. ―Ohhhh.‖

―Sí,‖ gritó Natsu. ―Esperen hasta que me haya ido. ¡Por favor!‖

Sting se rió entre dientes. La respiración de Mark era superficial y gimió de placer.

Natsu agarró las botas, los calcetines, la camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta, manteniendo

los ojos apartados de la profanación que Sting le estaba haciendo a Mark. Y entonces se

acordó de su sombrero de la suerte.

―Mierda,‖ murmuró Natsu. Lo había puesto en el tocador. En el cajón de la derecha justo

en frente de donde Sting estaba acariciándole y rozándole la polla a ese tipo, ligeramente

girando su muñeca en la punta. Y…

¿Por qué mirar a Sting dar un trabajo manual encendía a Natsu? Seriamente necesitaba

echarse un polvo. Había pasado casi un mes desde que había visto a Lucy y no estaba

acostumbrado a este periodo de abstinencia. Esperaba que ella fuera tan desinhibida

como recordaba.

Sting miró a Natsu, sonriendo maliciosamente. El ojo azul que no estaba oculto por su

flequillo de color rubio destelló con más diablura que lo normal.

―Hermano, ¿Necesitas algo?‖

―Necesito abrir ese cajón.‖ Señaló con la nariz arrugada.

―¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Tienes miedo de que Mark se venga en ti?‖

En realidad, sí. El tipo parecía estar a punto de estallar mientras Sting lo trabajaba con

facilidad. Mark bajó la mirada hacia la mano de Sting, jadeando entrecortadamente y

luego dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados. ―Ah, Dios. Me

voy a venir, me voy a venir.‖

Sting se echó a reír y soltó la polla de Mark. Luego le dio vuelta a su amante contra su

cuerpo para que Natsu pudiera abrir el cajón.‖ Él sacó el sombrero del tocador y se apresuró a

salir de la habitación. Terminó de vestirse en el pasillo, pretendiendo que no podía

escuchar al nuevo amante de Sting gritando por el éxtasis al otro lado de la delgada puerta.

Natsu tocó su sombrero de la suerte, se pondría esa pieza de cuero en la cabeza. No quería

perder el tiempo.

―¿De manera que ella está en camino?‖ preguntó Gajeel.

Natsu miró el reloj. ―Debería de estar aquí en un par de horas. ¿Me harías un enorme

favor?‖

―Depende de lo que sea.‖

―Limpia este lugar. Es una maldita vergüenza.‖

Gajeel miró a su alrededor como si hubiera visto sus condiciones de vida por primera vez.

―Tienes razón. Dios, ¿Cómo podemos vivir así?‖

―Somos unos patanes, pero dudo que Lucy aprecie tener que quedarse aquí con nuestra

suciedad. ¿Sabes dónde está Jellal? Quiero pedirle prestada la moto.‖

―No tengo idea.‖

Natsu fue en busca de Jellal, mirando el reloj excesivamente. No quería llegar tarde a

recogerla. Si era necesario, conduciría el maldito bus hasta el aeropuerto.

En la primera hora de su viaje en avión, Lucy no podía pensar en nada más que Natsu y

en todas las cosas que quería hacerle cuando lo viera. El avión no podía llegar a Portland

lo suficientemente rápido.

Finalmente, se cansó de mirar el reloj cada treinta segundos y de ordenar sus correos.

Entre anuncios de libros y notas interdepartamentales encontró la carta de un organismo

de financiación. ¡Su última salvación! Había perdido el plazo para la presentación y sabía

que no era su mejor trabajo, pero sin una financiación de la investigación, la universidad

no le dejaría mantener su trabajo por mucho tiempo y ella no tenía un empleo

permanente hasta el momento.

Lucy dudó, temerosa de abrir la carta. Había aplicado de puro antojo un día después de

que dejó a Natsu en Des Moines. Tenía que agradecerle a las groupies por la inspiración.

Y ahora que estaba segura de que su beca patrocinada por el gobierno no sería renovada

para el próximo año, no sólo quería trabajar en este proyecto como una diversión de

verano. Necesitaba el proyecto para mantener ocupada la cabeza.

Pero, ¿Sería una buena investigación? ¿A alguien le importaba la razón por la que las

mujeres se volvían promiscuas en la compañía de estrellas de rock?

Su corazón martilleó, ella abrió la carta y escaneó su contenido. ¡Resultado!

Financiamiento Total. Lo suficiente para tenerla ocupada este verano en cualquier caso y

esperaba que le asegurara su posición en la facultad por un año más.

―¡Sí!‖ dijo, sorprendiendo al hombre sentado junto a ella. Él soltó un bufido y volvió a

dormirse.

Lucy podría usar los meses del verano para hacer su trabajo de campo. Eso le daría el

tiempo que necesitaba para recoger datos sin su carga docente. Sólo necesitaba una banda

de rock famosa para seguirla por tres meses. ¿Estarían dispuestos los Slayers a dejarla ir

en el tour con ellos? No estaría de más preguntar. Probablemente no pasaría nada si la

banda le negaba su petición. Ella se importaba por ellos, como amigos. Pero si pasaba

cada momento de los próximos tres meses con Natsu, ¿Cómo podrían no tener una

relación? ¿Quería tener incluso una relación con él? La alegría que había provocado su

llamada le indicaba que estaba más que apegada a él de lo que le gustaría pensar.

Después de todo, aquí estaba sentada en un avión hacia Oregón para visitarlo

Respiró profundamente. La única razón por la que quería ver a Natsu tan

desesperadamente era porque él es demasiado bueno en la cama. Demasiado abierto y

muy complaciente. Nunca trató de hacerla sentir como una zorra. Podía ser ella misma

cuando estaba con él. Sí, esa era la razón por la que la frecuencia de su corazón no había

vuelto a la normalidad desde que la llamó. Independizar las cosas con él no sería un

problema. En absoluto.

¿Pero si él no quería que ella fuera de tour con su banda? ¿Cómo se sentiría si él decía

que no? A lo mejor debería de preguntarle a otra banda. No podía colocar su corazón en

juego de nuevo. A duras penas había sobrevivido emocional, mental y físicamente a su

matrimonio y al divorcio. Eso literalmente casi la mata.

Ella deslizó la mano por debajo de su cabello y distraídamente tocó la cicatriz en la parte

posterior de su cabeza. No, no quería abrirse nunca más a ese tipo de devastación. Ni

siquiera con un hombre tan grandioso como Natsu. Loke había sido grandioso al

principio. No podía olvidar eso.

Lucy metió la carta de la subvención en su bolso. Esta noticia era demasiado buena

como para preocuparse con las posibilidades negativas. Decidiría si quería pedirle a los

Slayers que participaran en su estudio al terminar el fin de semana. Por ahora, sólo

disfrutaría sus momentos con Natsu y no pensaría en la vida real. O en su ex esposo.

Cerca del término de su viaje, fue al baño y se quitó las bragas. Las metió en el bolsillo de

su chaqueta. Un regalito para motivar a Natsu y establecer este encuentro por el camino

correcto desde un principio. No es como si Natsu necesitara ayuda para motivarse, pero

ella estaba compitiendo con chicas que le piden a gritos un autógrafo en las tetas. Si

quería mantenerlo interesado en su cuerpo, lo sorprendería de vez en cuando. Con todos

esos coños disponibles rodeándolo, era seguro de que se aburriera de ella en

cualquier momento.

Cuando el avión hizo círculos en el Monte Adams y aterrizó en Portland, Lucy sintió

una oleada de nerviosismo.

¿Qué pasaba si su opinión sobre ella había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio? ¿Qué

pasaba si esa insaciable chispa entre ellos se había desvanecido? ¿Qué pasaba si ya no se

sentía atraído por ella? ¿Qué pasaba si—

―¿Nerviosa?‖ Le preguntó el hombre sentado a su lado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, aunque sí estaba nerviosa. Necesitaba tranquilizarse.

―¿Primera vez en Portland?‖

―Estuve aquí hace unos años atrás para una reunión.‖

―Es una hermosa ciudad. Espero que se divierta.‖

Ella se ruborizó. Con Natsu entre sus muslos, la diversión estaba garantizada. ―Eso espero.‖

Cuando ella salió de la rampa de acceso hacia la concurrencia, miró a su alrededor

buscando un rostro familiar. Revestido en cuero de pies a cabeza, incluyendo su sombrero

de fieltro, Natsu estaba parado al final de la rampa. Ella lo reconoció al instante a pesar de

los tonos oscuros que usaba para disfrazarse. Cada preocupación que nublaba su mente

se desvaneció en el momento en que él le sonrió. Él se abrió paso a través de la salida de

los pasajeros y la capturó en sus brazos, reclamando su boca en un apasionado beso. Las

rodillas de Lucy se hicieron débiles. Dios mío, este hombre era grandioso besando. Él se

apartó y la miró por todos lados.

―Te ves hermosa,‖ dijo, besándola de nuevo.

―Tú te ves…misterioso.‖ Ella le tocó el sombrero con la punta de los dedos.

―Parece que tenemos muchas fans en Portland.‖ Se rió entre dientes. ―He estado

esquivándolas todo el día. El pobre de Gray le arrancaron la camisa esta mañana.‖

―¿En serio?‖

―Síp.‖

―De manera que mi plan para arrancarte la camisa no es muy original.‖

Él se echó a reír y la besó tiernamente. ―No debería decirte esto, pero te he tenido en mi

mente sin parar durante todo el mes. Verdaderamente te extrañé.‖

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco. ―Yo también. No me di cuenta cuanto te extrañaba

hasta que escuché tu voz.‖

Él le retiró un mechón de cabello de la mejilla y se lo metió detrás de la oreja. ―¿Estás

abierta a las posibilidades entre nosotros?‖

Ella sonrió. ―Posibilidades sexuales.‖

Él sonrió y la besó de nuevo. ―Tomaré lo que pueda conseguir. Deberíamos ir por tu

equipaje.‖

―¿Cuál equipaje?‖

―¿No trajiste nada?‖

―No tuve tiempo de empacar.‖

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia. ―Ya veo.‖

―Te traje un regalo.‖ Ella sacó las bragas de satén blanco de su bolsillo y se las entregó.

―Se mojaron de tanto pensar en ti, me las quité en el avión.‖

―¿Estás tratando matarme?‖ murmuró.

‖Ella se echó a reír.

Natsu le susurró en el oído, ―¿Esto significa que no tienes bragas debajo de esa falda?‖

Ella le sonrió. ―Eso es lo que significa.‖

― Lucy. ¡Estás matándome!‖

Le tomó la mano, instándola a que lo siguiera rápidamente. Ella tenía dificultades para

llevar el paso por sus tacones. Él encontró un pasillo vació y tiró de ella a través de la

puerta del baño de hombres.

―Natsu, ¿Qué estás haciendo?‖

―¿En realidad crees que soy capaz de esperar a que lleguemos al bus?‖

Él abrió de un empujón la puerta de una cabina y tiró de ella para que entrara,

presionándola para levantarla contra la puerta de la cabina. La boca de Natsu descendió

en la de ella. Movió las manos por sus caderas para levantarle la falda hasta la cintura.

Ella se estremeció cuando sus dedos encontraron el húmedo calor entre sus muslos.

―Estás realmente mojada,‖ dijo él, como si estuviera impresionado por el descubrimiento.

―¿Creíste que lo estaba inventando para tu diversión?‖

Las manos de Lucy se movieron hacia la cremallera de sus pantalones, liberándole la

polla. Cuando lo tocó, él dejó salir un suspiró tembloroso entre sus dientes. ―La

abstinencia no es lo mío.‖

Sus palabras no tuvieron tiempo para ser registradas antes de que le levantara el muslo

hacia la cadera y se hundiera en su cuerpo. Ella se aferró a sus hombros, gimiendo por el

entusiasmo de cada una de sus embestidas.

―Ligas debajo de un conservador traje gris, Profesora.‖ Murmuró con los dedos

recorriendo las correas que sostenían sus medias. ―¿Sabes lo ardiente que es eso?‖

―Me gusta mantener mi obscenidad cuidadosamente oculta.‖

―No me engañas,‖ murmuró él.

―No estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero eres el único que lo sabe.‖

―Eso lo hace más ardiente.‖

Él la sujetó contra la puerta mientras la embestía, llenándola profundamente como él

sabía que a ella le gustaba.

―¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Oh. !, ¡Natsu!‖

―Shh, alguien podría entrar,‖ dijo él. ―Lo último que necesito es ser arrestado por

indecencia pública.‖

Ella se puso tensa. ―Lo siento,‖ susurró. ―No era mi intención ser indecente.‖

―No hay nada indecente en ti, carió.‖ Él la tomó por la barbilla y la besó suavemente.

―Grita mi nombre todo lo que quieras.‖

Lucy abrió los ojos para mirarlo y lo encontró llevando todavía sus gafas de sol. Se las

quitó y las metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Quería verle los ojos. Verdes. Intensos.

Con una mirada de deseo. A causa de ella.

Lucy creyó escuchar una puerta abrirse, pero no le importó mientras deslizaba hacia

atrás para encontrarse con cada una de las embestidas de Natsu.

―Cariño, te he extrañado. La escucho de nuevo.‖

―¿La música?‖

―Sí, la música.‖

El sonido de una cremallera vino desde la cabina junto a ellos. Natsu la sorprendió al

aumentar su ritmo, buscando una rápida liberación. ―Necesitamos salir de aquí,‖ le

susurró él en el oído. ―Quiero hacerte el amor lentamente. Con muchas hojas de papel y

bolígrafos cerca.‖

Ella retorció las caderas y él gimió.

―Haz eso otra vez.‖

Ella lo hizo. Natsu gimió.

El tipo en la cabina de al lado hizo eco del gemido de Natsu y dejó que un pedo rasgón

sonara en el toilette.

Lucy se cubrió la boca con la mano, tratando de contener la risa.

Otro gemido, seguido por un chapoteo y luego…el olor más horrendo.

Lucy aguantó la respiración.

―Bueno, ni siquiera yo puedo venirme en estas se retiró y obligó a su

rígida polla a meterse en los pantalones. Ella se puso de pie y se acomodó la falda.

―Vamos, cariño,‖ dijo él.

Ella sonrío y asintió, esperando que Natsu no terminara con un enorme caso de pelotas

azules. Pobrecito.

Salieron de la cabina y Natsu tocó la puerta de al lado.

―¿Alguien está aquí?‖ dijo la voz de un hombre asustado.

―Sí, amigo. Lo oí. Elegiste un momento horrible para cagar. Ten un buen día.‖

Lucy se echó a reír y corrió a la salida, abriendo de un tirón la puerta y sorprendiendo a

un chico que estaba tratando de entrar.

―Disculpe,‖ dijo ella.

Él miró el cartel de hombres en la puerta y luego a Lucy con una expresión de

confusión.

Natsu se detuvo detrás de ella. El hombre parecía estar incluso más confundido cuando

localizó a Natsu y luego una mirada de entendimiento se dibujó en su rostro.

―No, discúlpeme usted a mí,‖ dijo el hombre y se hizo a un lado para que Lucy pudiera

salir del baño de hombres. El tipo le ofreció un gesto de aprobación a Natsu mientras

pasaban por la puerta.

―No sé porque me da esa señal de aprobación. Las cosas no fueron como esperaba‖

―Hey, me vine fuertemente, así que no me quejó.‖

Él la abrazó a su lado mientras caminaban al estacionamiento. ―Si no te estás quejando.

Entonces tampoco lo haré. Pero me debes una.‖

―Te la pagaré.‖ Él le besó la sien y se puso las gafas de sol de nuevo. ―No tengo ninguna

duda de que lo harás.‖

Natsu la llevó a la primera planta del estacionamiento. Al lado de la escalera, una grande

Harley Davidson roja se inclinaba sobre su pie de apoyo. Él insertó la llave en la ignición

de la moto y le entregó a Lucy un casco.

―¡Una Harley Fat Boy! Genial. No sabía que tenías una moto,‖ dijo ella. ―Parece nueva.‖

Ella se puso el casco y le sujeto la carrillera.

―No es mía. Jellal me la prestó, la compro hace un par de semanas.‖

―Tengo que agradecerle. Las motos me calientan.‖

―¿Hay algo que no te caliente?‖ Él le levantó la visera del casco y la besó.

Ella pensó por un momento. ―Impuestos y política.‖

Natsu se rió. ―Tan sólo dile a Jellal que te montaste sin bragas y ese será todo el

agradecimiento que necesitará.‖

Lucy se miró la falda gris y los tacones de tres pulgadas. ―No estoy vestida para esto,

¿verdad?‖

Él se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y se la entregó. ―Ponte esto.‖

Ella se deslizó en la chaqueta y respiró hondo. La chaqueta olía a cuero y a Natsu—eran

dos de los estimulantes más grandes—en la tierra. Esperaba que no estuvieran lejos de del

bus.

La chaqueta era varias tallas más grande y le cubría las manos. Ella podría incluso

ponérsela como un mini-vestido. Finalmente, deslizó la cremallera hasta la barbilla.

Él le sonrió. ―Te ves adorable.‖ Natsu le tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo índice.

Natsu apretujó el bolso de Lucy en el pequeño compartimiento bajo el asiento. Él se

quitó el sombrero de cuero y trató de meterlo, pero no pudo.

―¿Te molestaría llevar mi sombrero mientras conduzco?‖ le preguntó a Lucy.

―No, en absoluto.‖

Él se lo entregó.

―Es algo bueno que no hice la maleta,‖ dijo ella.

Él se rió y se rascó la cabeza mientras miraba la falta de espacio de la moto.

―Es cierto. Estaba tan apresurado por llegar aquí que no pensé las cosas con claridad. La

moto de Jellal parecía más fácil de conducir que el bus.‖

―Esto será divertido.‖ Ella le sonrió y se bajó la visera.

Natsu se puso el casco y se montó a la moto. Se veía muy ardiente montado a

horcajadas sobre la gran máquina. La Harley rugió a la vida, retumbando a través del

cuerpo de Lucy mientras él aceleraba el motor. Natsu la sostuvo con la mano mientras

ella se subía a la moto detrás de él. Tenía que recogerse la falda hasta los muslos para

sentarse. Sus ligas se veían a ambos lados, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para

ocultarlas.

La mano de Natsu se apoderó de la piel desnuda por encima de las cintas de encaje de sus

medias.

―¡Debí de haber llamado un taxi!‖ Gritó Natsu mientras el motor rugía.

―¡No, No tenías por qué hacerlo! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Vamos!.

―Si tú lo dices.‖

Él sacó la moto del estacionamiento y una vez en el carril de salida, salieron disparados

como un tiro. Ella se agarró fuerte, apretándose contra su espalda con un suspiró de

satisfacción. Su mano libre se extendía por encima de la camiseta negra de Natsu y de los

duros músculos de su pecho. Ella no podía pensar en ningún lugar en el que preferiría

estar en ese momento.

Salieron del parqueadero y tomaron la rampa hacia la calle. Ella supuso que él evitaría la

I-5 para su beneficio. El sol se establecía bajo el horizonte como una niebla de color

naranja. Las farolas parpadeaban mientras viajaban por la calle principal que atraviesa la

ciudad.

La brisa que soplaba hacía que la parte exterior de los muslos de Lucy picarán por el

frío, pero las caderas de Natsu entre sus muslos mantenían su interior completamente

caliente. Los carros reducían la velocidad para mirarlos estúpidamente. Colgando por las

ventanas de un coche compacto, un grupo de jóvenes silbaban como locos mirando las

ligas expuestas de Lucy. Cuando tocaron la bocina y saludaron, ella les devolvió el

saludo.

Las mujeres la miraban al pasar, pero a ella no le importaba.

Natsu se detuvo en un semáforo. ―Faltan por lo menos quince millas,‖ dijo. ―¿Estás bien

allí atrás? Podemos parar en algún sitio y comprarte ropa más cálida.‖

―Estoy bien,‖ dijo ella. ―¿Y tú?‖

―Estoy sufriendo, cariño. Las bolas me están comenzando a doler como no tienes idea.‖

Sosteniendo el sombrero por encima del regazo de Natsu, ella movió una mano hacia su

entrepierna. Su polla se endureció al instante y se puso tensó. El semáforo cambió a

verde. Salieron disparados como un tiro con el motor rugiendo por debajo de ellos.

―¡No aceleres! ¡Podemos parar!‖ Gritó ella. ―Aunque nos tomará más tiempo el llegar.‖

Él desaceleró. La mano de Lucy continuó acariciándolo a través de los pantalones de

cuero. Él se las arregló para abrirse la cremallera y liberar su polla. Bajo del sombrero, la

mano de ella hacía círculos en la caliente e hinchada carne, acariciándola

constantemente por toda su longitud. La suave piel se sentía como el satén bajo sus dedos.

Ella no sabía cómo él se las arreglaba para concentrarse en conducir.

Otro semáforo en rojo.

Él se detuvo y puso los pies en el pavimento. Ella escasamente podía escuchar sus gemidos

de placer por encima del rugido de la motocicleta mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de la

polla más y más rápido. Más y más rápido. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su cuerpo se

estremeció frente a ella.

El semen caliente brotó entre los dedos de Lucy y en el sombrero. Él aceleró el motor

cuando gritó con voz ronca.

El semáforo cambió a verde. A pesar del estremecimiento ocasional, Natsu no se movió.

Alguien detrás de ellos tocó la bocina. Él trató de recuperar el aliento. ―¿Podrías soltarme

la polla, Lucy?‖

―Aw, pero es muy divertido jugar con ella.‖ Ella sonrió y le metió la polla de vuelta en los

pantalones.

―Gracias, cariño. Ahora me siento mucho mejor.‖

―Bueno, yo no. A estoy caliente de nuevo. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día?‖

Él miró hacia la luz verde. El semáforo cambió a amarillo. Natsu arrancó, riéndose. ―Eso

les enseñará a no tocar la bocina cuando me estoy viniendo con el semáforo en rojo.‖

―Creo que vas a tener que botar este sombrero,‖ dijo ella, limpiándose los dedos.

―Al diablo con eso. Lo enmarcaré para colgarlo en la pared. Justo al lado de mi Álbum de

Oro.‖

Para el momento en que llegaron al estadio, Lucy estaba temblando. Estaba agradecida

de que Natsu le hubiera prestado su chaqueta. Se hubiera muerto de frío si no lo hubiera

hecho. Natsu dio vuelta en la parte posterior del estado en donde un par de buses de color

plata y negro estaban parqueados. Él se detuvo al lado de uno de los buses y cerró la

cremallera de sus pantalones.

―Tienes frío, ¿verdad?‖ Le preguntó.

Ella no podía mentir con sus dientes castañeando.

Su cálida mano le rozó la parte exterior de su helado muslo. ―¡Estás congelada!‖

Él la ayudó a bajarse de la moto. Ella se acomodó la falda. Eso la calentaría un poquito. Se

quitó el casto y se lo entregó a él. Natsu sacó el bolso del compartimiento y guardo el

casco en su interior. Se quitó el suyo y la miró con un aire de disculpa.

―Lo siento. Soy un idiota. En realidad debí de haber llamado un taxi.‖

Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. ―Pero, honestamente fue divertido.‖

―No te divertiste ni la mitad de lo que yo me divertí.‖ Él le entregó el bolso y cogió el

sombrero para ponérselo sobre la cabeza.

―¡Espera!‖

Él le sonrió. ―Es una broma.‖

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un manotazo.

―Haré que Gajeel se lo ponga. Shhhhh…‖ Él se puso un dedo sobre los labios, se veía

tortuosamente magnifico. Ella se rió mientras la abrazaba. ―Eres muy divertida, Lucy.

¿Lo sabías?‖

La puerta del bus se abrió. ―¿La encontraste?‖ Gritó Jellal desde la puerta.

―Nop,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Me tuve que conformar con esta viejita que encontré en el

aeropuerto.‖

Lucy le dio a Natsu un golpe en el intestino. ―Hola, Jellal. Me encanta tu moto.‖

―¿La montaste con eso?‖ Le preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba su

atuendo.

―¡Se veía ardiente!‖ Natsu envolvió un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la dirigió hacia

el bus.

―Pero parece tener frío.‖

―No encargaremos de eso justo ahora,‖ Murmuró Natsu en su oído. Le entregó el

sombrero a Jellal mientras pasaban por su lado. ―Dáselo a Gajeel.‖

―¿Tu sombrero de la suerte?‖

―Ahora tiene mucha más suerte.‖

―Me lo quedaré.‖ Él comenzó a ponérselo sobre la cabeza, pero Lucy lo agarró.

―No quieres usarlo, Jellal. Créeme.‖

―¿Por qué?‖

Natsu acarició la mejilla de Jellal con elegancia. ―Escucha a Lucy, Jellal. Eres un buen

chico. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que es correrse en un sombrero de la suerte?‖

Él arrugó la nariz. ―¿Por qué hay…no importa, no quiero saberlo.‖

―Natsu dice que contarte que no tengo ropa interior es un agradecimiento suficiente por

el aventón en la moto,‖ Dijo Lucy.

Los ojos de Jellal se abrieron violentamente.

―Pero creo que te debo un mejor agradecimiento.‖ Ella le besó la mejilla.

Él tragó saliva con dificultad. ―Puedes pedírmela prestada en cualquier momento, Lucy.‖

―Eres muy dulce.‖

Jellal se rió entre dientes. ―Eso es lo que todas las mujeres piensan. Al principio.‖

Natsu la instó a que subiera los escalones del bus. ―No caigas en su trampa, Lucy.

Podrías no sobrevivir la experiencia.‖

Lucy subió los escalones y entró en el bus. El área común era bastante espaciosa y

estaba desordenada. Era igual que un apartamento de soltero sobre ruedas.

―Gajeel,‖ Gritó Natsu en la cabina. ―Maldito perdedor. Se suponía que limpiarías este lugar.‖

Gajeel asomó la cabeza por la puerta cercana al final del pasillo. ―Estoy fregando el toilette,

amigo. ¿Ella ya está aquí?‖

Lucy dejó el bolso en un mostrador y miro la chaqueta de cuero de Natsu, bajando la

cremallera con más concentración de la requerida. Un cálido rubor se extendió por su

rostro. Ella no podía mirar a Gajeel. ¿Alguna vez sería capaz de mirarlo sin avergonzarse? Él

nunca había mencionado el hecho de que la vio a ella y a Natsu haciendo el amor.

Probablemente no era la gran cosa para él, pero sí lo era para ella. Lucy se quitó la

chaqueta y se la entregó a Natsu. Él la arrojó en el sofá.

―¡Ella está aquí!‖ Gajeel camino rápidamente por el pasillo y la agarró en un abrazo

entusiasta, haciéndola girar vertiginosamente. ―Te ves hermosa, Profesora del Sexo.‖ Él le

besó las mejillas sonoramente.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Estás de buen humor.‖

Él se acercó a su oído y susurró, ―Todos estamos felices. A lo mejor Natsu va a dejar de

quejarse ahora que estás aquí. Ha estado devastado desde que te fuiste.‖

―Oí eso, Redfox,‖ dijo Natsu.

Jellal cerró la puerta y entró en la habitación. ―Hey, Gajeel. Natsu dijo que podías tomar su

sombrero de la suerte por limpiar el bus.‖

―¡Genial!‖

Gajeel pasó entre Lucy y Natsu y le quitó el sombrero a Jellal. Él se lo puso en la cabeza y

los otros tres ocupantes se echaron a reír.

Gajeel los miró. ―¿Qué?‖

―Te ves como un trasero, eso es todo.‖ Dijo Natsu.

―¿Tú te ves bien cuando te lo pones, pero yo me veo como un trasero?‖

Natsu asintió con los labios fruncidos. ―Sí.‖

Jellal cayó en el sofá, agarrándose el estómago mientras se reía.

Gajeel saltó sobre él y lo agarró por el cuello. ―¿Qué es tan gracioso?‖

Jellal se atragantó y luchó para liberarse del agarre de Gajeel.

―¿Quieres morir, Hombrecito?‖ Le preguntó Gajeel. ―¿De qué te ríes?‖

―No…me estoy— riendo de…ti.‖ Jadeó Jellal.

―Será mejor que no lo hagas.‖

Gajeel liberó a Jellal, que estaba sentado en el sofá tosiendo y frotándose el cuello.

Lucy le guiñó un ojo y él sonrío. A espaldas de Gajeel, él señalaba el sombrero

repetidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y con la lengua afuera.

―¿Dónde está Gray?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―Llevó un par de chicas al otro bus,‖ dijo Gajeel.

―¿Y no los estás filmando?‖

―Estaba fregando el toilette.‖

―Cierto. ¿Dónde está Sting?‖

―Creo que se llevó a su juguete para que le hicieran el tatuaje.‖

―Eso deja la habitación libre.‖ Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy y la llevó a la parte posterior

del bus.

―Hasta luego, amigos. No vayan a molestar.‖

―¡No me dejes solo con Redfox!‖ Se quejó Jellal.

Gajeel lo agarró del cuello nuevamente. ―Diviértanse, niños, yo voy a patearle el trasero a

este hombrecito.‖

―Gajeel,‖ Gritó Lucy, mientras Natsu abría la puerta al final del pasillo. ―Creo que el

sombrero te queda muy bien. Y sabes que…devolverlo está mal.‖ Él probablemente nunca

se daría cuenta de que se estaba refiriendo a que el semen en su cabello era una venganza

por la vez que él se masturbó al lado de ella.

―¿Qué?‖ Gajeel le dio una mirada extraña, pero Natsu la metió en la pequeña habitación

antes de que pudiera responder.

―¿Jellal estará bien?‖ preguntó.

―Sí, está acostumbrado a que le golpeen el trasero.‖

Ella frunció el ceño. ―Eso no está bien.‖

―Por lo general Gray mantiene a Gajeel bajo control, pero Jellal está tan agradecido por este

trabajo que se aguanta a Gajeel. Creo que es porque no ha estado con nosotros desde el

principio.‖

―Eso no debería importar, él es un gran bajista.‖ Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―No entiendo la

manera de pensar de los chicos.‖

―Nadie niega que es un excelente músico, pero tiene que ganarse el respeto de los chicos.

Nadie lo va a hacer por él. Hasta que Jellal no logre hacerse respetar, Gajeel lo seguirá

atormentando. Así es Gajeel.‖ Natsu le quitó el gancho de cabello a Lucy, permitiendo que

éste diera vueltas hasta liberarse sobre sus hombros. ―¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso?‖

Demonios, no lo sabía. Ella se sentía la necesidad de proteger a Jellal por alguna extraña

razón.

―Deberíamos hablar sobre lo frías que están mis piernas.‖

Ella lo miró mientras sus dedos le desabrochaban los botones de la chaqueta. Él le besó la

sien, la barbilla y el cuello, mientras se deslizaba la queta de los hombros. Los ojos de

Lucy se cerraron. Ella se sentía caliente de nuevo.

Natsu le acarició los brazos con sus nudillos, su boca se abrió para lamer la carne bajo su

oreja. Ella le sacó la camiseta de la pretina de los pantalones y él le ayudó sacándose la

por la cabeza.

Lucy mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras exploraba con las manos los fuertes músculos

del pecho de Natsu. Sus manos de ella circulaban su cuerpo. Él la acercó, acariciándole la

espalda con dulzura. Ella descansó el oído contra su pecho, escuchando los fuertes y

constantes latidos. Él la abrazó por un largo rato, con una mano acariciando la camisola

de satén blanco a lo largo su espalda y con la otra mano masajeándole suavemente el

cuero cabelludo.

El ritmo cardiaco de él se aceleró. Ella sonrió. ―¿Qué estás pensando?‖

Él la abrazó más fuerte. ―Es algo emocional. No lo aprobarías.‖

―No seas así. Quiero saber.‖

―Te lo diré luego.‖ La mano de Nartsu se movió para bajarle la cremallera de la falda.

La prenda cayó a sus pies. Ella la pateó a un lado.

Él le quitó la camisola, dejándola en sujetador, ligas, medias y zapatos de tacón. Las

bragas estaban todavía dentro de su bolsillo. Natsu le cogió las manos, le levantó los

brazos y dio un paso atrás para poder mirarla completamente.

Sonrió maliciosamente. ―Sabes cómo excitar a un hombre, Profesora.

Ella se sonrojó de placer.

Él la tomó en brazos y ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa. Arrodillándose en la cama,

él se arrastró por el colchón, llevándola en brazos. Los zapatos de Lucy cayeron en el

extremo de la cama haciendo un ruido fuerte. Natsu suavemente la depositó en la parte

superior de la cama y se acostó a su lado, acariciándole la piel del vientre bajo con el

dorso de la mano. Ella se estremeció.

Los dedos de Natsu trazaron el borde de su sujetador de encaje blanco. ―¿Así que nadie

consigue ver tu ropa interior?‖ Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia.

―No recientemente;‖ dijo ella. ―La presente compañía es la excepción.‖

Él la basó apasionadamente con su mano acunando su pecho por encima del sujetador.

Cuando apartó su boca él susurró, ―Mantengamos las cosas de esa manera.‖

Cuando ella no negó la lógica de la idea, Natsu sonrió.

―Claro que el resto de tu banda me ha visto desnuda,‖ le recordó.

―Pero eso no significó nada.‖

Las piernas de Lucy comenzaron a hormiguearle como si el calor se le hubiera hundido

en la carne. Ella alcanzó el borde del edredón y se enrolló en él.

―Todavía tienes frio, ¿verdad?‖

Ella asintió, temblando ligeramente. Natsu se bajó de la cama, se quitó las botas, los

pantalones y luego se subió entre las sábanas en bóxer y calcetines. Levantó las mantas y

se metió entre ellas. Él se apretó contra la espalda de Lucy y le pasó una pierna por

encima, compartiéndole su calidez. Cuando ella se estremeció de frio, él la arropó con el

edredón hasta la barbilla.

―Estás helada,‖ susurró Natsu, pegando la nariz en su oreja.

―Lo sé. Y tú estás muy cálido.‖ Ella se acercó más a él.

Natsu la abrazó con fuerza. ―Te gusto, ¿verdad?‖

―¿Qué te hace decir eso?

―Cuándo te llame esta tarde, creí que me habías colgado. Estaba con esas chicas

gritándome que les firmara las tetas mientras hablaba contigo por teléfono y pensé Gran

momento. Me había tomado dos semanas decidirme a llamarte.‖

―Si tuviera algo de sentido común, te hubiera colgado.‖

―Y ahora estás aquí. Dispuesta a dejarlo todo y a subirte en un avión para verme.‖

―Por razones completamente egoístas. Créeme.‖

―Dispuesta a congelarte y a montarte en moto con una falda para estar aquí.‖

―Oye, es una linda moto.‖

―Te gusto. Admítelo.‖

―Un poquito,‖ dijo ella, sonriendo para sí misma.

Él la abrazó mucho más fuerte. ―¿Quieres ir a Las Vegas y casarte?‖

Ella frunció el ceño. ―No. ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas eso?‖

―Porque quiero casarme contigo, ¿Por qué más?‖

―El matrimonio no es mi idea de pasar un buen momento.‖

―¿Cómo lo sabes?‖

―Lo intenté y no me gustó.‖

―¿Estuviste casada?‖ Él se apartó. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

―Sí. He estado divorciada desde hace cinco años y me gustaría mantenerlo en esa manera.‖

―Bueno, eso explica unas cuantas cosas. Él te lastimó mucho, ¿verdad?‖ Natsu le retiró de

una caricia el cabello del rostro y le besó la sien.

―Sí, realmente lo hizo.‖

―Nunca te lastimaré, Lucy.‖

Ella resopló burlonamente. ―¿Cuántas veces he escuchado la misma vieja canción?‖

Él le besó la mejilla y la barbilla tiernamente. ―Nunca. Nadie oye las canciones que

hacemos juntos. Las escribimos a medida que avanzamos. No he escrito más de tres notas

desde la última vez que hicimos el amor.‖

―Entonces, creo que es tiempo de escribir otra.‖

―Estoy de acuerdo. Pero tengo unas preguntas.‖

Ella rodó para quedar frente a él. ―Esto parece serio.‖

―Ahora, que no estás durmiendo con ningún otro hombre—‖

―Bueno, está BOB.‖

El rostro de Natsu se tensó. ―¿Bob?‖

―Sí, pero técnicamente nunca duerme conmigo. Sólo me da unos fantásticos orgasmos,

luego lo regreso al cajón. Tengo que cambiarle la batería de vez en cuando, pero su

manutención no es muy costosa.‖

Él arqueó una ceja. ―¿Un vibrador?‖

Ella sonrió. ―Multifuncional con adiciones. BOB. My Battery Operated Boyfriend.‖

―Dios, no me tomes el pelo así. Me arrancaste el corazón del pecho por un breve minuto.‖

―Aw, lo siento.‖ Ella le retiró el cabello de su rostro. ―En realidad, no estoy durmiendo con

nadie.‖

―¿De manera que no estás en un control de natalidad?‖

―Tengo Un Dispositivo Intrauterino. Espera un minuto. ¿Está es la conversación de que es

tiempo de dejar los condones?‖

―Sigo soñando con venirme en tu interior.‖

―¿Sueñas con eso?‖

―Todo el tiempo. Normalmente me despierto, pero…‖

Ella se echó a reír y lo besó. Se veía tan esperanzador mientras la miraba directamente a

los ojos. ―El embarazo no es la única cosa por la que nos debemos de preocupar, Natsu.

Hay enfermedades de transmisión sexual—‖

Él se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para abrir el cajón de una mesita y sacó un pedazo de papel.

―Ya me he hecho los exámenes. Observa. Todo está bien.‖ Le mostró la copia impresa de

una clínica.

―¿Pero qué tal si yo no?‖

El rostro de Natsu se tensó. ―¿Es una posibilidad? He estado dentro de ti en más de una

ocasión si ninguna protección.‖

―Los exámenes me salieron bien en el último chequeó.‖

―¿Y?‖

―Y no he dormido con nadie después de ti.‖

―Maravilloso.‖ Él tiró la impresión a un lado y se le subió encima. Se bajó los boxers hasta

los muslos y se las arregló para besarle el cuello.

―¿Natsu?‖

―¿Hmmm?‖

―¿Planeaste todo esto? ¿Por qué tienes el resultado de tus exámenes al lado de la cama?‖

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. ―Lucy, estás bajo mi piel. He estado planeando tu

regreso desde el momento en que me dejaste en Des Moines. Y realmente tengo muchas

sorpresas para ti.‖

Intrigada, arqueó una ceja. ―¿Qué tipo de sorpresas?‖

―Si te digo no serían sorpresas.‖

―Es verdad.‖

―Así que, ¿puedo venirme dentro de ti?‖

―No hay razón por la que no puedas.‖

―Sí.‖ Con el puño cerrado en señal de victoria, Natsu rodó sobre la cama para sacar algo

del cajón.


	14. Chapter 13

Natsu miró a Lucy abrocharse la camisa, escondiendo su sexy, sostén de encaje de su

mirada apreciativa. La mujer debería ser requerida para permanecer desnuda y en su

cama todo el tiempo. Cubrir ese cuerpo era una abominación. Sus pensamientos

somnolientos empezaban a aclararse. ¿Ella realmente le había pedido llamar a una

reunión con la banda?

―¿Reunión con la banda?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―Sí, tengo que discutir algo muy importante con todos ustedes‖ dijo ―¿crees que podemos

reunir a todos por un momento? No me demoraré. Lo prometo‖

Él se sentó y balanceó sus piernas en el borde de la cama. Se frotó la cara vigorosamente.

―¿Qué hora es?‖

―Eso de las siete, creo‖

―¿Eso de las siete? ¿Cómo las siete de la mañana?‖ se acostó y se cubrió con la colcha.

―Regresa a la cama Lucy, no he visto las siete de la mañana en más de tres años.‖

―¿Está muy temprano?‖

―Uh, sí, está demasiaaaaado temprano.‖

―Volvamos a dormir entonces. ¿A qué hora te despiertas normalmente?‖

―Eso de las diez. En el caso de Jellal, a eso del mediodía.‖

―La mayoría del día se habrá ido para entonces.‖ Se abrochó su falda y cruzó la

habitación para sentarse en la cama al lado de él. ―Pensé que íbamos a pasar el día juntos.‖

Él sonrió somnoliento. ―Entonces, ¿por qué estas fuera de la cama y vestida?‖

―Estaba planeando tomar el desayuno contigo. Ya que estoy hambrienta. También estaba

esperando coger el cepillo y quizás un cambio de ropa. Me estoy sintiendo como

impotente, atrapada aquí sin provisiones.‖

―Ah, estoy siendo una insensible verga. ¡Lo entiendo!

―Yo no dije eso.‖

―Ya me levanto‖ tiró la manta a un lado y se bajó de la cama. Cazó en el suelo por ropa.

Encontró los bóxers debajo del borde de la cama. Se deslizó en ellos y permaneció a los

pies de la cama, dándose bofetadas en la cara con ambas palmas para despertarse a sí

mismo.

Los brazos de Lucy lo rodearon por detrás de la cintura. Presionó el pecho contra la

espalda de él y luego empezó poner un cariñoso camino de besos en su piel pasando de

una paleta de su hombro a la otra. El paró. ¿Afectiva en la mañana? Bueno saberlo.

Cuando sus manos se aplanaron en su vientre se puso tenso instantáneamente. Su camino

de besos subía y bajaba por su espina dorsal. Luego reposó su pecho contra su espalda y

suspiró.

―Si estas tratando ponerme de humor,‖ dijo ―está funcionando.‖

―No, no estoy tratando de seducirte. ¿Ahora si estas despierto?‖

―¿Así que esa era tu intención?‖

―Siento tener segundas intenciones, Natsu, pero estoy hambrienta.‖ Su estómago gruñó

fuertemente. ―Todo lo que cené ayer fue una menta en el avión.‖

―Te invito aquí y ni siquiera de doy de comer. Me pregunto si los roadies surtieron el

refrigerador con algo más que cerveza.‖

El tiró de ella hacia la puerta y salieron al corredor. Suaves ronquidos venían de los

camarotes con cortinas del lado derecho del bus. Natsu golpeó a Sting en el brazo cuando

pasaba por el lado de su cama. Sting le dio una palmada en la cabeza, pero se perdió e

inmediatamente volvió a roncar.

―He conocido a Sting desde el quinto grado. Es necesario que lo moleste regularmente.‖

Ella rodó sus ojos agitando su cabeza ligeramente.

Él no podía quitar sus ojos de ella la cual tenía cara de estar bien-follada. Se preguntaba

cómo lo había convencido de dejar la cama. ¿No podría tener la oportunidad de deleitarse

por lograr poner esa apariencia en su cara?

Él se esforzó para apartar la atención de su cara y abrir la nevera. Algunas sobras eran

para echar en los contenedores desde solo-Dios-sabe cuándo. Latas de cerveza. Botellas de

cerveza. Medio galón de ya-no-más liquida leche. Cerró el refrigerador. Esto no pinta

bien. Abrió la gaveta. Una caja vacía de cereales que iba con la leche sólida. Cerezas

lambidas. Una media. Cerró la gaveta la miró por encima del hombro. ―¿Quieres salir a

comer?‖

―Si quiero sobrevivir a la experiencia, creo que probablemente esa sea la mejor idea.‖

Él la abrazó y le besó la sien. ―Tomaremos la moto de Jellal otra vez.‖

Ella sonrió. ―me pregunto si Gajeel aun lleva puesto tu sombrero de la suerte.‖

―Probablemente se durmió en el. Asumiendo que Jellal no le dijera lo que había en el.

Vamos a encontrar alguna ropa abrigada. A pesar de que disfruté calentándote la otra

noche, me sentiría culpable si te hago montar en la moto en falda de nuevo.‖

Ella lo siguió de vuelta a la habitación y él le ofreció un par de jeans de Jellal y una de sus

camisetas con el logo de la banda. Los jeans le quedaban grandes alrededor de su cintura

pero ceñidos en su cadera y se pegaban en su trasero en una manera muy cautivadora. Se

deslizó en sus zapatos de tacón alto. ―Me veo ridícula.‖

―Luces guapísima como siempre.‖ La llevo contra él y la beso apasionadamente.

Se quedó inmóvil en sus brazos, totalmente sumisa ante su ansiosa boca y su atenta

lengua. Miró la cama, pero decidió que desayunar era lo mejor y se apartó. ―Vamos antes

de que te tire de vuelta a la cama.‖

―No me rehusaría mucho,‖ murmuró roncamente. Su estómago rugió. Sus ojos se

ampliaron y se cubrió el vientre con una mano.

―Pero tu estomago lo haría.‖

Él tomó su mano y se dirigieron a la parte delantera del bus. Le pasó la chaqueta de cuero

de Jellal y se puso la de él antes de recuperar las llaves de repuesto de la guantera.

Consideró disfrazarse.

―¿Crees que alguien me reconocería?‖

Lucy pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello, mirándolo muy cuidadosamente.

―Eres un desastre, Natsu. Ni siquiera yo te reconozco.‖

Se miró en el espejo retrovisor, estirando la piel de la mejilla con sus dedos.

―¿En serio? ¿Dormí sobre mi cara otra vez?‖

Ella soltó una risita. ―Estoy bromeando. Tú eres instantáneamente identificable. Tan solo

vamos a pasar por la primera estación de comida rápida que nos encontremos. Podemos

regresar para comer y evitar tus rabiosas fans por completo.‖

―Solamente si puedo usar tu desnudo vientre como plato y chorrear mi salsa de tomate en

tu ombligo.‖

Ella lo miro a través de sus parpados medio caídos. ―Déjame decirte lo que prefiero que

chorrees en mi ombligo.‖

Sus pensamientos se movieron por varios fluidos que podría introducir en su ombligo. Le

tapó la boca con la mano. ―Mujer, no digas esas cosas.‖ Tomándola del brazo, la jaló

fuera del bus. Ella se tropezó con sus tacones y la atrapo en sus brazos. Ella se echó a reír,

abrazándolo del cuello cuando se dio la vuelta. Ella lucia espectacular en la temprana

mañana soleada—definitivamente valía la pena perder tres horas de sueño. La puso en la

parte trasera de la moto de Jace y encendió el motor. Le pasó un casco y se puso el de

repuesto.

Lucy se inclinó contra su espalda, sus brazos rodeando su cintura. Él cubrió una de sus

manos con la de él y sonrió. Tanto como esta mujer lo encendía, el verdaderamente

atesoraba sus ataques ocasionales de ternura. Su mano libre de deslizó hacia abajo de su

vientre y agarró fuertemente la hebilla de su correa. Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Así que sus

ataques de ternura eran extremadamente ocasionales. ¿Y qué?

Condujo la moto fuera del parqueadero y giró a la derecha en frente del centro de la

exposición, pegado a la carretera principal.

Mientras manejaban pasaron una súper tienda, Lucy gritó ―¡Para aquí!‖

Él se metió en el parqueadero. ―¿Por qué aquí?‖

―Puedo conseguir todo lo que necesito aquí. Déjame en la puerta.‖

―¿Y el desayuno?‖

―Puedes ir por el desayuno mientras escojo unas cuantas cosas que necesito. No debería

tomarme mucho tiempo.‖

Frenó al frente de la entrada principal de la tienda. ―iré contigo‖

―Será más rápido si nos dividimos.‖

―¿Siempre estás apurada?‖ preguntó él.

―Quiero regresar al bus y jugar con salsa de tomate.‖

Eso lo convenció. Lucy se sujetó de su brazo mientras bajaba de la moto. Levanto la

visera del casco y recorrió los bolsillos con sus manos. ―Mierda, olvidé mi billetera.‖

Natsu alcanzó su billetera. ―aquí‖

Sacó un fajo de billetes y trató de pasárselos a ella. Ella se negó. ―No puedo tomar tu

dinero.‖

―¿Por qué no?‖

―Simplemente no puedo. Ya me has comprador un boleto de viaje y…‖

Logró decirlo ―Me siento como una puta‖ la expresión de su cara parecía afligida en esta

ocasión.

―Págame después si eso te hace sentir mejor pero honestamente Luce, no es gran cosa.

Tengo un montón.‖

Ella le arrebató los billetes. ―Te pagaré después.‖ miró el dinero en sus manos. ―¡Hay por

lo menos mil dólares aquí! ¿Por qué cargas tanto efectivo?‖ Él se encogió de hombros.

―supongo que cuando sobrevives con cien de los verdes al mes por varios años, te

aseguras de que no pase de nuevo.‖

Ella empezó a poner los billetes de nuevo en su mano. ―no necesito ese poco.‖

―Tómalo. Compra todo lo que quieras. Pero date prisa. Regresaré con paquetes extra de

salsa de tomate en menos de media hora.‖

Ella metió el efectivo en el bolsillo de los jeans de Jellal y levantó el visor del casco de Natsu.

Sus cascos chocaron uno contra otro cuando buscaron sus bocas. Ella se echó a reír, besó

la punta de sus dedos y los presionó en los labios de Natsu.

―Me apresuraré‖ prometió.

Ella entró precipitadamente en la tienda como una mujer en una misión. Natsu la observó

hasta que estuvo adentro a salvo y luego se dirigió hacia el restaurante de comida rápida

calle abajo. Ordenó un montón de comida, no estaba seguro de quien estaría despierto

cuando regresaran.

―¿Puedo tener algunas salsas de tomate extra?‖ preguntó a la muchacha en la ventana,

menos mal que el visor de la moto ocultaba su rostro.

―Seguro. ¿Qué tanto?‖

―Un par de puñados.‖

Ella cumplió su petición y le pasó varias bolsas de comida. Se movió del asiento de atrás

de la moto para meter los paquetes en el compartimiento debajo de él.

Después de regresar a la súper tienda, parqueó la moto cerca de la entrada y esperó a que

Lucy saliera. La gente lo miraba cautelosamente cuando pasaban. Natsu crujió sus

nudillos, divertido por el amplio espacio que tomó por su amenazante presencia. Unos

diez minutos después, Lucy salió cargando dos grandes bolsas.

―¿Hace rato estas esperando?‖ ella preguntó casi sin aliento. ―Intenté apresurarme.‖

―Acabe de llegar.‖ Había estado esperando una eternidad.

Ella se subió a la moto detrás de él, colocando sus compras en medio de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se dirigieron de vuelta al bus, empezaba a detestar las bolsas de compras que

evitaban que el cuerpo de Lucy se presionara contra él. Una vez dentro del bus, Lucy

corrió hacia la habitación. Natsu tiró una bolsa de comida en la litera de Sting y otra en la

litera de Jellal.

―Demasiado temprano para esta tontería,‖ refunfuñó Jellal.

Natsu le dio un golpe en la cabeza. ―Creo que querías decir, gracias por pensar en mi

estómago sin fondo, Natsu.‖

Para cuando estuvo de vuelta en la habitación, Lucy estaba devorando una salchicha y

un panecillo.

―No pude esperar más,‖ explicó hablando con la boca llena. ―¿Y qué es toda esta salsa de

tomate?‖ Ella apuntó a la bolsa abierta situada en el gran tocador.

Él le sonrió torcidamente. ―No puedo comer Hash browns1 sin salsa de tomate. Antes de

desnudarme, ¿Quieres una cerveza?‖

Ella apuntó hacia su bolsa de compras. ―Compré algo de jugo.‖

Natsu estaría encantado de tener una cerveza, pero ella no bebía y todavía estaba bastante

temprano para hacer una excepción. ―Genial.‖

El revisó las compras y encontró varias botellas de jugo y una enorme botella de jarabe de

chocolate.

Sostuvo el jarabe de chocolate frente a ella, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. ―No creo

que la leche de la nevera sea consumible.‖

Ella era adorable cuando se sonrojaba. ―No estaba planeando usarla para hacer leche

achocolatada.‖

Él sonrió. ―¿La salsa de tomate no es suficiente buena para ti?‖

Ella bajó su vista. Se sorprendió por su repentina timidez. ―Prefiero chocolate.‖

―Creo que también te gustará la salsa de tomate.‖

Él le entregó una botella de jugo y revisó en la bolsa de comida-para-llevar por un

sándwich para desayunar. ―¿Por qué estas vestida aun?‖ preguntó. ―Pensé que ibas a ser

mi plato.‖

Ella alzó un dedo, metiéndose el último bocado de salchicha y panecillo en la boca, y

luego destapó el jugo para tomar un gran sorbo.

Ella pescó el dinero que le había dado, lo sacó del bolsillo y se lo pasó. ―Te debo ciento

veinte verdes,‖ dijo. Él tiró el dinero en el tocador.

―Luce, de verdad no tienes que pagarme nada.‖

―¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que no tengo con que pagarlo?‖

Nunca la había visto enojada antes. Le gustó la manera en que sus ojos se estrecharon y

sus fosas nasales se ancharon.

―No sé,‖ se burló. ―Eres una profesora. No haces mucho dinero, ¿o sí?‖

Su boca cayó abierta de incredulidad. ―No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir.‖

―¿Me vas a golpear?‖ preguntó esperanzadamente.

―Te gustaría eso, o no, chico travieso.‖

Sus ojos se arrastraron hacia su cintura. ―¿Usarás tu correa?‖

―Pensé que Jellal era el único con el fetiche de masoquismo.‖

Él la miró sorprendido. ―¿Cómo sabes eso?‖

―Charla con Groupies.‖

―¿Ellas? ¿Y qué dijeron de mí?‖

Ella soltó una risita. ―Que tú eres un aburrido hombre de-una-sola mujer.‖

Hizo una mueca.

―Solo estoy de acuerdo con la segunda parte,‖ agregó ella.

―¿Así que no soy aburrido?‖

―No estoy segura. Siempre he sido del tipo escéptico y puedo ser difícil de convencer sin

un poco de evidencia.‖

Él le levantó una ceja. ―Ya veo. Entonces necesito demostrar que soy emocionante.‖

―Creo que sería lo mejor.‖

El miró el sándwich en su mano. ―¿Puedo comer primero?‖

―Por favor hazlo.‖ Ella tomó otro largo trago de su jugo y se sentó en el tocador..

Se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo el sándwich de frente con la boca abierta, pero

no había mordido.


	15. Chapter 14

Lucy se dio la vuelta, su brazo aterrizando sobre el estómago plano de Natsu. Las hojas

de papel crujieron bajo ella. Sonrió. Él había tenido un día muy productivo escribiendo

canciones y ella estaría estevada de por vida. La mano de Natsu se movió para agarrarla

por la espalda, atrayéndola más cerca de su cuerpo.

—A este ritmo, tendré el álbum nuevo completamente escrito para la próxima semana —

Se detuvo—. Excepto porque te vas en dos días.

Él no sonaba muy feliz con la idea. Frunció el ceño. Lucy sonrió. Esperaba que la banda

la aceptara como una más. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo con Natsu. Él sacudía su

mundo en más de una manera.

—¿Crees que los chicos ya están despiertos? —preguntó.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al reloj digital en la mesa de al lado. —¿Ya son

las dos? —Se sentó—. Sí, diría que están despiertos.

De la cama recogió las hojas de música que había compuesto, despegando una de la

espalda pegajosa de Lucy cuando se giró para él. Necesitaba una ducha. Y un litro de

agua. Había obtenido un buen entrenamiento en las últimas cinco horas. Las cintas de

correr no eran nada contra este hombre.

—No puedo esperar para mostrarle esto a Sting —Natsu levantó una de las partituras. La

que había escrito mientras la follaba duro en el suelo. —Le va a encantar.

—No puedo esperar a oírlo. Sonaba fantástica cuando estabas gritándomelo.

Él irradiaba como un niño en Navidad. —Sí, es buena, creo.

Lucy se arrastró de la cama, inestable sobre sus pies. —Todavía necesito hablar con la

banda. ¿Debería esperar hasta después de que hayas compartido toda tu música nueva

con ellos?

—¿De qué quieres hablarles?

—Estás incluido en esto —dijo.

—¿En qué?

—Quiero que la banda completa tome la decisión. Así que cuando hablemos de esto, no

quiero que pienses en mi como tu amante.

—Sí, eso es posible —rió—. ¡No!

Puso las páginas de música sobre el armario cerca a la puerta y vagó alrededor de la cama.

Atrajo su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él, deslizando sus manos sobre la curva de su

trasero. —Dime sobre qué va esto.

Ella besó su mandíbula. —Tengo que hablar con todos ustedes al mismo tiempo —insistió.

Él hizo pucheros. —¿No soy especial?

—En este caso, no.

Suspiró. —Muy bien, llamaré a la banda a una reunión por ti —Encontró sus pantalones

tirados y se deslizó dentro de ellos, cerrándolos alrededor de sus caderas delgadas. —

Vístete. Estaré de vuelta.

Tomó las hojas de música y dejó la habitación sin camisa y descalzo.

Lucy encontró las bolsas de cosas que había comprado esa mañana y se vistió con la

ropa nueva. Barata, pero funcional. Mejor que un traje. Pero un traje la haría parecer

más profesional cuando le pidiera este favor a la banda. Buscó en el suelo su traje tirado y

lo levantó, decidiendo si debería cambiarse. El traje era un lío de arrugas. La puerta se

abrió. Natsu miró hacia adentro.

—He reunido a los chicos. ¿Lista para hablarnos?

Ella sonrió, tirando su traje sobre la cama. Se deslizó en las sandalias que había comprado

y buscó su bolso para recuperar su carta de aceptación de subvención. —¿Has visto mi

bolso?

—Creo que está por la puerta.

—Bien. Gracias.

Pasó por su lado, dejando un suave beso en la esquina de su boca. Él cerró la puerta de la

habitación y la siguió. Localizando su bolso sobre un mostrador, sacó la carta del interior.

—¿Dónde están?

Natsu miró su garganta desnuda sobre el top verde y vaporoso que estaba vistiendo. —Te

ves caliente —Una mirada vidriosa vino de sus ojos.

—Tierra a Natsu —dijo ella—. Los miembros de la banda. ¿Dónde están?

Él cerró sus ojos y sacudió levemente la cabeza. —En el otro bus.

Música de guitarra y conversaciones ruidosas venían de la puerta abierta del segundo bus.

Lucy subió las escaleras, nerviosa por alguna extraña razón, y entró en el vehículo. Un

gran grupo de hombres parados, sentados o situados en un círculo alrededor del salón

principal. Miró a todos los miembros de la banda y muchas caras familiares del

espectáculo en Chicago. Roadies. Sting tenía una guitarra acústica en sus manos y estaba

rasgueando notas escritas sobre un pedazo de papel manchado con jarabe de chocolate.

Sting cayó las cuerdas de su guitarra. Las cabezas se giraron y todos los ojos cayeron sobre

Lucy. Ella se sonrojó. —Hola.

—¡Lucy! —dijo Gajeel, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Todavía llevaba

puesto el sombrero de Natsu. Ella se mordió el labio para no reír.

Sus ojos se movieron a la cara de Gray. Sentado en una silla de capitán, observándola.

Indudablemente era el líder de esta banda. Su presencia irradiaba de su cuerpo como la

de un monarca. Si él decía no, estaba segura que el resto de la banda estaría de su lado.

Gray era a quien debía convencer.

—Hueles como Natsu —dijo Gajeel en su oído.

Su cara se puso caliente, y lo alejó. Gajeel pasó por su lado y se sentó detrás de Jellal en el

sofá de cuero beige.

—¿De qué se trata esto? —preguntó Sting, dejando su guitarra en el suelo a sus pies. Se

sentó al lado de Jellal en el sofá al otro lado de Gray. Todos los roadies la observaban con

curiosidad. Natsu envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella se inclinó contra él

buscando apoyo.

Agarró la carta con más fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No quería que Gray le dijera

no, esa era la razón. Quería una razón para… miró a Natsu. Él sonreía amablemente,

ofreciéndole aliento. Quizás era mejor si le decían que se perdiera. Tendría un tiempo

mucho más fácil al no enamorarse de su guitarrista líder.

Se centró en Gray. —Tengo un favor que pedirte.

—Lo que sea, Lucy —Parecía sincero.

—Necesito un millón de dólares para pagar el rescate de mi poodle secuestrado —dijo. La

mandíbula de Gray se abrió

Ella rió. —Es una broma.

Natsu estalló en risas. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿vieron la mirada en su cara?

—Jódete, Dragneel —dijo Gray.

—Lo siento, Gray, no pude resistirme —dijo Lucy—. Parecías tan serio sentado allí.

—Te respeto, Lucy —dijo—, o lo hacía.

Cada ocupante masculino en el bus miró fijamente a Gray con la boca abierta. Lucy no

estaba segura de por qué su declaración los sorprendía tanto, pero ella siguió adelante.

—La verdad es que, es por trabajo. Mi investigación.

—¿Qué parte de mí te gustaría estudiar? —preguntó Gray, sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó una vez más, aturdida. El hombre era todo un macho alfa. No creía que

existiera una mujer que no se resistiera a él.

—Tus groupies.

—No sabía que te gustara esa manera, Luce —dijo Gajeel—. ¿Puedo ver?

—¿Quieres estudiar a mis groupies? —preguntó Gray.

—Bueno, no sólo las tuyas —Miró a cada miembro de la banda—. También las de Sting,

Jellal, Gajeel —miró a Natsu—, las de Natsu.

—No entiendo —dijo Jellal.

—Eso es porque no tienes groupies —dijo Gajeel, golpeándolo fuerte en el brazo. Jellal lo

empujó. Gajeel se puso de pie, sus manos en forma de puños. Lucy retrocedió.

—Déjalo, Gajeel —demandó Gray.

Gajeel dudó, miró a Gray y se desplomó en el sofá, su mandíbula flexionándose mientras

apretaba los dientes.

—Luce, ¿qué estás pidiendo? —preguntó Natsu—. Específicamente. Quiero decir, ¿por

qué necesitas nuestros permisos para estudiar nuestras groupies? No es como si fueran de

nuestra propiedad.

Lo eran, de alguna manera, pero esa era una de las cosas que planeaba estudiar. —

Bueno… Esperaba poder ir en el tour con ustedes por este verano —Obligó a sus ojos a ir

de Natsu a Gray —. Sé que seré una carga, pero trataré de quedarme fuera de su camino. La

subvención incluye un sueldo para la banda por permitirme viajar con ustedes y cubrir

mis gastos: diez mil dólares. Pueden tener la suma completa.

Gray rió, su cabeza cayendo hacia atrás, el profundo sonido retumbando a través de su

pecho amplio. —Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo.

Sus esperanzas se desplomaron. Se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada. ¿Por qué su corazón

se sentía como un gran bulto de hielo en su pecho? Esto no era gran cosa. Podía encontrar

otra banda. Una menos famosa que pudiera usar el dinero. Se giró para irse y se encontró

con el pecho de Natsu.

Él envolvió sus manos alrededor de ella y la apretó. —Digo que ella viene con nosotros.

La risa de Gray se desvaneció. —Bueno, por supuesto que viene con nosotros. Es tu jodida

musa, Natsu. Simplemente no puedo creer este golpe de suerte tan sorprendente.

Está ofreciéndose a pagarnos para ayudarte a escribir canciones. Ella giró su cabeza para

mirar a Gray. —No, has entendido todo mal. No estoy haciendo esto para estar con Natsu.

Esto es por trabajo. Gray sonrió. —Como si la razón importara. Sí, digo que eres bienvenida

a venir al tour con nosotros. ¿Qué dice el resto de ustedes?

Sting soltó un soplo de aire a través de sus labios. —¿Han visto esto que Natsu ha estado

escribiendo? —Sacudió una mano hacia la pila de música sobre la mesa—. Estaba

preparado para secuestrarla a ella y a su pequeño perro. Sí, se queda. Por supuesto que se

queda.

—No tengo objeción —dijo Jellal.

—Tengo una condición —dijo Gajeel. Levantó un dedo en el aire.

—Lo que sea que vayas a pedir, la respuesta es no —dijo Natsu.

—Maldición —Frunció el ceño—. Pero…

—No.

—Bien, ya que insistes, ella dormirá en mi litera conmigo. Los sacrificios que hago por

esta banda.

Lucy sacudió su cabeza hacia Gajeel en incredulidad.

Natsu tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y levantó su cara para que lo mirara. Buscó sus

ojos y luego inclinó su cabeza para besarla. La carta de subvención cayó de sus dedos

mientras se aferraba a la piel de su pecho desnudo. ¿Tres meses con Natsu? Sí, debería ser

capaz de manejar eso.


	16. Chapter 15

―Sólo son unos días más, Natsu,‖ Ella le dijo por el celular mientras caminaba hacia el coche

después del trabajo. ―Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer primero. Tengo una vida y tú lo sabes.‖

―Es sólo que…me estoy volviendo loco extrañándote.‖

Ella sonrió. ―También te extraño. Por cierto, gracias por las flores.‖

―¿Flores?‖

―No te hagas el modesto. Decían, Te Veo Pronto, de manera que eras tú. Y ¿Cómo sabías que los

gladiolos son mis flores preferidas?‖

―Debería haberte enviado flores, pero no puedo tomar el crédito. ¿Quién te las enviaría?‖

―¿No eran tuyas?‖ ella se mordió el labio. ¿Quién le enviaría flores? ¿A lo mejor sus padres? ¿O

una de sus hermanas?

―No, no son de mi parte. ¿Algún payaso te está molestando?‖ parecía más molesto de lo que

debería de estar.

―Noo. Tal vez son de mis padres. Entonces, ¿Dónde estarás el sábado? Debería de ser capaz salir

para ese día‖ Ella abrió el coche y deslizó el maletín del laptop en el asiento delantero.

―¿Sábado? ¡Eso es en cinco días!‖

―¿El viernes en la noche? Podría ser capaz de escaparme, pero no se ve bien. Necesito empacar.

Poner todas mis obligaciones en orden. La semana laboral no termina hasta el viernes y las

calificaciones finales son para mañana. Estaré toda la noche despierta calificándolas.‖ Ella sonrió

para sí misma, sabiendo que la razón por la que se atrasó haciendo las calificaciones estaba al

otro lado de la línea. Cada minuto que pasaba con esa razón valía tanto como para perderse una

noche de sueño.

―Ten un poco más de paciencia. Prometo congraciarme contigo.‖

―Te extraño.‖

―Natsu, sólo hemos estados separados una noche.‖

―Lo sé. Lo sé.‖ Él suspiró. ―Déjame ver la programación.‖

Ella se subió al Thunderbird y esperó a que Natsu hablara.‖

―Viernes. Um…Estaremos en Nebraska.‖

―A cuatro horas de aquí.‖

―No es tan lejos,‖ dijo él con un tono de emoción en su voz.

―¿A qué hora es tu show?‖

―Salimos a las diez. Tenemos tres bandas de apertura. El show en general comienza a las seistreinta.‖

―Lo más probable es que me lo pierda, pero trataré de llegar. Te veré después. Lo prometo.‖

―O podemos saltarnos el show, encontrarnos en Las Vegas y casarnos.‖

―No, no podemos.‖

―¿Estás segura de que no hay ningún tipo tratando de conquistarte?‖

―Adiós, Natsu.‖

Él suspiró. ―Te llamaré luego.‖

Lucy colgó el celular y lo arrojó en el bolso. Retrocedió para salir de su plaza de aparcamiento y

se dirigió hacia su apartamento en el norte de la ciudad.

Natsu se estaba acercando demasiado, se estaba haciendo pegajoso y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Además estaba ¿celoso? Los celos lo llevaban a ser protector y la protección le movía el corazón. Él

le gustaba, probablemente más de lo que debería, pero no estaba preparada para tener un

compromiso a largo plazo. Y él seguía sacando el tema del matrimonio. Sabía que Natsu estaba

bromeando, pero aun así…

¿Matrimonio? Lucy se estremeció.

Se que es pequeño el capitulo ...

¿ Por que Lucy no quiere aceptar la propuesta de Natsu, que le hizo Loke para que odiara el matrimonio?


	17. Chapter 16

Lucy parqueó su carro detrás del Lied Center en Lincoln, Nebraska. El vibrante sonido

del concierto sacudía el tablero de su carro. El camino había sido largo y tranquilo pero

estaba cansada. Conducir cuatro horas después de un largo día de trabajo y una insana

cantidad de embalaje no era aconsejable. Salió del carro y se dirigió por el extremo de la

valla de barrera. Solo tendría que esperar a la banda en el bus y enviar un roadie después

por su equipaje.

Un guardia de seguridad en una camisa amarillo brillante la detuvo en frente de la

entrada de la zona donde esperaban los buses.

―Estoy con la banda,‖ le dijo Lucy al guardia. Él tenía un estómago de six-pack2. La

clase producida por consumir un six-pack3 de cervezas todas las noches.

―He oído eso antes,‖ dijo. ―No puedes pasar la barrera.‖

―Entonces supongo que tengo que esperar aquí hasta que la banda venga y valide mi

historia.‖

―Esa es la única manera de que consigas pasarme.‖

Ella suspiro fuerte, demasiado cansada para ser paciente. ―¿Hay algunos roadies

alrededor? Ellos me conocen.‖

―Prometerle favores a los roadies no conseguirá que mientan por ti.‖

―¡Ugh! Yo podría estrangularte. ¿Cuándo termina la presentación?‖

Comprobó su reloj. ―Cuarenta minutos más o menos.‖

Podría por lo menos sentarse en su carro. ―Cuando Natsu o algún otro chico pase por aquí,

dígale que Lucy Heat está esperando en su carro. Y que no está muy feliz de hacerlo

después de conducir por cuatro horas.‖

―¿usted es Lucy?‖

―Sí.‖

―¿ID?‖

Ella revolvió en su cartera hasta encontrar su licencia de conducción. Se la pasó. Él la

inspeccionó cuidadosamente como si fuera alguna quinceañera tratando de colarse en un

club nocturno.

―Todo bien,‖ dijo finalmente, entregándole la licencia. ―Ese tipo guitarrista estuvo

viniendo por aquí preguntando si alguien te había visto antes de que empezara la

presentación.‖

Ella sonrió. Ansioso por verla, ¿cierto? El guardia movió la valla de metal ligeramente así

ella podría meterse entre las dos barreras. ―Gracias por mantener mis chicos a salvo.‖ Ella

le dio unas palmaditas en el pecho y caminó por en medio de las barreras hacia el edificio.

Varios admiradores arremolinados cerca de la puerta trasera, esperando a que la banda

saliera. Tal vez ahora sería un buen momento para hacer un estudio preliminar para su

investigación.

Nada formal. No tenía las preguntas de su estudio fijadas aun pero podría hacer unas

cuantas entrevistas informales para conseguir una mejor idea de cómo hacer las

preguntas. La parte más dura de estudiar sicología era conseguir redactar las preguntas

correctamente para evitar desviarse del tema o introducir sus prejuicios personales.

Se aproximó a una joven mujer ligera de ropa.

―Hola,‖ Lucy le dijo a la mujer. ―¿Puedo hablar con usted unos minutos?‖

―¿Cómo consiguió estar a este lado?‖ preguntó.

―Estoy con la banda.‖

Ella miró al guardia de seguridad y le susurró a Lucy, ―¿Puede conseguirme pasar tras

bastidores?‖

―No. Lo siento. ¿Por qué quieres ir tras bastidores?‖

―Bueno quiero conocer a Sting Eucliffe. ¿Por qué más?‖

―Él es un chico genial. Increíblemente talentoso,‖ dijo Lucy. ―¿Que sabes de él?‖

―Uh, todo. Su cumpleaños es el 9 de junio. Tiene diecisiete tatuajes y veinte piercings. .

Sting nació y creció en Los Angeles. Su mejor amigo es Natsu ―Master‖ Dragneel, quien

conoció cuando tenía once y empezaron una banda llamada Crysys en octavo grado. Tuvo

un gato llamado lector cuando era niño. Fue atropellado por un carro. ¿Conoces su

canción, ‗un adiós no es para siempre'? Sting la escribió debido a su gato. El—―

―Okay, parece que sabes todo acerca de él. ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?‖

―Duh. Él es Sting Eucliffe.‖

―Si, se quién es. ¿Por qué quieres conocerlo?‖

―Lo amo. Lo quiero. Lo necesito.‖ Ella empuño sus manos en frente de su pecho y rodó los

ojos para dar énfasis.

―¿Y qué esperas que pase de ese encuentro?‖

Ella soltó una carcajada. ―Un bebe. ¿Eres reportera o algo?‖

―No, solo soy curiosa. ¿Así que quieres tener sexo con Sting Eucliffe?‖

―Sí, por supuesto. ¿Tú no?‖

Lucy se echó a reír inquietamente. ―Tengo otros intereses. ¿Has tenido esos sentimientos

por otro hombre? ¿Estudiar los detalles de su vida, pensando que los conoces, profesando

que los amas y tratando de tener relaciones con ellos?‖

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Solo otros miembros de banda.‖

―Digamos que Sting no está interesado en ti, pero Jellal Fernandez te invita a un recorrido

por el bus para tener sexo, ¿Irías?‖

Sus cejas se arrugaron. ―Si, lo haría con Jellal. Él es caliente. Él podría presentarme a Sting

Una situación donde todos ganan. ¿Sabes qué sería realmente asombroso? Un trío con

Sting y Máster Drag—‖

Lucy estiró la mano para silenciarla. ―¿Entonces cómo actúas en frente de hombres

normales? Unos que no son famosos.‖

―¿Qué quieres decir?‖

―¿Normalmente te atrae el sexo promiscuo?‖

La chica se quedó mirándola por un largo rato. ―¿Me estas preguntando si soy fácil?‖

―¿Lo eres?‖

―Si, supongo.‖ Se encogió de hombros. ―¿Hay algo malo con eso?‖

―Siempre y cuando tu estés bien con eso, está bien. ¿Alguna vez has tenido sexo con un

hombre que acabas de conocer?‖

Ella miró confundida, como si pensar hiriera su cerebro. ―¿Quieres decir, en la primera

cita?‖

―No, quiero decir, algún chico sexy sale de esa puerta, camina hacia ti y te dice, ‗vamos a

tener sexo'. ¿Vas?‖

Ella frunció el ceño. ―No, eso es enfermo.‖

―Digamos que Sting Eucliffe sale de esa puerta, camina hacia ti y dice, ‗vamos a tener sexo'.

¿Tú vas?‖

―Sí. Ya dije que lo haría.‖

―¿Cuál es la diferencia entre el primer tipo y Sting?‖

Ella hizo una pausa luego se encogió de hombros. ―Conozco a Sting.‖

―Tú sabes hechos acerca de la vida de Sting, pero no lo conoces a él. Nunca te has

encontrado con él, ¿cierto?‖

―yo si lo conozco,‖ escupió. ―Amo a Sting. Y en cuanto él me conozca, me amará también.

¿Entiendes?‖

―Si, en realidad, creo que estoy empezando a entender. Realmente aprecio que hablaras

conmigo.‖

―Entonces, ¿Tu puedes presentármelo?‖

―Le diré buenas cosas de ti.‖

Ella sonrió. ―¡Eso sería asombroso!‖ Tomó un tubo de brillo labial de su diminuto bolso y

aplico varias capas.

Lucy habló con varias muchachas mientras esperaba a que Natsu terminara el concierto.

Una moda surgía entre ellas. Todas tenían actitudes similares. Incluso encontró una chica

enamorada de Natsu. Hablar con ella fue extraño.

―¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enamorada de Natsu?‖

―Él prefiere Máster Dragneel, en realidad.‖ La chica rodó los ojos, rodeados con demasiado

delineador azul.

Lucy supo en realidad que a él de hecho no le gustaba, pero dejó que la Chica

Admiradora pensara que era así.

―Um,‖ continuó la chica. ―Lo vi en vivo hace un par de años, antes de que la banda

obtuviera fama. ¿Los has visto en el escenario?‖

―Sí.‖

―¿No es sexy?‖

―Sí. El definitivamente es sexy.‖

―Y cuando sus dedos tocan la guitarra, como…‖ ella retorció sus dedos rápidamente. ―Es

como, oh Dios mío, lo quiero, sabes?‖

―Sí. Entiendo totalmente eso. ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de él?‖

―Pienso en él constantemente. Tengo cada foto de él nunca antes tomada en mi pared. Veo

sus videos en cámara lenta.‖

Aterrador, Lucy no se molestó en reprimir un temblor. ―¿no es eso obsesión, no amor?‖

―No, definitivamente es amor. Haría todo por él.‖

Ya no podría soportar hablar más acerca de Natsu con una admiradora obsesionada.

―Gracias por hablar conmigo.‖

―¿Puedes engancharme con Natsu?‖

¡Joder, no! Ella le sonrió a la chica. ―No creo que él esté interesado, cariño.‖

Tal vez debería continuar con el estudio del resto de las groupies de la banda, pero

evitando las de Natsu.

La puerta trasera se abrió. Natsu salió, vapor elevándose de su piel cuando el viento de la

fría noche golpeó su sudado cuerpo. El corrió hacia ella tomándola en los brazos,

buscando su boca por un beso de bienvenida. Los flashes de las cámaras se apagaron.

Algo golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Lucy. Duro.

Ella se alejó bruscamente de Natsu, frotándose la cabellera. ―Ow.‖

Natsu la miró. ―¿Que está mal?‖

―Algo me golpeó,‖ dijo, sus ojos empañados con lágrimas. ―De verdad duele.‖

El recuperó un botín negro del terreno. ―¿Quien lanzó esto?‖ preguntó, escaneando la

congregación de admiradoras.

Solamente una chica estaba de pie más allá de la barrera con un botín que coincidía en

un pie y ninguno en el otro. Natsu se acercó a la chica y le tiro el botín a la cara. Ella se

estremeció. Era la misma chica que había afirmado estar enamorada de Natsu unos

minutos antes. ―¿Tu golpeaste a mi novia con esto?‖

―¡Tu novia!‖ gimió.

―¿su novia?‖ Lucy murmuró.

Lucy se frotó el chichón de su cabeza, más sorprendida por sus palabras que por la

paliza de la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

―Lo siento, Máster Dragneel,‖ dijo la chica admiradora. ―Te amo. Te amo‖

―¿Y tú crees que golpear a alguien a quien me importa por detrás de su cabeza obtendrá

una atención positiva de mí?‖

―No quise hacerlo,‖ lloraba ella, las lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas. ―Lo siento.

Por favor no estés enojado conmigo.‖

El empujo el botín en el pecho de la joven. ―¡Fuera de aquí!‖

Él miro la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lucy, tocando con los dedos el chichón. Ella

tomó un respiro de dolor a través de sus dientes.

―¿Estas bien, bebé? Creo que está sangrando.‖ El miró la punta de sus dedos por signos de

sangre.

El resto de la banda salió del edificio a continuación. Gray se detuvo en frente de Lucy, la

cual lo miró aun gimiendo de dolor.

―¿Qué pasó?‖ preguntó.

―Alguna perra la golpeó por detrás de la cabeza con un botín.‖ Natsu tocó el chichón de la

cabeza de nuevo. Ella deseaba que él se detuviera ya.

―¿Qué es esto?‖ pregunto Natsu, tocando con los dedos por detrás de la cabeza otra vez.

―¿Una cicatriz? Qué—‖

Ella giró alejándose de él. ―No es nada.‖

―Vamos, salgamos de aquí,‖ dijo Gray. Ellos ignoraron el grupo de admiradoras quienes

estaban creciendo en número por cada minuto y fueron directamente al bus. Gray les dijo a

las muchachas que lo estaban siguiendo que esperaran afuera.

Natsu dirigió a Lucy al asiento de la mesa del comedor y trató su peladura con peróxido

del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Toda la banda estaba mirándola como si hubiera sido

un horrible accidente y estuvieran esperando que muriera en algún momento.

―Estoy bien,‖ insistió.

―Tienes que ser más cuidadoso, Natsu,‖ dijo Gray. ―Tú sabes que algunas de esas

admiradoras son como...‖

―No estaba pensando.‖ Natsu lanzó un taco de gaza mojada en la mesa y besó a Lucy

detrás de la cabeza. ―Tan sólo estaba feliz de verla.‖

Gray soltó una risita. ―Sí, lo entiendo. Pero debes de estar feliz de verla en privado. ¿De

acuerdo? No queremos que ella tenga alguna amenaza de muerte.‖

―No sé cómo ustedes chicos tratan con algunas de estas cosas,‖ dijo Lucy

―Que cosas?‖ pregunto Natsu.

―Las fans. Ellas honestamente creen que los conocen. Esa chica que me golpeó sabia más

de ti de lo que lo hago yo. Ellas dicen que están enamoradas de ustedes y lo dicen en serio.

Es demasiado retorcido. Ni siquiera los han conocido nunca.‖

―Eso nos consigue montones de panochas.‖ Gray rió.

Lucy soltó una risa. ―Supongo.‖

―¿Vas a ir a la fiesta con nosotros, Luce?‖ preguntó Gajeel

―Esta noche no, Gajeel. He tenido un largo día. Creo que solo necesito ir a la cama.‖

―Estoy de acuerdo,‖ dijo Natsu.

―Dejaremos a los dos tortolitos solos.‖ Sting agarró a Gajeel del brazo y lo empujó fuera del

bus.

―Cuida bien de ella, Natsu,‖ dijo Gray. Jellal asintió. Ellos siguieron a Sting y Gajeel afuera. Las

admiradoras celebraron su regreso.

―Realmente lamento esto, Lucy.‖

―No es tu culpa.‖

―No debí haberte besado.‖

―valió la pena. Lo que en realidad quería hacer era decirle a esa chicha que tú eres mío y

que mejor volteara su obsesiva atención hacia alguien más.‖

Él sonrió de oreja a oreja. ―¿De verdad?‖

―Sí. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?‖

―¿Cualquier cosa?‖

―Ve a lavarte el delineador. Quiero estar con Natsu ahora mismo. No con Máster Dragneel.‖

―¿Puede Máster Dragneel tener un beso primero?‖

―no estoy segura. Creo que mi novio podría ponerse celoso.‖

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella se aferró a sus hombros cuando el saqueó su boca.

Cuando se alejó para mirarla su corazón se latía con excitación. ―Tienes razón, Natsu es

un poco celoso,‖ dijo. ―Pero a él le agrada que tú lo llames novio.‖

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Novio lo puedo manejar. Es esa palabra con M la que no

puedo tolerar.‖

―¿Mágico?‖

―No, mágico está bien. Es esa otra palabra con M‖

―Muy bien,‖ dijo. ―Natsu promete no pedir un masaje después de un show nunca más,

incluso aunque el de verdad, de verdad lo disfruta y estaba esperando que tú lo mimaras

en unos minutos.‖

―Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Por qué sigues pidiéndome que me case contigo?

Realmente me molesta que bromees respecto a eso.‖

―¿Quién está bromeando?‖

Su corazón dio un vuelco. ―Espero que lo estés.‖

Natsu bajó su mirada. ―Figúrate la primera mujer a la que le pregunto que se case

conmigo piensa que estoy bromeando.‖

Se quedó sin aliento. ―¿La primera?‖

―Siii, la primera. Solamente.‖

Él se apartó de la mesa y fue dentro del baño. El agua salpicó en el lavado. Lucy tomó

un respiro profundo y se subió a sus pies. Ella había asumido que él era el tipo que le

pedía a cada chica que le gustaba que se casara con él. Honestamente, ¿Ella era la

primera? Aun no quería casarse—nunca— pero ella sabía que debería ser más sensible a

estos sentimientos. Él no podría entender por qué ella seguía rechazándolo.

Probablemente debería explicárselo. Se tocó con los dedos el chichón de su cabeza y luego

la larga y gruesa cicatriz de al lado.

Ella siguió a Natsu y se quedó de pie en la puerta del baño, mirándolo restregarse el

maquillaje del escenario.

―Lo lamento,‖ dijo.

―¿De qué tienes que disculparte?‖

―no quise lastimarte. Pensé… no me di cuenta que tú me tratabas especialmente.‖

Él la miró. ―¿Por qué no lo haría? Tu eres especial.‖

Ella resopló. ―Natsu, podrías tener cualquier mujer que quieras. No hay nada especial

acerca de mí en absoluto.‖

El sacudió su cabeza en desacuerdo. ―Eres maravillosa. Y no quiero solo una chica cualquiera.

Te quiero a ti pero supongo que estas totalmente en contra de la idea de casarte conmigo.‖

Natsu, no estoy en contra de casarme contigo. Estoy en contra de casarme con alguien.

Además, nosotros apenas nos conocemos, ¿Cómo si quieras podrías contemplar una idea

tan loca?‖

―Algunas veces tu solo lo sabes.‖

―¿Saber qué?‖

―Sabes cuándo es real. Esto. Tú y yo. Es real. Nunca había tenido algo que se sintiera tan

real.‖

―Y para mí no es real en absoluto. Es como una fantasía.‖

Él miro hacia el sumidero. ―De acuerdo, eso dolió.‖

―Lo siento.‖

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella, sonriendo tristemente. ―No te disculpes por tus

sentimientos, Lucy.‖ Se acercó a ella en la puerta y tocó su mejilla. ―Creo que es lo que

es. Cuéntame acerca de tu ex - marido.‖

Ella se estremeció y giró lejos de él. Él se movió detrás de ella y le rodeó la cintura con sus

brazos, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo. Ella no había caído en cuenta que había estado

temblando hasta que su constante fuerza se estabilizo detrás de ella.

―No me gusta hablar de eso.‖ Sus temblores incrementaron cuando flashes de su memoria

la asaltaron.

―Te tengo,‖ murmuró ―Estas a salvo.‖

A salvo.

Natsu la hacía sentirse a salvo. Y por eso, ella le contaría un poco así el entendería que no

había nada de malo con él. Era ella. ―Loke era un buen hombre cuando me casé con él.

Tan solo tomaba algunas veces, y cuando estaba borracho se convertía en una persona

diferente. Al principio, se ponía agresivo cada dos meses. Y luego, cada dos semanas. Al

final, se emborrachaba todas las noches. Él me había acusado de cosas, cosas que nunca

había hecho, cosas que nunca había considerado hacer. Él pensaba que yo estaba

teniendo aventuras. Estaba paranoico. Cruel. Cuando lo negaba, el—‖ un quebrado

sollozo le cortó las palabras.

Ella se enjuago las lágrimas. ¿Por qué estaba llorando? Ella no había llorado por Loke

en años. Lo había dejado en el pasado. Él no podría lastimarla nunca más. Pero incluso

ella reconocía que era mentira. Él la lastimaba todos los días.

Natsu la giró y la sostuvo contra su pecho.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, requiriendo de su fuerza. ―Él me había

amenazado hasta que admitía que había hecho cualquier cosa de lo que me acusaba.

Follarme algún tipo. Tocar o coquetear o incluso mirar algún tipo con demasiado interés.‖

Lucy miró a Natsu y su rostro era borroso detrás de sus lágrimas. ―Tienes que creerme,

Natsu. Yo nunca. Nunca podría. Nunca engañe. Ni una vez. Nunca lo consideré.‖ Sus

dedos se enredaros en su camisa.

Los brazos de Natsu tensándose alrededor de ella. ―Te creo.‖ El frotó sus labios contra un

lado de su frente. ―¿Te pegó?‖

Ella negó con su cabeza. ―No. No mientras estábamos casados. Tan extraño como suena, a

veces deseaba que lo hiciera. Podría haber hecho más fácil de dejar. El mayormente

gritaba. Me hacía dudar de mi misma. Algunas veces aun puedo escuchar su voz,

gritándome, llamándome puta. Si nuestros problemas se hubieran quedado entre nosotros,

podría haber sido capaz de tratar con eso, pero Loke confrontó varios de mis

compañeros de trabajo y los acusó de seducirme. Incluso consiguió implicar a varias de

sus esposas. Tuve que dejar mi primer trabajo en la facultad por eso.‖

―¿Por qué te quedaste con él?‖

―Fui estúpida; seguía perdonándolo. Diría, ‗te amo, Lucy. Te amo. Te amo. Eso es lo que

importa. Te amo' le creí por mucho tiempo. No sé cuántas segundas oportunidades

obtuvo corrompiendo por esas dos palabras. Cientos. No puedo incluso soportar oírlas

ahora. Esas palabras me repulsan. Recordándome mi debilidad. Mi estupidez. Creo que la

peor parte era que como sicóloga, sabía lo que estaba haciéndome—lo sabía— y me

odiaba a mí misma por volver una y otra vez, pero no podría romper el círculo. Quería

lograrlo. Pero…‖

Habiendo ya dicho mucho, se mordió el labio y se calló.

Las manos de él rozaron por su cabello y besó su sien. ―Pero tú lo dejaste, ¿correcto? Así

que no eres débil, tú te separaste.‖

―Sí, finalmente lo dejé, pero no importa. En todo caso, se puso peor. El me asechaba.

Pensé que me iba a matar. Conseguí una orden de restricción. Él la ignoró. Ellos lo

arrestaron y fue liberado casi inmediatamente. Era un muy respetado hombre en la

comunidad. Rico. Viejo dinero. Educación alta. Encantador. La mayoría de la gente no

tenía idea lo que de verdad le gustaba. Y los que lo sabían estaban demasiado aterrados de

las influencias de su familia para hacer algo. Después de que lo dejé, me siguió a todas

partes por meses; sus pasos siempre haciendo eco en los míos. A menudo lo había

encontrado de pie afuera de mi casa. Vigilando. Dejando pequeñas notas en lugares que

sabía que las encontraría.‖ Ella se estremeció. ―Pero debido a que nunca me hirió

físicamente, ellos no harían nada. El acoso verbal y emocional no acarrea el mismo peso

como el abuso físico. Yo entendía por qué, pero no hacía más fácil vivir a través de ello.‖

Natsu acarició su espalda y su preferido adormecimiento regresó. ¿Por qué ella le estaba

diciendo a Natsu todas esas cosas? Ella nunca le había contado a nadie la totalidad de su

terror.

―El divorcio,‖ susurró. ―el divorcio fue horrible. Él se rehusó a firmar los papeles de

divorcio, así que tuvimos que ir a la corte y yo reviví toda la terrible experiencia frente al

juez. Las acusaciones. Las cosas que me decía. Como él me humillaba en frente de la gente

que quería que me respetara. Gracias a Dios el juez me creyó y presionó por el divorcio, a

pesar de que Loke lo refutó. El día que yo legalmente fui libre de él, el día que nuestro

matrimonio oficialmente terminó, fue el mejor día de mi vida. Nunca quiero ser atrapada

por eso de nuevo—por la palabra amor o la institución del matrimonio.‖

―Entonces, ¿Después del divorcio finalmente te dejó sola?‖

Ella negó con la cabeza. ―Se rehusó a aceptarlo. El siguió asechándome. Continúo

refiriéndose a mi como su esposa. Cuando empecé a tener citas otra vez, él se enfurecía.

En su mente, yo lo estaba engañando. Estoy segura que pinchaba las llantas de mis citas

mientras cenábamos. Luego una noche irrumpió en mi apartamento y esperó a que

llegara a casa. No recuerdo mucho de eso, solo despertar en el hospital dos días después.‖

Ella tomó sus manos con las suyas y levanto hacia la irregular arista detrás de su cabeza.

―Esta cicatriz. Me la hizo él. Me golpeó con el atizador de la chimenea, noqueándome,

golpeándome a una pulgada de mi vida, y luego el idiota llamo a la ambulancia.‖

―Jesucristo.‖ Natsu presiono sus labios en su sien.

―El confesó todo y fue a la cárcel. Me cambié mi apellido, moviéndome y cubriendo mis

huellas, así él nunca me encontraría de nuevo.‖ Ese era el por qué ella había estado tan

asustada cuando Natsu la había encontrado tan fácilmente. Se recordó a si misma que

Natsu había sabido mirar en la ciudad de Kansas. Loke no lo haría. Él no podría

encontrarla. No podría. Ni siquiera conocía su nombre. Pero las flores… Loke sabía que

las gladiolas eran sus favoritas.

―Gracias por contarme,‖ dijo. ―Entiendo algunas cosas acerca de ti que estaban

molestándome.‖

Ella lo molestaba? ―¿Qué clase de cosas?‖

El dudó. ―Yo… bueno, noté que tu tiendes a congelarte unos segundos cuando intentamos

algo un poco pervertido.‖

Ella se sonrojó. ―¿Notaste eso, huh?‖

―es como si tú, la verdadera tú, es esta desinhibida, abierta, siendo sexual, pero algunas

cosas te hacen sentir que está mal. No está mal, Lucy. Es maravilloso.‖

―En algún lugar de mi cabeza lo se Natsu, pero estoy dañada.‖

Él la apretó. ―No. Tu eres perfecta.‖ El besó su sien de nuevo. ―Perfecta.‖

Su respiración salió en un jadeo y ella trató de alejarlo, pero el tiró de ella más cerca. ―por

favor no hagas imposible para mi estar a la altura de tus expectativas, Natsu. Esto es

demasiado. Muy pronto. No puedo manejarlo. Me siento… atrapada. No…‖

Natsu inclinó la cabeza de ella y la miró a los ojos. Besó una lágrima perdida de su mejilla.

―No soy ese tipo, Lucy. Te acepto por quien eres.‖

―Lo sé,‖ susurró.

―Aunque, me gustaría matar ese tipo, tienes su dirección?‖

Ella negó con su cabeza. ―No tengo contacto con él. No lo he visto en cuatro años.‖

Él la sostuvo en silencio por varios minutos y ella se deleitó en el sentimiento de sus

fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Tan a salvo.

Pero aun asustada.

Él tiró de ella de vuelta por sus hombros y la miró fijamente. ―Entonces supongo que lo

que tú necesitas de mi es un espacio emocional.‖

―Sí.‖

―Y tiempo.‖

―Y paciencia,‖ agregó ella.

Él asintió. ―trataré de darte lo que necesitas, pero no será fácil. Estoy muy tragado de ti,

Lucy.‖

Ella sonrió, mirando en sus cálidos ojos marrones. ―Estoy muy dentro de ti, Natsu.‖

―supongo que no te gustaría usar la palabra con L4 entonces.‖

―No a menos que sean labios.‖ Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó

ávidamente.

―Labios es una muy buena palabra con L murmuró.

―si, así como Lujuria Ella le sacó la camisa por la cabeza y movió rápidamente su lengua

por su pezón. ―Y Lamer

―Yo estoy particularmente encariñado con Vamos.‖ Él tomó sus manos y la llevó hacia la

habitación.

Ella reía, siguiéndolo. ―Esas son dos palabras.

―Semántica


	18. Chapter 17

Lucy se arrastró fuera de la cama, deslizándose en el desecho vestido de tiras blanco

que encontró en el piso, y se tambaleó hacia el baño. Habían estado conduciendo dos días

seguidos para tocar en un concierto en Florida. La banda tocaría una hora, y luego la

multitud derribaría el escenario y estarían de regreso a la carretera hacia la media noche

para liderar la costa Oriental. Honestamente ella no sabía cómo estos chicos mantenían

su cordura. Todo lo que hacían era montarse en un bus todo el día y toda la noche,

constantemente moviéndose de ciudad en ciudad sin tiempo para disfrutar los lugares a

los que viajaban.

Después de usar el baño, consideró regresar a la cama, pero decidió que Natsu se

despertaría y luego gastaría varias horas con sus delgadas caderas entre sus muslos. No es

que ella lo considerara una mala cosa, solo que tenía trabajo que hacer y se encontró a si

misma por completo bastante distraída para hacer nada.

Lucy empujó una pila de papeles del lado de la mesa cuadrada del comedor, se sentó en

el no-quiero-saber-por-qué-estaba-pegajoso puesto y encendió su computador. Ahora

que ella había diseñado un apropiado estudio, gastó sus noches entrevistando groupies.

Su proyecto estaba moviéndose a lo largo y más allá de sus más salvajes expectativas y

había un enorme trabajo atrasado de datos. Mientras esperaba por una conexión a

internet de mala calidad, arregló las hojas de partituras musicales de las páginas de datos

manchadas con cerveza, empujó un palo sucio de una página y miró un misterioso lugar

café aprensivamente. Los chicos eran vagos y no tenían respeto por sus pertenencias

personales. Solamente toleraba el desastre porque no sentía que fuera su derecho

corregirlos.

Revisó su correo y respondió media docena de angustiados mensajes de sus estudiantes

graduados. Lucy estaba trabajando en la creación de una hoja de cálculo de datos

cuando el bus redujo la marcha y paró de un tirón. Ella estiró su cuello para mirar hacia

afuera por las ventanas polarizadas del otro lado del bus. ¿Otro restaurante de comida

rápida? ¡Gas!

Jake se arrastró del asiento del conductor y se estiró, su boca abriéndose en un amplio

bostezo. Empezó cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba sentada en la mesa.

―No sabía que alguien estaba despierto,‖ dijo. ―¿quieres algo para desayunar?‖

―Café sería fantástico.‖

―Un café en camino. Que sean dos. Estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento.‖

Jake salió del bus, dejando la puerta abierta y aire fresco circuló en la cabina. Lucy

escuchó el inconfundible chillido de las llantas de su Thunderbird en seguida del bus. Los

roadies estaban abusando el infierno de su coche y las millas estaban aumentando

rápidamente. Lo más conveniente era tener un carro a su disposición, ella iba a tener que

ponerlo en un depósito. Conducir el vehículo extra afectaba la rotación de los turnos

para dormir de los roadies, lo cual reconocía como una amenaza a la seguridad.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió y Natsu salió. Sus ojos parpadearon en la temprana

mañana soleada y le sonrió a Lucy cuando su mirada la enfocó. ―Hay estás. He estado

esperando a que vuelvas a la cama hace más una hora.‖

Ni siquiera intentó disimular su desnudez o su erección que resaltaba en el espacio antes

de él. Eso era exactamente el por qué ella no había regresado a la cama. Él nunca le daba

tiempo de ponerse al día con su trabajo. Sus diversiones eran siempre espectaculares así

que no era como si ella pudiera decir que no. Su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a él en

algún subconsciente y primitivo nivel. Había esperado que su delirio mutuo declinara

ahora que estaban juntos 24/7 pero se intensificaba cada día. Ella nunca había

experimentado algo así. Estaba irremediable, loca y profundamente en la lujuria.

―Estaba tratando de ponerme al día,‖ dijo.

―¿has terminado ahora?‖

―Uh…‖ ella sabía que no sería capaz de concentrarse con la imagen de Natsu desnudo

quemando sus retinas. ―Puedo tomar un pequeño descanso. En realidad, necesitamos

hacer algo con mi carro.‖

Las cejas de él se estiraron y soltó una risita. ―Una idea genial. Tu carro. Iré a encontrar

algunos pantalones.‖

―Espera, entendiste mal.‖

Él ya había desaparecido de vuelta en la habitación, lo que sea.

Salió unos minutos después en jeans y camiseta. Su corazón dio un vuelco en anticipación.

Se arrastró del puesto y fue a encontrar zapatos mientras él usaba el baño. A la salida,

ellos esperaron a que Jake subiera las escaleras del bus con dos cafés.

―Oh, Natsu, estas levantado. Aquí, puedes tener mi café.‖ Jake trató de pasarle una taza de

café a Natsu.

―Quédatelo,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Lucy y yo estamos tomando el Thunderbird. Te

encontraremos en Tampa esta noche.‖

―No creo que sea una buena idea, Natsu. Te pierdes en el patio de tus padres.‖ Jake le pasó

a Lucy su café.

Ella tomó un sorbo e hizo un gesto. Muy fuerte y negro.

―El patio de mis padres es enorme. Pero no te preocupes, nos vemos allá.‖

Jake se encogió de hombros. ―Creo que Droy tiene las llaves. Lo vi entrar en el otro bus

hace un minuto.‖

―Gracias, Jake. Y amigo, luces como la mierda. ¿Por qué no despiertas a Gray y lo haces

conducir un rato?‖

―Estoy bien. Te veo en Tampa.‖ Jake se engullo su café y se dirigió al baño trasero del bus.

Natsu llevó a Lucy al carro, donde ella esperó, sorbiendo su amargo café mientras Natsu

recuperaba las llaves.

En momentos, el entró en seguida de ella y encendió el carro. ―¿Ni siquiera te di los

buenos días?‖

Ella negó con su cabeza. ―Tú no piensas muy bien cuando toda tu sangre esta en tu

cabeza más pequeña.‖

―¿Más pequeña?‖

Ella soltó una carcajada. ―Lo que en realidad quería hacer con el carro, antes de que tu

soltaras tus conclusiones, era encontrar un lugar para guardarlo mientras estoy en gira

con la banda.‖

―¿Entonces tu no querías chuparme la polla mientras manejo?‖

―Bueno, sí, ahora sí, pero eso no fue por lo que mencioné el carro en primer lugar.‖

Brian salió del estacionamiento, dejando los buses de la gira atrás. ―Es lindo tener el carro

con nosotros. Es útil para los mandados y podemos alejarnos de los chicos unos minutos.

Tal vez podemos conseguir un remolque y tirarlo detrás de la furgoneta en movimiento.‖

Ella rió. ―Funcionaría perfectamente.‖ Se deslizó a través del asiento y lo besó en la

barbilla. ―Los roadies lo apreciarían, también. Todos lucen como muertos vivientes.‖

―Ellos tomaran un descanso pronto. Tan solo unos pocos días más en la carretera luego

tenemos una semana libre. Vendrás a Los Ángeles con nosotros, ¿verdad?‖ tomó su taza

de café y tomó un trago. Hizo una mueca, tomó otro sorbo y le devolvió la taza en sus

manos.

―¿Los Ángeles?‖ dijo ella. ―No lo creo, Natsu. Puedo ponerme al día en mi trabajo durante

ese tiempo. Tienes más presentaciones después de tu fin de semana libre, ¿cierto?‖

―Si,‖ dijo en voz baja.

―¿Qué está mal?‖

―Nada. Derribado de nuevo.‖ El creo una pistola con su mano e imitó como si se disparara

a sí mismo en el pecho.

―¿Estas poniendo mala cara porque tengo que trabajar?‖

―No estoy poniendo mala cara.‖

Seguro lucia como una mala cara para ella. ―¿Estas lloriqueando porque tengo que

trabajar?‖

―No, estoy lloriqueando porque tu prefieres trabajar que gastar una semana conmigo en

L.A.‖ bajo su aliento, murmuró, ―¿Por qué siempre sueno como la chica en esta relación?‖

―¿No estarás trabajando en el nuevo álbum de todas maneras?‖

―¿Y?‖

"Y... será bueno para ambos tener unos días para reunir nuestros pensamientos y

terminar algo del trabajo. Me cuesta muchísimo concentrarme cuando estás cerca. Toda

esta flojera me molesta".

El tomo le tomó la mano y la puso en su entrepierna. ―¿Esto se siente flojo para ti?‖

―Nadie dijo que eres flojo. Tú has estado componiendo y metiéndolo en un asombroso

concierto tras otro.‖ Ella amaba verlo cuando su atención estaba en otro lugar. Podría

comérselo con los ojos sin hacer su encaprichamiento descaradamente obvio. La longitud

de sus negras pestañas la fascinaban. Cuando el parpadeó, su atención voló a la dura

línea de su bien esculpido pómulo cubierto con una ligera sombra de barba.

―Tú no eres floja,‖ dijo. ―Has estado haciendo cosas de tu estudio con las groupies.‖

―si,‖ estuvo de acuerdo ella, ―Pero recolectar los datos es la punta del iceberg. Tengo que

analizar los datos. Hacer las estadísticas. Con suerte, encuentro alguna interesante

tendencia en los resultados y escribo artículos de revista para publicar. Este proyecto es

realmente importante para mi futuro y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.‖

―Y yo interrumpí tu trabajo esta mañana otra vez.‖

―Deseo poder decir que eso me disgusta que tú eres demasiada distracción.‖ Ella soltó una

risita y apretó su polla suavemente con la mano aun en su regazo. Su cuerpo se tensó.

―pero estaría mintiendo.‖

Lucy colocó un boquiabierto beso bajo su oído y succionó suavemente su carne en su

boca. Su rugido de aprobación hizo que sus pezones se tensaran.

Ella le desabrochó los pantalones y lo encontró sin ropa interior. Su polla saltó libre, y ella

envolvió su mano alrededor de la base.

―¿Puedes conducir?‖ preguntó ella.

―Estoy conduciendo.‖

―¿Con tu polla bajando mi garganta?‖

Él le dio una sonrisa. ―Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.‖

Ella besó la esquina de su boca e inclinó su cabeza. Ella lamió su longitud, trazando con

su lengua por la piel suave rítmicamente y soplando frescos alientos a través de su carne

para crear los encantadores escalofríos de su cuerpo. Él puso una mano detrás de la

cabeza de ella, intentando apurarla para que se la chupara con la boca. Ella se resistió

queriendo burlarse de él. Ella apretaba y relajaba su mano en la base de su polla mientras

pasaba su lengua por su carne. Él se puso más duro. Y más duro. La excitación propia de

Lucy empezó a sacar lo mejor de ella. Una lástima gastar algo de esta erección en su

boca.

Hubo un fuerte pito cuando uno de los de los buses de la gira paró al lado de ellos en la

carretera de cuatro carriles. Lucy se la chupó a Natsu en su boca.

―Ah, Dios,‖ lloró. El pisó el freno.

Lucy apartó su cabeza así que no lo mordió cuando él se desvió de la carretera. Ellos se

sacudieron deteniéndose en el arcén, con dos llantas en el pavimento y dos en el césped.

El sacó los cambios en el parqueo y buscó por ella. ―Resulta que no, no puedo conducir

con mi polla bajando por tu garganta.‖

Se deslizó a través del asiento y la puso a horcadas en su regazo. Su mano se movió bajo

su vestido de tiras y jaló la entrepierna de sus bragas hacia un lado. Agarró sus caderas, la

deslizó hacia adelante y luego llenó su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus

caderas cuando la alentó para que lo montara. El elástico de sus bragas cortaba en su

carne cada vez que subía y bajaba, aumentando su excitación.

Un carro voló pasándolos a toda velocidad. Ella se preguntó si podrían ver lo que ella y

Natsu estaban haciendo en medio del asiento delantero. Podrían hacer algunos viajes

matutinos un poco más interesantes.

Natsu jaló las tiras de su vestido y desnudó sus pechos. Inclinó su cabeza para chupar y

lamer sus pezones, presionando sus pechos juntos como intentando metérselos en la boca

al tiempo.

―Dios, eres tan caliente,‖ el rugió. Hundió sus dientes en su sensible pezón y su cuerpo se

agitó antes de estremecerse con la liberación. Ella tensionó los músculos de su vagina y se

levantó para excitarlo con rápidas caricias superficiales. Su cabeza cayo hacia atrás, su

respiración errática.

―Lucy. Lucy. Me vas a hacer venir si sigues así.‖

Un destello de luces rojas y azules en el parabrisas trasero captó su atención. ―es mejor

que te apresures con eso. Recién hemos sido descubiertos por un policía.‖

―¡Mierda!‖

El arregló su blusa para cubrir sus pechos y rápidamente su polla de desinfló cayendo

libre de su cuerpo.

―Podrías haber terminado.‖ Dijo ella. ―Él tendrá que controlar las placas por fuera del

estado antes de venir a hablarnos.‖

―No podría haber terminado. Mis bolas están ahora escondidas en mi vientre.‖

Ella soltó una carcajada y se bajó de su regazo. Reorganizó sus bragas y se sentó al lado de

él. Él se deslizó detrás del volante y se abrochó sus pantalones.

―No es gracioso,‖ dijo él.

―¿Le tienes miedo a los policías?‖

―No, le tengo miedo a la cárcel.‖

―Ah, pobrecito,‖ dijo, besando su mandíbula. ―Yo pagaría tu fianza. Con suerte antes de

que Big Bart7 te haga su perra.‖

―Qué amable,‖ dijo. ―¿Y quién pagaría tu fianza?‖

―Estoy segura que Gray me pagaría la fianza por un favor.‖

Natsu la sujetó con una mirada enojada. ―Ni siquiera bromees acerca de eso.‖

―Un poco mal humorado, ahora, ¿no? Te dije que puedes confiar en mí. No estoy

interesada en Gray.‖

―Sabes… eso fue exactamente lo que dijo Lissana. Y Kristie. Y Jenna. Y Bethany. Y

Samantha. Y—‖

Los ojos de Lucy se estrecharon. ―No tienes que alardear con sus nombres. Noto que te

has follado muchas chicas.‖

―¿Qué? ¿Estas celosa?‖

―¿Por qué estaría celosa? Esta cosa entre nosotros no es en serio. Tan solo estamos

teniendo un buen tiempo.‖

―Por supuesto.‖

Él le dio un puño al tablero de mando.

Hubo un golpe en la ventana.

―¿Qué?‖ Natsu gritó en el vidrio. Tomó un respiro profundo y bajó la ventana. ―¿Puedo

ayudarlo oficial?‖

El carro aún estaba en ralentí, pero el patrullero dijo, ―¿Problemas con el carro? ¿Necesita

un remolque?‖

―Todo está bien, señor‖ dijo Lucy.

Natsu agarró el timón. ―Déjame manejar esto,‖ le gruñó. Miró al oficial de policía. ―Todo

está bien, señor.‖

El larguirucho hombre miró a Natsu con cuidado, su mano descansando en la pistola de

servicio en su cadera. Pasó su atención hacia Lucy, quien estaba sentada recatadamente

en su blanco vestido con un inocente-aspecto.

―¿Esta bien, señora? Escuché algunos gritos y discusiones cuando me acerqué.‖

―Estoy bien.‖ Ella le sonrió de modo tranquilizador.

―¿Y por qué están estacionados a un lado de la carretera?‖

Lucy miró a Natsu y le sonrió maliciosamente ―mi compañero estaba teniendo un mal

momento conduciendo, así que tuvo que detenerse.‖

―¿Ha estado bebiendo, señor?‖

―¡Son las siete en punto de la mañana!‖

―¿O usando?‖

―¿Qué?‖ Natsu controló su tono. ―No, no he estado bebiendo o usando drogas. Estaba

teniendo un mal momento concentrándome por… otras razones.‖

―Veo.‖ El oficial no parecía convencido. ―Entonces se detuvo para cambiar de conductor.‖

―Si,‖ dijo Natsu. Lucy no sabía que Natsu era capaz de sonrojarse hasta ese momento.

―Debería hacer eso en un área de descanso. No es seguro parquearse a un lado de la

autopista.‖

―Buen punto,‖ dijo Natsu. ―¿somos libres de irnos?‖

―Permítame chequear su licencia, registro y el carnet del seguro en primer lugar. Me

aseguro de que todo este revisado.‖

Natsu sacó su billetera del bolsillo trasero y recuperó su licencia de conducción. Lucy

encontró el registro y el seguro del carro en la guantera. Se los pasó a Natsu, quien le

ofreció los papeles al agente.

―Licencia de California. Matricula de Missouri.‖ El oficial negó con la cabeza y luego

llevó los documentos de vuelta a la patrulla.

―Él cree que yo soy un personaje sospechoso.‖ dijo Natsu.

―Tu luces sospechoso con todos esos tatuajes de demonios y cráneos.‖

―¿No te gustan mis tatuajes?‖

―Yo no dije eso. Solo dije—‖

―Escuché lo que dijiste. Los tatuajes son sospechosos.‖

―No, dije que ellos te hacían parecer sospechoso.‖

―La misma diferencia.‖

―No es lo mismo. En absoluto.‖

―Seguro estas antipática esta mañana,‖ murmuró.

Las fosas nasales de Lucy se ensancharon. ―perdón. ¿Acabas de llamarme arpía?‖

―No, dije que estabas antipática esta mañana.‖

―La misma diferencia.‖ Notando que ella había imitado sus palabras, se rió.

Él le dio una risita a ella. ―Deberíamos discutir más a menudo.‖

―Déjame adivinar. Eso te enciende.‖

―Si, mis bolas han dejado de esconderse y La Bestia esta lista para rodar.‖

Sus cejas se alzaron sugestivamente. ―¿Puedo montar La Bestia?‖

Él puso la punta de sus dedos contra su frente. ―Debes estar al menos a esta altura para

manejar La Bestia.‖

―Parece que estoy calificada.‖

―Asegure sus pertenencias y mantenga sus brazos y piernas alrededor del trayecto todo el

tiempo.‖

El agente aclaró su garganta a fuera de la ventana de Natsu. Natsu empezó y luego miró al

oficial como si estuvieran discutiendo del clima.

―Todos los chequeos estuvieron bien,‖ dijo el policía. ―No tiene ordenes (de arresto)

pendientes, Sr. Dragneel. Y el carro no ha sido reportado como robado.‖

Natsu frunció el ceño. ―Suena sorprendido.‖

El oficial se rió nerviosamente y le pasó a Natsu su licencia y los otros papeles. ―La

próxima vez, asegúrese de hacer esto en área de descanso.‖

―¿Un área de descanso?‖ Natsu agachó la cabeza para esconder su risa. ―De acuerdo, la

próxima vez lo haremos en un área de descanso.‖

Lucy se echó a reír, se apoyó contra la puerta del pasajero cuando se agarró su sección

media en su ataque de risa.

―¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo?‖ el policía se rascó la cabeza, una desconcertada mirada

en su rostro.

―No.‖ Natsu devolvió la licencia a su billetera. ―Olvidó tomar sus medicinas de nuevo.‖

Lucy le dio una palmada y se secó las lágrimas de alegría de las esquinas de sus ojos.

―Gracias por revisarnos señor,‖ le dijo al policía.

―Si, muchas gracias,‖ dijo Natsu.

Lucy estalló en risas otra vez. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola cuando luchaba

por contener su ataque de risa.

―Mejor deberíamos cambiar de conductor ahora,‖ dijo Natsu.

Él se deslizó hacia el centro del asiento y Lucy trepó por su regazo para sentarse detrás

del volante. Ella le dio a su entrepierna un apreciativo apretón por debajo de su falda

cuando cambiaron de lugares. Ella saludó con la mano al agente y subió la ventana antes

de poner en marcha el carro y volver a la tranquilidad del tráfico. Natsu se deslizó más

cerca y le apretó el muslo.

―Ahora,‖ dijo Natsu, ―Veamos que tan bien puedes concentrarte en manejar con mi

cabeza debajo de tu falda.‖

Ella le dio una risita y tomó su caprichosa mano en las suyas. ―Espera hasta conseguir un

área de descanso. Ya sé que no seré capaz de concentrarme con alguna parte de ti bajo mi

falda.‖ Le apretó la mano. ―Ni esta.‖ Levantó sus manos para tocar sus labios. ―o estos.‖

Ella ahuecó su paquete a través de sus pantalones. ―y definitivamente no este.‖

―¿Y qué hay de estos?‖ él se sacó las botas, movió y le pegó con los dedos de los pies.

―Hmmmm,‖ dijo ella, manteniendo un ojo en la carretera. ―No estoy segura acerca de

esos.


	19. Chapter 18

Tampa

125 km

Natsu pasó su mirada de la señalización verde a su reloj. Las once a.m.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo antes de tener que estar en Tampa —dijo—. Vamos a tomar un

desvío.

Lucy quitó los ojos del camino el tiempo suficiente para mirarlo. —¿Qué clase de desvío?

—No lo sé. Algo espontáneo.

—Me gustan los desvíos espontáneos. Sin embargo, tenemos que ser cuidadosos para no

perdernos. Sin Master Dragneel, no hay concierto de los Slayers.

—No nos perderemos. A la siguiente oportunidad, gira al oeste.

—Ese no nos llevará muy lejos. El Golfo de México está al oeste.

—Exactamente.

Ella sonrió. —Será al oeste.

Diez minutos después estuvieron fuera de la carretera principal y directo al oeste. —

Parece que podría llover —comentó Lucy, mirando al horizonte.

Natsu frunció el ceño hacia la hilera de nubes negras rodando en la distancia. Parecía que

el clima no cooperaría en su primera cita real. Esperaba poder mantener sus manos fuera

de ella lo suficiente para enamorarla un poco. Tenía diez días para convencerla de

quedarse con él en L.A. Con el fin de lograrlo, necesitaría seducir más que su cuerpo.

—Oh, wow —dijo ella—. Mira el agua. ¡Es hermoso!

—No está mal —dijo Natsu—. California tiene playas espectaculares.

Ella lo miró de soslayo. —Supongo que hablas del área de Los Ángeles.

Y ya lo había descubierto. —San Diego es mucho mejor, pero sí, Los Ángeles no es

demasiado lamentable.

—Uh huh. Pensaba que las playas en California eran toxicas.

—No todas. ¿Alguna vez has estado en California?

Ella vaciló. —Bueno, no, pero estoy segura de que estaré allí, eventualmente.

¿Eso significaba que estaba considerando unirse a él? Dudosamente.

Entraron en un pequeño pueblo en el golfo. Cada señal que pasaban tenía una

representación de una almeja. El estómago de Natsu retumbó. —¿Te gusta la comida de

mar?

—Está bien. No soy una fanática del pescado, pero adoro la sopa de almeja.

—¿Manhattan o Nueva Inglaterra?

—Nueva Inglaterra. La más espesa, la mejor.

—¿Hambrienta? —preguntó él, mirando los pequeños restaurantes que pasaban.

—Famélica. Como de costumbre.

—Vamos a buscar un lugar para comer.

—Pero que no sea comida rápida. Creo que preferiría morir antes que comer otra papa a

la francesa.

—Estaciona allí —apuntó al aparcamiento común al final de la cuadra—. Caminaremos

hasta encontrar un buen lugar.

—¿Cómo vamos a saber?

—Siguiendo a los locales.

—Buen plan.

Tan pronto como entró en el lugar de aparcamiento más cercano, Natsu saltó del auto y se

apresuró hacia su lado a abrir la puerta. Él la observó tratando de arreglarse el cabello

con sus dedos en el espejo retrovisor. Le gustaba que su cabello llevara ese estilo ―acabo

de tener un revolcón en el granero‖. Le sentaba. Y a él.

Abrió la puerta y ella lo miró directamente.

—Luzco como una mierda.

—¿Tu madre no te enseñó a no mentir?

—Nunca miento.

—Lo hiciste —Tomó su mano y la ayudó a salir del auto.

—Tengo ojos, ya sabes.

—Pues no deben está funcionando muy bien. Luces hermosa. Siempre luces hermosa —

Llevó su mano a sus labios y besó sus nudillos suavemente.

Ella lo sorprendió sonriendo en lugar de discutir. —Gracias. Eres muy bueno para mi ego

—Miró hacia el suelo mientras caminaba junto a él—. Incluso si eres ciego.

—¿Estás pescando cumplidos, Profesora Heartfilia?

Ella señaló su cara. —¿Esta cara parece como de pez para ti?

Él se encogió de hombros. —Es un poco escamosa.

Su boca cayó abierta. —¿Oh, realmente?

—No, no realmente. Ya te dije que eres hermosa. Todo el mundo se va a preguntar por

qué estás saliendo con un gamberro como yo.

—Les diré que he sido secuestrada.

—Probablemente lo creerán.

Ella tomó su mano. Natsu sonrió, su corazón regocijándose. Ella podría negarlo todo lo

que quisiera, pero él sabía que le importaba. —Lo que dijo ese policía te molestó, ¿cierto?

En realidad, no había pensado en ese policía desde que los dedos de sus pies habían sido

usados en maneras que jamás habían sido usados antes. Se encogió de hombros. —Eh,

estoy acostumbrado a eso.

Ella apretó su mano. —Siento escuchar eso. Nadie debería tolerar ser discriminado

basado en su apariencia.

Se detuvieron en la esquina de una calle y esperaron a que el tráfico se redujera lo

suficiente para cruzar. Natsu miró a los clientes entrando en los restaurantes en los

alrededores. Personal de construcción, varios empleados de oficina, y tres ejecutivos bien

vestidos entraron en un pequeño restaurante en el centro de la cuadra. No parecía

elegante, así que la comida debía ser buena. Pam's Clams. Lucy no estaba mirando el

tránsito de peatones. Lo estaba mirando a él de nuevo. Le gustaba cuando ella no podía

quitar sus ojos de él. Pretendía que no lo notaba, pero lo miraba fijamente durante mucho

tiempo.

—¿Pam's Clams? —preguntó.

—¿Huh?

—¿Quieres comer allí? —Tiró de ella hacia la calle y se apresuraron a cruzar.

—Bien para mí.

Para el momento en que estuvieron sentados, cada persona en el lugar había mirado

boquiabierto a Natsu al menos una vez. Era un pueblo pequeño, y aparentemente no

estaba acostumbrado a hombres con cadenas, tatuajes, cabello teñido y atuendo de cuero.

Al menos no llevaba puesto su maquillaje de escenario. Si hubiera estado borracho,

probablemente los habría insultado, pero la presencia calmada de Lucy lo hacía parecer

poco importante.

—¿Qué suena bien? —Natsu examinó la pequeña lámina del menú. La cerveza sonaba

bien para él. Cerveza y almejas fritas con papas a la francesa. A diferencia de Lucy, él

nunca se cansaba de las papas a la francesa.

—Tienen sopa de almeja con tazones de pan recién horneado. —Ella miró con deleite

orgásmico.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres?

—Sí, y una ensalada. Una ensalada enorme. Extraño los vegetales.

La mesera apareció. —¿Qué puedo traerles para beber?

—¿Tiene limonada? —Lucy revisó el menú para buscar su selección de bebidas.

—Sí —Ella garabateó en su bloc de pedidos—. ¿Qué te traigo, muñeco? —preguntó,

apuntando el final de su lápiz hacia Natsu.

—Corona. Y estamos listos para ordenar.

Él ordenó por los dos y la mesera recogió sus menús antes de dirigirse a la cocina

—Deberíamos tomar desvíos con más frecuencia - Lucy se extendió a través de la mesa

y arrastró ligeramente sus dedos sobre el dorso de su mano.

Él sonrió. —El autobús puede ser muy aburrido.

—No lo sabría. Nunca me das la oportunidad de aburrirme.

—Ese ha sido mi plan desde el principio.

—Estaré en problemas cuando finalmente te aburras de mí.

—Creo que estás segura por al menos cien años —Enlazó sus dedos a los de ella y frotó su

pulgar sobre el dorso de su mano.

—¿Siempre eres así de dulce?

Su ceja se levantó por la curiosidad. —¿Dulce? Ahora hay algo de lo que nunca he sido

acusado antes.

—¿De verdad? Estoy sorprendida. Eres tan considerado y generoso.

—En realidad, eso no es típico en mí, es sólo porque te a… —Se detuvo a sí mismo y pasó

su mirada al mantel de vinilo rojo a cuadros—. Me gusta verte sonreír —Casi había dicho

las palabras prohibidas para ella. ¿Lo había notado? Cuando no habló por un momento,

forzó su mirada hacia arriba, esperando que sus ojos estuvieran llorosos al pensar en ese

otro hombre. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Loke. Sin embargo, Lucy no tenía los ojos llorosos,

estaba mirando reflexivamente hacia sus manos unidas.

—Parece que sonrío mucho cuando estoy contigo —dijo, sonriendo como era usual—.

Supongo que eso significa que también eres encantador.

Él rió. —Te olvidaste de viril y sexy.

—No, no lo olvidé.

—¿Estás diciendo que no soy…

Ella lo miró. —Quise decir que no lo olvidé. Es obvio, lo sabes. Ni que decirlo.

—Pero podrías decirlo.

—Podría.

La mesera regresó con sus bebidas y la ensalada de Lucy. Mientras Natsu bebía su

cerveza, observó su metódico movimiento de tomates y cebollas rojas a la esquina del

plato.

—Creí que extrañabas los vegetales.

—No me gustan los tomates crudos. Y pensé en saltarme las cebollas así podría

enrollarme con el hombre vivo más sexy después del almuerzo sin someterlo a mi aliento

de muerte.

Él sonrió a su cumplido. Estaba acostumbrado a chicas fomentando su ego, pero cuando

Lucy lo hacía, era feliz. Ella tenía esa clase de efecto inusual en él. No trató de pelear

contra eso. Ya estaba listo para esto y esperaba que ella lo estuviera pronto. Sabía que

tenía que mantener las riendas de expresar emociones fuertes en frente de ella. Lo último

que quería era asustarla.

—¿Quieres? —Tomó un tomate con el tenedor y se lo ofreció.

—Si le pones un poco de aderezo —No podía tomar vegetales sin aderezo.

Ella hundió el pequeño tomate en la taza de aderezo ranchero y se lo extendió. Él masticó

lentamente, observándola devorar su ensalada.

—¿Cuánta información crees que necesitas ingresar en tu computador? —preguntó.

Ella lo miró, su tenedor a medio camino a su boca. —¿Por qué preguntas?

Estaba preguntándose cuanto tiempo iba a tomar su trabajo. —Sólo curiosidad.

—Vamos a ver. He estado haciendo cerca de veinte entrevistas por noche, cada una de

cuarenta y dos preguntas. Y han pasado ocho conciertos, así que serían cerca de 6500

piezas de información que necesito ingresar. Más o menos.

—¡Eso es mucho! —farfulló—. ¿Tienes que entrar esa cosa a mano?

—Bueno, sí. No tengo un asistente en mi bolsillo trasero —Rió ella—. Sin embargo, no es

que ingresar información sea difícil. Es el análisis estadístico y el reportar los resultados

en artículos de revista lo que toma más tiempo.

—Vas a esta verdaderamente ocupada, ¿cierto?

—Traté de explicártelo antes. Parece que piensas que no quiero ir a L.A. contigo porque

no quiero pasar tiempo en tu compañía.

Él se encogió de hombros. ¿Era tan fácil de leer?

—No quiero ir a L.A. porque no quiero pasar demasiado tiempo contigo.

Cuando él trató de responder, ella introdujo otro tomate en su boca.

—Así que espero que no me lo hagas más difícil poniendo mala cara.

Él tragó saliva. —No pongo mala cara. ¿Qué si terminar con todo tu trabajo antes?

¿Vendrás conmigo entonces?

—Lo consideraré, pero no pongas tus ilusiones en eso.

—¿No quieres conocer a mis padres?

Ella palideció. —¿Tus padres?

—Sabes quién es mi papá, ¿no? Siendo una coleccionista de riffs de guitarra y todo eso.

—Uh —Ella se detuvo—. No conozco ningún otro guitarrista con el apellido Dragneel.

—Él usa un nombre artístico. No puedo creer que no sepas esto —sonrió—. Te daré tres

conjeturas.

Su ceño se frunció con concentración. —¿Es tan bueno como tú?

Natsu bufó. —Mucho mejor.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. —Ahora sé que estás inventando historias.

Se comería esas palabras después que lo averiguara. Natsu había estado parado a la

sombra de una leyenda toda su carrera.

—¿Todavía toca profesionalmente? —preguntó.

—En la gira de reunión ocasional, pero en realidad no.

—¿Leftie?

—No.

—Igneel O'Neil.

—Así que lo sabías. Me preguntaba cómo no sabías algo como eso.

Ella dejó caer el tenedor y lo miró directamente, sorprendida. —¿Igneel O'Neil es tu

padre? ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Si las personas no los estaban mirando antes, ahora lo hacían.

Él frunció el ceño con confusión. —No lo sabías.

—Estaba bromeando cuando dije Igneel O'Neil. Él era el único guitarrista de rock

clásico que podría pensar que es mucho mejor que tú —Agarró su mano—. Sin ofender

—Dejó caer su mano y presionó sus dedos sobre su frente—. Quiero decir, creo que eres

mucho mejor que él, pero…

Natsu rió. —Cálmate, Lucy. ¿Es ese un incentivo suficiente para que vayas a Los Ángeles?

Bueno, en realidad, ellos viven en Beverly Hills.

—No podría —dijo ella—. Haría una tonta de mí misma.

—¿Cómo ahora? —Estaba bromeando, pero ella miró alrededor de la habitación y se

sonrojó avergonzada.

La mesera les entregó los almuerzos. —¿Puedo traerles algo más?

Lucy se apretó el pecho. —Un desfibrilador.

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron. —¿Estás teniendo un ataque cardiaco?

—Está bromeando —Le aseguró Natsu—. ¿Lucy?

—Estoy bromeando —agregó ella, todavía sin respiración—. No puedo creer que no me

dijeras que eras el hijo de Igneel O'Neil.

—¿Eres el hijo de Igneel O'Neil? —preguntó la mesera—. ¿El guitarrista líder de

Winged Faith?

—No sea ridícula —dijo Natsu.

—Te pareces un poco a él, si tuvieras enormes patillas y una cara rechoncha —dijo la

mesera—. Los vi en Woodstock10. Eso fue antes de que se hicieran grandes. ¿También

tocas la guitarra, muñeco? Tienes apariencia de estrella de rock.

—Un poco —admitió Natsu. Esperaba que ella no hiciera una escena. Había estado

disfrutando de su oscuridad, incluso si estaba siendo objeto de miradas curiosas.

—Me encantaría que te quedaras y hablaras, pero estoy tan ocupada —dijo la mesera—.

¿Quieres otra cerveza?

Él miró a Lucy, que sorbía cautelosamente la sopa humeante de su cuchara. —Sólo

agua.

Cuando la mesera se fue, él empezó a comer sus almejas fritas. Estaban deliciosas. Tiernas

en lugar de fibrosas. Fritas con una precisión crujiente, pero sin grasa. Deliciosamente

sazonadas. —Prueba una de estas, Lucy —Colocó una en su plato al lado del tazón de

pan.

Ella mordió la almeja frita. —Está buena —Tomó un poco de sopa con su cuchara y se

inclinó sobre la mesa—. Cuidado, está caliente.

Su sopa también estaba buena. —Sé cómo las recogen —dijo, sonriendo para sus adentros.

—¿Entonces, cómo es que siempre terminamos comiendo comida rápida?

—Es rápida.

—Por eso el nombre —Ella robó una de sus papas—. Ahora, esta es una papa a la

francesa.

Después de almorzar, Natsu se dirigió al baño. En el camino de regreso, arrinconó a la

mesera cerca de la cocina y la convenció de revelar la ubicación de una playa bonita y

tranquila. Le dejó una gran propina, dos veces el costo de la comida, y escoltó a su

encantadora cita de vuelta al auto.

—Yo conduciré —dijo, abriéndole la puerta del pasajero.

Lucy se enderezó y deslizó sus dedos entre su cabello hasta la nuca de su cuello. Se puso

de puntillas para reclamar su boca en un beso mordaz. Su corazón dio un latido cuando

su lengua se frotó contra su labio. Ella sabía cómo hacer hervir su sangre, pero él tenía

otras cosas en mente para su visita a la playa romántica.

—Gracias por el almuerzo —susurró ella—. ¿Vamos a Tampa ahora?

—Todavía no.

CAPÍTULO 21

Lucy se inclinó para mirar por el parabrisas. Una hermosa vista del Golfo de México se

extendía tan lejos como podía ver. Las palmas altas resaltaban la estrecha franja de arena

blanca más allá de las enyerbadas dunas. Las ásperas olas se derramaban contra la costa

mientras las nubes de la tormenta en la distancia continuaban marchando a lo largo del

paisaje. Natsu llevaba conduciendo media hora en medio de la nada, pero su aventura por

fuera del camino había valido la pena. Aquí, ella podía imaginar que eran las únicas dos

personas en la tierra.

―¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?‖ preguntó Lucy.

Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia. ―Persuadí a nuestra camarera para que revelara sus

secretos.‖

Ella no podía explicar la punzada de celos que le atravesó el pecho. ―¿La persuadiste?

¿Tenía algo que ver con tus maravillosos dedos?‖

―No te lo diré.‖

Lucy le dio una palmada en el hombro y luego abrió la puerta. Él la agarró y la tiró en

su regazo, acuñándola entre su cuerpo y el volante. ―Sólo le pregunté dónde podía

encontrar la playa más romántica de todo el área. Ella dijo que eras una chica con suerte

y me pellizcó la mejilla como si fuera mi tía abuela Stella.‖

―Soy una chica con suerte,‖ susurró Lucy. Ella le tocó el rostro, mirándolo

profundamente a los ojos. Esperaba que él la besara, pero no lo hizo. Natsu sostuvo su

mirada hasta que ella tuvo que apartarla.

―Vamos a ver las olas,‖ dijo él.

Lucy asintió y se deslizó de su regazo.

Caminaron de la mano por la playa. Natsu se sentó en la arena y la instó a que se sentara

entre sus piernas frente a él, la acercó a su pecho y apoyó la mejilla contra su cabello

mientras miraban el agua.

―Hay algo en el océano que se siente eterno,‖ murmuró él con el aliento haciéndole

cosquillas en la oreja.

―Me desconecto cuando no lo veo por un tiempo.‖

―Lo encuentro tranquilizador,‖ dijo ella. ―Soy del Medio Oeste, no he visto el océano

muchas veces.‖

―¿Entonces que te hace sentir conectada con el universo?‖

Ella pensó por un momento. ―Mirar las estrellas en la noche. No las puedes ver bien en la

ciudad. Cada vez que visito a mis padres en el verano, miro las estrellas por horas.‖

Las manos de Natsu le acariciaron los desnudos brazos. ―¿Puedo ver las estrellas contigo

alguna vez?‖

―Me encantaría.‖

―¿Y conocer a tus padres?‖

―No me gustaría eso.‖

―¿Te avergüenzas de mí?‖

Ella podía decir que por el tono de su voz estaba bromeando, pero no estaba lejos de la

verdad. No se avergonzaba de él, pero sus padres se avergonzarían de ella por estar

saliendo con él. Natsu no era lo que ellos considerarían un buen material para yerno o

novio. Sin embargo habían adorado a Loke, por lo que obviamente eran pobres

juzgando el carácter.

―Claro que no me avergüenzo de ti,‖ dijo ella.

Y no quería discutir con sus padres. Deseaba que Natsu dejara de tratar de inmiscuirse en

su vida privada. Lucy se quitó las sandalias y retorció las puntas de sus pies en la arena

con un suspiro de satisfacción y le cogió la bota de la pierna izquierda. ―Quítate las botas.‖

Él la ayudo a quitarse una y luego la otra. Ella le quitó los calcetines y los metió en las

botas. Él la apoyó contra el pecho de nuevo y ella le acarició la parte superior de los pies

con la punta de sus dedos—trazando sus tendones y jugando con la fina capa de cabello

en la parte superior de su pie.

―Incluso tus pies son sexys,‖ murmuró ella.

―¿Esa es tu parte preferida de mí?‖ preguntó él en voz baja tan cerca de su oído que la

piel se le puso de gallina en el cuello.

―Deberías saber cuál es mi parte preferida de ti.‖

―¿La llamas La Bestia?‖

Ella sonrió. Se imaginó que eso era lo que él pensaba. ―No, pero La Bestia está en el Top

Diez.‖

―El Top Diez, ¿eh?‖ Natsu le besó el borde la oreja. Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna.

―¿Son mis labios?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―No, pero también están en el Top Diez.‖

Con la lengua le rozó el punto pulsante bajo su oreja. ―¿La lengua?‖

―No. Mi Top Diez parece muy lleno.‖

Él se echó a reír y la abrazó. ―Es obvio que son mis manos.‖Natsu las sostuvo frente a ella

y flexionó los dedos.

―Equivocado de nuevo. Sin embargo es una buena suposición.‖

―De acuerdo, me rindo,‖ dijo él.

Lucy se dio vuelta para mirarlo. ―Es tu cerebro.‖

Él cubrió la sorpresa con una sonrisa. ―Bueno, tengo que admitir que esa era la última

parte que pensé que dirías.‖

―Controla todas tus otras partes. Es el responsable de tu increíble talento, tanto para la

guitarra como en la cama.‖ Natsu sonrió. Ella nunca descubriría porque necesitaba que lo

completara cuando tenía groupies gritando por su piedad. ―Te hace decir cosas que me

hacen reír y pensar. Te da esa dulce y romántica racha que trato de resistir. Tu

personalidad, tu talento, tu corazón y tu alma. Lo que te hace ser tú. Todo eso está en tu

asombrosa mente. No me malinterpretes. El cuerpo que tienes también es fabuloso.‖

―Creo que me estoy sonrojando.‖

Ella se dio vuelta hacia él. Arrodillándose entre sus muslos y envolviéndole los brazos

alrededor de su cuello. ―¿Eso es todo lo que se necesita realmente para hacerte sonrojar?‖

Ella lo besó con ternura. Él la besó pero el calor no se elevó como de costumbre.

Cuando Lucy se inclinó de espaldas contra él, Natsu sonrió y dijo, ―Vamos a dar un

paseo.‖

―¿Cerraste con llave el coche?

Él suspiró. ―Siempre eres demasiado práctica, profesora.‖

―Querrás decir aburrida.‖

―Sí, eso es lo que quería decir.‖ Natsu la miró y sacudió la cabeza. Él se puso en pie y la

ayudo a pararse. Mientras ella se sacudía la arena de la falda, él recogió las botas y las

sandalias de la arena y las arrojó en el coche antes de cerrarlo con llave. Cuando regresó

al lado de Lucy, le tomó la mano y la dirigió hacia el furioso oleaje. El viento frio de la

tormenta que se aproximaba sopló el cabello de Lucy contra su cara y le enrolló la falda

alrededor de las piernas.

―¡Gran día para dar un paseo!‖ Lucy gritó por encima del sonido de las olas. ―Creo que

vamos a quedar atrapados en un aguacero.‖

Natsu levantó la mirada al cielo. ―Tal vez.‖

Él siguió caminando agarrándole la mano. La arena húmeda se metía entre sus pies. Ella

los enroscaba con cada paso, gustándole la manera en la que se sentía. Una ola le lavó los

pies y ella dio pequeños saltos. ―Está helada.‖

―El agua está revuelta. Si quieres regresar—‖

―¡Un cangrejo!‖ Lucy se inclinó para coger al cangrejo del tamaño de la mitad de un

dólar. Lo sostuvo por el borde del caparazón para mostrárselo a Natsu. Las patas de la

criatura se retorcían mientras trataba de huir. ―¿No es lindo?‖

Él se echó a reír. ―Es un poco pequeño para una buena comida.‖

―No dejaría que te lo comieras.‖ Ella le dio vuelta al cangrejo para mirarlo. ―¿Verdad,

Pinchy?‖

―¿Ya le tienes un nombre?‖

Ella cuidadosamente puso de vuelta al pequeño cangrejo en la arena y lo empujó

suavemente hacia las olas. ―Corre por tu vida, Pinchy. He visto la manera en la que este

hombre come.‖

―¡Hey!‖ Natsu la agarró por detrás con los dedos hundiéndose en sus costillas. Ella se echó

a reír y luchó por zafarse de su agarre, corriendo a toda velocidad por el borde del agua.

Podía escuchar los pasos de Natsu justo detrás de ella. Lucy desaceleró para que él

pudiera alcanzarla. Él chocó contra su espalda y ella se tropezó. Sus brazos salieron

disparados hacia adelante para evitar la caída, pero Natsu la salvó de caer sobre el rostro

y la cogió en sus fuertes brazos.

Ella se rió ligeramente jadeando y lo miró.

―Casi muerdo el piso,‖ dijo, ―o supongo que debería decir arena. Me salvaste.‖

―¿Eso me hace tu héroe?‖

―Tú ya eras mi héroe.‖

Él sonrió y rodó los ojos. ―Sí, claro. Nunca he conocido una mujer que necesitara ser

menos salvada que tú.‖

―Eso no es cierto. Me has salvado de la soledad.‖ Ella lo besó. ―Y de la frustración sexual.‖

Además no había escuchado las acusaciones de Loke desde hace un buen tiempo.

Natsu se rió entre dientes. ―Entonces tú tienes que ser mi heroína.‖

Ella lo besó de nuevo con los brazos alrededor de su cuello y los dedos entrelazados en el

sedoso cabello de su cuello.

―No me excites,‖ murmuro contra sus labios.

―¿Por qué no? Tenemos toda la playa para nosotros.‖

Natsu gimió en su boca y la abrazó. Ella profundizó el beso. Él se apartó. ―Ya basta de eso.‖

Él la puso sobre sus pies y ella se tambaleó para estabilizarse. Natsu la tomó de la mano y

comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Ella caminó a su lado silenciosamente, reflexionando

sobre su resistencia. Este no era él. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

―¿Todavía no tienes el valor para preguntar?‖ preguntó él, cogiendo un pedazo de

madera de la playa y lanzándola en las olas.

―¿Eh?‖

―¿Por qué no estoy acechándote en la arena?‖

―Oh eso. No lo había notado.‖

―Estamos aquí para conocernos mejor. Ya nos conocemos en esa manera. He decidido

no tener nada de sexo hasta después del show de esta noche.‖

―¿Nada de sexo?‖

―Correcto.

―¿Y por qué lo decides?‖

Él sonrió. ―Es más un desafío personal. ¿Tienes algún interés en conocerme?

Personalmente, quiero decir.‖

―¿No puedo buscarte en Google? ¿No está toda tu vida en algún lugar en internet?‖

Él frunció el ceño. ―Probablemente.‖

Ella se empinó y le alisó la frente con los dedos. ―No hagas esa cara. Cuéntame cómo se

formaron Los Slayers.‖

Él la miró. ―¿Quieres saber la historia real o la versión más teatral en línea?‖

―La historia real. Puedo leer la versión en internet después.‖

Él sonrió nostálgicamente. ―Sting y yo éramos los marginados de Beverly Hills.‖

―¿Viviste en Beverly Hills?‖

―Sí, mi papá se hizo rico y famoso cuando yo era un niño y el papá de Sting era un

cirujano plástico, de manera que vivíamos allí.‖

―No me digas. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso ni en un millón de años.‖

―No encajábamos con los otros niños ricos y todos los demás en el planeta nos odiaban

porque éramos ricos. Así que manteníamos juntos. Tocábamos mucho la guitarra. En

octavo grado, comenzamos una banda—‖

―Crysys.‖

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Pensé que no me habías buscado en Google.‖

―Una de las groupies de Sting lo mencionó.‖

―Ah. De todos modos, una vez fuimos abucheados seriamente durante un concierto en

una fiesta en décimo grado. Por Gajeel Redfox.‖

―¿Eric Redfox?‖

Lucy se rió. ―Siempre pensé que era extraño que un baterista tuviera como apellido

Redfox.‖

―Sí, es poco convincente de esa manera pero incluso lo cambio legalmente. De todos

modos, cuando él nos abucheó, Sting se enojó demasiado. Honestamente, no creo que haya

estado tan enojado antes. Él se lanzó del escenario y le pegó a Gajeel. Sting peleaba en ese

entonces, pero esa vez fue brutal. La sangre corría por todos lados. Le destrozó los

pómulos a Gajeel. Es algo bueno que el papá de Sting sea cirujano plástico.‖

―¿Sting?‖ Ella no lo podía creer. No parecía del tipo que le pegará a alguien así de fuerte.

―Sí, yo siempre rompía sus peleas. Conseguí que me patearan el trasero más de una vez

por ese cabrón. Se está haciendo frio en la vejez.‖

―Sí, tiene veintiocho es un anciano.‖ Lucy rodó los ojos.

―Es un infierno tener más de dieciséis. De todos modos, después de que él y Gajeel se

pelearon en la fiesta, Sting le dijo algo como, Sí, Bueno, si lo puedes hacer mejor, ¿Por qué

no lo pruebas? Y Gajeel lo hizo. Es un maldito dotado.‖

―Es un baterista genial,‖ acordó Lucy.

―Eso es lo que toca ahora, pero él puede tocar guitarra, bajo, piano, saxofón, violín,

ukulele, kazoo. Lo que sea Gajeel lo toca.‖

―No sabía eso.‖

―Y tiene una fantástica voz. Él cantaba y tocaba el bajo en Crysys hasta que Gray nos

encontró y luego cambió a la batería permanentemente.‖

Lucy frunció el ceño. ―¿Por qué se cambió a la batería?‖

―Él es el mejor baterista en el negocio. Y…Gray le da un complejo de inferioridad.‖

―Gray le da a todo el mundo un complejo de inferioridad. El tipo tiene más autoestima que

quince supermodelos combinados. Creo que en su vida pasada fue un monarca o algo

parecido.‖

―Enrique VII, probablemente.‖ Él hizo un sonido con la garganta.

Lucy se echó a reír.

―Gray siempre ha sido confiado,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Él vino a nosotros después de un concierto de

Crysys e insistió en que quería ser nuestro nuevo cantante. Tenía dieciséis años y sabía

cuál era su lugar en el planeta. Dijo que había estado buscando ser el líder de una banda.

Le dijo a Gajeel que no tenía la calidad de estrella o la apariencia para ser la fachada de una

banda y que debería de ocultarse detrás de la batería.‖

Lucy se estremeció. ―Eso fue duro‖

―Tenía razón. No estábamos yendo a ningún lado. Si no fuera por Gray, todavía estaríamos

tocando en las fiestas de cumpleaños para las chicas ricas. Él tenía un plan, sabía a donde

quería ir, cómo llegar y lo hizo funcionar. Para todos nosotros.

- Teníamos un bajista diferente antes de Jellal. Él sólo ha estado con nosotros por dos

años. Nuestro primer bajista fue Erik Magnus—el mejor amigo de Jellal en la secundaria.

Desafortunadamente, Erik normalmente estaba muy drogado para encontrar el escenario.

Si el escenario se pudiera tragar, inhalar o fumar, él lo hubiera encontrado. Tratamos de

ayudarlo a salir de eso. Estuvo en rehabilitación media docena de veces, pero casi nos

destruye con él así que tuvimos que dejarlo ir. Fue duro sacarlo de la banda. El sólo hecho

de tomar la decisión fue duro, pero ver a Gray decírselo…Maldición. Eso fue brutal. Él era

como de la familia, especialmente para Gajeel. A veces me siento mal por Jellal. Tiene una

gran responsabilidad a su cargo y Gajeel no se lo pone fácil.‖

―Las drogas y el alcohol destrozan muchas vidas.-‖ Ella probablemente todavía estuviera

casada con Loke si no fuera por su problema con la bebida. ―¿Entonces cómo

encontraron a Jellal?‖

Natsu le sonrió. ―Vino altamente recomendado por el hermano mayor de Sting.‖ Él le

guiñó un ojo. ―De acuerdo, es tu turno.‖

―¿Mi turno?‖

―Esta no es una conversación de una sola dirección.‖

―Espera. ¿A qué te refieres con que vino altamente recomendado por el hermano mayor

de Sting? Y luego guiñas el ojo. ¿Eran amantes o algo parecido?‖

La expresión de sorpresa de Natsu fue rápidamente reemplazada por una risa

incontenible. Él dejó de caminar y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su vientre mientras

continuaba riéndose. Ella pensó que él caería en la arena y que en cualquier momento

comenzaría a rodar de adelante hacia atrás.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso?‖

Natsu se secó las lágrimas de alegría. ―Oh Dios. Necesitaba reírme.‖

Él la estrechó a su lado, todavía riéndose entre dientes esporádicamente.

―Sigo sin entender que es tan gracioso. Sting es gay, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que no parece y

no actúa así, pero…‖

Natsu la cogió de los hombros y la miró. ―¿Gay? No, no realmente. Sting es más un amante

con igualdad de posibilidades. Sin embargo, su hermano es más recto que una flecha. Y

creo que Jellal preferiría morir que estar con un hombre. El sólo imaginarme a Jellal

Fernandez y a Laxus Eucliffe juntos me pareció muy gracioso.‖

¿Laxus Eucliffe? ¿Por qué ese nombre le sonaba familiar?

Natsu continuó, ―Lo que quise decir fue que Jellal adicionó para la banda de Laxus y lo

iban a contratar pero el bajista original decidió quedarse después de todo. De manera que

Laxus se dio cuenta de que necesitábamos un bajista para reemplazar a Erik, él nos envió

a Jellal. Tuvimos suerte de conocerlo. Quiero decir, es lo suficientemente bueno para

conseguir una audición con Exodus End a la tierna edad de veintiuno. Eso es

malditamente increíble.‖

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron violentamente. ―¿Exodus End?‖ Ahí es donde había

escuchado el nombre de Laxus Eucliffe. O más bien, Laxus Eucliffe. El guitarrista que

estremecía completamente sus sentidos.

―Por favor no me digas que nunca has escuchado a Exodus End.‖

Ella lo agarró por los brazos y le dio una vigorosa sacudida. ―Por supuesto que he

escuchado a Exodus End. ¿De qué planeta crees que vengo? ¿Los conoces personalmente?‖

―Uh, sí. El hermano de Sting es el guitarrista principal.‖

―¿En serio? Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?‖ No sabía por qué nunca había conectado a Sting

y a Laxus Eucliffe. ―¡Holy Toledo!‖

―¿Holy Toledo?‖ Él se rió por su repentino ataque de fan. ―No. No estoy bromeando. Ya

sabes, abriremos el show para Exodus End a finales de Junio en Las Vegas. A lo mejor te

gustaría conocerlo.‖

El corazón de Lucy se aceleró. ―Oh Dios Mío. He muerto e ido al cielo. Él es sin duda el

mejor guitarrista del planeta.‖

―Hey…‖

Natsu hizo una mala cara. Lucy le toco la mejilla cariñosamente. ―Lo siento, pero, él lo

es…‖-

Natsu se rió entre dientes. ―Podrías al menos fingir que yo soy el mejor mientras estás

en mi presencia. Sobre todo cuando tengo las llaves de tu coche.‖

―Sabes que pienso que eres maravilloso.‖

―Después de pensarlo, no te lo presentaré. No sólo es el mejor guitarrista, es más atractivo,

más alto, más famoso y más rico. Te alejará de mí.‖

―De ninguna manera.‖ Ella se empinó para besarlo, con una mirada pensativa. ―¿Dijiste

más rico?‖

―De acuerdo, es suficiente.‖

Lucy gritó por la sorpresa cuando él la levantó del suelo y la arrojó por encima de su

hombro. Él le dio a su trasero una palmada juguetona.

―Tú, señorita Heartfilia, está siendo muy traviesa hoy.‖

―Siempre soy traviesa.‖

―Es verdad. Pero hoy tus travesuras están agujerando mi frágil ego.‖

Lucy se echó a reír y deslizó la mano por sus pantalones para jugar con la suave piel de

su trasero.

―Nada de eso.‖ Él le sacó la mano de los pantalones.

―¿Desde cuándo tu ego es frágil?‖

―Desde que te conocí.‖

―¿De manera que esa es la atracción?‖

―¿Eh?‖

―Bueno, no puedo evitar preguntarme la razón por la que estás tan interesado en mí

cuando puedes tener a una mujer mucho más linda y más joven que salte para cumplir

tus órdenes.‖

―No hay una mujer más linda que tú.

Ella deslizó la mano en sus pantalones de Nuevo

―¿Qué estás haciendo?‖ preguntó él, bajándola del hombro y dejándola sobre sus pies.

―Convenciéndote de que me bajes.‖ Ella sonrió maliciosamente. ―Funcionó.‖

Natsu sacudió la cabeza. ―Nunca haces lo que espero que hagas.‖

―Entonces esa es la atracción.‖

―¿Es realmente difícil de creer que me he enamorado de ti por ninguna razón en especial?‖

―Tiene que haber una razón.‖

―No tengo razón para no enamorarme de ti. Eres todo lo que quiero.‖

―No creo que esté hecha para ser la novia de una estrella de rock.‖ Su corazón le dolía al

decirlo, pero había sido algo que estaba rodeando su mente recientemente. Entre más

hablaba con las groupies de Natsu, más celosa se ponía. Ella sabía que él no tenía un

interés real en ellas, pero eran tan disponibles y ella sabía que no estaba tan abierta

emocionalmente para él. ¿Qué pasaba si Natsu decidía que ella ya no era divertida? ¿Qué

necesitaba más de lo que le podía ofrecer? ¿La haría a un lado? ¿Y por qué ese

pensamiento le molestaba tanto? No era como si tuvieran algo serio.

Él le tocó la mejilla suavemente. ―Entonces no seas la novia de una estrella de rock. Se la

novia de Natsu Dragneel.‖

―Es lo mismo. Tu vida es demasiado interesante y la mía es muy ordinaria. Aburrida. Soy

una chica de granja del Medio Oeste.‖

―Y yo soy un retirado de la Costa Oeste.‖

―¿Fuiste a la universidad?‖

―Por un semestre.‖

―¿Qué estudiaste?‖

―Chicas, en su mayoría.‖

Ella le golpeó las costillas. ―¿Por qué te retiraste? Podrías haberte graduado con honores.‖

―Los Slayers firmaron con una casa disquera.‖

―Wow, ¿así de jóvenes? ¿Tu papa te ayudó a conseguirlo? Él tiene que tener millones de

contactos en el negocio.‖

Natsu se rió. ―La cosa con mi papá es que nunca ha apoyado mi carrera musical. Hicimos

nuestro primer álbum con una disquera independiente y nos fuimos de tour en una

mierda de camioneta por ocho meses. Nunca he estado más hambriento en toda mi vida.

No ayudaba tampoco que Erik mantuviera robándonos dinero para alimentar su vicio.

Cuando finalmente me tragué mi orgullo y le pedí a mi papá que si nos podía ayudar,

¿Sabes lo que dijo?‖

―¿Qué?‖

―Si de verdad quieres seguir este sueño, necesitas sufrir por el así significará algo cuando

te las arregles para alcanzar la cima. Él nunca me compraría unas cuerdas para la

guitarra. ¿Alguna vez has intentado tocar un solo sin tu segunda cuerda? Uh, sí…No fue

nada bueno.‖

―¿Lo odias por eso?‖

―No, pensé que lo odiaba, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón. Si no tienes que

trabajar por algo, no lo aprecias.‖

Lucy asintió. ―Sí, puedo entenderlo. Esa es la razón por la que hice mi PhD. Mis padres

no me apoyaron cuando fui a la universidad. Pensaban que debería casarme y tener hijos.

Quedarme en casa y criarlos como si fuera un clon de mi madre. De manera que cuando

estuve en la universidad me partí el trasero trabajando mientras la mayoría de los

estudiantes tenían las clases y las cuentas pagadas por sus padres. El tener que

mantenerme sola me hizo apreciarlo más. También trabajé más duro para conseguir

buenas notas. Quería probar que podía lograrlo.‖

Él la abrazó. ―Ves que tenemos más cosas en común que solo sexo estupendo.‖

―Sexo fabuloso.‖

―Sexo maravilloso.‖

―Sí, vamos a tener algo de eso ahora.‖

Él le apretó el trasero. ―No hasta después del show.‖

―Sabes que me encantan los desafíos, ¿verdad?‖ Ella cerró el espacio entre ellos, su mano

le acunó la polla medio dura en sus pantalones. ―Estoy muy determinada a obtener lo que

quiero.‖

―Algo más que tenemos en común.‖ Natsu le retiró la mano de su entrepierna. ―¿Te

quedarás en el show esta noche en vez de entrevistar a las groupies?‖

―¿Harás que valga mi espera?‖

¿Tienes que preguntarlo?‖

―Natsu, ahora estoy increíblemente excitada.‖

Él gimió. ―No tienes planeado ponérmelo fácil, ¿verdad?‖

―¿Tienes que preguntarlo?‖

Él la miró por un momento, apretando los labios con su lengua. Parecía listo para saltar

encima de ella y Lucy estaba más que lista para que él lo hiciera.

―La hija de un granjero, ¿Eh? No sé nada sobre agricultura,‖ dijo él. ―¿Qué tal es?‖

Ella suspiró con exasperación. ―Me harás esperar hasta la noche, ¿verdad?‖

―Síp.‖

Ella se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso a dónde venían. Debieron de haber

caminado por lo menos una milla. ―La agricultura es aburrida,‖ gritó por encima del

hombro. ―Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.‖

Él se apresuró para alcanzarla. ―No te vas a librar de esto tan fácilmente. Cuéntame algo

de ti.‖

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo. Lucy levanto la mirada para ver las nubes negras. ―Creo

que deberíamos correr.‖

―Es demasiado tarde, nunca correremos más rápido que la lluvia.‖

Las primeras gotas de lluvia cayeron a lo largo del rostro de Lucy. ―Nos vamos a

empapar.‖

Ella corrió a toda prisa hacia el coche. Cuando llego al coche, agarró la manija de la

puerta. Estaba cerrada. Natsu tenía las llaves. Lucy se dio vuelta para encontrarlo

tranquilamente caminando por la playa.

―¡Apresúrate!‖ las nubes se abrieron y se derramaron en cuestión de segundos. ―Natsu,

¡Apresúrate!‖

Ella lo podía ver sonriendo mientras la lluvia le aplastaba el cabello a la cabeza y la

camiseta al contorno de su pecho. Sin embargo no cambió el paso. Ella se quedó allí,

temblando, esperándolo para que abriera el coche. Cuando finalmente él llegó, cogió el

cuerpo frio de Lucy contra el de él con sus fuertes manos extendiéndose sobre su

espalda.

―Abre la puerta.‖ Ella se extendió para agarrar la manija de la puerta.

―No.‖ Los dedos de Natsu se hundieron en los mojados mechones de su cabello, inclinando

su cabeza hacia atrás. Él la miró a los ojos y la besó, con los dedos bajando la bragueta de

su vestido. Él le deslizó por los hombros las tiras de su vestido de sol, exponiendo su pecho.

La piel se le puso de gallina y sus pezones le dolieron mientras se endurecían en el frio del

aire. La lluvia era como un riachuelo sobre sus hombros, entre su pecho y bajando por su

vientre. Natsu bajó la cabeza y le recogió el agua de la piel con su cálida lengua. Su boca

ardía sobre su carne.

Lucy gimió y le alcanzó la bragueta. Si desencadenaba a La Bestia, sabía que él dejaría

de atormentarla y poseería su cuerpo. Esperaba que fuera justo en ese momento sobre la

capota del coche. Antes de que ella pudiera desabotonar sus jeans, él le agarró la muñeca

con un fuerte apretón y le puso los brazos a los lados.

―No,‖ dijo él.

Natsu la miró, el agua corría por su nariz y mejillas.

―¿No?‖

―Eso es lo que dije.‖

Él chupó su pezón. Su cálida lengua rozaba su sensible carne, dándole gemidos de placer.

Ella luchó para liberarse de su agarre, queriendo hundir los dedos en su cabello, pero él

se rehusó a soltarla. Ella sacudió el cuerpo para apartarse de su malvada lengua, cambió

de opinión y se movió para ofrecerle su otro pecho.

Cuando él no lo metió inmediatamente en la boca, ella lo miró. Su malvada sonrisa hizo

que el corazón le palpitara más fuerte.

―¿Quieres que también chupe ese?‖ Él acarició el desatendido pezón con la punta de la

nariz.

―Sí.‖

―¿Sí?‖

―Sí, por favor.‖

Él pasó la lengua sobre su pezón y ella se estremeció.

―Creo que mi trabajo está hecho.‖ Él se enderezó y le soltó las muñecas.

―Oh no, no está hecho.‖ Ella se acercó a él con los dedos entrecerrándose en los mojados

mechones del cabello de Natsu y con su boca buscándolo para darle un beso desesperado.

Él la besó, mientras le acomodaba el corpiño del vestido para cubrirle el pecho y le subía

el cierre.

Él se apartó. Miró al cielo, pestañeando para retirar las gotas de lluvia de sus ojos. ―No

creo que esta lluvia vaya a cesar pronto.‖ Natsu sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la

puerta del coche. Antes de que ella pudiera entrar al cálido interior del coche, él le

preguntó, ―¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre ir a Los Ángeles conmigo?‖

―¿De eso se trata todo esto?‖

―No. Sólo quiero que me desees, desesperadamente.‖

―Misión cumplida.‖


	20. Chapter 19

―Estamos Perdidos,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Détente y conseguiré indicaciones.‖

―No estamos perdidos,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Estamos en Tampa. No es lo mismo que estar

perdidos.‖

―Pero no estamos en el estadio y tu show comienza en una hora.‖

―Soy consciente de eso.‖

―Entonces deja de ser testarudo y detente en esa gasolinera. No les diré que estás perdido.

Les preguntare despreocupadamente cómo llegar al estadio.‖

―No estoy perdido.‖ Él soltó un exasperado respiro y se detuvo en la gasolinera. ―Sólo

compra un mapa.‖

Natsu le entregó la billetera.

Ella suspiró. Suponía que las estrellas de rock seguían siendo hombres. ¿Habría un

hombre en existencia que admitiera que estaba perdido? Se apresuró a la tienda, sin

preocuparse de que su cabello luciera como si se hubiera quedado atrapada en una

descarga eléctrica. Mientras compraba el mapa, le pidió indicaciones al dependiente.

En pocos minutos, estuvo de vuelta en el coche con Natsu. Ella le entregó el mapa.

Él comenzó a desdoblarlo. ―¿En qué calle estamos?‖ Natsu miró alrededor como si

esperara encontrar cerca un letrero de están aquí.

―No tengo idea. Pero el dependiente de la tienda dijo que deberías ir ocho cuadras en ese

sentido.‖ Ella señaló la calle.

Natsu le sonrió. ―Ves. No estábamos tan lejos.‖

―Luego tomar la autopista que dirige al sur. Toma la tercera salida.‖

―Oh…‖

―Dobla a la izquierda y sigue las señales. Está como a veinte minutos de aquí. Asumiendo

que no nos perdamos de nuevo.‖

―Mierda.‖

Él retrocedió el coche y se dirigió en la dirección que Lucy había indicado. Para el

momento que encontraron los buses del tour detrás del estadio, eran las nueve y treinta.

Se apresuraron por las escaleras del bus y fueron confrontados por Gray. ―¿Dónde

demonios han estado ustedes dos? El show comienza en media hora.‖

―Quitare del camino. Necesito una ducha. Me puedes gritar más tarde.‖ Natsu empujó a

Gray a un lado y se quitó la camiseta mientras se dirigía al baño.

―Bueno, ¡Apresúrate!‖ Gritó Gray innecesariamente.

Lucy siguió a Natsu dentro del baño. Si iba a ver la presentación, también necesitada

una ducha. Tenía arena en partes inimaginables y el vestido que alguna vez fue blanco

ahora tenía una tonalidad mugrienta. Natsu abrió el agua en la pequeña ducha y se

desabrochó los pantalones.

―¿Vas a mirar?‖ Preguntó él.

―Me voy a unir a ti.‖

―No tengo tiempo para que te unas.‖ Ahora gloriosamente desnudo, se metió en la ducha.

―Yo también necesito una ducha. Estoy sucia.‖

Su vestido y sus bragas aterrizaron en una pila de ropa encima de sus sandalias desechas.

Ella se metió en la ducha detrás de Natsu, que estaba enjabonándose el cabello con

shampoo. Lucy no tenía planeado tocarlo, sólo compartir el flujo del agua, pero cuando

este hombre estaba desnudo y a su alcance, no se podía resistir. Ella le besó el hombro y el

cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció.

―Lucy, por favor. Ya estoy caliente como el infierno. No necesito salir al escenario con

una erección.‖

―Es tu culpa por haberme excitado en la playa.‖ Ella presionó un besó en el centro de su

espalda, el desagradable sabor de shampoo le tocó la boca. ―Y en la capota del coche.‖

Lucy le besó los hombros. ―Y dentro del coche.‖ Sus manos hicieron círculos en su

cuerpo y se deslizaron por su vientre. ―Y en cada hotel que pasamos por 70 millas.‖

―¿Puedo evitarlo si mi novia siempre quiere mi cuerpo?‖ Ella podía escuchar la sonrisa en

su voz.

―Tú no contribuyes con mi poco característico e insaciable apetito.‖

―¿A qué te refieres con poco característico?‖

―¿En realidad crees que normalmente necesito horas de sexo todos los días? Cuando tengo

un amante estable, treinta minutos dos veces a la semana es suficiente.‖

―¿En serio?‖ Él se dio vuelta para lavarse el cabello, estregándose con los dos brazos por

encima de su cabeza. Las manos de Lucy se movieron alrededor de él para masajearle

las firmes nalgas. Ella le besó la clavícula.

―¿De manera que no te satisfago, o qué?‖ Preguntó él.

Natsu lo sabía muy bien, pero ese ego necesitada constante alimentación. ―Siempre me

satisfaces. Ahora que sé lo bueno que puede llegar a ser, te deseo todo el tiempo.‖

Él le dio una sonrisa. ―Me siento de la misma manera.‖ Ella no le creía, pero ahora no era

el momento cogerlo en la mentira. Tenía que estar en el escenario en veinte minutos.

Cambiaron de lugares para que ella pudiera lavarse el cabello mientras él se enjabonaba

el cuerpo e insistía en frotar la barra de jabón sobre los pechos y el vientre de Lucy.

Cambiaron de lugar nuevamente para que él pudiera lavarse el cuerpo mientras ella

terminaba. Bien limpio, él la besó y la dejó.

Después de apurarse en la ducha, ella envolvió una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se

apresuró a la habitación. Natsu estaba casi mitad vestido. Ella los observe pasar una

camiseta por encima de su cabeza. Alcanzó un cinturón de taches y lo metió por los

bucles.

―¿Qué debería ponerme?‖ Preguntó ella.

―Luces muy bien en esa toalla.‖ El ligero gruñido en su voz la hizo latir entre sus piernas.

Los dos estaban en un frenesís sexual, ¿Cómo lograría ver todo el show son lanzársele

encima en frente de un estadio lleno de fans?

Ella sonrió. ―No creo que eso sea prudente.‖

―Ponte una falda con botones,‖ Le sugirió Natsu. ―El resto, no me importa.‖ Él se sentó en

el borde de la cama para ponerse los calcetines.

―¿Medias y ligas?‖

Él levantó la mirada. ―Sí. Me gustan esas.‖

―¿Bragas? ¿O no debería preocuparme?‖

Con un gruñido, él la agarró y la arrojó a la cama. Natsu le retiró la toalla y le chupó un

pecho mientras el otro lo apretaba firmemente. El gran bulto en sus pantalones se

presionaba contra el muslo de Lucy.

―¿No tienes que estar en el escenario en quince minutos?‖ Preguntó ella

despreocupadamente, si se hubiera tomado el tiempo para explorar las partes

abandonadas de su cuerpo, la hubiera encontrado caliente, hinchada y mojada.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. ―Me estás volviendo loco, Lucy.‖

―Me has estado volviendo loca todo el día.‖

Natsu sonrió. ―Creo que mi plan funcionó un poquito bien.‖ Él salió de la cama con la

mirada vagando por el cuerpo de Lucy mientras se ponía en pie. ―Tengo que secarme el

cabello, afeitarme, maquillarme para salir al escenario. Vestirme y tratar de no lucir

demasiado sexy. Tengo que parar la próxima hora sin tocarte. Y si decides no llevar

bragas, por favor no me lo digas.‖

Ella se rió entre dientes y salió de la cama en busca de ropa. Se vistió tan rápido como

pudo. Deseaba no haber mencionado las ligas. Tomaban mucho tiempo para ponérselas.

Pero para el momento que encontró a Natsu en el baño, él estaba listo para salir. Tenía

una réplica de su sombrero de la suerte en vez del desordenado cabello con laca y gel que

normalmente lucia en el escenario. Él no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de su cabello. Sin

embargo, el delineador de ojos no podía faltar. Ese era un distintivo. Ella le limpió con el

pulgar una mancha en el ojo izquierdo.

―No tuve tiempo para pintarme las uñas.‖ Él miró los restos del esmalte negro en su dedo

índice.

Ella lo abrazó. Natsu temblaba por su típico caso de nerviosismo antes del show. ―Nadie lo

notará,‖ dijo ella. ―Sólo necesito hacerme algo en el cabello y en el rostro. Estaré allí

enseguida.‖

―¿Vistes un traje? Sabes lo que me haces cuando te ves remilgada y decorosa.‖

Lucy sonrió. ―Esa es la razón por la que me lo pongo.‖

Él la besó en la frente y trotó hacia la salida del bus. ―No llegues tarde.‖

―No me lo perderé.‖

La multitud estaba inquieta y coreando, ―Slayers. Slayers. Slayers,‖ a todo volumen. Algo

andaba mal, Natsu no tenía porque haberse apresurado tanto. Había un problema en uno

de los paneles de video detrás de la batería. Los técnicos de efectos estaban trabajando

para ponerlo en línea nuevamente tan rápido como fuera posible y la multitud se hacía

más ruidosa y más inquieta con cada momento que pasaba. Natsu sacó a Jellal a un lado

para hablarle mientras esperaban la señal para salir al escenario.

Natsu miró por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Lucy no hubiera llegado al

escenario. Sting se balanceaba en la punta de los pies, su energía estaba por las nubes. Gajeel

le daba vueltas a las baquetas y señalaba a la gente como si fuera un pistolero. Gray parecía

aburrido y ligeramente molesto por la chica que estaba revoloteando a su alrededor.

Ninguna señal de Lucy.

Brian se sentía un poco extraño pidiéndole consejos sexuales a otro chico de su banda.

Jellal sonrió maliciosamente. ―¿Por qué crees que todo el tiempo mantengo tan tranquilo?‖

El sonido de unos tacones altos acercándose hizo que Natsu girara su atención a Lucy.

Hielo. Cera de vela. Paletas. Venda para los ojos. Debía que parecer sospechoso, porque

ella lo miró curiosamente cuando se detuvo a su lado.

―¿Por qué me estás mirando así?‖ Preguntó ella. ―¿Y por qué no estás en el escenario

todavía? Creí que era tarde.‖

―Dificultades técnicas.‖

―Muy bien, chicos. Lo arreglamos,‖ gritó uno de los roadies.

Las luces del estadio se apagaron. La multitud rugió.

―Te veré pronto,‖ Él le murmuró a Lucy en el oído. Natsu se ajustó el audífono para

poder escucharse a él mismo y a la banda tocar sin quedarse sordo en frente del

amplificador. Se apresuró hacia el escenario, subió las escaleras y trotó para establecerse

en su lugar habitual: La parte izquierda del escenario. Su corazón como siempre le dio un

vuelco cuando sus pies tocaron el escenario. Gajeel comenzó la primera canción con varios

golpes en el platillo seguidos por una progresión de tambores. Para el momento en que

Jellal entró en la canción con su ritmo base y Sting pulsaba el ritmo del riff, la aprehensión

de Natsu ya se había desvanecido. Una luz púrpura se derramó por su cuerpo desde la

parte superior del escenario y entró en la canción con un solo—su guitarra era un amigo

familiar. Cuando el solo siguió hasta el riff principal, la voz de Gray rugió en su oído y el

escenario se iluminó repentinamente. Él podía oír a la multitud por encima de la música.

Natsu miró a los fans, pero sólo podía ver las primeras filas debido a la iluminación del

escenario. Una gran multitud, alborotada con los brazos en el aire y cantando sus letras.

Cuando la multitud se emocionaba, la banda también se emocionaba y siempre daban un

mejor show. Era una lástima que Natsu mantuviera distraído por Lucy en su visión

periférica. Debería de dejarla que entrevistara a las groupies esta noche. Estaba tan

caliente que tendría un duro tiempo concentrarse incluso si ella no hubiera estado allí.

Sting chocó contra él para llamar su atención y asintió hacia el final del escenario, al lado

opuesto en donde Natsu normalmente tocaba.

Natsu asintió. En esa parte, no podría ver a Lucy, pero ella todavía era capaz de mirarlo.

Él se dirigió al otro lado del escenario.

Cuando era momento para el solo de Natsu, Gray se dio vuelta hacia Sting, sacudió la

cabeza por la confusión y localizó a Natsu a su lado derecho. Él hizo un gesto como

diciendo que coño estás haciendo allí , pero se encogió de hombros y se trasladó a la parte

trasera del escenario para pararse al lado de Jellal. Sting cambió el amplificador de Natsu

por el de él con un pedal en el suelo y entró en la segunda mitad del solo en donde tenía

un duelo. Se encontraron en el centro del escenario y como lo hacían en cada show,

tocaron la guitarra del otro, lo cual tomaba extrema concentración. Esta noche, Natsu se

encontraba directamente frente a Lucy. Cuando ella levantó los brazos y los animó con

entusiasmo, él perdió una larga serie de notas. Sting se rió y sacudió la cabeza. ¡Mierda!

Algún fan con celular de seguro postearía eso en internet.

Natsu sólo tenía que fingir que Lucy no estaba allí y debería de ser capaz de pasar las

siguientes nueve canciones. Su plan funcionó bastante bien hasta que el resto de la banda

dejó el escenario para que él pudiera tocar los solos recientemente compuestos. Los solos

que había escrito mientras le hacía el amor a Lucy. Normalmente trataba de animar a

la gente hasta este punto, pero esta noche, sólo tocó. O responderían por su cuenta o no lo

harían. ¿Egoísta? Tal vez.

Él se acercó al micrófono de Gray en el centro del escenario. ―Recientemente he estado

escribiendo mucha música nueva,‖ dijo. ―Ahora voy a tocar un poquito para ustedes.

Escucharan variaciones de esto en el nuevo álbum.‖

Natsu hizo una pausa. ―El cual debería de salir a principios del próximo año.‖

La multitud rugió entusiasmada. Natsu cerró los ojos y dejo que sus dedos encontraran su

camino. Él le permitió a su mente devolverse al momento en el que originalmente

compuso este solo. El recuerdo era muy definido, podía sentir la calidez de Lucy, el

aroma de su piel y escuchar la respiración desigual en su oído. No fue hasta que llegó al

final y Sting apareció a su lado, que Natsu pudo oír la multitud.

―¿Estás tratando de robarte el show, Master Dragneel?‖ Preguntó Sting.

Natsu puso la mano sobre el micrófono. ―En realidad, desearía que ya se terminara.‖

Sting le sonrió y le retiró la mano para poder hablar en el micrófono. ―Creo que Master

Dragneel está más emocionado que lo normal, ¿vedad? Quiero decir, ¿De dónde coño vino

todo eso? Es increíble. Sting hizo una pausa, con sus ojos escaneando a la multitud. ―Las

chicas se ven especialmente sexys esta noche, ¿No lo crees, Dragneel?‖

―Las chicas de los Slayers siempre son sexys.‖

―¿Saben lo que creo que él necesita?‖ dijo Sting. ―Un par de docenas de sostenes para

motivarlo incluso más. ¿Qué dicen? Chicas de Los Slayers. ¿Quieren ayudarlo?‖

―Estoy bien, gracias.‖ Natsu miró por encima del hombro a Lucy. Ella se estaba riendo

mientras los sostenes comenzaron a volar por el escenario. En un minuto, cada talla, estilo

y color de sostenes llenaron el escenario a sus pies.

Varias mujeres, encaramadas en los hombros de sus novios, levantaron las camisetas para

mostrarle sus desnudos pechos. Él esperaba que Lucy estuviera bien con todo esto.

Ahora tenía que actuar.

Natsu recogió un sostén de encaje rojo y lo colgó al final de su guitarra.

Sting recogió un sostén de leopardo. ―¿A quién pertenece esta cosa tan sexy?‖ preguntó,

colgándolo en uno de sus dedos.

Una chica situada a varias detrás de muchas personas en la barrera comenzó a gritar

emocionada y a saltar. Ellos no podían oírla en el escenario, pero los salvajes gestos de la

chica hacían obvio que ese sostén era de suyo.

―¿Puedes prestármelo, cariñó?‖ Preguntó Sting. Él lo colgó en al final de su guitarra.

―Puedes recogerlo en persona después del show. Te ayudaré a ponértelo de nuevo.‖

La chica inesperadamente quedó fuera de su vista. Las personas en la multitud la

levantaron, ahora consciente y la pasaron a la parte delantera de la multitud sobre la

barrera.

―Maldición, Sting, la hiciste desmayarse.‖

―Lo siento. Ellas simplemente no pueden manejar mi atractivo sexual.‖ Él se pasó un dedo

por la ceja.

Natsu dio un bufido por la risa. ―Aparentemente, nunca te han visto inconsciente con la

cabeza en un inodoro.‖

Los chicos de la audiencia gritaron de aprobación.

Gray apareció entre ellos, colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de cada uno.

―¿Malditos van a hablar toda la noche o van a tocar algo de música?‖

―Supongo que podemos tocar nuestro nuevo solo,‖ dijo Natsu. ―¿Quieren oírlo?‖ Él le

preguntó a la multitud. ―Todo depende de ustedes. Podemos recoger sostenes toda la

noche en lo que a mí respecta.‖

Él de nuevo miró por encima del hombro a Lucy. Ella todavía estaba riéndose de sus

travesuras. Dios, la amaba. Era perfecta. Era absolutamente perfecta.

Unos cuantos sostenes más aterrizaron en el escenario. El que las chicas estuvieran

mostrando sus pechos tenía a los chicos de la multitud en un frenesí.

Natsu se acercó a Sting para hablar con él sin que el micrófono recogiera su conversación.

―Espero que estés listo para tocar un nievo solo de duelo en vivo.‖

Él se encogió de hombros. ―No quiero que seas el único que echa todo a perder en frente

de miles de personas esta noche.‖

Natsu le sonrió. ―Trata de mantener el ritmo.‖

Gray colgó varios sostenes en el soporte del micrófono. ―Estoy guardando estos para

después,‖ dijo y luego se trasladó a un lado del escenario y se paró junto a Lucy. Natsu

lo vio envolver un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y plantarle un beso en la sien.

También vio el codazo que ella le dio a Gray en las costillas. Sabiendo que Lucy podía

contenerse en frente del libido de Gray Fullbuster, Natsu forzó su atención de vuelta a la

tarea en cuestión.

Él comenzó el solo e hizo una pausa cuando Sting lo repitió. Él hizo la secuencia de notas

una octava más alta y con un ritmo rápido. Sting lo siguió sin ningún problema. Una

octava abajo y más rápido. Todavía sin perder una nota. A la inversa y aún más rápido.

Cada vez que Sting hacía un segmento, el ruido de la multitud se intensificaba. Más y más

rápido ellos tuvieron el duelo hasta que las repeticiones de Sting se mezclaron con las

indicaciones de Natsu. Sting se apoyó en la espalda de Natsu y en vez de hacer un duelo,

tocaron en armonía. Cuando la última nota sonó en los altavoces, la multitud estalló en

aplausos.

―Supongo que podemos llamar eso un empate,‖ dijo Natsu. Por primera vez.

―Creo que necesitas algo de práctica, Master Dragneel. Normalmente me vences en tres

rondas.‖

―A lo mejor tendremos que comenzar a llamarte Master Eucliffe.‖

Sting sonrió. ―Te venceré uno de estos días.‖

La mitad de la multitud coreaba, ―Eucliffe. Eucliffe. Eucliffe. Eucliffe.‖ La otra mitad coreaba,

―Master Dragneel. Master Dragneel.‖

Los golpes de la batería de Gajeel les recordaron seguir con el resto del show. Cuando Jellal

regresó al escenario, él recogió varios sostenes del suelo para decorar el cuello de su bajo.

Sting le había sacado a Lucy de la mente, pero ver a Jellal le recordó lo que haría en

menos de treinta minutos. En el futuro, se aseguraría de hacerle el amor antes de una

presentación, no después. Todo el cuerpo le dolía.

En las siguientes seis canciones, Natsu se alegraba de que sus dedos conocieran la música,

porque su mente no estaba allí. Él apenas se movía en el escenario. Cruzaba el escenario

ocasionalmente para cambiar sus amplificadores con los pedales en el suelo frente a su

ubicación habitual, pero su usual talento para el espectáculo era inexistente.

Extrañamente, Jellal lo relevó. Esta noche no se escondió cerca a la batería. Incluso habló

en el micrófono en un punto del show. La multitud lo amó. Sting y Gray se burlaron de él

por haber salido de su caparazón y Jellal se sonrojó, pero Natsu sólo tocó lo que se suponía

que tenía que tocar.

Cuando la nota final de la última canción sonó, Natsu arrojó el pick a la multitud y se

dirigió hacia los bastidores. Le entregó la guitarra a uno de los roadies, se arrancó los

auriculares de los oídos y abrazó a Lucy. Ella se quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa

mientras que la aplastaba contra uno de los lados del altavoz y le cubría la boca con la

suya. Él llenó una mano con su suave pecho. La otra se deslizó bajo su falda para

encontrar la piel desnuda de su muslo por encima de la media de encaje. Natsu presionó

su polla, que estaba tan dura como una piedra contra su montículo.

―Muy caliente, ¿Natsu?‖ Sting le gritó mientras pasaba.

Natsu apartó la mano del muslo de Lucy el tiempo suficiente para mostrarle el dedo del

medio.

Sting hizo una pausa contra la espalda de Natsu. ―No lo ofrezcas si no lo vas a utilizar.‖ Le

Dijo en el oído

Brian le dio un codazo en el estómago a Sting y él se echó hacia atrás. Natsu apartó su

boca de la de Lucy y le miró la piel enrojecida. Sus vidriosos ojos. Sus labios hinchados.

Ella parecía tan excitada como él. Necesitaban llegar al bus. ¡Inmediatamente!

―Gran show, Jellal,‖ Dijo Gajeel mientras pasaban por su lado.

Natsu miró por encima del hombro. Jace tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ―Gracias.‖

―Esta noche alguien parecía tener la cabeza en el trasero.‖ Gajeel giró la cabeza para mirar

a Natsu. ―Sí, estoy hablando de ti.‖

―Creo que su cabeza estaba en otro lado.‖ Dijo Sting. ―Lucy, necesitas escoltar a Master

Dragneel a la habitación más cercana antes de que se humille y caiga de rodillas en frente

de sus amigos.‖

Lucy agarró la mano de Natsu que estaba apretando su muslo y se retorció entre el

cuerpo de él y el altavoz. ―Sígueme.‖

Jellal le agarró el brazo. ―¿Debería pasar dentro de diez minutos?‖

Natsu asintió ligeramente y se liberó del agarré de Jellal para seguir a Lucy hacia el bus.

Ella corrió casi todo el camino. Él logró cerrar la puerta antes de que ella estuviera contra

él, besándolo fervorosamente.

Sus planes para hacerle el amor se evaporaron. Él sólo podía pensar en una cosa. Tenía

que adentrarse en su cuerpo. Enterar la polla en su resbaladiza y cálida piel. No podía

esperar. Ella tenía lo mismo en mente. Sus manos ya estaban bajándole la cremallera de

los jeans. Cuando la polla saltó de su pantalón, ella la agarró con una mano y se

estremeció violentamente.

―Oh Dios, Natsu. Házmelo duro. Por favor.‖

Ella no necesitaba pedirlo, pero a él le gustaba. Natsu la apoyó en la cama y ella cayó

hacia atrás. Los dos lucharon para levantarle la falta. Él escasamente comprendió que ella

había optado por no llevar bragas y sólo agradeció que eso le hiciera más fácil

encontrarla. Ella abrió las piernas, apoyando los codos para arquear la espalda.

Él guió la polla a su cuerpo, llenándola con una embestida violenta. Todo el cuerpo de

Lucy tuvo espasmos mientras se venía fuertemente.

―¡Oh Dios!. ¡Oh Dios!‖ Ella gritó y siguió estremeciéndose cuando el comenzaba a

retirarse y a embestirla tan fuerte como podía. Él seguiría su felicidad pronto. La urgencia

de derramar su semilla en el interior de Lucy ya se había hecho más fuerte.

El aliento de Natsu se hizo inestable. Él estaba más cerca de lo que creía. No tuvo tiempo

para deleitarse en la construcción de su liberación. Su cuerpo se puso rígido y estalló en

su interior. Se balanceó contra ella con un grito mientras se venía y luego se desplomó.

Tembló incontrolablemente por varios momentos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

―Lo siento, Lucy. ¿Fueron como treinta segundos?‖

Ella le tocó la mejilla cariñosamente y lo besó. ―Nunca duras mucho después de un show.‖

―Sí, pero eso fue un record mundial.‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―Duraste más que yo. Me vine tan pronto entraste en mí.‖

Él sonrió entre dientes. ―Siempre me haces sentir mejor. Incluso cuando soy terrible.‖

Lucy le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza y enterró los dedos en su cabello. ―No diría que

fuiste terrible. Sólo estabas demasiado excitado antes de comenzar, pero puedes

congraciarte conmigo. Lo intentaremos de nuevo desde el comienzo.‖

Antes de que ella pudiera besarlo, hubo un golpe tímido en la puerta. Jellal. Natsu sonrió.

―Tengo planeado congraciarme contigo toda la noche,‖ dijo él. ―Espero que estés

preparada.‖

―¿Para qué?‖

―Una sorpresa especial.‖

Él salió de su cuerpo, metiéndose la polla en los pantalones y abrochándoselos. Él admiró

los muslos expuestos por un momento antes ayudarle a bajarle la falda para cubrirla.

Jellal tocó nuevamente y Natsu fue a abrir la puerta.

―Estoy empezando a creer que hay más de esto de lo que me imaginaba.‖

―No tengas miedo a experimentar, pero se cuidadoso para no dañar su confianza. Si

comienza a volverse loca, deberías detenerte y hacerle lo que a ella le gusta por un tiempo.

Presiónala, pero no mucho. Ustedes no han estado juntos por mucho

Explicó.‖Natsu tomó un respiro profundo y asintió.

―Una vez la ates, le vendes los ojos y la dejes nada más oír la música en sus oídos…‖Él

sacó un reproductor MP3 del bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano libre a Natsu. ―…llámame y

te mostraré algunas técnicas. Ella nunca se dará cuenta que estoy aquí.‖

―Te llamaré su te necesito.‖

Jellal le guiñó un ojo y le dijo a Lucy, ―Diviértete.‖

Natsu le mostró a Jellal la puerta, la cerró detrás de él y luego se dirigió a la cama,

esperando que Lucy fuera tan abierta como él pensaba que era.‖

* * *

><p>Jellal si que es un chico travieso eh ... hahahahah<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Cautelosa, Lucy miró a Natsu aproximándose a la cama. Sin embargo, era abierta a nuevas

experiencias y estaba dispuesta a experimentar con Natsu.

―Antes de que comiences.‖ Dijo ella, ―Quiero que me prometas que te detendrás si te lo

pido.‖

―Jellal dice que debería amordazarte cuando eso ocurra.‖

Sus ojos se abrieron violentamente y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse.

―Pero yo no soy Jellal,‖ continuó Natsu. ―Me detendré si me lo pides. ¿Confías en mí?‖

Ella dudó . ―Eso creo.‖

Lucy no estaba segura de que lo fuera a disfrutar por completo. No le gustaba sentirse

impotente y así era exactamente como ser inmovilizada y vendada la hacía sentir.

A continuación, el colocó algo en sus oídos. El sonido de la música de Los Slayers llenó su

cabeza. El sonido de la guitarra nunca había sido tan excitante, su aroma la distrajo y la

suave caricia de sus dedos disparó un centenar de sensores de placer en su piel.

El saber que no podía tocarlo la hacía querer sentirlo mucho más. A lo mejor este juego le

iba a gustar después de todo.

Algo pasó a lo largo de la parte inferior de su pecho. Suave. Ligero. ¿Una pluma? Lucy

se concentró en la sensación, tratando de entender que sentía. La pluma rozó su caja

torácica, bajó por su vientre y luego subió por el otro lado. Ella se estremeció, un suave

gemido salió de sus labios.

Algo sujetó con fuerza su pezón, bordeando el dolor, pero definitivamente placentero.

Ahora el otro pezón. Su cuerpo tembló mientras la suave caricia de la pluma contrastaba

con el apretado dolor en el centro de los dos pezones. ¿Pinzas para ropa?

El dispositivo que pellizcaba su pezón fue retirado, dejándolo sensible y estimulado. Natsu

calmó el dolor con sus labios y lengua. Ella gimió y tiró de la cadena sobre su cabeza. ―Por

favor, ahora el otro.‖

Él se alejó y le sujeto el pezón izquierdo de nuevo. Ella jadeó por la frustración. Algo frío y

ligero se movió a lo largo de su espalda entre sus omóplatos. ¿Un pedazo de tela? Tal vez

era satén. El ligero material bajó por su columna hasta una de sus nalgas. Una punzada

asaltó su otra nalga. Ella gritó por la sorpresa. Él le dio una nalgada de nuevo. No con su

mano. Lucy decidió que él tenía una pala. Se preguntó cómo era capaz de sacar los

objetos del estuche tan rápido y comenzó a sospechar que no estaban solos. Pero,

¿Quién?...

―¿Jellal?‖ Susurró con recelo.

Natsu se movió detrás de ella, la longitud de su cuerpo se presionada contra el suyo. Ella

podía sentir el pecho desnudo contra su espalda y la áspera tela de los pantalones contra

sus nalgas. Él le quitó un audífono. ―Soy yo. ¿Todavía estás bien?‖

―Sí. Esto es excitante. No te detengas todavía.‖

―No lo haré hasta que me lo digas.‖

Él le puso el audífono y liberó sus pezones del fuerte dolor. Unos segundos después, algo

frío y mojado le acarició los dos pezones. El agua se escurría por debajo de sus pechos

mientras el hielo se derretía entre los dedos de Natsu y su piel. Él frotó un frío rastro por

su cuerpo, rodeando su ombligo y luego yendo más abajo. Cuando él acarició la carne

hinchada y caliente entre sus piernas, ella se estremeció contra él. Natsu estimuló su

clítoris brevemente antes de deslizar col los dedos el cubo de hielo dentro de su vagina.

Sus muslos le sujetaron fuertemente la mano, manteniéndola en su lugar.

Un momento después él le dio una nalgada con la pala y sorprendida, le soltó la mano. Él

dejó el hielo en su interior y se apartó. El agua fría caía por la parte interna de su muslo

mientras el hielo se derretía.

Algo caliente hizo un rastro sobre la parte baja de su espalda.

―¡Ah!‖ Jadeó ella, tratando de alejarse del calor. Estaba muy caliente pero no la quemó

por mucho tiempo. El olor de la parafina la alertó de las travesuras actuales de Natsu. Un

segundo toque de cera caliente cayó por su muslo.

El bus se balanceó hacia adelante. Iban a partir de nuevo. Ella se preguntó fugazmente si

alguien había recogido su coche, pero perdió el pensamiento cuando un cubo de hielo

trazó su piel, al lado de la cera endurecida de su muslo. El pulgar de Natsu tocó su mejilla.

Cuando ella abrió la boca, él puso algo en su lengua. Un cuadro de chocolate dulce se

derritió en su boca. Lucy volteó la cabeza para inhalar el aroma de la camiseta de Natsu

que todavía estaba sobre sus hombros. Uno de los mejores solos de Natsu se estaba

reproduciendo en su oído.

Ella protestó cuando le quitó el audífono. Le gustaba estar completamente inmersa en el

genio musical.

―¿Tus brazos están cansados?‖ Él le preguntó en voz baja al lado de su oído. Su aliento

agitaba los finos cabellos que descansaban contra su cuello y ella se estremeció.

En realidad, no podía sentir los dedos, pero eso no le importaba mucho. ―Si digo que sí,

¿Te detendrás?‖

―¿Quieres que me detenga?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. ―No, en absoluto.‖

La risa de Natsu le puso la piel de gallina, estaba tan consciente que todo lo que él le hacía

la excitaba.

―Sólo iba a bajar tus brazos por unos minutos para que puedas descansarlos. No tengo

planeado detenerme hasta que el salga el sol.‖

―De acuerdo.‖

―Acuéstate sobre tu vientre.‖

Desorientada, ella palmeó el colchón para no caer de frente al final de la cama. Cuando

se tendió boca abajo, él le puso a un lado el brazo derecho y cerró las correas.

―No voy a ir a ningún lado,‖ dijo ella.

Natsu le aseguró el otro brazo y luego sujetó algo alrededor de su tobillo. Ella trató de

levantar la pierna, pero escasamente podía moverla. Él le aseguró la otra pierna, para que

ella se extendiera sobre su estómago y no pudiera soltarse de las correas.

―Uh, Natsu,‖ Dijo, su corazón palpitaba con una mezcla de excitación y temor. ―No puedo

moverme,‖

―Esa es la idea.‖ Él le volvió a poner el audífono.

Natsu la dejó así por lo que pareció un eón, sus nervios colgaban del filo de una navaja.

Ella volteó la cabeza para oler la camisa sudada que todavía estaba sobre su cuello. Lucy

respiró su olor y movió las caderas, retorciéndose para tratar de aliviar las palpitaciones

entre sus muslos. Hubo un pinchazo áspero sobre sus nalgas y ella se quedó inmóvil,

jadeando por ninguna buena razón.

El colchó se hundió a su lado. Lucy podía sentir a Natsu cerca de su lado izquierdo sin

embargo no la tocó.

Algo húmedo corrió por el centro de su espalda.

Lucy se quedó sin aliento. Obligándose a relajarse.

Las manos de él se movían a lo largo de su espalda para expandir el líquido en su piel. Las

palmas le masajearon los músculos mientras sus dedos suavemente la acariciaban.

―Por favor, Natsu,‖ Sollozó ella. ―Por favor tómame. Por favor.‖

Él se alejó. El colchón se levantó mientras él dejaba la cama.

―¡No! No me dejes así, ¡Imbécil!‖

Ella luchó contra las correas hasta que se cansó y se quedó quieta, respirando con

dificultad debido a sus infructuosos esfuerzos. Entonces él regresó, sentándose

Probablemente no sería ni la mitad de lo que ella lo hizo.

Ella gimió.

huesos de la cadera y el vientre, ella se estremeció violentamente.

―Ah Dios, me estás volviendo loca,‖ dijo ella.

Ella sintió los labios de Brian contra su hombro y luego él comenzó a frotar su polla de

arriba hacia abajo en la raja de su trasero mientras le acariciaba la piel—suave en un

lado y áspero en el otro. Myrna clavó los dedos en el colchón y se meció con él, deseando

que dejara de burlarse de ella y la embistiera. Ella estaba tan caliente y mojada que sabía

que se vendría en el momento en que él la reclamara.

―Ponla dentro de mí,‖ declaró ella. ―Sólo un minuto.‖

Él se alejó de nuevo.

Ella gruñó de frustración. Un momento después, el la penetro.

Ella gritó. ―Oh Dios, Sí, gracias.‖ Jadeó. ―Gracias.‖

Él la embistió más superficialmente, una, dos, tres veces y luego se retiro‖

Él le puso algo mentolado en la boca y le bajó de nuevo la venda de los ojos.

―¿Natsu?‖ Susurró ella cuando él rompió el beso.

Él le quitó el audífono. ―¿Sí, cariño?‖

―Si quiero encadenarte, ¿me dejarías?‖

Él rió entre dientes. ―Sabes que lo haría. ¿Quieres que cambiemos lugares?‖

Ella sonrió. Loke nunca hubiera considerado permitirle a ella tomar el control. Natsu

era tan diferente a ese bastardo frígido. Que él estuviera dispuesto a someterse sin

vacilación la hacía pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacerle. Pero por ahora, quería

que continuara. Ella estaba disfrutando tanto que no quería que esto acabara todavía.

―Tal vez mañana.‖

―Esperaré con ansias,‖ Él gruñó en su oído y luego le volvió a poner el audífono en su

lugar.

El bus se detuvo repentinamente, enviando las latas de cerveza vacía sobre las sandalias

de Lucy. Algo espeso y pegajoso se derramó de una de las latas y se le metió entre los

dedos. Ella tuvo arcadas y saltó desde el banquillo, resbalando al dar el primer paso y

pegándose al suelo al dar el segundo. ¡Había tenido suficiente! Caminó hasta donde los

chicos estaban sentados sobre una pila de ropa sucia jugando un videojuego en la sala. En

algún lugar bajo esa montaña, había un sofá.

Lucy puso los puños en las caderas y miró fijamente a cada uno de los miembros de la

banda. ―De acuerdo, chicos. Algunas cosas necesitan cambiar aquí.‖

Cuatro pares de ojos giraron hacía Natsu. Controla a tu chica, parecieron decir.

Ella señalo su pie. ―¿Alguien quiere decirme que se acaba de derramar de la lata de

cerveza en mi pie?‖

―¿Un gargajo?‖ Especuló Sting.

―¿Flema?‖ Preguntó Lucy. ―Oh. Dios. Mío.‖

Brian le arrojó una camiseta sucia, la cual olía a trasero y la usó para limpiar la viscosa

asquerosidad de su pie. No le sorprendería ver a uno de los chicos vistiendo esa camiseta

mañana.

―Este lugar es asqueroso.‖ Dijo. ―Ustedes cinco van a limpiar el bus de arriba abajo y va a

quedar limpio o voy a asfixiarlos uno por uno mientras duermen.‖ Ella pateó la lata de

cerveza.

―Luce—‖ Comenzó Gray.

Ella levantó la mano para callarlo. ―Empezaremos con el asqueroso refrigerador. Toda esa

comida con moho se tiene que ir. Y luego voy a comprar algo de comida de verdad. Estoy

harta de la comida rápida.‖

Al mencionar la comida, las expresiones de los chicos pasaron del horror a un leve interés.

―¿Comida de verdad?‖ Susurró Jellal, como si estuvieran hablando un lenguaje extranjero

que nunca había escuchado.

―Sí, comida de verdad. Carne, vegetales, pasta, frutas y leche. No me molesta cocinar para

todos ustedes ni para los roadies, pero tendrán que limpiar el bus y mantenerlo limpio. No

puedo vivir más de esta manera.‖

―Sí, mamá.‖ Dijo Gajeel. ―¿Me golpearás el traserito si me porto mal?‖

Él se puso en pie, se dio vuelta y movió el trasero.

―Sólo te pegare en el traserito si te portas bien, Gajeel Redfox,‖ Dijo ella, ―Lo cual es muy

seguro que nunca ocurra.‖

El labio inferior de Gajeel sobresalió con una mueca exagerada.

Lucy sacó una bolsa negra para la basura de un cajón y se la tiró a Jellal. Él la agarró,

parpadeando tan fuerte como siempre lo hacía cuando algo lo sorprendía.

―Todo se va.‖ Dijo ella.

―Excepto la cerveza,‖ dijo Gray.

―Pon tu cerveza en el otro bus. Mantén tu porquería para fiestas allá. Aquí, tendremos un

hogar tranquilo y limpio.‖

―Esto es una mierda,‖ Dijo Gray. Él miró a Natsu. ―Amigo…‖

―Creo que es una buena idea,‖ dijo Natsu.

―Yo también,‖ dijo Sting. ―¿Me golpearás si me porto bien, Lucy?‖

Ella le sonrió. ―Siempre te portas bien, Sting.‖

Todo el mundo se echó a reír por la falsa afirmación a excepción de Jellal. Él estaba

haciéndole frente al refrigerador. Sin un traje de materiales peligrosos. Arrojaba las cosas

en la bolsa de basura sin ni siquiera mirarlas. Gray rescató la cerveza, acomodando las

botellas y las latas a lo largo del mesón manchado y desordenado.

Lucy tocó el brazo de Gray. ―Espero que no te molestes conmigo por mandar a tus chicos.‖

Él sonrió malintencionadamente, mostrando un hoyuelo. Ella había olvidado que tenía

hoyuelos. Gray no sonreía tan abiertamente a menudo. ―Algunas veces extrañan a sus

mamás y para ser honesto, me encantaría una comida casera.‖

―Entonces conseguirás la primera. Asumiendo que yo pueda cocinarla.‖

―Chuletas de cerdo,‖ dijo él.

―¡Y puré de papas!‖ Gritó Sting, ayudando a Jellal a vaciar el refrigerador. Él abrió el

congelador, se encogió de miedo y lo cerró de nuevo.

―¿Espárragos?‖ Preguntó Gajeel con esperanza.

―Sí, suena excelente,‖ Dijo Gray.

―Puedo hacerlo. Me voy de compras. ¿Quién quiere venir?‖

Todos los cinco hombres hicieron una fila en frente de ella. Lucy sonrió, decidiendo que

probablemente sólo querían salvarse de hacer la limpieza. ―Mi carro es de dos puertas,

chicos. Sólo tengo lugar para uno. El resto quédense aquí y limpien el refrigerador.

Vamos, Natsu.‖

―¿Por qué Natsu automáticamente consigue ir?‖ Se quejó Sting.

―Soy su novio. Eh.‖

―Podemos tomar mi moto,‖ Ofreció Jellal. ―Te seguiré.‖

―Iré contigo,‖ Sting le dijo a Jellal.

―Y Lucy puede sentarse en mi regazo.‖ Gajeel la enganchó por la cintura y la apresó a su

lado. "No me molestaría.‖

―No me voy a quedar aquí solo.‖ Gray cerró de un golpe fuerte la puerta del refrigerador.

Los cinco la miraron como cachorritos desesperados por ser adoptados. ¡Escógeme!

¡Escógeme! Como si pudiera decirles que no. ―Bien. Encontraremos una manera de

encajar, pero cuando regresemos, tienen que limpiar. Todos.‖ Sus ojos cayeron sobre sus

acompañantes. Sobresaldrían más de lo habitual en este insignificante pueblo. ―¿Creen

que necesitan disfraces? De lo contrario, tendremos que luchar con las fans.‖

―Estamos en medio de la nada, Wyoming,‖ dijo Sting.

―Este pueblo tiene como mil doscientas personas,‖ dijo Gajeel. ―Y creo que la mayoría viven

en casas de campo viejas.‖

―¿Qué? No crees que a las personas de edad escuchan metal?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―Tomaremos el riesgo.‖ Dijo Sting.

Él se subió en la parte posterior de la moto de Jellal. El resto de los chicos se hacinaron en

el pequeño Thunderbird.

Con Natsu manejando, Gajeel sentado en el medio y Gajeel en el asiento del pasajero, Lucy se

vio obligada a sentarse entre el regazo de Gray y Gajeel. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo

retirando las manos de Gajeel de lugares inapropiados. Gray lo golpeaba de vez en cuando.

―¿La dejarás tranquila?‖

―Espero que no nos detengan,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Parecemos un grupo de matones en camino

a robar un banco.‖

Natsu se echó a reír. ―Sí. Excepto porque nuestro coche de huida es malditamente rosado

y vale más que el tratamiento dental de Gray.‖

Gray sonrió como un tiburón para mostrar sus perfectos dientes.

Encontraron una tienda de abarrotes cerca de las afueras del pueblo. Natsu entró en el

estacionamiento y la moto de Jellal retumbó tras ellos.

Gajeel agarró a Lucy en un estrecho abrazo sobre su regazo, mientras Gray salía del

pequeño coche con sus 1.93m de estatura. Natsu salió del asiento del conductor y le

ofreció una mano a Lucy para ayudarla a bajarse del coche.

―Estamos bien, gracias,‖ dijo Gajeel, apretándola más fuerte. ―Nos vemos cuando regreses.‖

Lucy deslizó una mano por el cuello hasta el cabello negro de Gajeel. Tenía el corte de

pelo más loco que jamás hubiera visto. Era largo en un lado, corto en la parte trasera y

afeitado en el otro lado. Una hilera de cabellos parados separada la parte afeitada de las

partes largas. Las puntas cambiaban de color de vez en cuando. Hoy era un azul profundo.

Hace una semana, había sido rojo carmesí. Su cabello le encajaba, ella suponía, pero

debería demandar a su estilista. Cuando los dedos de ella se entrelazaron en los mechones

largos en su nuca, él la miró con los ojos abiertos violentamente por la sorpresa.

―Sí, continúen chicos,‖ dijo ella, levantando la cabeza para mirar a Gajeel fijamente.

―Gajeel y yo nos vamos a quedar en el coche y vamos a besuquearnos.‖

El agarre que tenía en ella se debilitó mientras bajaba la cabeza para—

―¡Caíste!‖ Ella lo empujó, antes de soltarse de su agarre.

―Amigo,‖ Gajeel se quejó. ―Eso no fue divertido.‖

―Sí,‖ dijo Natsu. Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y pasó un brazo alrededor de su espalda. ―Ya

nadie dice caíste'‖

Tan pronto como entraron en la tienda, un delgado hombre de aspecto nervioso comenzó

a seguirlos por los pasillos. Lucy supuso que las estrellas de rock parecían ladrones. Ella

le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al hombre y él se dio vuelta para tocar

disimuladamente los estantes.

Gajeel se paró al lado del empleado de la tienda. Le acarició la barbilla mientras examinaba

los condimentos.

―La mujer de Natsu piensa que necesitamos comer mejor,‖ Le dijo al tipo. ―Esa chica

atractiva de por allá. ¿La ves?‖

El empleado miró a Lucy, asintió ligeramente y volvió a organizar los estantes.

―De todos modos,‖ continuó Gajeel. ―Estoy seguro de que nos va a hacer comer ensalada.

¿Te gusta la ensalada?‖

―Supongo.‖

Gajeel le dio una palmada en el hombro. El tipo se estremeció. ―¡Genial! Supongo que eres

un experto en aderezos, ya que mantienes organizando estas botellas. Entonces, ¿Qué

aderezo le recomendarías a un grupo de vagabundos como nosotros?‖ Él le agarró la

etiqueta de identificación y se incline innecesariamente para leerla. ―Kevin.‖

―Gajeel,‖ dijo Gray. ―Deja al tipo en paz.‖

―¿Por qué? Supongo que Kevin quiere atender a sus clientes. Esa es la razón por la que

nos ha estado siguiendo, ¿verdad? Kevin‖

El tipo quitó la mano de Gajeel de su hombro. ―La vinagreta de frambuesa es buena.‖

―¿Nos vemos como chicos que comen ensalada con vinagreta de frambuesa?‖ preguntó

Gajeel.

Kevin miró a cada uno de los miembros de la banda. ―Uh…‖

Lucy agarró a Gajeel por la oreja. ―La respuesta a esa pregunta es: Cállate, Gajeel.‖

―¡Ay!‖ Protestó Gajeel.

―Me gusta la vinagreta de frambuesa,‖ dijo Sting. Él puso una botella de aderezo en el

carrito de compras. ―¿Hacen algún aderezo con sabor a cereza?‖

Kevin sacudió la cabeza. ―No creo.‖

Sting se sacó la chupeta de la boca y lo señaló. ―Bueno, deberían.‖

―¿Aderezo de cereza? Repugnante.‖ Dijo Natsu y arrugó la nariz. ―El sabor ranchero es el

mejor.‖

Jellal cogió varias botellas de aderezo cremoso y las colocó en el carrito de compras sin

decir una palabra.

Gajeel le agarró la muñeca a Gajeel y le retiró los dedos de su oreja. ―Mi punto es, Kevin,‖

dijo él, ―No necesitamos una niñera. Gracias.‖

Gray estaba al final del pasillo murando las especias. ―Hey Lucy, ¿sabes cómo hacer pollo

con limón a la pimienta?‖

―Claro que sí,‖ ella le gritó. Sacó el brazo del agarre de Gajeel y fue a ayudar a Gray a escoger

las especias. Los otros chicos la siguieron con Jellal empujando el carrito. Aparentemente,

Jellal había hecho compras antes. Sin preguntar, él añadió cosas al carro que Lucy

hubiera escogido por sí misma.

―Coge unos jalapeños,‖ Gajeel le dijo a Jellal, que acababa de añadir un tarro de pepinillos.

―Les haré unas tortillas.‖

―Sólo harás tu tortilla,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Cocinas peor que Sting.‖

―¿Es mi culpa que no te gusten las cerezas?‖ dijo Sting.

―A nadie le gustan las cerezas sofritas.‖

―A mí me gustan.‖

Lucy le acarició la cabeza a Sting, desordenando su cabello. ―Te hornearé un pastel de

cerezas, cariño. ¿Te gustaría?‖

Él la abrazó a su lado y le besó la sien. ―Te amo. Natsu, amo a tu mujer.‖

Natsu sonrió ligeramente, pero no miró a Lucy cuando dijo, ―¿No la amamos todos?‖

Se perdieron entre los pasillos y Kevin era un poquito menos obvio al seguirlos. Los

observaba desde un pasillo largo.

La tienda tenía una excelente carnicería que producía finos cortes de carne fresca.

―Tenemos que limpiar el congelador cuando regresemos,‖ dijo Lucy. ―No puedo dejar

pasar esta carne.‖

―El congelador es altamente toxico,‖ dijo Sting. ―¿Podemos botar todo el refrigerador y

comprar uno nuevo?‖

―Sí, hagamos eso,‖ dijo Jellal. Él estaba lanzando filetes al carrito como si se tratara de una

promoción compra-uno-lleva-diez-gratis.

―Joder, Jellal, ¿Tienes hambre?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―Somos catorce.‖

―Buen punto. Compra carne molida. Haré chile.‖

―¿En verdad quieres estar atrapada en un bus con un grupo de chicos que han consumido

grandes cantidades de frijoles con chile?‖ preguntó Natsu.

Lucy se echó a reír. ―Otro buen punto. De acuerdo, haré lasaña. Mañana.‖

―Estoy de acuerdo.‖ Natsu le besó la sien. ―Me encanta la comida italiana.‖

―Asegúrate de coger varias chuletas de cerdo, Jellal,‖ Insistió Gray. ―Me comeré tres o siete.‖

Hicieron un segundo viaje por la tienda para comprar las cosas que ella necesitaba para

la lasaña. Para el momento en que terminaron, dos carritos de compras estaban llenos

hasta el tope.

―No estoy segura de que esto encaje en mi coche,‖ dijo Lucy. Para ser un coche pequeño,

el Thunderbird tenía un buen baúl, pero sus carritos de compras lucían como si ellos

fueran a montar su propia tienda de comestibles móvil.

―Haremos que encaje,‖ dijo Natsu. ―O ponemos a Gajeel arriba como una carga.‖

―Uh, no,‖ dijo Gajeel.

Jellal comenzó a descargar el carrito en la cinta trasportadora. A Lucy se le hacía difícil

aceptar lo que las groupies decían de él. ¿Un sadomasoquista? Siempre era una dulzura.

Calmado. Tímido. Amable. Si no hubiera visto con sus propios ojos lo que mantenía en su

estuche, nunca lo hubiera creído. Ni siquiera intentaba lucir como un azul. Sin embargo

era lindo. Myrna no sabía por qué. Con esa cara de bebe, él parecía como si fuera

integrante de una banda de chicos, no un miembro de una banda de metal.

Jellal tuvo que sentir que ella lo miraba fijamente, porque levantó la miró con sus ojos

inquisitivos de color marrón. ―¿Qué?‖

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ―Nada.‖Lucy le entregó un paquete de salchichas italianas. Él la

colocó en la cinta transportadora.

―Dios, quiero un cigarrillo,‖ dijo Sting, mirando el estuche cerrado detrás del mostrador.

Él jugueteó nerviosamente con la cremallera de su manga antes de limpiar el dispensador

de chupetas de cereza y de arrojarlas en la cinta transportadora.

Lucy le apretó el codo para darle ánimo y se movió en torno a Jellal hacia la cajera.

―¿Encontró todo lo que necesitaba?‖ La mujer joven le preguntó y pasó los productos por

el scanner.

―Eso creo.‖ Lucy miró a los dos carritos de compras llenos hasta el tope de comestibles

siendo descargados por una fila de estrellas de rock. Sonrió para sí misma. ―Eso espero.‖

Un grito espeluznante provino desde la parte trasera de la fila. El cuerpo de Gajeel

repentinamente chocó contra Gajeel. Natsu los estabilizó.

―¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!‖ El agudo chillido provenía más o menos

del nivel del ombligo de Gray. Una jovencita, no mayor a trece años, le había gritado a Gray

con su exuberancia. ―Oh, Gray, Te amo. ¡Te amo!‖

―Hasta aquí llegó la teoría de que todos aquí son viejos,‖ dijo Jellal mientras continuaba

descargando el carrito. Gray miró a Gajeel con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Gajeel se encogió

de hombros.

Gray le dio a la chica unas palmaditas en la cabeza incómodamente. ―Hola. Creo que me

has confundido con alguien más.‖

―Te reconocería en cualquier lugar,‖ insistió ella. ―Eres Gray Fullbuster. El cantante

principal de Los Slayers.‖

Gray hizo una mueca de dolor. El resto de las personas en la fila comenzaron a estirar los

cuellos, tratando de vislumbrar a las estrellas de rock en medio de ellos.

Gray se inclinó y le susurró algo en el oído. El rostro de la chica se iluminó y ella asintió. Lo

abrazó y regresó a la parte trasera de la fila, saltando en la punta de los pies con

entusiasmo. Su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.

―¿Qué demonios le dijiste?‖ Dijo Gajeel en voz baja. ―Es una niña, Gray. Espero que no—‖

Gray le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. ―Ten un poco de fe en mí, imbécil

Otra fila se abrió y la fan se apresuró a la parte delantera de la segunda fila, tropezando

con una anciana por la prisa. La chica mantuvo los ojos fijos en Gray todo el tiempo hasta

que la cajera le cobró por su pequeña compra. Ella pagó y se apresuró a salir de la tienda.

Se paró en frente de la puerta de vidrio mirándolos desde afuera.

―¿Qué le dijiste?‖ Preguntó Natsu.

―Sólo le dije que si se tranquilizaba, autografiaría mi camiseta y se la daría fuera de la

tienda. ¿Qué tipo de bastardo enfermo creen que soy?‖

―No quieres que conteste eso,‖ Dijo Gajeel.

―Redfox, estás buscando que te patee el trasero. Dijo Gray.

Natsu sacó una pila de dinero para pagar y empujaron los carritos hasta el coche. La

pequeña sombra de Gray los siguió, charlando entusiasmadamente. Mientras el resto de

ellos llenaban el baúl, Gray se quitó la chaqueta de cuero y la simple camiseta blanca. Se

puso de nuevo la chaqueta y le pidió prestado un bolígrafo a Lucy. Firmó la camiseta

antes de entregársela a la chica. Ella se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló. Gray se pasó una mano

por su cabello, luciendo muy incómodo con toda esta situación.

―¿Puedo obtener también los autógrafos de la banda?‖ La chica preguntó.

―¡Por supuesto!‖ Dijo Gray, cogiendo la camiseta y pasándola hasta que cada miembro de

la banda la firmó.

El baúl estaba llenó hasta reventar, pero se las arreglaron para conseguir cerrarlo en el

tercer intento.

Después de regresar a sus vehículos, Natsu salió del estacionamiento con Jellal siguiéndolos

en la moto.

La fan se despidió de ellos, agarrando la camiseta de Gray y estrechándola en su pecho.

―Maldición, que desastre. Me alegra que ustedes también hayan firmado la camiseta. No

pensé en cómo se vería cuando le dije que podría dársela. ¿Qué estaba pensando?‖ Dijo

Gray. ―Puedo imaginarme a su papá apareciendo fuera del bus con una escopeta.‖

―Fue completamente inocente,‖ dijo Lucy.

―Sí, pero si tu hija de trece años llega a casa con la camiseta de un hombre, no pensarías

que fue inocente. Te gustaría dispararle por la espalda.‖

―Supongo que sería malo.‖ Lucy estuvo de acuerdo.

―Supongo que cuando dices que les darás la camiseta a tus fans, no estás exagerando.‖

Dijo Natsu.

Se echaron a reír. El cuerpo de Gray se relajó, aunque mantuvo mirando el espejo lateral en

busca de un padre furioso con una escopeta.

Natsu se detuvo junto al bus del tour y dejó el coche estacionado. ―El último en salir el

coche tiene que lavar la ropa.‖

―Yo no lavo ropa,‖ Se quejó Gray. Antes de que las palabras salieran de su boca, Natsu ya

había saltado del carro y Gajeel se escabullía tras él.

Gray agarró a Lucy por la muñeca y se negó a liberarla. ―No seré el último en salir de

este coche. Yo no lavo la ropa.‖

―Entonces has que una de tus groupies lo haga por ti. Yo no lo voy a hacer.‖

Él enterró una mano en su cabello y le inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla

fijamente. ―Haré que valga la pena.‖

Lucy se apoyó contra la puerta, la cual inesperadamente se abrió. Ella se aferró al pecho

desnudo de Gray con los dedos para evitar caer de cabeza en la acera.

La cara furiosa de Natsu apareció por encima de ella. ―¿Qué demonios están haciendo?‖

Los brazos de Gray se envolvieron alrededor del cuerpo de Lucy. ―¿Qué parece?‖ Sus

labios le acariciaron la mandíbula.

―Oh, sí, Lucy. Sí. No te detengas ahora, cariño.‖

―No puedo creer esto.‖ Natsu dejó de mirar a Gray el tiempo suficiente para mirar

fijamente a Lucy. ―Los dejo solos por diez segundos y tú ya estás—‖

―¿Piensas que te estoy engañando?‖ Gritó Lucy.

Ella se arrastró por el masivo cuerpo de Gray y salió del coche, aterrizando sin gracia en el

suelo a los pies de Natsu.

―Tenías tus manos sobre su pecho desnudo, estabas sumisa en sus brazos y estaba

besándote. ¿Qué esperas que piense?‖

Lucy se puso de pie y sacudió la cabeza. ―No puedo creer esto, Natsu. Eres igual a mi ex

marido.‖

Cuando él la alcanzó, ella lo empujó a un lado y se alejó.

Todavía tambaleándose por una imagen que pensó que nunca vería de nuevo (Gray con las

manos en una mujer que le importaba) Natsu miró a Lucy pisar las escaleras del bus. No

podía creer que ella lo hubiera comparado con su psicótico ex marido. ¿En verdad creía

que él era igual de imbécil?

Dentro del bus Gajeel gritó, ―Hey, Lucy, Jellal dijo que limpiaría el congelador solo. Así que

puedes comenzar a cocinar esas chuletas de cerdo. Rescaté de la basura mi canela

especial y el eneldo.‖ Un estruendo de utensilios de cocina lo siguió.

―No llores. No tienes porqué usarlos si no quieres.‖

Natsu comenzó a ir en busca de Lucy, pero Gray le agarró el brazo. ―Amigo, aprende a

aceptar una broma.‖

―¿Una broma?‖

―Sí, sólo estaba jugando. Burlándome de ella. Lucy y yo no estábamos haciendo nada.

Ella no es como esas otras cabezas huecas que tú llamabas novias. Puedes confiar en ella.‖

―Confiaba en ella. Y entonces tú…estabas tocándola, mirándola y tus labios, sus manos

y…ni siquiera estaba tratando de detenerte…‖ Sus ojos aterrizaron en el pecho desnudo

de Gray. ―Ve a ponerte una maldita camiseta, Gray.‖

Natsu tomó un respiro. Sabía que había exagerado, pero también sabía cómo era Gray. Él

convertía a las chicas buenas en malas. Pero Lucy no era una chica. Era una mujer. En

algún lugar en su interior, sabía que ella nunca lo engañaría con Gray. No era como las

otras. No era ella en la que no confiaba. Era en Gray. ―Mierda. Tengo que hablar con ella.‖

Natsu la encontró en la sala de estar con Jellal y Gajeel, metiendo la ropa sucia en una bolsa

para la basura. Tenía una mancha de rímel bajo su ojo. Él no quería haberla hecho llorar.

―Lucy, no quería acusarte—‖

―Ve a ayudar a Sting a descargar el coche, Natsu. No quiero hablar contigo en este

momento.‖ Él le tocó el brazo y ella se estremeció y se alejó de él. ―Ni se te ocurra

tocarme.‖

―Gray me dijo que nada estaba pasando.‖

―De manera que le crees a Gray, pero automáticamente piensas lo peor de mí.‖

―No, yo sólo…parecía como…Gray me ha hecho esto muchas veces, y…‖ Él se frotó la

frente.

No podía concentrarse. La idea de perderla le carcomía el interior.

Gajeel agarró a Lucy y la empujó contra el pecho de Natsu. ―Bésense y reconcíliense.‖

―Creo que él debería retorcerse un poco más,‖ dijo Lucy, pero no se alejó. Ni siquiera

cuando los brazos de Natsu se deslizaron por su espalda. ―Él sabe lo mucho que odio ser

falsamente acusada de engaño.‖

―En realidad nunca te acusé…Pero no debería de haberlo pensado. Lo siento, ¿Está bien?

―Está bien.‖

Él dio un suspiro de alivio. ―¿De acuerdo?‖

―Sí, exagere. Un poquito.‖

Natsu le besó la frente y la abrazó con fuerza, avanzando poco a poco hacia el dormitorio.

―¿Podemos reconciliarnos ahora?‖

Ella se echó a reír y lo abrazó. ―Tenemos que lavar la ropa.‖

―Siempre podemos reconciliarnos encima de la lavadora.‖

Lucy se inclinó hacia atrás y lo miró, la aventura brillaba en los magníficos ojos,

cafes de ella.

―Sí, podríamos hacerlo.‖

Dios, él amaba a esta mujer. Si Gray la tocaba de nuevo, lo mataría.

* * *

><p>Jajajajaj Gajeel molestando a Gray<p>

Una niña de 13 años acosando al sexy de Gray

Natsu tan lindo cuando se pone celoso.

Jellal seria un perfecto amo de casa


	22. Chapter 21

Lucy negó con la cabeza. ―Hemos pasado por esto cientos de veces. No me voy a quedar

en Los Ángeles contigo.‖

―Puedes hacer tu trabajo mientras estamos ensayando y en el estudio de grabación,‖ dijo

él. ―Tenemos una sección para un video musical en un par de días. Puedes utilizar todo el

día para trabajar.‖

Descansando en una de las literas con cortinas, Natsu pasó los dedos ligeramente por su

hombro, siguiendo los tirantes de su camisón de satén. Ella se tendió sobre su vientre

abrazándolo y descansando la barbilla en sus dedos entrelazados. Lo miró al rostro

contemplando sus opciones, el cual estaba en su mayoría en las sombras.

Había tratado de convencerla por casi una semana y a pesar de lo mucho que quería

divertirse con él. Sabía que tenía que usar esta oportunidad para ponerse al día con su

trabajo.

―Sabes que si me quedo, querré ver todo lo que hagas. Eres una distracción. Además, sólo

es una semana. No nos matará el separarnos por siete días.‖

―Hemos estado juntos casi a cada momento del día durante tres semanas. Estar separados

siete días se sentirá como una eternidad.‖

―Ya sabes lo que dicen. La ausencia permite que el corazón se vuelva más cariñoso.‖

―Si mi corazón se vuelve más cariñoso, va a saltar de mi pecho y a meterse en el tuyo.‖

Ella se derritió. Deslizó su cuerpo para besarlo. ―Eso es lo más dulce que alguien me ha

dicho.‖

―Es un poco fatal,‖ murmuró él.

―Entonces no quiero que tu corazón se vuelva más cariñoso.‖ Ella lo besó de nuevo y rodó

hacia la pared.

―No creas que sólo por ser terca te librarás de la reunión con mis padres,‖ dijo él.

―Estarán en el show mañana en la noche.‖

Lucy se sentó, su cabeza quedó a pulgadas de estrecharse con el techo. ―¿Qué?‖

―Siempre vienen a nuestro show en Los Ángeles. Los padres de Sting, los de Gray.

Probablemente todos estarán aquí. Es como un programa de navidad de la escuela

primaria.

―¿Saben de mí?‖ Preguntó ella con la voz inusualmente chirriante.

―Sí. Mamá es una gran oyente cuando estoy deprimido. Y créeme, todo ese mes que no te

vi después de Des Moines cuenta.‖

―¿Qué le dijiste?‖ Cuando él abrió la boca para hablar, ella se la cubrió con la mano.

―Espera. No quiero saber.‖

Lucy se retorció por encima de su cuerpo y se dejó caer de la litera. Él le agarró el brazo.

―¿A dónde vas?‖

―Necesito un trago.‖ Ella se dio vuelta y encontró a Gajeel, Gray y Jellal mirándola desde la

limpia sala de estar en donde estaban sentados viendo televisión. Instintivamente se

amarró la camisola de dormir y se tocó los muslos para asegurarse de que estaba cubierta

y fue directamente al refrigerador. Desafortunadamente, lo que quería estaba en el otro

bus.

―¿Por qué no hay nada de alcohol en este bus?‖ Gritó y cerró de golpe la puerta del

refrigerador.

Los chicos en el sofá se rieron de su dilema.

―No lo sé Luce,‖ Gritó Gray. ―¿Por qué será?‖

Gajeel se puso de pie, balanceándose ligeramente mientras el bus desaceleraba y luego dio

marcha atrás. Él se paró al lado de ella, metió la mano en el chaleco de cuero y sacó una

botellita de plata. ―¿Tequila?‖ Él abrió la botellita y la extendió hacia ella. El gas que

emitía la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

―¿Quieres decir To-Kill-Ya?‖ Ella cogió la botellita y tomó un largo trago. Lo escupió y

tosió con los ojos llorosos y el estómago protestando. Ella le entregó la botellita,

sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. ―Es asqueroso.‖

―Entre más borracho estés, mejor sabe.‖ Él tomó un trago y tapo la botellita.

Natsu apareció por detrás de ella. ―¿Estás bebiendo?‖

―¿Y?‖

―Realmente no entiendo por qué conocer a mis padres es un problema.‖

―La mamá de Natsu está buenísima,‖ dijo Gajeel. ―Y su papá es una leyenda viviente. Los

padres de Natsu son bastante divertidos.‖

―Estoy segura de que lo son, pero el conocerlos sugiere que Natsu y yo comencemos algo

serio.‖

―Sí, ¿Y qué?‖ Dijo Gajeel.

―Les dará el mensaje equivocado. Natsu y yo estamos—‖

―Sólo pasando un buen tiempo,‖ Él terminó la frase.

―Exacto,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Gracias.‖

―Si no te gustan los padres, puedes pasar un buen tiempo conmigo',‖ dijo Gajeel. ―Yo no

tengo.‖

―¿No tienes?‖

Él sacudió la cabeza. ―Soy producto del programa de cuidado y crianza de California.‖

Ella le dio a Gajeel un cálido abrazo. Él la abrazó fuertemente con la barbilla descansando

sobre su cabello. ―Me encantan los abrazos de compasión.‖ Murmuró él, y luego deslizó

la mano por encima de su camisola de dormir hasta su trasero.

Lucy le dio un codazo para zafarse de su agarre. ―¿Es posible que dejes de tocarme

cuando estoy a tu alcance?‖

―Tomo las oportunidades cuando se presentan.‖

Ella miró a Natsu, que estaba frunciéndole el ceño.

―No te enojes conmigo,‖ dijo ella, ―fue él.‖

―¿Por qué tomas las decisiones importantes en esta relación?‖ Preguntó él.

―¿Eh?‖

―Porque eres coño-dependiente.‖Gajeel se retiró de la sala de estar antes de que Natsu

descargara su frustración en él.

―Siempre soy el único que compromete lo que quiere,‖ dijo Natsu, con la voz

levantándose por la rabia

―Yo me comprometo.‖

―Eso es mentira, Lucy. Di una cosa que hayas hecho que no querías hacer. Algo que

pusiste en peligro porque te lo pedí.‖

―Siempre estoy posponiendo el trabajo que tengo que hacer por ti.‖

―No te pido que lo hagas.‖

―Sí, lo haces. Todo el tiempo. Tan pronto comienzo a trabajar, apareces queriendo sexo.‖

―Puedes decir que no. No te obligo a hacer nada que no quieras.‖

―¿Y cómo reaccionarías si te dijera que no?‖

―No estoy seguro. Nunca he tenido que manejar esa situación.‖

Lucy se quedó atónita y sin palabras. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que ella pensaba?

―Eso es porque Lucy es polla-dependiente.‖Gajeel se escondió detrás de un cojín del sofá.

―Bueno, ¿Con qué te has comprometido?‖ Respondió Lucy, incapaz de discutir su lógica.

Nunca le había dicho que no y no quería hacerlo.

―Toda esta relación es un compromiso para mí.‖

Gray incrementó el volumen del televisor.

Natsu habló más fuerte. ―Quiero decirte como me siento. Quiero que esto sea algo serio.

Quiero presentarte mis padres. Quiero que esto sea permanente y algo más que sexo. Sé

que es difícil para ti, pero también lo es para mí. ¿No entiendes eso? No estoy seguro de

cuanto puedo soportar.‖

―Entonces no lo soportes,‖ dijo ella, ―Márchate.‖ Lucy movió las manos hacia él como si

le estuviera mostrando la puerta.

Nunca espero que Natsu se diera vuelta y se encerrara en el dormitorio. Su primer instinto

fue correr tras él. Eso era lo que quería hacer, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Tenía que

permanecer firme o las cosas se harían serias entre ellos y ella no quería eso. ¿Verdad? No,

eso sería horrible. Luego él comenzaría de nuevo con la estúpida propuesta de

matrimonio.

―Realmente lo echaste a perder esta vez, Luce,‖ Gritó Gajeel con el televisor a todo volumen.

―Cállate, Gajeel.‖ Ella se quedó allí parada indecisamente por un momento, preguntándose

por qué sentía ganas de llorar. Si esta cosa no funcionaba entre ella y Natsu, era lo mejor.

¿Verdad? Sí, lo mejor.

Lucy soltó una lágrima por el rabillo del ojo y se sentó en la cabina alrededor del

comedor. Se sentó en el lado opuesto a donde normalmente lo hacía, con la espalda dando

hacia la sala de estar y de frente al dormitorio. No quería la distracción de los chicos

viendo televisión mientras introducía los datos a su estúpida hoja de cálculo. Al menos,

eso fe lo que se dijo a sí misma mientras encendía su estúpido computador con un ojo en

la puerta del dormitorio.

Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Natsu salió a trompicones de la habitación en busca

del baño. No había estado dormido mucho tiempo. Su cerebro no se callaba el tiempo

suficiente como para que él descansara, y además Sting seguía acurrucándose contra él, lo

que hizo los arreglos para dormir desagradables. Se detuvo en la puerta. Lucy se había

dormido en su computadora, su cabeza apoyada en una pila de cuestionarios. Los otros en

el autobús se habían retirado a sus literas. Natsu no sabía por qué debería importarle si

ella estaba incómoda durmiendo sobre su cada vez más importante trabajo. A Lucy

obviamente no le importaba un demonio él o sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera había

intentado reconciliarse con él después de su discusión. Debía aceptar el hecho de que ella

sólo lo quería para una cosa. Y él no se creía capaz de conformarse con eso nada más.

Después de que terminó en el baño, se dirigió de regreso a su cama. Su conciencia sacó lo

mejor de él, fue a la cabina y sujetó a Lucy contra él. Sólo la dejaría caer en la litera

vacía para que no se despertara con un enorme calambre en el cuello.

—No —se quejó Lucy, todavía dormida—. Tengo que introducir estos datos para poder

quedarme con Natsu en Los Ángeles.

Él sonrió y la besó en la sien. Sí, a Lucy obviamente no le importaba Natsu en absoluto.

Sólo debía ser paciente con ella. Fue tan difícil para él tener todo lo que había querido

presionado contra sí, pero no ser capaz de reclamarla como suya. Levantó a Lucy y la

llevó más allá de la litera vacía, hacia el dormitorio. La recostó en la cama, al lado de Sting

y luego se acostó al lado de ella.

—Fiesta de pijamas. —murmuró Sting, y se acurrucó contra Lucy. El Sr. Abrazos era un

total acaparador de la cama. Pero, ¿era realmente necesario que masajeara el seno de

Lucy de esa manera? Natsu pensó que no. Agarró el dedo de Sting y lo dobló hacia atrás

hasta que gritó de dolor.

Lucy frunció el ceño mientras dormía.

—Manos fuera, Eucliffe.

Sting suspiró fuertemente y rodó sobre su costado.

—Aguafiestas.

Lucy abrió sus ojos y parpadeó en la brillante luz del sol de la mañana. Cuando sus ojos

se ajustaron a la luz, encontró a Natsu durmiendo a su lado. No estaba segura de cómo

había terminado en la cama con él, pero estaba agradecida de tenerlo tan cerca. Hacía

más sencillo disculparse. Ella debió haberlo hecho la noche anterior.

Lucy levantó la mano para tocar su cara.

Sus ojos se abrieron y él sonrió.

—Buenos días, hermosa.

—Oh, Natsu —murmuró, sus ojos extrañamente llorosos—. Lamento muchísimo lo de

anoche. Y lamento no poder estar más disponible para ti. Siempre eres tan bueno

conmigo y no me atrevo a… —Lucy sacudió su cabeza—. Pero sí quiero

comprometerme. Así que, si todavía quieres que me quede contigo en Los Ángeles,

prometo quedarme un par de días y hacer todo lo que tú quieras antes de irme a casa y

ponerme al día con el trabajo. ¿Cómo te suena eso?

Él besó su nariz y sonrió.

—Me suena como a compromiso.

—Intentaré mejorar mejor en eso de encontrar un punto medio.

—Y yo trataré de ser más paciente.

El corazón de Lucy palpitó en su pecho, y ella cubrió sus labios con la yema de sus

dedos antes de que él dejara escapar esa maldita palabra con ―a‖

Un cuerpo duro y cálido se aplastó contra la espalda de Lucy. Se puso tensa y contuvo

su aliento. ¿No estaban solos? En cuestión de segundos, el hombre había extendido su

mano sobre su estómago, entrelazado sus piernas con las de ella, y enterrado su cara en

su cuello.

Natsu se rió entre dientes.

—El Sr. Abrazos ataca de nuevo.

—Suave —murmuró Sting en su oído. Se acurrucó más cerca.

Sólo Sting. Ella dejó salir el aliento que tenía contenido y se relajó. Sting se acurrucó aún

más cerca.

—No dejes que te asfixie —le advirtió Natsu.

—No creo que pueda moverme.

—Shhhhh —murmuró Sting, su nariz presionada detrás de la oreja de Lucy—.

Durmiendo.

Natsu se rió y sacudió su cabeza.

—Tú también podrías volver a dormir. No se moverá durante un rato.

Lucy no estaba segura de cómo alguien podría esperar que durmiera estando atrapada

entre dos sexys guitarristas


	23. Chapter 22

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Eran sólo los padres de Natsu. Sí, uno de ellos era Igneel

O‟Neil, pero eso no debería de hacerle saltar el estómago o sudar las manos.

―¿Estás bien?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―Bien,‖ Dijo con ella un chirrido.

―No te pongas nerviosa. Te van a amar.‖

El ambiente detrás del escenario era más sosegado que lo habitual, con escasamente una

mujer ligera de ropas alrededor.

Natsu abrió la puerta del vestuario y condujo a Lucy dentro. En el instante en que Natsu

entró a la habitación, una mujer despampanante lo abrazó fuertemente .

―Disculpe,‖ dijo Lucy malhumorada.

―Baja a tu madre,‖ dijo una voz profunda detrás de Lucy.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirar a Igneel O‟Neil. Su corazón dio un salto mortal en su

pecho. Había tenido miedo de esto. Ella se quedó boquiabierta como un pescado en el

agua—su garganta trataba de producir sonidos, su boca se abría y se cerraba

esporádicamente. El brazo de Natsu se deslizó alrededor de los hombros de Lucy

tranquilizadoramente.

―Bueno, esta es ella,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Esta es Lucy.‖

―Se ve normal,‖ dijo Igneel sospechosamente. Él también se veía normal, lo cual

sorprendió a Lucy por alguna razón. ¿No deberían las estrellas de rock brillar por su

grandeza?

―No le hagas caso,‖ dijo la mamá de Natsu. ―Se ha olvidado de sus modales. Soy Hikari

Dragneel. Sí, puedes reírte. No me di cuenta de lo estúpido que mi nombre sería cuando

acepté casarme con Igneel. No tenía idea que su apellido era O‟Neil hasta que lo vi en

la licencia de matrimonio.‖

―Nunca preguntaste.‖ Dijo Igneel.

La mujer la intimidaba como el infierno.

Tenía una apariencia de supermodelo y la calidad de una estrella de tiro del Medio Oeste.

Hikari tenía que estar cerca de los cincuenta y se veía espectacular. Sin una sola arruga

empañando su perfecta piel, ni tampoco una cana gris en su sedoso cabello de color

marrón. Si Lucy se la hubiera encontrado en la calle, habría pensado que tenía treinta y

cinco como mucho. Parecía biológicamente imposible que fuera la madre de Natsu.

Tenían esculpidos los mismos pómulos, pero parecía más hermanos que madre e hijo.

―¿Eres adoptado?‖ Le preguntó Lucy a Natsu.

Sus cejas se juntaron. ―¿Eh?‖

―No lo digo como un insulto.‖ Sí, gran cosa para decir la primera vez que conoces a la

madre de tu novio. ―Quiero decir, se ve increíble, Señora. Dragneel. Parece imposible que

usted tenga un hijo de veintiocho años.

La señora Dragneel resplandeció. ―Eres muy considerada en decirlo.‖ Ella tomó Lucy del

codo y la alejó de su esposo y de su hijo. ―Por favor, llámame Hikari. Ahora, cuéntame de

ti. Natsu dice que eres una doctora.‖

―Bueno, no exactamente una doctora. Una profesora.‖

―Sí, me dijo lo mismo, pero no me dijo cuál era tu especialización. Estoy muriéndome por

saber.‖

El poquito respeto que había ganado con lo de ser doctora estaba a punto de caer a un

lado. ―Yo…eee..Bueno…la cosa es que…‖

Natsu apareció a su lado. ―Tengo que prepararme para el show. Siento abandonarlas. Las

llevaré a las dos a cenar o algo parecido. También a papá.‖

Lucy usó los ojos para suplicarle que la rescatara, pero él sólo le sonrió, obviamente

estaba contento de que ella se llevara bien con su madre.

―Estaremos bien, querido,‖ Dijo Hikari. ―Rómpete una pierna o como sea que se supone

que tengo que decir para desearte buena suerte.‖

Lucy miró a Natsu dirigirse a la ducha, anhelando seguirlo. Y no porque estaba a punto

de desnudarse.

―Bueno, Lucy.‖ Continuó Hikari. ―¿Vas a contarme? ¿Cuál es tu especialización?‖

Gajeel mágicamente apareció al lado de Lucy. Había estado demasiado distraída para

notar su acercamiento. ―Ella es una profesora certificada de sexualidad humana.‖

Hikari se echó a reír. ―Bueno, eso explica la fascinación de Natsu por ella.‖

Ouch.

―Entonces eres como la Doctora Ruth. Sólo que más joven, más alta y más atractiva.‖ Dijo

Hikari.

―No, la Doctora Ruth es una psiquiatra sexual,‖ aclaró Lucy. ―Yo no trato a personas

con disfunción sexual.‖

―Bueno, es un alivio,‖ dijo Igneel detrás de ella, su atronadora voz la hacía saltar.

―Pensé que tal vez mi chico tenía problemas que no quería contar.‖

―No, ningún problema.‖ El rostro de Lucy se sonrojó.

―Y créele, lo sabría,‖ dijo Gajeel.

Él se rió. Hikari se rió. Igneel se rió. Pero Lucy no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado ocupada

buscando una roca para meterse debajo.

―La doctora Lucy está de tour con nosotros porque está estudiando el comportamiento

sexual de nuestras groupies,‖ Añadió Gajeel.

Hikari dejó de reír. ―Ugh,‖ dijo. ―Groupies. ¿Cómo las soportas?‖ Ella pasó un brazo

alrededor de la cintura de su esposo y lo miró. ―Odiaba tus groupies.‖

―Ellas también te odiaban,‖ dijo él y la besó apasionadamente. Ella se aferró a él como si le

hubiera robado los sentidos. Si besaba parecido a como su hijo lo hacía, Myrna estaba

segura de que Hikari estaba perdida completamente. El rostro de Lucy se sonrojó por sus

pensamientos errantes. Estos eran los padres de Natsu.

No seas mal pensada, Lucy.

Cuando Hikari e Igneel se apartaron, Igneel miró a Lucy.―¿Entonces qué has aprendido de las

groupies de Natsu?‖

―Ellas están enamoradas de la persona en el escenario,‖ dijo ella.

―Pero tú estás locamente enamorada de la persona real,‖ dijo Igneel. Lucy sintió que

la sangre dejaba su rostro. ―Esa es la razón por la que me casé con Hikari. Ella me conocía

realmente y me amaba de todos modos.‖

Hikari le dio una sonrisa maliciosa. ―¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?‖

―Disculpen,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Necesito usar el…baño.‖

Ella huyó hacia las duchas, sin darse cuenta de cómo se vería hasta que entró y se

encontró en compañía de no sólo Natsu desnudo, sino que también con Gray y Sting

desnudos. Ella le echó un vistazo de esos tres traseros blancos antes de que desviara la

mirada para escanear la habitación en busca de una cabina. ¿Urinal? No puedo hacerlo.

―No me importa,‖ dijo ella, localizando la cabina en la esquina. Ella entró y cerró la

puerta detrás de ella. Se paró allí tratando de ingeniárselas. Exactamente ¿Qué le había

dicho Natsu a sus padres sobre ella? ¿Locamente enamorada? Nunca había estado

locamente enamorada de nadie.

―¿Estás bien?‖ Le preguntó Natsu al otro lado de la puerta de la cabina.

―¿Le dijiste a tu padre que yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti?‖

―Uh…No, claro que no.‖

―No me mientas, Natsu Dragneel.‖ Lucy abrió la puerta. Él tenía su toalla y el agua se le

aferraba al a piel, se veía tan irresistible como siempre. Loca de lujuria. Sí, lo admitía.

―No estoy mintiendo. ¿Te estás escondiendo?‖

Lucy se echó a reír. Su risa sonaba tan falsa incluso para sus propios oídos. ―Claro que

no me estoy escondiendo.‖

―¿Estabas tratando de echarle un vistazo a los miembros de la banda desnudos?‖

―Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo.‖

―Así que, ¿Quién dijo eso?‖

Ella debía decirle que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ―Tu padre dijo que yo estaba

locamente enamorada de ti.‖ Lucy rodó los ojos.

―¿Qué les dijiste?‖

―No les dije nada.‖ Él suspiró y su ira salió. ―Porque aparentemente no hay nada que

decir.‖ Natsu se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el vestidor.

Ella levantó la mano para alcanzarlo. Sting se acercaba, con una toalla alrededor de la

cintura y otra en la mano mientras se secaba el cabello. Dejó caer la segunda toalla

alrededor de sus hombros. Sting normalmente tenía esa expresión maligna en su rostro,

por lo que Lucy no supo muy bien qué hacer cuando confrontó la versión seria de su

rostro.

―Trato de quedarme fuera de eso porque no es asunto mío,‖ dijo él, ―pero necesitas darte

cuenta de algunas cosas, Lucy. Natsu no dirá nada.‖

―¿Sobre qué?‖

―Sobre sus padres.‖

Lucy arqueó las cejas de manera interrogativa.

―Es difícil de entender lo que es para Natsu crecer en la sombra de un grande y de estar

destinados a tener la misma carrera. Natsu siempre ha tratado de probarse a sí mismo para

que su padre lo vea y el hombre apenas lo valida como un músico. No creo que Igneel

se dé cuenta de cómo esto afecta a su hijo. Natsu trabaja muy duro para demostrarle a su

padre que él es digno de su aprobación, pero eso no importa. Él siempre se queda corto

ante los ojos de Igneel. ¿Y la madre de Natsu?‖ Sting rodó los ojos. ―Tiene a su cirujano

plástico en la marcación rápida del celular. Lo sé porque mi padre maneja sus catástrofes

relacionadas con las arrugas. Todo lo que le preocupa es ella misma y qué tan genial luce.‖

Lucy sacudió la cabeza. ―Es evidente que ama a su hijo.‖

―Sí, ahora que es famoso. Lo ignoraba completamente cuando era un niño. Siempre se

preocupaba por la belleza de Wendy. ¿Sabes quién es Wendy? La hermana menor de Natsu.‖

―Natsu me dijo que ella murió.‖

Sting asintió con una profunda tristeza en los ojos. ―Cuando Wendy murió, la competición

de Hikari por ser la más linda de la familia se acabó. Creo que se sintió aliviada de saber

que su hija no la superaría en el mundo del modelaje. E Igneel se comporta de la

misma manera con Natsu. Extrañas veces se ven y eso se come vivo a Natsu. Él siempre le

saca excusas al hombre.‖

―¿No se alegran los padres de que sus hijos sean más famosos que ellos?‖

―Estos no son padres normales, Lucy. Estamos hablando de un par de personas

altamente exitosas de primera línea. Ahora la razón por la que Natsu trajo a su familia,

salió mal, a él le pareció correcto presentarte a sus padres. Es algo importante para él,

¿entiendes? Nunca abrió una relación a la crítica de ellos. Creyó que eras digna de su

aprobación. Aprobación que ni siquiera él parece obtener.‖

―Quieres decir que nunca le ha presentado un interés romántico a sus padres?‖

Él asintió. ―Sí.‖

―Bueno, ¿Por qué no dijiste eso?‖

―Porque si te llamo como su „interés romántico‟‖ dijo él, usando los para hacer comillas,

―probablemente iras a esconderte en el baño de nuevo.‖

―No me estaba escondiendo.‖

―Sí, uh-huh, de acuerdo, Lucy, realmente no deberías de echar a perder esto con Natsu.

Llegará un momento en el que ese muro que construiste lo va a alejar. Me refiero a que

un hombre no puede soportar tanto abuso.‖

Ella frunció el ceño.

―Por suerte para ti, él es un masoquista.‖ Sting sonrió. Él hizo una pausa y se pasó un dedo

por la ceja. ―Y no le gustan los chicos.‖

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron violentamente. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que ella creía? Sting

se echó a reír. ―Estoy bromeando, Lucy.‖

―Sting, es mejor que te vistas,‖ dijo Gray. Él se apoyó contra una de las particiones de la

cabina junto a Lucy.

―Si toleras a sus padres esta noche, eso significaría mucho para él, Lucy,‖ dijo Sting. Ella

asintió. Fingiría ser la novia cariñosa de Natsu por causa de sus padres, pero él tendría

una deuda con ella. Sting le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al vestidor.

―¿Que estaban discutiendo ustedes dos?‖ pregunto Gray. ―Parecía ser algo serio.‖

―Padres.‖

Gray suspiro. ―Los míos no vinieron. Ambos tenían que trabajar.‖ Él se acercó a ella y le

sonrió.

―De manera que todos los intentos que he estado tienen sus frutos, ¿Eh?‖

―¿Qué?‖

―No me digas que no le echaste un vistazo a mi trasero cuando estaba en la ducha.

Estarías mintiendo.‖

Ella soltó un bufido por la risa. ―Sí, Gray. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Los

pensamientos de tu perfecto trasero me consumirán a cada momento, interrumpirán mis

sueños y me enviaran a una lujuria insaciable que incluso Natsu no va a ser capaz de

satisfacer.‖

―Podría ofrecerte mi ayuda.‖ Él le paso un dedo por la solapa con los ojos fijos en el escote.

―Solo si quieres perder algunos dientes,‖ dijo Lucy, blandiendo su puño en él.

Gray se echó a reír. ―Sabes que me excita cuando te haces la difícil.‖

―Querrás decir imposible.‖ Ella le acaricio la mejilla recién afeitada y se dirigió hacia la

salida del vestuario, esperando que los padres de Natsu no notaran que ella había estado

pasando veinte minutos en el vestuario con su hijo y otros dos chicos.

Lucy encontró a Hikari riéndose histéricamente con Gajeel. Hikari se limpió las lágrimas

de la esquina del ojo y le dio a Gajeel un fuerte apretón. ―Te voy a adoptar uno de estos días.‖

―Si me adoptas, no puedo casarme contigo,‖ dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

―Hey, espera hasta que yo esté muerto para que comiences a coquetearle,‖ dijo Igneel,

alejando a su esposa de Gajeel y llevándola a su lado.

Hikari miró cuando notó que Lucy estaba de pie a su lado. ―Oh, regresaste,‖ dijo ella.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo conociste a mí hijo?‖

Lucy se preguntó si Natsu ya se lo había dicho. No quería quedar atrapada en una

mentira, pero si Natsu ya había mentido, sería el que iba a quedar mal. Ella sonrió,

decidida a mantener la serenidad tanto como fuera posible.

―Lo conocí en el lounge de un hotel. Yo estaba en una conferencia de trabajo y él…‖ ¿Por

qué la banda había estado en el hotel esa noche en vez de en el bus?

―…Estábamos en una suite del hotel para un concierto gratuito,‖ Añadió Gajeel. ―Nada

mejor que un lago baño después de estar en el bus por un mes.‖

Cuando Gajeel mencionó el baño del hotel, los pulmones de Lucy dejaron de funcionar.

Hikari se rió.

―Te escucho,‖ dijo Igneel.

Lucy decidió que sería mejor si hacía las preguntas. ―Asumo que los dos han visto antes

a Los Slayers en concierto. Tienen un fantástico show en vivo, ¿verdad? El mejor.‖

Gajeel sonrió por el cumplido de Lucy pasando del lado de Hikari al de Lucy. Ella

esperaba que él no comenzara con las incesantes caricias. Lo miró tratando de

comportarse. Hikari no parecía muy contenta de haber perdido la atención de Gajeel.

Sting obviamente entendía esa mujer muy bien. Lucy hizo una nota para nunca verse más

atractiva que la madre de Natsu mientras esté en su presencia.

―Los hemos visto unas cuantas veces,‖ dijo Igneel. ―Suenen mucho mejor que antes

cuando hacían ruido en el garaje siendo unos adolescentes.‖

Hikari sonrió de nuevo y palmeó el pecho de su esposo. ―Eran terribles, ¿verdad?‖

―Y ahora son la banda más popular y talentosa,‖ dijo Lucy, todavía sonriendo.

Gajeel tocó la parte baja de la espalda de Lucy, como tratando de protegerla de la

destrucción inminente.

―El ser popular no significa que seas talentoso,‖ dijo Igneel, frunciendo el ceño.

Si Lucy hubiera tenido un copito de algodón, se hubiera limpiado los oídos. Él realmente

no había dicho eso, ¿verdad? Los dedos de Gajeel agarraron la parte posterior de su

chaqueta. ¿Estaba tratando de evitar que saltara hacia el padre de Natsu y lo pateara?

Probablemente ese fue un buen movimiento por parte de Gajeel.

―Es sólo que no hacen la misma música que solían hacer,‖ añadió Igneel.

―Me refiero a que Gray ni siquiera canta,‖ siguió Igneel. ―Sólo grita y gruñe.‖

Los dedos de Gajeel se apretaron en la chaqueta con más fuerza.

―Y los constantes solos de Natsu,‖ continuó él, frunciendo

―Igneel …‖Hikari dijo como una advertencia, pero estaba sonriendo para sí misma. ―¿Y

por qué demonios necesitas tres bombos, Redfox?‖ preguntó Igneel. ―Sólo tienes dos pies.

¿Y catorce platillos? En serio. ¿Cuál es el punto?‖

―Diferentes sonidos,‖ dijo Gajeel en voz baja.

―Eres un maldito baterista. Tu trabajo es mantener el ritmo, no hacer diferentes sonidos.‖

―Gajeel es el mejor baterista en el negocio,‖ dijo Lucy, su sangre aumento su flujo. ―¡Gray

tiene una hermosa voz y los solos de Natsu son increíbles!‖

―Sí, bueno, suenan como un montón de ruido. Eso no es música.‖

―¿Y tú qué sabes?, fracasado‖ Gritó Lucy. ―¿Por qué no te bajas de tu pedestal y le das a

tu hijo algo de apoyo? No quieres que él te supere, ¿verdad? Natsu piensa que tú quieres

que él aprecie su éxito, pero en realidad no quieres que te supere. Demasiado tarde,

O‟Neil. Él ya lo hizo‖

―¿Acabaste de llamarme fracasado?‖ Preguntó Igneel.

Ella dudaba que él hubiera escuchado el resto de lo que dijo. Las cosas importantes para

su hijo aparentemente rebotaban en su ego demasiado grande. Frustrada hasta los límites

de su tolerancia, apartó a Gajeel de un empujón y se giró en los tacones. Gray, que estaba

parado directamente detrás de ella, la agarró por los hombros para estabilizarla. Y al lado

de Gray estaban Sting y…Natsu.

¡Mierda!

Por la expresión aturdida de Natsu, Lucysupuso que él había escuchado todo.

―Lo siento.‖ Ella agachó la cabeza para no verle el rostro. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Llamar

a una leyenda del rock—el padre de Natsu—un fracasado. En su presencia. Sin embargo,

no se arrepentía. Había querido decir cada palabra. ―Hablaremos luego, Natsu. Esperaré

en el bus.‖

Tal vez podría pensar en algo para decir. Estaba totalmente perdida en este momento.

―¿Por qué?‖ Preguntó Natsu.

―Oíste cómo me llamó,‖ gritó Igneel.

―También oí lo que dijiste.‖ La emoción hizo flaquear la voz de Natsu, pero Lucy todavía

no tenía el valor para mirarlo, ―Si no quieres estar aquí, deberías irte.‖

Igneel gruñó.

―¿Es tan difícil para ti estar orgulloso de él? Preguntó Sting.

―Sting, quédate fuera de esto,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Él no tiene que apoyar todo lo que hago.‖

―Pero debería,‖ murmuró Lucy. Ella se preguntó cómo era posible producir palabras

con un nudo en la garganta.

―¿Tampoco quieres ver el show?‖ Natsu le preguntó a Lucy.

―Claro que quiero ver el show.‖

―Nunca dije que no quería estar aquí,‖ añadió Igneel.

―Entonces todo está arreglado. Todo el mundo tiene que sufrir mis solos por la próxima

hora.‖

Lucy alcanzó la mano de Natsu, pero él la soltó y salió del vestuario. Antes de que

comenzara a ir tras él, Sting la alcanzó. ―Gracias por decir algo,‖ susurró. ―Él me habría

pateado el trasero por eso.‖

―Debería de haber mantenido mi boca cerrada.‖ Ahora tendría que arreglar las cosas. No

quería ser recordada como la loca ex novia de Natsu que llamó a Igneel O‟Neil un

fracasado.

Sting sonrió. ―Acabas de demostrar cuanto te importa. Natsu se va alegrar cuando se calme

y se dé cuenta.‖

―No creo que se vaya alegrar de que quede como un trasero delante de sus padres.‖

Ella miró a Igneel y Hikari que estaban hablando con las cabezas juntas mientras

seguían a Gajeel fuera del vestuario.

―Los insultos no fueron muchos,‖ dijo Sting.

―¿Y quién instigó todo?‖ Ella le clavó un dedo a Sting en el pecho. ―Tú. No hubiera dicho

nada si no me hubieras hablado de la situación.‖

―He querido hablar con el padre de Natsu desde hace años.‖

Sting fue tras el resto del grupo y Lucy lo siguió con la mente corriendo a millón.

―¿Cómo puedo hacer para congraciarme con él?‖

―¿Quieres mi opinión honesta?‖ preguntó Sting.

―No, Sting, quiero que me mientas.‖

Él sonrió maliciosamente. ―Si puedes hacer que Igneel admita que Natsu es una gran

guitarrista, creo que él te perdonará.‖

―Eso debería de ser lo suficientemente fácil. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es escuchar a

Natsu tocar.‖

―Buena suerte con eso.‖

―¿Crees que puedo hablar con Igneel para que se una a Natsu en el escenario mientras

él está haciendo los solos a mitad del show?‖

―Dudosamente.‖ Sting hizo una pausa y la tomó por el brazo, con una expresión pensativa

en su rostro. ―A menos que…‖

―A menos que, ¿qué?‖

―A lo mejor si la banda toca un tributo a Winged Faith. El problema de Igneel es que se

quedó atado a los setentas. Es un músico increíble pero se rehúsa a los cambios, eso lo

pone loco.‖

―Podría funcionar. ¿La banda sabe alguna de las canciones de Winged Faith?‖

Sting arqueó una ceja. ―¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Todas las bandas conocen las canciones

de Winged Faith.‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―Es verdad.‖ El problema era, que ella dudaba que Igneel estuviera

de acuerdo con cualquier sugerencia que ella hiciera. Lucy irguió los hombros. No

aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Sting se echó a reír y la instó a que se moviera.

Ella lo miró. ―¿Qué?‖

―La mirada de determinación en tu rostro. Papa Dragneel no tiene idea de lo que le espera.‖

Él la abrazó contra su lado.

Cuando entraron en la zona tras bastidores, Lucy y Sting fueron en direcciones opuestas.

Ella vio a Natsu cerca de las escaleras detrás del escenario. Él siempre tenía temblores

antes del show, pero esta noche se veía mal físicamente.

Lucy consideró ir a hablar con él, pero se dio cuenta de que probablemente pondría las

cosas peor y él no necesitaba añadir más ansiedad antes del show. Sting, ahora equipado

con su guitarra de colores negro y amarillo, se aproximó a Natsu y lo golpeó en la espalda

con fuerza. Él se acercó y le dijo algo a Natsu en el oído. Natsu sonrió, pareciendo

ligeramente más relajado y le susurró algo de vuelta.

Sting le hacía bien a Natsu. Lo quería por esa razón y estaba celosa de él al mismo tiempo.

No podía entender la parte de los celos. Sting siempre había estado para Natsu. Debería de

estar feliz porque él tuviera esa clase de amigo. Y en cierto modo lo estaba. Por otra parte,

deseaba que ella fuera la única con quien Natsu contara.

Los ojos de Natsu se encontraron con los de ella al otro lado del mar de equipos de sonido.

Él se chupó el labio superior y bajo la mirada para inspeccionar sus zapatos. El corazón

de Lucy se retorció y las lágrimas picaron sus ojos.

Ni siquiera podía mirarla.

¿Era este el final? Dios, esperaba que no.

Pero incluso si nunca la perdonaba, ella quería arreglar las cosas entre él y su padre.

Puso su grado de psicología en completo funcionamiento.

Ella continuó alrededor del escenario, más afectada de lo que debería de estar. ¿Por qué le

preocupaba de que Natsu no quisiera estar más con ella? Nunca esperó que él fuera un

elemento permanente en su vida, pero esto era demasiado pronto. No estaba dispuesta a

renunciar a él. Sus tres meses no habían terminado, todavía tenía seis semanas más para

la recolección de datos de su proyecto.

Lucy se paró junto a Igneel en el suelo al lado del escenario. Él tenía los brazos

cruzados sobre su pecho y una mirada un poco impaciente en su rostro. Lucy se mordió

la lengua y centró su atención en el escenario. Un equipo de cámaras estaba listo para

grabar un video en vivo de la banda que se lanzaría prontamente.

Ellos habían elegido su ciudad natal para hacer el video por que la multitud garantizaba

que sería algo grandioso.

Cuando las luces del estadio se apagaron, el rugido de la multitud fue tan ensordecedor

que Lucy se cubrió los oídos con las dos manos.

Que tengan un éxito enorme, chicos.

El telón cayó y las cegadoras corrientes de juegos artificiales cayeron detrás del escenario.

La cortina brillante silueteaba a Natsu, que estaba parado en la plataforma por encima de

la batería tocaba el intro de ―Gates Of Hell"

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco con una mezcla de orgullo y anticipación. Hikari

aplaudió con entusiasmo. Igneel no movió ni un musculo. La multitud estalló en caos.

Las columnas de fuego se dispararon en el aire a ambos lados de la batería en ese instante

el resto de la banda se unió a Natsu. La multitud grito en aprobación.

El gruñido de Gray se empezó a construir. Lucy no lo vio al principio, pero basada en la

entusiasta reacción, los fans obviamente lo vieron. Luego vio por qué estaban tan

emocionados. Gray se levantaba del suelo en el centro del escenario, el sonido bajo de se

incrementaba mientras la plataforma lo levantaba. Cuando la plataforma llegó al tope en

el escenario, Gray saltó hacia otra plataforma circular que sobresalía hacia la multitud. Las

chispas de color rojo y azul se dispararon alrededor de él, ocultándolo en un círculo de

luces de colores. Tan pronto como la pantalla se oscureció él comenzó a cantar.

La pantalla pirotécnica impresionó a Lucy con su perfecta sincronía con la canción. El

personal se había superado a sí mismos para la grabación en vivo.

―El show está fuera de lugar.‖ Se quejó Igneel.

Lucy suprimió la necesidad de darle una patada en los testículos.

Cuando el solo de la canción se aproximaba, Natsu se abrió camino desde la plataforma

detrás de la batería hacia la plataforma circular en el centro del escenario. Gray se movió y

Natsu tomó su lugar. El corazón se le apretó con ansiedad.

Él estaba rodeado por todas esas llamas ardientes y si algo salía mal…

Pero el fuego se apagó al final del solo y Natsu salió del escenario ileso.

―¿No fue asombroso, ¿cariño?‖ Gritó Hikari.

Igneel se encogió de hombros.

Lucy suprimió la necesidad de patearle el trasero.

Cuando la canción terminó, la multitud gritó en aprobación

―Buenas noches, ¡Los Ángeles!‖ Gray gritó en el micrófono. ―¿Están listos para rockear?‖

Él sostuvo el micrófono hacia la multitud. Cuando no gritaron lo suficientemente fuerte

para satisfacerlo, él gritó, ―Dije, ¿Están malditamente listos para rockear?‖ Gray puntualizó

las palabras finales con exagerados asentimientos y sostuvo el micrófono hacia la

audiencia. La multitud respondió con un mayor entusiasmo.

Hikari se encogió. ―¿Tiene que maldecir así?‖

―Vocabulario pequeño,‖ comentó Igneel, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Lucy suprimió las ganas de golpearlo en el estómago.

Gray continuó en el escenario, ―El público se ve hermoso desde donde estoy parado. ¿Qué

crees, Jellal?‖ Agarró a Jellal con una llave por la cabeza y lo empujó al frente del escenario.

―El más loco del planeta.‖ Dijo Jellal en voz baja en el micrófono de Gray.

Lucy sonrió. Era demasiado lindo. Una chica en la audiencia gritó, ―¡Te amo, Jellal!‖

Lucy pudo ver desde donde él estaba parado el sonrojo expandiéndose por su rostro.

―También te amo.‖

―Oh demonios, no,‖ gruñó Gray. ―¿No tengo alguien que me ame?‖ Él abrió los brazos,

invitando a la adulación. Miles de mujeres profesaron su amor por Gray gritando

fuertemente. Él sonrió como un tiburón.

―Eso es,‖ dijo él. ―Como saben, estamos filmando el concierto esta noche, así que ¿van a

levantar el techo?‖

Sí, si lo iban a hacer. Él seguramente sabía cómo motivarlos. Lucy se cubrió los oídos

para protegerlos del rugido de la multitud.

―Porque nuestro productor pensó que deberíamos filmar esto en Canadá.‖

La audiencia abucheó masivamente.

―Eso fue lo que le dije. Ahora, no me hagan quedar mal. Hice eso por ustedes. Dije que

nadie rokeaba más fuerte que en L.A. ¿Qué dices, Master Dragneel?‖

―No lo sé, Gray,‖ dijo Natsu en la parte izquierda del escenario. ―¿Recuerdas la última vez

que estuvimos en el Norte? Esos fans son jodidamente locos.‖ Él hizo una pausa para

esperar la negativa de la multitud. ―Pero creo que sólo estaban tratando de mantener el

calor.‖ Él se frotó los brazos como si estuviera haciendo frío y saltó como un emocionado

fan. Gajeel hizo el buh-dum-bumb para acompañar el intento de comedia de Natsu.

Lucy se echó a reír con todos los demás. Excepto Igneel. Su mandíbula tembló

cuando apretó los dientes.

Lucy suprimió la necesidad de patearlo en la garganta.

¿Cuál era el problema de Igneel? Parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo para no divertirse.

Hikari se había alejado para charlar con un roadie y el cantante de una de las bandas de

apertura, que obviamente no se había dado cuenta que estaba coqueteándole a la madre

de Natsu Dragneel. A Hikari no parecía importarle que su hijo mantuviera a diez mil

personas entretenidas con su talento y encanto. Ella no le prestaba ninguna atención.

No era de extrañar que Natsu necesitara desesperadamente el amor y la constante

aprobación de Lucy. Padres estúpidos. Lucy tenía el extraño deseo de sólo abrazar a

Natsu. Apoyarlo. Decirle lo maravilloso que era. Decirle que la aprobación de su padre no

era importante. Él tenía la aprobación de miles de fans, pero ella sabía que eso no llenaría

el agujero en él, Lucy no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta esta noche. Sólo una cosa lo

llenaría.

―¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer?‖ Le preguntó Lucy a Igneel con indiferencia.

―Deberías salir al escenario y mostrarle a esos chicos cuales fueron las influencias de sus

héroes de la guitarra.‖

Él la miró, pero rápidamente cubrió su mirada de interés con fastidio. ―¿Por qué me estás

hablando?‖

Lucy suprimió la necesidad de patearle los dientes.

Ella se encogió de hombros. ―Bueno, si no puedes…‖

Igneel gruñó con los brazos cruzados fuertemente sobre el pecho hasta que los bíceps

tensaron las mangas de su camiseta. ―Hay una diferencia entre no poder y no hacerlo.‖

―El resultado es el mismo.‖

La banda comenzó la siguiente canción. Lucy miró con su habitual entusiasmo,

pretendiendo ignorar a Igneel que movía el pie de vez en cuando y metía las manos en

los bolsillos durante el solo de Natsu. Esto podría ser más fácil de lo ella pensó. Él quería

estar en el escenario con Natsu. Lo sabía. Así que ¿Por qué se detenía? Y ¿por qué

consideraba necesario restarle importancia no sólo a Natsu sino a toda la banda?

La mayoría de la multitud estaba saltando y dándose empujones—los cuerpos rebotaban

entre sí por el caos. Cuando la canción terminó, la audiencia fue hacía la barrera tratando

de situarse más cerca al escenario.

―Una multitud salvaje esta noche,‖ comentó Lucy. ―¿Alguna vez tuviste una como esta?‖

Igneel resopló. ―¿Has oído hablar de Woodstock?‖

―Oh, sí, tocaste allá cuando Winged Faith estaba comenzando. ¿Eso fue hace cuarenta

años?‖

Él frunció el ceño. ―Sí, supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo. Fueron los mejores cuatro

días de mi vida.‖

―Apuesto a que también lo fueron cuando nacieron tus hijos.‖

―Estaba de tour en Cleveland cuando Natsu nació. Y en New Orleans cuando nació Wendy.‖

―Tuvo que haber sido difícil. Estar de tour y perderte el nacimiento de tus hijos.‖

―Estar en tour todo el tiempo es difícil. Lo extraño muchísimo. Pero el no estarlo es aún

más difícil.‖

―Puedes tener una pequeña muestra de eso esta noche. Estoy segura de que a Natsu le

encantará tocar un tributo a Winged Faith contigo en el escenario. Él mismo lo dijo.‖

Perdóname por mentir, Natsu.

Igneel frunció la frente con lo que Lucy esperaba que fuera consideración. Él miró a

su esposa, que había encontrado a varios hombres para añadir a su séquito. Lucy contó

dos bateristas, un bajista y un guitarrista, además del cantante y un roadie.

Igneel rodó los ojos, sacó las manos de los bolsillos y cruzó los brazos de nuevo.

Ella se dio cuenta de que él quería estar en el escenario. Pero aparentemente necesitaba

más presión. ―Tengo que disculparme por haberte llamado un—‖

Él levantó una mano para callarla. ―¿Siempre hablas tanto?‖ preguntó él. ―Tienes que

volver a Natsu loco.‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―No, hablo mucho cuando estoy nerviosa.‖

Él la miró. Por primera vez la miró realmente. ―¿Por qué estás nerviosa?‖

―Estoy en presencia de uno de los grandes de la guitarra. No creo que alguien pueda estar

más nerviosa. A menos que Jimi Hendrix se levante de la tumba y se pare frente a mí.‖

―Un Jimi Hendrix zombi haría que todo el mundo se pusiera nervioso.‖ Se rieron sin dejar

de hablar en voz alta porque la siguiente canción comenzó en el escenario.

―¿Conociste a Hendrix en Woodstock?‖

Igneel sacudió la cabeza. ―Lo vi. Ese tipo sabía tocar.‖

―Natsu es muy original, pero escucho la influencia de Hendrix en su sonido. Y la tuya.‖

―¿La mía? Él no toca como yo.‖

―Claro que sí. Escúchalo. Es tu estilo con adornos.‖

―Muchos adornos,‖ dijo él, pero lo escuchó. Lucy sospechaba que esta era la primera

vez que Igneel escuchaba realmente tocar a Natsu. Ella vio la expresión de Igneel

pasar de la indiferencia, la incredulidad, el interés y finalmente al orgullo. ―Él suena

como yo,‖ murmuró Igneel, él miró a Lucy. ―Con muchos adornos.‖

―Los fans adoran el estilo de sus solos, pero sin el trasfondo sensual que tomó de ti,

sonarían planos.‖

―Míralo. Nunca podría seguirlo. Tiene unos dedos locamente rápidos.

Lucy se sonrojó y aparó la mirada. ―Sí.‖

Cuando la canción terminó después de un outro de guitarra espectacular, Igneel

levantó el brazo. ―Así se toca, hijo.‖ Gritó él.

Lucy deseó haber grabado eso. Casi lo tenía. Sólo un poco más de presión y sabía que

podría hablar con Igneel para que se uniera a Natsu en el escenario. Era mejor que se

apresurara, porque sólo tenía el lapso de dos canciones para convencerlo.


	24. Chapter 23

Natsu tomó media botella de agua y regresó al escenario. El resto de la banda tenía un

descanso de diez minutos a mitad del show. Él no era tan afortunado o a lo mejor era el

más afortunado de todos ya que tenía todo el escenario y treinta mil fans para él solo.

Natsu se aproximó al micrófono en el centro del escenario con el ego muy elevado.

―Parece que he sido abandonado de nuevo,‖ dijo. Él miró a los lados. La audiencia por la

que se preocupaba también desapareció. No había señal de Lucy, ni de su padre. Al

menos su madre estaba allí. Ella lo saludó desde un montón de hombres que la rodeaban.

Nada nuevo.

La ausencia de Lucy lo desestabilizaba. ¿Había sido muy duro con ella? Debió de haber

hablado con ella antes del show. Hacerle saber que no estaba tan molesto porque hubiera

llamado a su padre un fracasado.

―Iba a tocar para todos ustedes esta noche el primer riff que aprendí, pero—‖

―Nunca pudo tocarlo bien,‖ La voz de su padre interrumpió detrás del escenario.

El inconfundible riff de la canción Mystic' de Winged Faith sonó por los altavoces

mientras Igneel O'Neil se dirigía a lo largo del escenario en dirección a Natsu. Papá

estaba tocando en el escenario de Los Slayers. Demasiado aturdido para encontrar la

guitarra y mucho menos para tocarla, Natsu lo miró con incredulidad.

―Cierra la boca, hijo. Te tragarás una mosca.‖

Natsu cerró la boca fuertemente, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro hasta que sus

mejillas le dolieron.

―Señoras y Señores, nuestro invitado especial sorpresa, Igneel O'Neil de Winged Faith,‖

Anunció la voz de Gray detrás del escenario.

La multitud aplaudió e Igneel sonrió. ―Bueno, ¿Vamos a tocarles una canción o vamos

a quedarnos parados pareciendo unos estúpidos?‖

La respuesta de Natsu fue tocar el intro de Mystic' con una docena de notas extras.

―Les dije que nunca lo ha tocado bien,‖ dijo Igneel en el micrófono, pero esta vez

sonrió en vez de fruncir el ceño.

―Sólo estoy condimentándolo un poco, viejo.‖

Igneel se echó a reír.

Tocaron el intro juntos, Igneel en el estilo tradicional y Natsu con sus adicciones. La

multitud disfrutó a cada momento. Cuando Gajeel y Jellal se unieron después del intro, Natsu

dio la vuelta sorprendido. Gray cantó el primer verso tan perfectamente que Natsu dudaba

que su padre pudiera encontrar alguna diferencia del original. Y luego Natsu localizó a

Sting y a Lucy parados tras bastidores al lado de los amplificadores. Los dos se veían

enteramente satisfechos de sí mismos, riéndose y abrazándose con entusiasmo. De manera

que Lucy no lo había abandonado y él sospechaba que ella había tenido algo que ver

con el cambio de corazón de su padre. Se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia la multitud, el

tocar al lado de su padre hizo que su corazón se llenará hasta reventar. Se preguntó si

Lucy sabía lo mucho que significaba esto para él. Probablemente, pero se lo diría de

todos modos.

La canción terminó demasiado pronto. Su padre le entregó la guitarra prestada a Sting.

Antes de dejar el escenario, papá agarró a Natsu por los oídos y tocó son su frente la de él.

―Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo. Creo que nunca te lo he dicho.‖

―Estoy orgulloso de ser tu hijo, Papá.‖

Papá sonrió y lo soltó. ―Esa mujer tuya es implacable.‖

Natsu sonrió. ―Estupenda, ¿verdad?‖

―No la dejes escapar.‖

―Eso no va a ocurrir.‖ Igneel hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo del escenario. Él vio

a su madre lanzarse a los brazos de su padre y besarlo apasionadamente, con su séquito

de hombres completamente en el olvido.

Natsu decidió saltarse esa cena que había planeado antes. Papá y mamá se veían como si

necesitaran un poco de tiempo a solas y Dios sabía que él quería expresarle toda su

gratitud a Lucy.

Lucy esperó a que Natsu le quitara la llave a la puerta del apartamento. No sabía que

esperar cuando él la abriera, pero un gran vestíbulo y una sala de estar grande, bien

decorada y limpia no había sido su primera aproximación.

―¿Qué te parece?‖ Preguntó él, mirándola con esa expresión en busca de aprobación que

ella ya había llegado a reconocer.

―Es genial, Natsu.‖ Lucy le besó la mandíbula y cruzó el umbral. ―Me encanta. ¿Lo

decoraste tú mismo?‖

Él se echó a reír. ―No. Gray tuvo algo con una decoradora de interiores. Ella llevó al

máximo de su tarjeta de crédito, pero obtuvimos buenas cosas de su experiencia. Si crees

que esto es genial, deberías ver su lugar. Es increíble.

Lucy dejó el bolso en una mesa de cerezo junto a la puerta principal y entró. Natsu dejó

caer las maletas y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El mobiliario era pesado y acogedor. Limpio

y masculino. Las maderas oscuras contrastaban con el verde salvia, el gris oscuro y la

tapicería de color marfil. Los cojines, las alfombras y las obras de arte abstracto encajaban

perfectamente. Ella podía imaginar a Natsu disfrutando de los colores ligeros, pero la

decoración no parecía encajar con el estilo de su compañero de piso. Y el lugar estaba

impecable.

―¿Cómo lo mantienen tan limpio? ¿Sting no vive aquí contigo?‖ Lucy constantemente

estaba encima de Sting para que ordenara las cosas en el bus. No podía imaginar que su

comportamiento fuera tan diferente en casa.

―Servicio de limpieza, cariño.‖

―Ah, eso lo explica todo.‖

Ella se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Natsu parado detrás suyo. ―Gracias,‖ Murmuró él,

tomándola de las manos y mirándola a los ojos con sinceridad.

―De nada,‖ Dijo Lucy, ―Pero, ¿Por qué me estás agradeciendo?‖

―Por lo que hiciste con mi padre.‖

Ella sonrió y le apretó las manos. ―Sólo estaba tratando de congraciase por insultarlo y

haberte lastimado. No sé por qué me enojé tanto cuando habló mal de ti y de la banda.‖

―Creo saber por qué.‖ Él la besó tiernamente.

―Supongo que después de todo sólo soy una fan.‖

La puerta principal se abrió. ―Cariño, estoy en casa,‖ Gritó Sting y arrojó las llaves en la

mesa al lado de la puerta.

Una chica alta con grandes senos, un gran cabello y casi una inesistente falda siguió a

Sting por el apartamento. Ella frunció el ceño cuando sus ojos llegaron a Lucy.

―Cuando dijiste que Natsu estaría aquí, no mencionaste que estaba con una mujer,‖ ella

le dijo a Sting.

―Hey, Angel,‖ Murmuró Natsu. Lucy lo miró. ¿Él conocía a esa…mujer? ¿Era una ex

novia? Natsu jugueteó con el botón de la parte superior del traje de Lucy, su rostro se

enrojeció y se tensó mientras la acariciaba con los dedos.

―No dije que no habría una mujer con él,‖ Puntualizó Sting.

―Esperaba estar envuelta en uno de sus famosos tríos esta noche,‖ dijo Angel, ―pero todo el

mundo sabe que Natsu no engaña a alguien.‖

¿Uno de sus famosos tríos? Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron violentamente y contuvo el

aliento.

Las manos de Natsu se movieron para cubrirle los oídos a Lucy. ―¿La sacarás de aquí?

Estamos teniendo un momento,‖ La voz disminuida de Natsu se deslizó entre sus manos.

Sting dijo algo que Lucy no pudo oír. Angel sonrió descaradamente, agarró a Sting por la

hebilla del cinturón y lo condujo por el pasillo. Tan pronto la puerta de la habitación se

cerró, Natsu dejó caer las manos.

―Lamento que hayas visto eso.‖

―¿Uno de sus famosos tríos?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―Realmente siento que hayas escuchado eso.‖ Él se dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cocina a

un lado de la sala principal. ―¿Tienes hambre?‖

Ella lo siguió, tropezando con el borde de una alfombra ya que no estaba mirando por

dónde iba. ―No cambies el tema, Natsu.‖

―Estoy muerto de hambre. Debe de haber algo para comer. Wanda sabía que vendríamos

a casa esta noche y siempre es buena acomodando todo para nuestro regreso.‖

Él abrió el refrigerador y se apoyó en el interior.

―¿Angel quiso decir que tú…Sting y una…?‖ Lucy tragó saliva. ―…una mujer han…‖

Ella se tocó las mejillas con los dedos fríos. ¿Por qué tenía el rostro tan caliente? ―¿Han…?‖

―¿Follado como locos?‖ Él arrojó un paquete de tortellini refrigerado sobre el mostrador.

―Sí, eso fue lo que quiso decir. ¿Salsa roja o blanca?‖

Ella se apoyó contra el mesón del desayuno. ―¿Un trío?‖

―Lucy, cálmate. Sólo fue sexo. Todo eso está en el pasado. No es gran cosa.‖ Él arrojó la

botella plástica sobre el mostrador al lado de la pasta. ―Creo que la salsa roja es mejor.‖

Ella nunca había estado involucrada en nada ni remotamente tan emocionante como un

trío. ―¿Lo has hecho con frecuencia?‖ Preguntó Lucy con la voz más aguda que no

normal.

Natsu se encogió de hombros. ―No últimamente. Sting y yo solíamos compartir todo.

Hemos vivido mucho en los últimos dos años.‖

―Maldición,‖ Murmuró ella.

Natsu dejó caer un sartén. Éste resonó en el suelo, pero él no lo recogió. En cambió se

quedó asombrado. ―¿Acabas de decir ‗maldición'?‖

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron y sacudió la cabeza vigorosamente. ―No.‖ Ella se alisó la

falda, se lamió los labios y bajó la mirada al suelo. ―Dije sartén'. Dejaste caer el sartén.‖

―Lo dejé caer después de que dijeras ‗maldición'‖

El rostro se le calentó mucho más. ―Oh.‖

Las botas de Natsu entraron en su línea de visión. ―¿Estarías abierta a algo como eso?‖

Lucy lo miró fijamente y luego volvió a mirar sus botas. ―No lo sé.‖

―Estoy seguro que Sting lo intentará.‖

Ella apenas podía escucharlo. Él le tocó la barbilla y cuando ella encontró su valentía, lo

miró fijamente. ―Te haremos sentir muy bien,‖ murmuró él. Sus manos se deslizaron

Natsu parecía tan excitado con la idea cómo lo estaba ella. Y Lucy estaba a toda

velocidad.

―¿No haría las cosas raras entre nosotros?‖ Preguntó ella.

―¿Entre nosotros?‖

―Yo. Tú. Sting. ¿Todos nosotros?‖

―No. Sting nunca pasaría del sexo a algo más emocional o al coqueteo. Él pensaría en eso

cómo un buen momento. De otro modo, no lo dejaría tocarte.‖ Él le apartó un mechón de

cabelló. ―Te dejaré pensar en ello. No hay presión.‖

Ella asintió. Ya sabía que quería hacerlo, pero tenía miedo de que Natsu pensara mal de

ella. Dios mío, eso la haría la zorra más grande del planeta. Me encanta acostarme

contigo, cariño, pero si no te importa, me encantaría follarme a tu mejor amigo al mismo

tiempo.

―También prefiero la salsa roja,‖ Dijo ella con aire ausente.

Él se echó a reír y luego se inclinó para recoger el sartén que había dejado caer. Natsu fue

al fregadero y lo llenó con agua antes de colocarlo en la estufa. ―Hablando de cambiar de

tema. Salsa roja será.‖

Lucy siguió apoyándose contra el mostrador. Vio a Natsu quemarse los dedos varias

veces antes de hacerse cargo de la cocina. En serio, el hombre no podía ni siquiera hervir

agua sin hacerse daño. Él se sentó en un taburete al otro lado del mesón del desayuno y la

miró con una expresión divertida.

―¿Por qué me estás mirando así?‖ Lucy finalmente le preguntó.

―Estás en mi casa. Cocinando en mi estufa.‖

―Si me pides que me descalce y que me quede en embarazo y que me punga un delantal

con volantes, te voy a dar una paliza.‖

―Puedes usar zapatos.‖

Ella entrecerró los ojos. ―Gracias. Qué generoso.‖

―Las Vegas sólo están a cuatro horas de aquí.‖

Ella sacó una cuchara con ranuras y le apuntó. ―No vayas a ese tema, Natsu.‖

―O podrías mudarte conmigo.‖

―Tengo un trabajo en el que prefiero estar concentrada y he oído que el viaje de Los

Ángeles a Kansas City es matador.‖

―Puedes retirarte.‖

―¿Retirarme?‖ Ella lo miró fijamente. ¿Cómo esperas que me mantenga?‖

―Te mantendré.‖

―Te dije que no fueras a ese tema, Natsu. Y lo estás haciendo.‖

―Entonces se mudaré contigo. Cuando no esté en tour o en un estudio de grabación,

llamaré a Kansas City mi hogar.‖

―De acuerdo, comenzaste con el tema.‖

―¿Es tan malo que quiera estar contigo?‖

No, era malo que empezara a estar de acuerdo con él, lo cual sabía que era un gran error.

―Esta semana separados nos hará bien.‖

Él dejó caer la cabeza sobre el mostrador y frotó el rostro en la superficie. ―No digas eso.

Ya te extraño y ni siquiera te has ido.‖

Ella suspiró y apagó el sartén con la pasta. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan dulce con

ella? Estaba siendo muy difícil mantener toda la situación bajo control.

―¿Tienes un colador?‖ Preguntó Lucy.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando.‖

―Un colador. Para vaciar la pasta.‖

―Ahí vas, cambiando el tema de nuevo.‖

―¿Preferirías que me vaya? Me estoy sintiendo muy acorralada por ti en este momento.‖

Él suspiró profundamente. ―En el segundo cajón, al lado del refrigerador.‖

El silencio se estableció entre ellos mientras ella terminaba la comida. Natsu

eventualmente se levantó del taburete y puso dos platos en el mesón del desayuno.

―¿Sting y Angel se unirán?‖ Ella lo miró. Él tenía una mala cara nuevamente.

―Lo dudo.‖

Cuando se sentaron para comer, ella le tomó una mano. ―Sabes que mi trabajo es

importante para mí, ¿verdad?‖

―Sólo desearía que yo fuera importante para ti.‖

El corazón de Lucy se encogió. ―Nunca dije que no fueras importante para mí. Esa no es

la razón por la que necesito esta semana lejos de ti. Tengo que hacer bien este proyecto de

investigación, Natsu. Si no publico resultados convincentes para el final del verano, no

voy a tener un trabajo por mucho tiempo.‖

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?‖

―No estoy orgullosa de la posición en la que estoy. No me gusta mucho investigar, pero

me encanta enseñar. No cambiaría esa parte de mi trabajo por nada.‖ Ella suspiró. ―La

Universidad requiere que genere una cantidad de fondos externos para mantener mi

trabajo y perdí una financiación grande hace un par de meses. Todavía no tengo una

tenencia. Eso significa que tengo que tengo que hacerme económicamente valiosa para la

Universidad o me dejarán ir. Este proyecto paralelo de verano es suficiente para

mantenerme allí por otro año, con suerte, pero no sé qué voy a hacer después de eso. No

quiero darme por vencida con este trabajo. Trabajé muy duro para estar en dónde me

encuentro como para tirar la toalla ahora. Ya sabes que me encanta divertirme y pasar

tiempo contigo, pero tengo que terminar el trabajo. ¿Lo entiendes?‖

―Sí, creo que lo entiendo. Al presionarte, te estoy alejando.‖

―Exactamente.‖

Él le apretó la mano y sonrió. ―Me alegra que me lo hayas contado, Lucy. Me siento un

poco mejor con el hecho de que te vayas por una semana entera.‖

Ella liberó su mano y recogió el tenedor. Se sentía bien confiar en él. No tenía a nadie en

su vida con quien compartir sus preocupaciones. Eso fue agradable de una manera

inesperada. ―Tal vez termine el trabajo rápido y vuelva pronto.‖

Natsu sonrió esperanzado. ―¿Sí?‖

Lucy se encogió de hombros y mordió su tortellini. ―Lo veremos.‖

―¿De manera que quieres arreglar lo del trío con Sting antes de que te vayas o cuando

regreses?‖ Él le guiñó un ojo.

Ella se detuvo con el tenedor a mitad de camino hacia su boca. No estaba segura de cómo

pudo estar calmada cuando dijo, ―Sorpréndeme


	25. Chapter 24

Con una sonrisa adormilada, Lucy extendió los brazos por encima de la cabeza y se dio

vuelta para acurrucarse contra la espalda de Natsu. Tenía que estar en un avión en doce

horas, pero la última cosa que quería esa mañana era salir de la cama.

Frotó las manos sobre el vientre de Natsu y con los labios le acarició el hombro. Tenían un

par de horas para darse una despedida apropiada y ella estaba planeando llenar cada

minuto con placer. Él se estremeció mientras que las manos le recorrieron el pecho y los

dedos de Lucy golpearon el aro de su tetilla.

Ella abrió los ojos. ¿Un aro en la tetilla?

―No te detengas ahora,‖ Murmuró Sting soñoliento. ―Se siente bien,‖

Sting inmediatamente se despertó y se sentó. Ella agarró la sábana para cubrirse los

pechos desnudos. ―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?‖

―Yo lo invité,‖ dijo Natsu desde el lado opuesto de la cama.

―Fiesta de pijamas.‖ Los ojos de Sting se entrecerraron.

Lucy se acercó a Natsu con el corazón acelerado. Él la agarró en cuestión de segundos.

―Sting está cansado. Vamos a empezar sin él.‖

Él le tomó la cabeza entre las manos y la besó hasta que su cuerpo rígido empezó a

relajarse.

―No estoy tan cansado.‖ Las manos de Sting se deslizaron por el vientre de Lucy y ella se

tensó de nuevo. ―Guarda algo de eso para mí.‖ Murmuró él. Los labios suaves le rozaron

el hombro.

Ella apartó la boca de Natsu y miró a Sting. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con

los suyos sin pestañear.

―¿Estás bien?‖ le preguntó Natsu. ―Si cambias de opinión, podemos detenernos.‖

Sting deslizó la mano por uno de sus lados, dibujando un rastro de piel erizada a su paso.

Él acunó su pecho y le acarició el pezón. Los ojos de Lucy se cerraron de placer. ―No

creo que ella tenga problema con esto,‖ le dijo Sting a Natsu. ―Estoy más preocupado por ti.

No tienes permitido odiarme.‖

―Hemos hecho esto antes, Sting. ¿Alguna vez he tenido un problema?‖

―Pero en realidad la am—‖ Sting tomó un profundo respiro. ―Estás interesado realmente

en Lucy.‖

―Y confió en ella. Sé que ella no me engañara a mis espaldas.‖

Ella sonrió y extendió la mano para acariciarle la frente con los dedos. ―Tienes razón. No

lo haría.‖

―¿Pero engañarte en tu cara está bien?‖ Preguntó Sting.

―Esto no es engañar,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Es un acuerdo mutuo para lograr una experiencia

sexual. Pero si no quieres unirte, te puedes ir.‖

―Oh, quiero unirme. Estoy más que dispuesto a follarte hasta dejarte inconsciente. Sólo

que no quiero que algo tan sin sentido como el ardiente y sucio sexo dañe mi amistad con

Natsu.‖

Natsu sonrió. ―Te dije que era perfecto para este tipo de cosa.‖

Era curioso cómo Sting estaba más preocupado por las posibles repercusiones de su

encuentro. Lucy sólo tendría que convencerlo de que ella y Natsu querían esto, de

manera que estaba bien que él también lo quisiera. Ella se retorció por debajo de Natsu y

abordó a Sting por la espalda. Ella se sorprendió de encontrar que él llevaba jeans puestos

bajo las sábanas. Realmente no quería hacer esto.

Ella deslizó las manos por su pecho. El destelló del metal le llamó la atención. Lucy bajó

la cabeza y succionó su aro plateado con la boca. Un atormentado sonido de protesta se

escapó de la parte baja de la garganta de Sting.

―Luce, ¿Qué estás haciendo?‖ susurró Sting.

Ella succionó más duro, su lengua le daba golpecitos al aro. Él tomó aire a través de sus

dientes y se cubrió los ojos con las manos. ―Por favor, no lo hagas.‖

El dorso de la mano de Lucy pasó contra su vientre mientras ella alcanzaba la hebilla

del cinturón. Sting se estremeció y se alejó para quedar fuera de su alcance. Él la señaló

para dar énfasis. ―No, Lucy. No quieres hacer esto.‖

―Oh, pero sí quiero.‖ Después de desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, ella le bajó la

cremallera y le sacudió los pantalones hasta los muslos. Si polla se paró en posición firme.

―Y aparentemente, tú también.‖

Sting miró a Natsu, que estaba recostado a su lado mirándolos con la cabeza apoyada sobre

una mano.

―Amigo, no puedo evitarlo,‖ dijo Sting. ―Tiene mente propia.‖

―Hey, es completamente comprensible,‖ dijo Natsu calmadamente. Él se agarró la polla

con la mano libre. ―Estoy duro como una roca sólo viendo como ella te molesta.‖

¿Verla a ella ser traviesa lo excitaba? ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le chupaba la polla a Sting?

Lucy se deslizó por el cuerpo de Sting hasta que la evidencia visual de su entusiasmo

estuvo a nivel de sus ojos. Su eje era extraordinariamente largo, pero delgado. No estaba

segura si podría tragarlo, pero estaba dispuesta a intentar.

―E-espera, Lucy,‖ jadeó Sting.

Ella lo tomó en la boca, profundamente hasta la parte trasera de su garganta. Lucy tragó.

Sting gimió. Ella lo succionó suavemente, prestándole atención a sus reacciones para

determinar que tanto le gustaba que lo complacieran.

Natsu puso una mano sobre la frente de Lucy y la movió ligeramente hasta que la polla

de Sting quedó libre de su boca. Sting tomó un respiro entrecortado.

Ella miró a Natsu, sintiéndose insegura por sus acciones. ―¿No debí de haber hecho eso?‖

―No es eso. Yo también quiero algo de atención.‖

La mirada de Lucy fue hacia La Bestia y sonrió. ―No quise ignorarte, grandulón.‖ Ella se

dio vuelta en la cama y tomó la gruesa polla de Natsu en su boca. Sostuvo la base de su

eje mientras lo succionaba con la técnica rápida que ella sabía que a él le gustaba. En

cuestión de minutos lo tuvo jadeando de excitación.

Ella oyó el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón de Sting. Él abrió una chupeta de cereza y se la

metió en la boca. El colchón se movió mientras el salía de la cama. Natsu lo agarró por el

brazo.

―Mi mujer quiere que la folles, Sting. ¿Le vas a dar lo que quiere o no?‖ Natsu hundió los

dedos en el cabello de Lucy, jadeando de placer mientras ella continuaba trabajando la

cabeza de su polla con los labios y la lengua. ―Mírala. A lo mejor puedes decirle que no,

pero yo no puedo. No puedo negarle nada.‖

―¿En serio me estás pidiendo que folle a Lucy?‖ Preguntó Sting.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Lucy lo vio agarrándose la entrepierna.

―No, no la vas a follar. Nosotros vamos a hacerle el amor. Juntos.‖

―¿Estás drogado, Natsu?‖ dijo Sting. ―Nunca me perdonarás por esto. Sé que no lo harás.‖

―No, no estoy drogado.‖ Él se acercó a Sting y le susurró algo en el oído.

Sting se echó para atrás y miró a Natsu por un buen momento. Él se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno, si estás seguro.‖ Él desabrochó la hebilla de nuevo y se desnudó el mismo.

Atapada en un momento de indecisión, el corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco con aprensión.

¿Podría llevar esto a cabo? Ella liberó la polla de Natsu y él jadeó entrecortadamente.

Poniéndose de rodillas, ella se puso delante de Sting y miró sus seductores ojos azules. El

tipo era sexy, no había duda de eso. Él se sacó la chupeta de la boca y la frotó sobre el

pezón de Lucy. Sting bajó la cabeza para quitarle el residuo pegajoso con la lengua. Las

manos de Lucy fueron hacia su cabello, simultáneamente tratando de alejarlo y

retenerlo contra su palpitante pecho. Natsu se apoyó contra su espalda, sus manos se

deslizaban por su vientre y sus caderas, su dura polla se presionaba firmemente en la raja

de su trasero.

Algo más fuerte que una lengua lamió su pezón. Lucy jadeó por la sorpresa. Había

olvidado que Sting tenía un piercing en la lengua. Y Dios, eso se sentía bien.

Ella se relajó contra el cuerpo de Natsu, concentrándose en la sensación de la ansiosa

lengua de rey lamiéndole el pezón. ―¿Tienes dedos mágicos como Master Dragneel, Sting?‖

Ella le preguntó en voz baja.

Sting la miró con los sensuales ojos azules, parte de su ojo derecho se oscurecía por su

largo flequillo. Él sonrió maliciosamente. ―¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?‖

―Natsu puede hacerme venir en menos de diez segundos. Vamos a ver lo que puedes

hacer.‖

―Diez segundos, ¿huh?‖ Dijo Sting. ―¿Sólo con sus dedos?‖

―¿No le crees?‖ Preguntó Natsu.

―¿Diez segundos? No, no lo creo.‖ Él levantó la cabeza y miró el reloj. ―A por ello. Te

tomaré el tiempo.‖

La mano de Natsu se deslizó por la mitad de su cuerpo hacia la carne inflamada entre sus

muslos. Ella se aferró a los muslos de Natsu y se apoyó contra sus hombros mientras sus

dedos buscaban su clítoris en el nido de rizos.

―Espera un minuto,‖ dijo Sting. ―Podría estar fingiendo.‖

―Nunca finjo un orgasmo.‖

―Si ella lo dice.‖ La mano de Sting tocó el interior de su muslo. ―¿Puedo?‖

Ella asintió ligeramente y Sting deslizó dos dedos en su interior. Ella se tensó. Natsu le besó

el cuello. ―Relájate,‖ murmuró él. ―Todo está bien.‖

Era difícil relajarse sabiendo que eran los dedos de Sting los que se curveaban en su

interior. Él giró la mano y ella se estremeció.

―¿Estás lista?‖ Brian le susurró en el oído.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Sting torció los dedos en otra dirección. La boca de Lucy

se abrió y jadeó.

―Creo que puedo hacerla venir sólo con torcer mis dedos,‖ dijo Sting.

―No me sorprendería.‖ Dijo Natsu. ―Diez segundos.‖

Sting miró el reloj de nuevo. ―Listo.‖

Los dedos de Natsu le acariciaron el clítoris con una buena presión y ritmo. Con una

docena de caricias, Lucy se estremeció y gritó, aferrándose a los muslos de Natsu. Su

coño convulsionaba rítmicamente alrededor de los dedos de Sting.

― Eso fue como ocho segundos.‖ Dijo Sting. Él torció los dedos nuevamente y las

piernas de Lucy se doblaron. Sting sacó los dedos de su cuerpo y se los llevó a la boca

con su chupeta.

―Mmmmm, ¿Siempre sabe así de bien?‖

―Oh, sí.‖

―No me sorprende que siempre estés en la cama con ella. Nunca me imaginé que fuera así

de ardiente. Gray no lo sabe, ¿verdad?‖

―No y es mejor que no se lo digas.‖

―Necesito descansar,‖ murmuró Lucy.

Natsu guió su tembloroso cuerpo hasta que ella estuvo tendida sobre la espalda. Lucy se

cubrió el rostro con las manos. En realidad era una zorra. Le había gustado haber tenido

los dedos de Sting en su coño mientras Natsu le acariciaba el clítoris hasta que había

gritado por la liberación sexual. Loke había tenido la razón sobre ella. Ahora se sentía

enferma.

Un par de labios le besaron el interior del muslo. Eran demasiado suaves para ser los

labios de Natsu. ¿Eran los de Sting? Ella mantuvo las manos sobre el rostro. ¿Podría

permitirle a Sting que continuara sin llegar a un trauma permanente en su psique?

Los labios suaves se abrieron camino hasta que alcanzaron la parte superior de su pierna.

Algo se metió en su ansioso agujero. No eran sus dedos ni la lengua. ¿Era su chupeta? No,

pensó ella. Él metió el dulce rítmicamente en su interior y succionó su clítoris. Los dedos

de Lucy se curvaron sobre su frente. No puedo hacer esto. Él le acarició el clítoris con el

piercing en la punta de su lengua hasta que ella comenzó a temblar. No puedo hacer esto.

Jadeó. Oh sí, ese es el lugar. Lámelo, Sting. Quiero tu boca en mí. Me gusta. Sting le sacó la

chupeta del coño y la reemplazo por su lengua. Él la retorció, la giró y luego la metió

profundamente. Lucy nunca antes había sido comida tan bien. Ella se estremeció. Si

Natsu tenía un talento poco común con los dedos, entonces el talento de Sting tenía que ser

con la lengua.

―Dios, eso se siente bien,‖ Gimió ella.

El colchón al su lado se hundió. Natsu se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus pechos y se inclinó

sobre ella. Lucy se quitó las manos de los ojos. Su polla rebotaba contra su mejilla.

―Chúpame‖

Ella abrió la boca y Natsu se deslizó en el interior. Lucy rodeó la polla con sus labios y él

empujó hasta llegar a su garganta, agarrando la cabecera de la cama para sostenerse así

no ahogarla. Ella siguió succionando y dejó que él llevara el ritmo. Su concentración

estaba más en lo que Sting estaba haciéndole a cada parte que él con su diabólica lengua

podía alcanzar entre sus temblorosos muslos.

Sting la estimuló con la chupeta de nuevo y luego le extendió las nalgas con las dos manos

y lamió el agujero de su trasero. Elle se retorció. Dios, eso se sentía bien. ¿Era posible

tener un orgasmo sólo con una lamida en el trasero? Las ondas de placer convulsionaron

en su vacío coño. Su clítoris palpitaba con negligencia.

Tal vez la mera anticipación la llevaba al borde. ―Mmmm.‖ Ella perdió la concentración y

respiró fuertemente sobre la polla de Natsu. Él se echó hacia atrás.

―¿Estás bien?‖ Preguntó, acariciándole el cabello.

Ella asintió. Natsu se impulsó hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás y finalmente se adentró en

lo profundo de su garganta. La lengua de Sting se retorcía en su trasero. Ella se tensó. Solo

se relajaba cuando él retiraba la lengua por completo.

―Tienes un trasero apretado, Lucy. ¿Puedo follarlo?‖

Ella hizo un sonido alrededor de la polla de Natsu que debió de haber sonado como una

afirmación, sin embargo ella no estaba segura. Sting se movió alrededor de la cama hacia

un cajón de una mesita que contenía lo juguetes favoritos de Natsu. Por el rabillo del ojo,

Lucy observó a Sting agarrar un tubo de lubricante y un condón de gran medida. Sus

ojos se abrieron en protesta.

Natsu salió de su boca y se sentó en la cama al lado de ella. Él animó a Lucy para que se

posara sobre el estómago y le ofreció su sobresaliente polla de nuevo. ―Así, cariño. Dale a

Sting algo de espacio para hacer lo suyo.‖

¿Lo suyo? ¿Qué cosa?

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco.

No pienses en lo que Sting está a punto de hacer. Concéntrate en Natsu.

Lucy se apoyó en los codos, se inclinó sobre el regazo de Natsu y lo tomó en lo profundo

de su garganta. Tenía mejor control en esa posición y podía satisfacerlo con otras cosas

que ella sabía que a él le gustaban. Sus dedos acariciaron el agujero de su trasero,

burlándose de él con la promesa de una penetración. Su cabeza se balanceaba de arriba

hacia abajo sobre la cabeza de su polla. Los dedos de Natsu se enredaron en los largos

mechones de su cabello mientras él se estremecía por el estímulo.

Las manos de Sting agarraron las caderas de Lucy y la puso de rodillas. Él adentró los

muslos entre sus piernas, ampliando su postura. Continuó, ayudándole a acomodar el

cuerpo como él lo quería—las rodillas bien separadas y su espalda bien arqueada. Sting

introdujo un dedo resbaladizo en su trasero, mojando el pasaje con algún tipo de

lubricante. Añadió otro dedo, extendiéndola en varias direcciones para prepararla para la

penetración. Ella tuvo la sensación de que él hacía esto a menudo. Más lubricante. Más

estiramiento y prueba.

Como si no estuviera lo suficientemente nerviosa.

Lucy liberó a Natsu de su boca. ―Sólo mételo ya.‖

Stign le dio una palmada en el trasero.

Ella dio un respingo. ―Lo meteré cuando este bien listo.‖ Dijo él. Lo cual aparentemente

fue en ese momento. Él se metió en su cuerpo. El calor inundó su alma.

―Oh,‖ gimió ella. No experimentó la sensación de ardor dolorosa mientras él se deslizaba

en su trasero.

Hizo una pausa. Presionaba un poco más. Sting le dio tiempo para ajustarse, presionando

hacia adelante a cada momento. Incluso cuando ella aceptó cada pulgada de él y le rotó

las caderas para abrirla más, no la lastimó en absoluto.

La polla de Sting no era tan gruesa como la de Natsu y obviamente tenía mucha práctica

en esta técnica.

Su ángulo de penetración era perfecto. Ella se echó hacia atrás contra él con un gemido.

―¿Te gusta?‖ preguntó Natsu.

Sting se echó hacia atrás y ella se estremeció. Él la tomó profundamente de Nuevo, sí!. Sus embestidas se hicieron rítmicas, el condón estimulaba su palpitante carne.

―Sí,‖ gimió ella. ―Él es bueno en esto. Oh.‖

―Eso es porque se lo hace a sí mismo.‖ Natsu se rió entre dientes.

Lucy esperó a que Sting protestara, pero él dijo, ―Follada por el mejor.‖

El ritmo de Sting era constante. Implacable. Lucy de nuevo tomó la polla de Natsu en su

boca y trató de llevar el ritmo de los empujes de Sting con la cabeza y la boca. Sting pasó

las manos por su espalda, subiendo y bajando por su trasero y por la parte posterior de

sus muslos, luego acarició el mismo camino pero a la inversa. Ella se estremeció. Las

yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la parte delantera de sus muslos por las

protuberancias de los huesos de sus caderas, su vientre, sus pechos y viceversa. Los lados

de su cuerpo fueron los siguientes. Regresando a su espalda. Cada pulgada de su piel

estaba viva por la estimulación. La ligera presión de sus dedos sobre su carne nunca

titubeo. Cada empuje encajaba al último a la perfección. Sting Eucliffe era la perfección. Y

cuando ella comenzó a acostumbrase a sus perfecta sincronía, él le dio una palmada en el

trasero de nuevo. La inesperada sacudida la hizo tensarse.

―Ow.‖ Protestó Natsu.

Ella lo liberó de su boca. ―¿Te mordí?‖

―Sí. Nunca antes me habías mordido. Se te está haciendo difícil concentrarte, ¿verdad?‖

Ella levantó la mirada. ―Lo siento.‖

Él le tocó el rostro. Lucy trataría de prestar más atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Corrió la lengua alrededor de la cabeza de su polla y se la llevó a la boca de nuevo. Ella le

separó las piernas para poder masajearle las bolas con la palma de su mano y acariciarle

el agujero sensible con las puntas de sus dos dedos. La cabeza de Natsu cayó contra la

cabecera de la cama con un fuerte golpe. Él la agarró del cabello con las dos manos

mientras ella lo chupaba profundamente, con la lengua trabajando contra la parte

inferior de su polla hasta el fondo y luego a la inversa. Ella podía decir que él aprobaba la

concentración renovada por los marcados jadeos procedentes de la parte trasera de su

garganta.

Sting se inclinó sobre Lucy, con el sudor goteando sobre la espalda de ella. ―Deberías ver

su rostro, Lucy. Creo que está a punto de perder la cabeza.‖

Lucy extendió una mano por entre las piernas y con las puntas de los dedos le rozo las

bolas a Sting. Él jadeó y perdió su ritmo perfecto por completo. Se quedó enterrado

profundamente para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Lucy masajeaba las bolas de Sting con

una mano y las de Natsu con la otra. La combinación de jadeos de los dos hombres la

distrajo. Ella rozó su muñeca contra su clítoris mientras acariciaba a Sting, buscando

liberación sexual. Dios, le dolía. Su coño estaba muy vacío.

―Entonces, ¿Quién se va a dejar ir primero?‖ Preguntó Sting, mordiendo la chupeta con

un crujido. "Creo que puedo durar más que Natsu.‖

―Ni siquiera te estás moviendo. Déjala chuparte y verás cuanto tiempo duras, Dios ¡Mujer!

Sólo méteme los dedos. Deja de provocarme.‖

Ella cumplió, deslizando dos dedos profundamente. Él gritó con voz ronca.

―Está haciéndole a mi bolas algunas cosas increíbles,‖ dijo Sting. ―Si me muevo, estoy muy

seguro que se detendrá.‖

Lucy levantó la cabeza. ―¿Y yo qué?‖ susurró ella. ―Te quiero dentro de mí, Natsu. Por

favor. Necesito tu gruesa polla bien adentro…‖

Sting se retiró, haciendo gemir a Lucy. ―Entonces, cambiemos.‖

―¿Quieres montarme, cariño?‖ preguntó Natsu.

―Dios, sí.‖ Y si eso la hacía una zorra, que así sea.

Natsu se tendió en la cama para ponerse entre los muslos de Lucy. Ella agarró su polla y

la guió dentro de su adolorido coño, tomándolo profunda y rápidamente. Rozando ese

comezón en si interior que sólo él podía satisfacer. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás

mientras lo montaba, vocalizando su placer en la garganta.

Sting respiró por entre los diente. ―Dios. Ese sonido que ella hace…‖

―…Es malditamente ardiente,‖ Natsu terminó la oración de Sting

Sting tocó la parte trasera de la cabeza de Lucy y ella abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Estaba

parado en la cama en frente de ella. Se quitó el condón y su larga polla se paró en

posición firma, brillando ante ella.

―Chúpalo, Lucy,‖ La animó Natsu, levantando la mirada hacía ellos. ―Puedo ver todo

desde aquí.‖

―¿Alguna vez pensaste estar acostado viendo las bolas de tu mejor amigo? ¿Cómo está la

vista?‖ Sting se echó a reír.

Lucy se inclinó hacia adelante y metió a Sting en su boca. Él revistió su polla con una de

las lociones con sabor a coco de Natsu. Ella lo chupó profundamente y él maldijo entre

dientes.

―Eso es, cariño. Enséñale una lección por ser tan sabelotodo,‖ dijo Natsu.

―Sí, enséñame una lección, profesora.‖

Natsu envolvió las manos alrededor de las caberas de Lucy y la ayudo a subir y a bajar

en su polla. A ella se le hizo difícil concentrarse en darle placer a Sting y a ella misma al

mismo tiempo. Puso una mano sobre el sudoroso vientre de Sting y se apartó. Él lanzó un

gruñido de protesta mientras lo abandonaba. Ella bajó la cabeza, descansando su frente

contra la sien de Natsu. Su mano bajó por el muslo de Sting mientras le susurraba en el

oído a Natsu, ―Dime que quieres que le haga. Haré todo lo que me digas.‖

―¿Cualquier cosa?‖

Ella volteó la cabeza para mirar a Natsu. Él estaba sonriendo maliciosamente.

―¿En realidad estás bien con esto?‖ preguntó ella.

―¿Por qué no lo estaría? Fue mi idea.‖

―¿No crees que soy una zorra?‖

Él se echó a reír. ―¿Por qué pensaría eso? Eres un regalo del cielo en lo que a mí respecta.‖

Lucy miró a Sting. ―Sí, haré todo lo que me digas,‖ Le susurró a Natsu en el oído.

―¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos?‖ preguntó Sting, agarrándole la mano a Lucy que

todavía descansaba en su muslo.

Él le llevó la mano hacia su polla y la usó para acariciase la carne, torciéndole la muñeca

ligeramente cada vez que se mano acariciaba su inflamada cabeza. ―Por favor no me

digan que cambiaron de opinión y ahora me van a sacar al pasillo con un horrible caso

de bolas azules.‖

―Sabes que no te haría eso, amigo,‖ dijo Natsu y se echó a reír como un maníaco.

―Pensándolo bien…‖ Sting se apartó hacia un lado.

La mano de Lucy le apretó la polla y él se detuvo. Ella lo miró. ―¿A dónde crees que vas?‖

―Sólo estoy tratando de mantener las lecciones personales a lo mínimo.‖

―No te haré daño, Sting,‖ prometió ella, sentándose.

―A menos que yo se lo pida.‖

―¿Huh?‖ jadeó Sting.

―Muévelo un poco hacia la izquierda.‖ Dijo Natsu.

Las manos de Lucy fueron hacia las caderas de Sting y lo movió hacia la izquierda.

―Espera, Yo—‖

―Pon tu mano en su pecho y empújalo contra la pared. No dejes que te contradiga,‖

Instruyó Natsu.

Lucy empujó a Sting contra la pared. Él se golpeó la cabeza con un ruido sordo. ―¡Hey!‖

protestó él.

―Agarra sus bolas y dile que se calle.‖

Ella agarró las bolas de Sting y él gritó de dolor.

―Suave,‖ dijo Natsu.

Su agarre se aflojó un poco. ―Cállate.‖ Ella se sentía como si tuviera un diablillo en su

hombro, susurrándole instrucciones malévolas.

―Sí, señora,‖ chilló Sting.

―Lame la cabeza de su polla.‖

Su lengua salió por sus labios, enrollándose en la cabeza de la polla de Sting. Él se

estremeció violentamente.

―No le des mucho. Lámele un lado, una y otra vez. Quiero que lo vuelvas loco. Hazlo.‖

Ella cumplió exactamente las instrucciones de Natsu. Sting gruñó en protesta. En un

minuto, Sting se balanceó en las puntas de los pies al igual que lo hacía cuando estaba en

el escenario.

Natsu se echó a reír. ―Dile lo que quieres, Sting.‖

―Chúpame,‖ gruñó entre dientes. ―Por favor.‖

Ella miró a Natsu y él sacudió la cabeza.

―Pon dos dedos en su trasero y hazle esa cosa que me haces a veces.‖

―¿Qué cosa?‖ Preguntó Sting con sospecha.

Ella sonrió. ―Eres muy generoso con tus amigos, cariño,‖ murmuró.

Lucy deslizó los dedos índice y el del medio en la boca de Natsu para humedecerlos y

luego extendió la mano por entre las piernas de Sting y los empujo dentro de su cuerpo.

Sting jadeó con la voz entre cortada. ―Oh, sí. Sabes que me gusta eso.‖

Ella movió los dedos hasta que encontró su objetivo y acarició persistentemente la

glándula inflamada. Sting la agarró del cabello con las dos manos y metió la polla en su

boca. Sus gritos de éxtasis la animaron para que lo chupara con más fuerza mientras

continuaba estimulándolo con los dedos.

Natsu le agarró la muñeca a Lucy y le sacó los dedos del cuerpo de Sting. Ella liberó su

polla y miró a Natsu esperando más instrucciones.

―Déjalo por un minuto,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Móntame hasta que te vengas y si él se queda quieto,

te diré que lo chupe. Tal vez.‖

Todavía temblando por el placer que le había dado, Sting gruñó en protesta. Él envolvió

las manos en la cabeza de su polla y se estremeció.

―Si se queda quieto,‖ repitió Natsu. ―Y no se toca a sí mismo.‖

Sting arrugó la frente. ―Jode…‖ Él se mordió el labio. Puso las manos en las caderas y se

quedó allí parado esperando a que Lucy hiciera su próximo movimiento

Ella le sonrió a su retorcido amante, subiendo y bajando sobre él. Los dedos de Natsu

trabajaron su clítoris, haciéndola loca de deseo. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sus

gemidos se hicieron más y más ruidosos con cada embestida.

―Mierda,‖ murmuró Sting. ―¿Se supone que tengo que quedarme aquí mirándolos follar

mientras yo no obtengo nada?‖

Lucy levantó la cabeza para mirar a Sting. ―Ya tuviste lo tuyo. Y se supone que debes de

quedarte quieto,‖ dijo ella y lo empujó contra la pared. ―Rompiste mi concentración.

Ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo.‖

Natsu jadeó por el placer. Ella lo miró para encontrarlo retorciéndose en el borde de un

orgasmo. Ella le dio una bofetada. ―No te atrevas a terminar. Todavía no. No he terminado

contigo.‖

Él le agarró la muñeca antes de que lo abofeteara de nuevo. ―Te estás poniendo muy

mandona.‖ Él miró a Sting y asintió. Sting saltó de la cama.

Natsu la agarró por la cintura y rodó con sus cuerpos entrelazados hacia uno de sus lados.

Ella jadeó mientras su polla llegó a su interior. Él le levantó la pierna izquierda. Sting se

acunó contra la espalda de Lucy. Ella se puso rígida.

―Relájate,‖ Le susurró Sting en el oído.

Él trató de entrar en su trasero con la cabeza de su polla y luego se deslizó en su interior.

Los dos estuvieron en su interior. Oh. Gloriosamente llena.

Sting se comenzó a mover. Natsu la embestía, mientras Sting se retiraba. Natsu se retiraba,

mientras Sting la embestía. Sus sentidos estaban tan abrumados que ella no pudo hacer

nada más que aferrarse al pecho de Natsu y jadear para recuperar el aire, su cabeza se

echaba hacia atrás presionándose en el hombro de Sting.

―¿Estás bien?‖ Le susurró Natsu en el oído.

―Sí,‖ jadeó ella. ―¡Sí. Sí, Oh Dios, Sí! ¡Follenme. Llénenme. Los dos. Me encanta. Me

encanta!‖ Lucy vio las estrellas cuando se vino, pero ellos no la dejaron recuperarse.

Cambiaron para empujar y sacar al unísono.

Oh Dios mío. Sting amaba a Natsu. Ella lo sabía con certeza. Sting amaba a Brian. Lo amaba.

Natsu estaba concentrado en el placer que le estaba dando a Lucy que él no se percataba de

mirada de Sting…

Sabía que Natsu no amaba a Sting. No de esa manera. No podía hacerlo. Natsu era suyo.

Sólo suyo.

Natsu no se movió por varios minutos. Él abrió los ojos, pero estaban vidriosos con esa

mirada lejana que tenía cuando estaba completamente dentro de su cabeza. ¿Lo oíste?‖

susurró él.

Lucy sonrió. Apartó la mano de Sting hacia un lado y acarició los pegajosos mechones de

rosados del sudoroso rostro de Brian.

―Sí, cariño. Lo oí. Déjalo venir.‖

Sting levantó la cabeza, oyendo atentamente. ―Yo no oigo nada,‖

―Trae algo para escribir,‖ le dijo a Sting. Y déjanos solos. Él es mío.

―¿Qué? Él no ha terminado, ¿verdad? Quería verlo venirse. Siempre se ve tan ardiente

cuando se deja ir.‖

―Lo hará en un momento. Ve a conseguir algo en dónde escribir. Créeme, vas a querer

escribir esto.‖

―Gracias por compartir a Natsu conmigo esta mañana, Lucy. Él ha estado distanciándose

de mí últimamente.‖ Sting besó la sien de Lucy con ternura y se retiró.

Uh, no. Ella no estaba compartiendo a Natsu. Por más emocionante y placentero que fue

su encuentro, ella prefería tener a Natsu para ella. Natsu era suyo. Sólo suyo. Y quería

mantenerlo de esa manera.

Sting buscó ruidosamente algo en qué escribir, pero Lucy escasamente se dio cuenta.

Estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con la idea de que no estaba

esperanzada, loca y profundamente lujuriosa con Natsu ―Master‖ Dragneel. En realidad

podía amarlo. Era una idea que no encajaba bien con ella.

―¿Por qué me estás mirando así?‖ Le preguntó Natsu, más alerta de lo que había estado

momentos antes.

―¿Cómo?‖

―Como si tuvieras un sabor feo en la boca.‖ Natsu se lamió los labios, con el ceño fruncido

por la confusión. ―

Sting arrojó un bolígrafo y un bloc de papel en lancama y huyó de la habitación. La

puerta se cerró detrás de él seguramente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en llevarse la ropa.‖

CAPÍTULO 33

Lucy puso su pila de información en la mesa del café entre su portátil y la copa de te de

manzanilla y contesto su celular. ¿No había notado el que eran las once de la noche en su

zona horaria?

―¿Hola?‖

―Te extraño,‖ murmuró Natsu. ―¿Te desperté?‖

Ella sonrió. Lo extrañaba también pero había estado tratando de terminar un montón de

trabajo desde que había regresado a casa. Estaba casi capturada. La culpa por abandonar

su trabajo para disfrutar de Natsu estaba empezando a disminuir. Sólo un poco. Quizás

ella podría regresar con el más pronto de lo que se imaginaba. ―No, aún estoy trabajando.

¿Cómo estuvo la filmación del video hoy?

―Estoy en todas las cinco tomas. Gray es un cerdo total en la cámara. El resto de nosotros

nos aburrimos.‖ Ella escucho la calumnia en su voz.

―Y entonces bebiste todo el día,‖ adivinó ella.

―Estábamos aburridos.‖

―Voy a dejarte ir.‖

―¿Por qué?‖

―Porque estoy trabajando.‖ Y no puedo soportar el sonido de tu voz cuando estas ebrio.

―¿Es ese el verdadero porque?‖

―Llámame mañana,‖ dijo ella. ―Cuando estés sobrio.‖

―¿Lucy?‖

Ella colgó. Suspiro y tomo su información. Sólo digitó un número cuando el teléfono sonó

de nuevo. Consideró no contestar, pero finalmente lo cogió.

―Natsu, no quiero hablar contigo ahora.‖

―¿Quién es Natsu?‖

Lucy se puso pálida. Su garganta se cerró.

Loke.

No podía respirar, mucho menos hablar. ¿Cómo había conseguido él su número

telefónico? Había sido cuidadosa de mantenerse sin registrar en las guías telefónicas y le

había dado el número a muy poca gente.

―¿Quién es Natsu?‖ repitió él.

Su única respuesta fue un grito de asombro. Paralizada de miedo, no pudo moverse. O

pensar.

―¿Él es la razón por la que has estado lejos de tu apartamento por más o menos tres

semanas?‖

¿Cómo sabia él que ella había estado lejos? ¿La estaba vigilando de nuevo?

―¿Te lo estás follando?‖

―¿Cómo conseguiste este número?‖ Ella preguntó alrededor del nudo de su garganta.

―¿Te lo estás follando? Lo mataré. Nadie te toca excepto yo. ¿Entiendes? Tú eres mi esposa.

Me perteneces‖

―Loke, estamos divorciados. Y en caso de que lo olvides, aún tengo una orden de

restricción.‖

―¿Vas a llamar a los policías? Adelante. Ellos no saben dónde estoy, pero te veré muy

pronto, cielo.‖ Él colgó.

Lucy tiró el teléfono a través del sofá como si se hubiera a transformado en una

serpiente. Se paró rápidamente, bajo las persianas de todas las ventanas y cerró de un

tirón las cortinas. Revisó para estar segura que la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada con

llave. Atornillada. Encadenada. Miro en los armarios. Revisó debajo de la cama y detrás de

las puertas. En los gabinetes de la cocina. La nevera. Ella estaba sola. Demasiado sola para

su comodidad. Cogió su celular y se encerró en el baño.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la cortina de la ducha se elevó un poco. Lucy marco al 911 y

sostuvo su dedo sobre Marcar cuando se aproximó a la bañera. Con el corazón aturdido,

ella agarró la cortina y la sacudió de nuevo.

Vacío.

Sus hombros se hundieron de alivio. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera con su espalda

contra la pared de azulejos fríos, así ella podía ver toda la habitación. Loke podría

haber aprendido a teletransportarse desde la última vez que lo había visto.

Llamó a Natsu.

Él respondió al segundo timbre. ―Oh, así que ahora quieres hablar conmigo.‖

Ella podía escuchar mucho ruido en el fondo. Música a todo volumen. Conversaciones.

Risas. Tintineos de vasos. Ella estaba asustada y él estaba de fiesta como, bueno, una

estrella de rock. El muy pendejo.

―L-Loke llamó,‖ susurró ella.

―¿Qué? No puedo oírte,‖ gritó Natsu

El ruido en el fondo cambio rápidamente. Él debía estarse moviendo hacia la salida o

algún lugar más tranquilo.

―Dilo de nuevo,‖ dijo él.

―L-Loke llamó.‖ Se secó una molesta lágrima con el dorso de su mano. ¿Qué va a

obtener con lágrimas? Nada. Ellas de seguro no hacen que un borracho deje de acusarte

de ser una puta asquerosa.

―¿Tu exmarido? Pensé que no tenías contacto con él. ¿Por qué te llamó?‖

―Quiere saber dónde he estado las últimas tres semanas,‖ susurró. Ella no podía hablar

más fuerte. Como si Loke pudiera escucharla.

―Te está acosando otra vez,‖ dijo Natsu con certeza. ―¿Tienes a alguien que pueda

quedarse contigo hasta que yo llegue allá?‖

―No, no te llamé para que vinieras. Él dijo que iba a matarte.‖

―¿Dijo eso? ¿Cómo si ni siquiera me conoce?‖

―No vengas.‖

―Entonces ven para acá. Inmediatamente.‖

Hubo un ruido en el apartamento de al lado y Lucy saltó.

Ya era suficientemente malo que tuviera que vivir con miedo, pero se rehusaba a poner a

Natsu en riesgo. Si ella iba hacia él, o el venía hacia ella, sabía que Loke podría herirlo.

Ella trago saliva y tomo un respiro profundo, esperando sonar confiada cuando dijo, ―No

seas ridículo. Tengo toneladas de trabajo que hacer. Él está siendo un idiota. Estaré bien.

Yo sé que no me molestara de nuevo. Le recordé que tengo una orden de restricción. Si se

acerca a mí, todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a la policía y ellos lo arrestaran.‖

―Si, está bien. Yo tan sólo me sentare por aquí por una semana y espero a que el psicótico

acosador de tu ex marido te deje en paz.‖

―Natsu—‖

―Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda. ¿Quieres que me quede en la línea contigo?‖

―Eso no es realmente necesa… Por un momento.‖

―Háblame de tu día,‖ dijo. Ella podía escuchar el ruido del bar en el fondo de nuevo. ―Hey,

Phil,‖ Él le gritó a alguien, ―Llámame un taxi, ¿sí?‖

―¿Ya te vas, Natsu?‖ Dijo un molesto sonido de mujer. ―Apenas empezamos la fiesta.‖

―No me estás hablando de tu día,‖ Natsu le dijo a Lucy.

―¿Qué quieres saber?‖

―Todo. Empieza desde el momento en que abriste tus ojos‖

―¿No debería empezar desde el momento en que rodé por la cama y traté de encontrarte,

pero no estabas allí?‖

―Sí, empieza con eso.‖ Ella podía oír la sonrisa en su voz.

Ella le contó sobre su día. Cada momento, incluido lo que Loke le había dicho por

teléfono. Natsu siguió hablando en el taxi camino al aeropuerto, mientras reservó un

vuelo en el mostrador de boletos, y todo el tiempo mientras esperaba por su vuelo. Ella se

sintió a salvo tan sólo teniéndolo al otro lado de la línea. Con el tiempo Lucy dejo el

baño y se metió en la cama con su teléfono. De todas formas, dejo todas las luces del

apartamento encendidas. No creía que podía manejar la oscuridad.

―Mi batería va a morir,‖ dijo él. ―Seguiré hablando tanto como pueda. Mi avión está

abordando pronto.‖

―Lamento ser una peste, Natsu.‖

―Tú no eres una peste.‖

Ella no se había dado cuenta que estaba a punto de llorar hasta que las lágrimas

empezaron a caer. ―No debí haberte llamado. Y no debería dejarte venir para acá,‖

susurró ella, y se sonó la nariz. ―Loke podría lastimarte.‖

―Yo me puedo cuidar de ese estúpido. No te preocupes por mí. Mantente a salvo

hasta que llegue. Ya sabes, si te vas a dormir ahora, estaré ahí cuando te despiertes.‖

Lucy asintió con la cabeza como si él pudiera verla. Estaba cansada. Drenada

mentalmente. ―Gracias por estar hay para mí.‖

―Eso no tiene importancia. Tu sabes que yo te a…‖

El teléfono se desconectó. Su batería debió haberse muerto. No queriendo darle a Loke

la oportunidad de llamarla de nuevo, apagó su teléfono. Mañana ella conseguiría cambiar

el número. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo la había encontrado Loke? Ella había sido muy

cuidadosa.


	26. Chapter 25

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sacó a Lucy de su lánguido sueño. Le tomo un

momento recordar que estaba en casa, no en el bus del tour.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Algunos rayos de sol se filtraron alrededor de los bordes de las

cortinas de su cuarto. ¿Ya era de mañana? Lucy salió de la cama, aun con la ropa que

había usado el día anterior.

El timbre sonó otra vez. Varias veces en una serie. Seguido del ruido del golpeteo de la

puerta.

¡Natsu! lo había hecho.

―Ya voy,‖ Gritó mientras se apresuraba hacia la puerta.

Le quitó la llave y la abrió, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

Ésta desvaneció instantáneamente.

―Buenos días, querida,‖ saludó Loke. Sus brillantes ojos azules barrieron su cuerpo de

pies a cabeza. ―¿Dormiste con ropa anoche, mi vida? Eres un desastre.‖

Él no lo era. Muy bronceado, Pelirojo, alto, atlético, y guapo, parecía como un anuncio

andante de un club de campo. La boca de Lucy se esforzó en producir palabras pero no

salió nada. Todo su cuerpo se había entumecido. No se podía mover.

―Toma, te traje flores. Sé cuánto de gustan las cosas frívolas.‖ Él le metió un enorme ramo

de flores variadas en su pecho. Ella las agarró automáticamente. Loke avanzó con su

alto y ágil cuerpo hacia el apartamento y cerró la puerta. ―Te dije que nos veríamos

pronto. ¿Por qué pareces tan aturdida?

―¡Déjame!‖ Se las arregló para gritar―

―¿No estás feliz de verme?‖

―Por supuesto que no estoy feliz de verte. ¡Lárgate de mi apartamento!‖

Él estiró su mano para tocarle el pecho y ella gimió de miedo.

Loke dejó caer su mano y sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación. ―No voy a

lastimarte, querida. Ya no me emborracho más. ¿Ves? Huele mi aliento.‖

El aliento mentolado de su enjuague bucal le lavó la cara. Ella se estremeció. No podía

evitarlo. Estaba aterrorizada de él. ―Ese no es el punto, Loke. No se supone que te

acerques a trescientos metros de mí. Si no te vas a la cuenta de tres, voy a llamar a la

policía.‖

―Lucy, tan solo escúchame.‖

―Uno.‖

―Me doy cuenta lo idiota que fui y he venido a pedirte perdón.‖

―Dos.‖

―He estado en tratamiento, Lucy. El pensamiento de que podemos estar juntos de nuevo

es la razón por la que necesito permanecer sobrio el resto de mi vida.‖

―Tres.‖ Lucy arrojó las flores al piso y se volteó para buscar su teléfono. Ella recordó

que se había quedado dormida con el contra su pecho la noche anterior. Se apresuró

hacia su cuarto para recuperarlo.

―Espera.‖ Loke la siguió hasta la sala de estar. El sonido de sus pasos detrás de ella hizo

que su corazón se acelerara. Se cubrió la parte trasera de su cabeza con una mano y

camino de lado así ella podría mantener un ojo encima de él. No se pondría junto a él

para que le diera un golpe en la cabeza en el segundo que le diera la espalda.

―Tan solo dame una oportunidad. Por favor, Lucy. Escúchame.‖ Sus fuertes dedos le

agarraron el brazo.

Ella se congeló, temblando incontrolablemente. No podía respirar. ―¿Cómo me

encontraste, Loke?‖ dijo ella, jadeando. ―¿Cómo? Yo hice todo bien.‖

Él dio una risita. ―Esa parte fue fácil. No hay muchos Thunderbirds del 57 registrados en

este estado.‖

Por supuesto. Su carro. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida?

―¿Por qué estás temblando? Te dije que no te lastimaré. No tengas miedo.‖

―¿No tengas miedo? ¡No tengas miedo!‖ Ella se volteó y lo empujó con ambas manos. ―Tú

me llevaste al hospital, eres un loco hijo-de-puta. Casi me matas.‖

―Ese no era yo, cariño. No era yo. Estaba borracho y tú me estabas engañando con el

encargado de la gasolinera. Perdí el control. Pero no pasará de nuevo. Lo prometo. Nunca

te lastimaré de nuevo. Nunca.‖

¿El encargado de la gasolinera? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Ella nunca había

salido con el encargado de la gasolinera. Ni siquiera conocía un encargado de una

gasolinera.

―Ya no soy ese hombre. ¿Recuerdas el hombre encantador del que te enamoraste?‖ él

sonrió y ella casi pudo recordar el hombre con el que se había casado, pero recordó un

rostro retorcido de rabia y un par de duros puños más vívidamente.

―Está de vuelta. Soy yo,‖ continuó, presionando una mano en su pecho, ―Estoy de vuelta y

podemos volver, Lucy. Regresar a la forma en que eran las cosas cuando empezamos. Te

gustaría eso, ¿cierto? Nunca quise lastimarte, mi vida. Tienes que creerme. Soy mejor

ahora. He cambiado. Mucho. De verdad. Te amo. Tú me crees, ¿cierto?‖

El estómago de Lucy se revolvía con el sonido de esas dos palabras deslizándose entre

sus labios. Nada había cambiado. Esto era exactamente como cada vez que él le había

hablado para que volvieran. Bueno, una cosa había cambiado. Ella lo había hecho.

Conocía el amor verdadero con un buen hombre. Natsu le había mostrado la diferencia.

Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia Loke. ―Incluso si te creyera, y no lo hago, no importaría.

No te amo. Tengo un nuevo novio. Uno que me respeta y me trata bien. Él no piensa que

soy una zorra o me acusa falsamente de engañarlo.‖

Los ojos de Loke se endurecieron y su labio superior se frunció. Un escalofrío de miedo

corrió por su espina dorsal. Como sospechaba, la oscuridad en él fue cuidadosamente

velada detrás de sus mentiras y sus intentos de manipulaciones. Después de varios

segundos, Loke se relajó y sonrió. "Oh, sí. Natsu. "

"¿Te conozco? " preguntó Natsu desde la puerta principal abierta.

CAPÍTULO 35

Natsu todavía estaba un poco atontado por el largo vuelo, pero no creyó que estuviera

alucinando. Había algo íntimo entre Lucy y ese tipo que le agarraba el brazo. El hombre

alto se dio vuelta y abrió los ojos violentamente. ―Esto tiene que ser una broma, Lucy.

¿Tu nuevo novio es un matón?‖

―No es un matón,‖ susurró ella. ―Es perfecto.‖

―¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?‖ Preguntó Natsu, levantando las cejas de manera

interrogativa.

Las manos de Lucy se apretaron en puños. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando. Él podía

verlo desde el otro lado de la habitación. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Quién era este tipo? ¿Y por

qué estaba tocando a Lucy con tanta familiaridad? ¿Había estado tan apresurada por

regresar a Kansas City para poder reunirse con un amante secreto? Sabía que él iba a

venir. Seguramente no era tan estúpida para ser agarrada con tanta facilidad.

―Te puedes ir, matón. Mi esposa y yo estamos juntos de nuevo.‖ El hombre envolvió un

brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucy y la apretó a su lado. Sus labios le acariciaron

la sien.

El corazón de Natsu golpeó violentamente contra su pecho. ―¿Esposa?‖ Farfulló Natsu.

¿Este era Loke? ¿Este guapo y pulcro hombre era el maldito hijo de puta que había

lastimado a Lucy tan severamente que no podía soportar el sonido de la palabra amor?

No podía ser. Natsu estaba seguro de que Lok tenía cuernos curvados, piel gruesa y

roja, ojos llameantes y pezuñas. Este tipo que pertenecía a una tarjeta de Navidad, vestido

con un suéter de renos rodeado por su cariñosa esposa, 2 niños y su fiel Golden Retriever,

no podía ser Loke. No era posible. Además, ¿No estaban divorciados?

Lucy sacudió la cabeza y abrió la boca, pero no produjo ningún sonido. Natsu nunca la

había visto tan pálida. Él decidió que ella no estaba asustada por haber sido agarrada en el

acto con un tipo bien parecido. Estaba aterrorizada. Pero Natsu estaba aquí ahora. Él no

dejaría que este imbécil la lastimara de nuevo. Ni física, ni emocional ni psicológicamente.

No le daría la oportunidad.

―¿Así que tú eres Loke?‖ dijo Brian, adentrándose en el apartamento. No con

movimientos bruscos. No sabía lo que este loco bastardo era capaz de hacer.

Loke sonrió y agitó su cabeza con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción en su perfecto

rostro. ―Te habló de mí, ¿verdad?‖

―Oh sí, me habló de ti.‖ La ira de Natsu luchaba por salir, pero sabía que tenía que

mantenerla al margen. Su primer impulso fue golpear a este tipo, pero no quería asustar a

Lucy. No quería que pensara que era igual a este imbécil.

Loke pasó sus dedos de arriba abajo por el brazo de Lucy mientas esperaba que Natsu

hiciera su movimiento. Ella se quedó petrificada a su lado, queriendo vomitar por la

ansiedad. Cuando Loke la apretó con fuerza, ella gimió.

La ira de Natsu estalló. ―Quítale tus malditas manos de encima.‖ Él atravesó la habitación

en tres zancadas, con los puños levantados en forma de amenaza.

―¡Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera!‖ dijo Loke, retrocediendo y poniendo a Lucy

frente a su cuerpo para protegerse. ―Sé que los matones resuelves las diferencias con

violencia, pero los hombres civiliza—‖

―Estás a punto de descubrir que tan violento este matón puede llegar a ser, maricón,

pedazo de mierda. Te dije que le quitaras tus malditas manos de encima. ¡Ahora!‖

Loke dejó caer las manos de los hombros de Lucy.

Emitiendo un suspiro de alivio, ella dio un paso hacia Natsu. Él abrió los brazos para

abrazarla, pero Loke la agarró de nuevo. Ella se estremeció como y él le fuera a pegar.

El corazón de Natsu se apresuró. Sus ojos se estrecharon. ―Te lo advertí, imbécil,‖ dijo él.

―Ahora te patearé el trasero.‖

Natsu avanzó hacia Loke, pero antes de que pudiera darle un golpe, Lucy se interpuso

entre ellos y levantó las manos para detenerlo. ―No, Natsu. No lo golpees.‖

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron violentamente. ¿Estaba defendiéndolo? ¿Cómo podía

defenderlo? A lo mejor lo que Loke había dicho de que estaban juntos de nuevo había

sido la verdad. Él obviamente parecía su esposo—atractivo, pulcro, rico y bien educado.

Modales perfectos. Rostro perfecto. Cuerpo perfecto. Todo lo que Lucy merecía en un

esposo. Seguramente era una opción más práctica que Natsu. Incluso él no podía negar

esa realidad.

Natsu sacudió la cabeza por sus pensamientos. No. Loke no la merecía. La había

lastimado de todas las maneras imaginables. Ella no necesitaba alguien que luciera

apropiado a su lado. Necesitaba alguien que la apoyara y que la dejara ser ella mismo.

Necesitaba a Natsu, maldita sean incluso si ella no lo admitía.

―No sólo lo voy a golpear‖ dijo Natsu. ―Voy a acabarlo.‖

―No, por favor no lo hagas.‖

Natsu no podía creer que todavía estaba tratando de proteger al imbécil. ¿Estaba loco?

―¿Por qué no? Él se lo merece.‖

―Porque,‖ dijo ella, mirando a Natsu con preocupación en sus lindos ojos de color

verde, ―Te lastimarás las manos.‖ Lucy agarró un florero de cristal de una mesa y se

lo arrojó al pecho. ―Usa esto.‖

Natsu sonrió y levanto el florero en una mano, probando su peso. ―¿Estás segura? Es un

bonito florero. También es pesado. Potencialmente letal.‖ Él miró a Loke, satisfecho de

ver el miedo en sus ojos. Lanzó la mirada hacia las flores que cubrían el suelo cerca a la

puerta. ―Y tienes unas flores que alguien—no yo, una vez más—entregó personalmente…‖

Lucy chocó contra Natsu cuando Loke la empujó. Él corrió hacia la puerta de entrada,

pero Natsu lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa antes de que pudiera salir al pasillo. ―¿A

dónde crees que vas?‖ Natsu cerró la puerta con el pie.

―¡Déjame ir!‖

―No creo que lo entiendas. Quiero pelear contigo, amigo. Y tengo muchas ganas de

causarte algún daño permanente.‖

―Voy a llamar a la policía,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Se supone que él no puede estar cerca de mí.‖

Natsu se alegró al ver su confianza regresaba. Apenas la había reconocido cuando llegó.

―Gran idea. Mantendré a este tipo ocupado hasta que ellos llegan.‖

Tan pronto como ella desapareció en la habitación en la parte trasera de su apartamento,

Loke envió un golpe hacia Natsu. Natsu se agachó. En su juventud, había estado en más

peleas de las que podía contar y era obvio que este cobarde nunca había peleado con un

hombre.

No, era el tipo de cobarde que le pegaba a las mujeres y le daba patadas a los cachorritos.

Loke luchó contra el agarre que Natsu tenía en el cuello de su camisa. ―Aparta tus

manos de mí, tú sucio matón. Si me haces un rasguño, mi padre te mandará a la cárcel

por el resto de tu vida.‖

―¿Me vas a acusar con tu papi? Eres aún más patético de lo que imaginé.‖ Natsu lo apartó

de la puerta y lo arrojó en un sillón. ―Siéntate mientras esperamos a que el pedido de tus

esposas llegue.‖

Cuando Loke trató de levantarse, Natsu le dio un golpe en el rostro.

―Ahora escúchame, hijo de puta, la única cosa que me impide que te desgarre la cabeza y

mear en el agujero de tu cuello es imaginar el desastre que tu sangre le haría a la

alfombra de Lucy. Así que sólo quédate sentado calmadamente o yo podría hacer algo

para que no vivas lo suficiente como para arrepentirte.

Hablar basura era normalmente el truco que funcionaba en este tipo de cobarde, pero

Natsu estaría feliz de convertir sus amenazas en realidad. Le daría un gran placer acabar

con el lindo rostro de este tipo.

―En realidad no sé qué tienes contra mí. Si es porque te llamé matón, entonces me

disculpo por eso.

Loke destilaba simpatía por los poros, pero Natsu no le creía, ―No me importa lo que

pienses de mí, cerdo arrogante. Golpeaste a una mujer. Mi mujer. Estás en la cima de mi

lista negra.‖

―No sé de dónde sacaste la información. Nunca golpearía una mujer. Sobre todo, no a

Lucy, yo la amo.‖ Él cerró los ojos y se estremeció con un atormentado éxtasis. ―Oh Dios,

Te amo, Lucy. Te amo demasiado.‖

Natsu arrugó la nariz. Este tipo era un demente. ―No me extraña que ella odie tanto esa

palabra.‖

Loke abrió los ojos, una fría sonrisa se extendió en su rostro. Espeluznante. Era un

demente.

―Nunca te lo ha dicho, ¿Verdad?‖Loke se echó a reír con un extraño júbilo. ―Y nunca

lo hará. No te dirá que te ama, porque todavía me ama. Soy el dueño de su corazón para

siempre. Me aseguraré de eso. Siempre será mía. Eternamente. La arruiné para todos los

demás hombres. Y lo hice a propósito. Loke bajó la barbilla y levantó la mirada hacia

Natsu . ―Matón.‖

Loke se apartó del sillón y empujó a Natsu hacia atrás con ambas manos. Natsu se

tambaleó, recuperó el equilibrio y se dirigió tras él. Nunca debió de haber bajado la

guardia. Loke abrió la puerta. Natsu extendió el brazo en frente de él para detenerlo.

Burlándose maliciosamente. Loke cerró la puerta. En la mano de Natsu.

―¡Ow! Maldición.‖ Natsu acunó la mano contra su pecho.

―Idiota,‖ Lucy gritó y saltó sobre la espalda de Loke.

Sus rodillas se clavaban a los lados de Loke para mantenerse encima de su cuerpo, ella

repetidamente le dio golpes en la cabeza con ambas manos. ―Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido,

estúpido—‖

―Ow, Lucy, Eso duele. Detente,‖ Se quejó Loke.

Ella continuó golpeándolo, puntualizando los golpes con, ―Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido,

estúpido, estúpido.‖

Natsu observaba, extrañamente divertido por su perorata. Loke trató de quitársela de la

espalda, pero lo tenía bloqueado y no tenía esperanza de escapar.

La mano izquierda de Natsu ya estaba tan hinchada que no podía cerrarla correctamente.

Pero ver a Lucy golpear a Loke en venganza. Valía la pena.

Loke se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos tratando de evitar que le siguiera pegando.

―Te odio,‖ Le gritó. ―Te odio. Te odio.‖ Cuando las lágrimas empezaron a fluir, Natsu no

podía quedarse allí parado mirando. Él le tocó el centro de la espalda y ella dudó. Giró la

cabeza para mirarlo, las lágrimas corrían su rostro y caían por su mandíbula.

―Está bien, cariño.‖ Murmuró él. ―Ven aquí.‖

Ella cayó en su abrazo, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas

alrededor de su cintura. Sollozó contra su hombro, empapándole la camiseta en segundos.

Él le acarició la espalda y frotó los labios contra su cabello. ―Está bien. Estoy aquí. Te

tengo. Shh.‖

Finalmente libre, Loke abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos oficiales de policía en el

umbral.

―¿Es usted Loke ?‖ Preguntó uno de los oficiales.

―No, pero gracias a Dios están aquí. Llegaron justo a tiempo,‖ dijo Loke. ―Es él. Justo

allí.‖

Él señaló a Natsu.

* * *

><p>Se que el cap es algo pequeño ... pero estamos cerca de la recta final...<p>

nos leemos mañana para saber que paso despues con la policia XD


	27. Chapter 26

Lucy no entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué la estaban apartando del firme y

reconfortante abrazo de Natsu? ¿Por qué dos oficiales de policía tiraron a Natsu sobre el

suelo y lo esposaron? ¿Por qué dejaron a Loke salir del apartamento tan casualmente?

―¿Qué está pasando?‖ Gritó ella.

―Está bien, señora. Lo tenemos,‖ dijo uno de los policías y luego comenzó a recitarle los

derechos a Natsu.

―¿Por qué están arrestando a mi novio?‖

Los dos policías la miraron confundidos.

―No soy el tipo que están buscando,‖ dijo Natsu, todavía boca abajo contra el suelo. ―Lo

dejaron escapar.‖

Los oficiales miraron a Lucy como si no creyeran lo que Natsu estaba diciendo y

necesitaran su verificación para proceder.

―Ese es Natsu Dragneel, no Loke,‖ dijo Lucy. ―Loke es un hombre alto,

santurrón .‖

―¡Mierda!‖ Dijo uno de los oficiales y salió del apartamento por el pasillo.

―No se mueva,‖ Gritó él, corriendo por el pasillo. ―Dije que no se mueva. Voy a usar la

pistola electica si no se detiene.‖

El más joven de los dos oficiales dudó, mirando a Natsu con una especie de expresión de

vértigo. ―Natsu Dragneel. ¿El guitarrista principal de los Slayers?‖

―Compórtate como un fan después,‖ dijo Lucy, ―Ese imbécil que dejaron escapar

rompió la mano de Natsu. ¿Vas a dejar que se escape?‖

El oficial juntó las cejas. ―Lo acabaré,‖ dijo él y fue tras su compañero.

Un chisporroteo eléctrico sonó en el pasillo seguido por un grito de dolor.

―Heh. Creo que lo agarraron,‖ Natsu sonrió. ―Espero que te duela, ¡Imbécil!‖ gritó.

Lucy ayudó a Natsu a sentarse, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer con las esposas de

las manos por detrás de su espalda.

―Siento mucho todo esto.‖ Ella se arrodilló frente a él y le tocó el rostro.

―No es gran cosa. He sido arrestado antes.‖

El corazón de Lucy dio un vuelco. ―¿En serio? ¿Por qué?‖

―Por pelear. Solía ser un mocoso impulsivo.‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―De alguna forma creo totalmente eso.‖Lucy dio la vuelta para

examinarle la mano. Estaba horriblemente magullada e hinchada. No podía decir si

estaba rota y no quería lastimarlo al examinarlo rigurosamente. ―¿Cómo está tu mano?

¿Crees que está rota?‖

―No sé, pero no importa. Lo importante es que estás a salvo.‖

Él era demasiado dulce. Si Loke le había causado daños permanentes a la mano de

Natsu, Lucy se perdonaría por eso. ―Voy a traerte hielo.‖ Ella comenzó a levantarse del

suelo pero él se inclinó contra ella.

―No, quédate conmigo.‖

Lucy miró de forma vaga por encima del hombro de Natsu. ―Nunca debí de haberte

llamado.‖

―¿Qué? No puedes hablar en serio, Lucy. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que podría

haber sucedido si hubieras estado aquí sola con ese tipo. Es un total demente. ¿Cómo es

que anda suelto por las calles?‖

―Tiene libertad condicional. Su papá tiene amigos en lugares altos.‖

―A lo mejor esta vez lo encerrarán. Es obvio que no ha aprendido la lección.‖

Lucy se frotó la frente, un sentimiento de impotencia se derramó sobre ella. ―Supongo

que necesito cambiarme el nombre de nuevo. Mudarme de ciudad. Comenzar de nuevo.

Dios, estoy cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de que él controle mi vida.‖

―Jódelo, Lucy.‖

Lucy se puso rígida, la simple idea la llenaba de pavor. Y náuseas.

―No quiero decir literalmente.‖ Natsu sacudió la cabeza. ―Él es el único que tiene

problemas. Tú no deberías tener que ocultarte por el miedo.‖

―Algunas veces es más fácil ocultarse.‖

―¿Desde cuando eres el tipo de persona que toma el camino más fácil?‖

Ella sabía que no sería capaz de explicarlo de una manera que él lo entendiera.

Realmente no se entendía a ella misma. Loke sabía cómo utilizar cada botón y los

presionaba repetidamente, sin durarlo. ―Es sólo que hay algo en él que me atemoriza.‖

―Lo sé, cariño. Haz lo que necesites para sentirse segura.‖ Él presionó los hombros contra

los de ella. ―En realidad, ahora me gustaría abrazarte, pero estoy algo atorado.‖

Ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cintura y descansó la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

―De vez en cuando me gusta inmovilizarte, pero no así.‖

―Vas a dejar que me quede aquí en Kansas City hasta que regresemos a un tour, ¿verdad?

Es obvio que no puedo grabar con mi mano toda estropeada.‖

―Preferiría ir a Los Ángeles contigo. No sé si puedo soportar estar en este apartamento.‖

Ella miró alrededor. Sí, La presencia de Loke ensució todo el lugar. No se podría

concentrar en su trabajo de investigación. No sería capaz de dormir, mucho menos de

concentrarse.

―Si estás empeñada es cambiarte el nombre, eres más que bienvenida a usar mi apellido.‖

Ella le cubrió la boca con una mano. ―No te atrevas a sugerir las Vegas de nuevo.‖

El oficial de policía más joven entró por la puerta principal. ―Bueno, lo tenemos bajo

custodia,‖ dijo él. ―Déjeme quitarle esas esposas, Master Dragneel.‖

Lucy se hizo a un lado y el oficial se puso en cuclillas para quitarle las esposas. Tan

pronto estuvo libre, Natsu acunó la mano izquierda contra su pecho. Trató de ocultar la

mueca de dolor con una sonrisa de gratitud, pero no podía engañar a Lucy. Sus dedos

ya estaban negros y azules. Ella tenía que llevarlo a la sala de emergencia para tomarle

una radiografía.

―Espero que hubiera algo de brutalidad policiaca involucrada en este arresto,‖ dijo Natsu.

El oficial guiñó un ojo. ―Tal vez un poco. Me siento estúpido preguntando esto, pero soy

un gran fan suyo. ¿Me podría dar un autógrafo?‖

―Sí, no hay problema.‖ Natsu se levantó.

Mientras firmaba el autógrafo con la mano derecha, el oficial le dijo a Lucy.

―Probablemente tenemos lo suficiente para mantener a su ex marido encarcelado hasta

que regrese a la corte—el idiota se quitó la tobillera de arresto domiciliario, está a cientos

de kilómetros fuera del perímetro y violó la orden de restricción—pero sugiero que

presente cargos adicionales contra él. Entre más tengamos en contra de este tipo, más

fácil será mantenerlo encerrado.‖

Ella miró a Natsu, que se presionaba los nudillos de la mano herida y fruncía el ceño.

―Necesito llevar a Natsu al hospital para que le revisen la mano. ¿Puedo presentar cargos

después?‖

―Um, sí. Sólo tiene que ir al centro y presentar une queja lo más pronto posible. Dragneel

también debería presentar cargos.‖

―Definitivamente presentaré cargos,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Estoy considerando incluso exagerar las

cosas.‖

Una semana después, sentado entre una pila de ropa sucia y latas de cerveza vacías en el

bus, Natsu tocó una progresión de acordes y Sting lo siguió con dos notas. Cuando llegaron

al final del riff, Gray dijo, ―Sí, me gusta. Gajeel, ¿Qué tienes?‖

―Es difícil componer cuando tu batería está guardada en el camión, amigo.‖ Él tocó con

sus baquetas un lado del refrigerador que estaba junto a él. ―Ese es el ritmo que escuché,

pero sin los platillos, sin los bombos y sin…‖ Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

―Necesitamos tener un tiempo en el estudio,‖ dijo Natsu. ―¿Cuándo es nuestro próximo

descanso?‖ Debido a la mano herida de Natsu, el último descanso de la banda había sido

un completo fiasco. Su mano no se había roto, pero la hinchazón le impidió tocar por casi

una semana. Toda la grabación que habían planeado hacer en el estudio había sido

completamente inservible. No se vieron obligados a cancelar el tour, pero Natsu sabía que

la presentación de la última noche había sido menos estelar por su parte.

―Tenemos otra semana de tour y luego dos semanas libres a finales de junio,‖ dijo Gray.

―Para entonces grabaremos algo. Por ahora, sólo tenemos que seguir escribiendo para

estar listos para cuando el momento llegue.‖

―Tan pronto como Dragneel se acueste con Lucy, tendremos suficiente música para diez

álbumes.‖ Dijo Sting con la chupeta en la boca.

Jellal le dio un golpe a Natsu en la espalda. ―Necesitas comenzar a componer riffs para

bajo también. No puedo seguir el ritmo.‖

Natsu miró a Jellal por encima del hombro y sonrió. ―Lo intentaré.‖

―¿Dónde está tu amada?‖ Preguntó Gray.

―Está en el otro bus trabajando en su investigación,‖ dijo Natsu. ―Ella dijo que la

estábamos distrayendo mucho y que nunca terminaría si no se aleja de nosotros por un

par de horas.‖

―¿Es por eso que estamos teniendo una sección en este bus de porquería? Esa mujer sabe

cómo obtener exactamente lo que quiere, ¿verdad?‖ Sting se rió. ―No es de extrañar que

Natsu esté enamorado.‖

Jellal le golpeó la espalda a Natsu de nuevo.

―Es una pena que el sentimiento no sea mutuo,‖ Murmuró Natsu en voz baja. Él agarró

una hoja de la pila que estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía salpicaduras de jarabe de chocolate

por todas partes. Recordando lo que había estado haciendo cuando esta gema vino a él,

Natsu sonrió para sí mismo.

―¿A qué te refieres con que no es mutuo?‖ Preguntó Sting. ―Entraste al castillo y la salvaste

del dragón malvado. Ninguna mujer se quedaría con cinco patanes durante cinco

semanas por el bien de la investigación. Ella te ama, hombre. No estaría aquí si no te

amara.‖

Natsu soltó un bufido. ―Trata de convencerla de eso. Sólo está aquí para trabajar.‖

―¿A quién le importa si lo ama?‖ Dijo Gajeel. ―Lo folla bien, mantiene el bus limpio, y

cocina para nosotros. En lo que a mí respecta, nadie pierde en este juego.‖

Gray empujó a Gajeel del mostrador y éste cayó al suelo. ―No hables así de Lucy, idiota.‖

Gajeel se puso de pie y empujó a Gray, antes de caminar al otro lado del bus y de sentarse

junto a Sting en la mesa del comedor. ―No quise faltarle al respeto. Ella es una mujer

genial. Yo sólo quería decir que si ella no quiere admitir que ama a Natsu, ¿Cuál es el

problema?‖

―Es bueno escucharlo,‖ Murmuró Gray en el suelo. Él miró a Natsu y sonrió. ―Te gustaría

escuchárselo decir, ¿verdad?‖

Natsu se encogió de hombros. ―Ninguno de los dos lo ha dicho.‖

―¿No se lo has dicho?‖ Preguntó Sting. ―Idiota. Ella probablemente es una de esas chicas

que se niega a decirlo primero.‖

Natsu sacudió la cabeza. ―Ella lo prohibió. La has escuchado. Cuando alguien le pregunta

sobre nosotros, sólo se ríe y dice que no es nada serio. Sólo estamos pasando un buen rato.‖

―Nadie cree eso, Natsu,‖ Dijo Sting. ―No lo crees, ¿verdad?‖

―Tal vez. Ya deja el tema, ¿De acuerdo?‖

―Esa mujer te tiene agarrado de las pelotas Natsu,‖ dijo Jellal.

Natsu lo miró y se echó a reír. ―Sí, pero la manera que en las agarra—lo suficiente para

tener mi atención, pero no tan fuerte como para querer alejarme—se siente bien.‖

Gajeel empezó a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

A lo mejor él tenía que decirle cómo se sentía para vencer sus barreras. ¿Qué es lo peor

que podría pasar?‖

Ella podría irse.

Su estomagó dio un vuelco.

Esperaría un poco más.

Natsu le pasó la hoja salpicada con chocolate a Sting. ―Creo que este solo encaja bien con

ese último riff.‖

Sting le dio una sonrisita triste. ―Está bien. Entonces, vamos a escucharlo.

* * *

><p>Lucy ingresó más números en la hoja de cálculo de su ordenador. Su investigación<p>

había aportado datos consistentes y mostró dos fuertes tendencias de comportamiento

entre las groupies. Ella no tenía duda de que esta investigación iba a salvar toda su

carrera. Y si no lo hacía, no era el fin del mundo. Lucy había comenzado a trabajar en

una propuesta para un libro de no ficción que garantizaba ser un bestseller.

―Espero que estés sonriendo de esa manera porque estás pensando en mí,‖ Dijo Natsu.

Ella levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador. No lo había oído entrar al bus. Él le

besó la mejilla y se deslizó en la cabina al otro lado de ella. Su sonrisa destelló. ―Siempre

estoy pensando en ti.‖

Hubo un ruido en la parte delantera del bus mientras Sting entraba. ―Lucy,‖ dijo él,

―Mira lo que conseguí.‖

―¿Chupetas de cereza?‖ Preguntó ella.

―Camarón fresco. Uno de los roadies los compró. ¿Harías camarones rebozados?‖ Él dejó

la bolsa en la mesa y le dio una mirada de cachorrito. Él sabía que ella no se podía resistir.

―Por favor.‖

Ella sonrió y asintió. ―Después de que termine de ingresar esta información.‖ Ella

comenzó a digitar en la siguiente fila de números.

―Te refieres a después de que yo terminé de entrar en ti,‖ dijo Natsu.

Lucy levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su ordenador. Natsu le dio esa mirada que no

podía resistir. Esa mirada de desnúdate inmediatamente. Ella guardo la información y

cerró el laptop, colocando la pila de papeles sobre el ordenador. ―Lo siento, Sting. Natsu

gana.‖

―Pero estoy muriéndome de hambre.‖

―Terminaremos en una o dos horas,‖ dijo Natsu.

―O cuatro,‖ dijo Lucy.

―O cuatro.‖ Natsu salió de la cabina y extendió la mano hacia Lucy.

―¿Cuatro horas? Moriré para ese momento.‖ Él tomó el asiento desocupado de Natsu y

miró con atención la bolsa con olor a pescado.

―Estoy segura que puedes encontrar algo para comer en el refrigerador.‖ Lucy salió de

la cabina, tomó la mano de Natsu y miró de nuevo a Sting. ―¿Qué hacían antes de que yo

me uniera al tour?‖

―Escasamente vivíamos,‖ dijo Sting. ―Nos ahogábamos en nuestra propia porquería. Mal

alimentados. Huesudos y anémicos.‖ Él extendió la mano hacia ella, con su cabeza

colapsando sobre la mesa mientras se hacía el muerto.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Pobres bebecitos.‖

Natsu la llevó hacia la habitación. ―Eres demasiado buena para nosotros.‖

―Me gusta cuidar de ustedes. Todos han comenzado a ser importantes para mí en el

último mes.‖

―¿Incluso Gajeel?‖

Ella se rió. ―Sí, incluso Gajeel.‖

―Tú también eres importante para nosotros,‖ dijo él. ―No puedo recordar la última vez

que nos sentimos tan…establecidos.‖

¿Establecidos? Ugh. ―Soy una latosa, ¿verdad?‖

Natsu la llevó por la puerta de la habitación y la tiró contra su cuerpo, besándola con

voracidad. Él cerró la puerta de una patada.

―No eres una latosa,‖ murmuró él. ―Eres maravillosa. Como dije, demasiado buena para

nosotros.‖

Ella le besó la comisura de la boca. ―Tus mentiras son buenas para mi ego.‖

―Nunca te he mentido,‖ susurró él, sus labios recorrieron suavemente la piel de su mejilla

y su oído. Natsu llevó el lóbulo a su boca, presionándolo contra sus dientes superiores con

la lengua. Lucy contuvo la respiración. Olvidó todo excepto a él.

Las manos de Natsu se movieron hacia los botones de su blusa, liberándolos uno al tiempo

mientras su lengua acariciaba el sensible lugar detrás de la oreja de Lucy. Los dedos de

ella se curvaron en su ducho pecho mientras se balanceaba contra él.

Él le bajó la blusa por los hombros y llevó la boca a su clavícula, besándole la piel con

suavidad. Con tanta suavidad que a ella le dieron ganas de llorar.

―¿Natsu?‖ susurró ella.

Él levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente. ―¿Hmm?‖

―Estás siendo muy tierno.‖

―¿No te gusta?‖

―No dije eso. Sólo me preguntaba que trajo esa ternura tan de repente.‖

Él sonrió. ―Jellal necesita música para el bajo. Tengo que disminuir el ritmo un poco.‖

Ella puso las manos en su rostro y se levantó en puntillas para besarle los labios. ―¿Sólo de

eso se trata? Pensé que a lo mejor tenías algo que decirme.‖

Él frunció el ceño. Tragó saliva para calmarse. ―¿Cómo qué?‖

―Como que has estado pensando en algo pervertido y me imagino que será mejor que me

prepares antes de caiga en la trampa.‖

―Crees que sólo pienso en sexo.‖ Él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza levemente. ―Algunas veces

creo que esto es imposible.‖

El corazón de Lucy latió dolorosamente en su pecho. Desde que habían regresado de

Kansas City, él había estado actuando extrañamente. Como si quisiera romper con ella o

algo parecido. Y después de haber sido tan rudamente introducido en el pasado de Lucy,

¿Quién podía culparlo? Pero eso no era algo que ella pudiera cambiar. Loke había

dejado un gran impacto en su vida sin importar que a Natsu le gustara o no.

―No sé qué quieres de mí, Natsu.‖

―Sí, lo sabes. Es por eso que te asustas cuando soy cariñoso contigo.‖

De manera que esto no tenía que ver con su pasado. Tenía que ver con su futuro. ―No

estoy asustada.‖ Pero sí lo estaba. Estaba aterrorizada. Sobre todo porque no podía

imaginarse su futuro sin Natsu.

―¿Puedes dejarme ser cariñoso sin convertirlo en una broma?‖

―No estoy bromeando.‖

Él arqueó una ceja. ―¿En serio?‖

―Me quedaré callada.‖

―Sólo deja de pensar tanto y siente,‖ dijo él. ―Y no me refiero a tu cuerpo. Sé que me

sientes con tu cuerpo. Me refiero aquí.‖ Él le puso tres dedos en el pecho sobre su corazón.

―No creo que hayas escuchado lo que está ocurriendo aquí.‖

―Yo lo he…‖

Natsu le cubrió la boca con los dedos. ―Shhh.‖

Algo había cambiado en él. Ella podía verlo en sus ojos. Él parecía…desesperado.

―Nat—‖

―Shhh.‖

―Pero—‖

―Shhh.‖

Ella asintió. Él le apartó los dedos de la boca. Ella se mordió el labio. Natsu la miró

fijamente, obviamente luchando con sus palabras. Ella esperó a que él dijera algo, pero en

cambio él bajó la cabeza y la besó. Sus sentimientos de desesperación también se

reflejaron en sus besos.

―Tan sólo ámame, Lucy,‖ susurró contra sus labios. ―Por favor.‖

Ella volteó la cabeza para romper el beso. ―¿Qué dijiste?‖

Él miró por encima de su cabeza, tragando saliva varias veces. ―Hazme el amor, Lucy.

Por favor.‖

Eso no era lo que había dicho, pero ella podía aceptar sus modificadas palabras. No podía

aceptar su petición original. La expresión de su rostro mientras él luchaba por ocultar sus

emociones le hizo doler el corazón.

Ella le tocó el rostro y él la miró. ―Cariñosamente. Eso es lo que necesitas, ¿verdad?‖

Él asintió levemente. Ella también asintió con las lágrimas ardiéndole en los ojos. Hubiera

dado cualquier cosa por haber conocido a Natsu antes que a Loke.

Entonces no sería tan malditamente difícil revelar lo que ocultaba en su corazón y aceptar

lo que estaba en el.

Se desvistieron el uno al otro lentamente hasta que quedaron de frente desnudos, los dos

excitados y serenos. Las manos de Lucy se deslizaron sobre la cálida piel del pecho de

Natsu. Sus labios siguieron sus caricias.

―Esta es la parte en la que me cargas en tus brazos y me llevas la cama,‖ dijo él.

Ella se echó a reír. ―Oye, estoy tratando de ser seria.‖

―¿Quién dijo que yo no estaba hablando en serio?‖ Él sonrió y luego jadeó cuando ella lo

agarró de la cintura y lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo. Ella dio un par de pasos y lo

arrojó en la cama. Él se echó a reír, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. Su risa calentó el

corazón de Lucy. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que amaba, erm, que le gustaba de

este hombre.

―Lo siento, casi lo echo a perder. Necesito ejercitarme más. Tengo bíceps enclenques.‖ Ella

subió a la cama junto a él, instándolo para que se acercara al cabecero. ―Y esta es la parte

en donde froto pétalos de rosas sobre tu piel, ¿verdad?‖

―Creo que no tenemos pétalos de rosas.‖

―Cierra los ojos.‖ Ella se soltó el cabello. Él cerró los ojos. Lucy se inclinó sobre él y

acarició con su grueso cabello el vientre de Natsu. ―Imagina que esto es un pétalo de una

rosa.‖

―Me gusta saber lo que es realmente. Envuélvelo alrededor de mi polla.‖

―Estamos siendo cariñosos, Natsu, ¿lo recuerdas?‖

―¿Eso no es cariñoso?‖

―El ser cariñoso no involucra tu polla y especialmente no involucra envolver mi cabello

alrededor de ella.‖

Los ojos de Natsu se abrieron de par en par. ―¡Estás bromeando!‖

Ella le cubrió los labios con los dedos. ―Shhh. Cierra los ojos.‖

Él dudó por un momento y luego obedeció.

―Voy a tocar cada centímetro tuyo,‖ susurró ella. ―Y voy a besar cada centímetro.‖

El agarró su polla semi-dura y la acarició de la base hasta la punta. ―¿Todos los

veinticinco centímetros? Dame un minuto. Todavía no está lista.‖

Ella se echó a reír. ―Ahora, ¿quién está haciendo bromas?‖

Él le guiñó un ojo. ―Lo siento, me comportaré.‖

El toque de Lucy tan ligero como una pluma comenzó con su mano izquierda. Los

moretones se habían desvanecido y la inflamación había bajado, pero ella nunca olvidaría

esa aterradora espera de los resultados de los Rayos X. Había estado convencida de que él

nunca volvería a tocar la guitarra y que eso sería su culpa.

Ella paso los dedos sobre la palma de su mano, por los gruesos callos de sus dedos y por el

dorso de su mano. Los dedos de Natsu se curvaron involuntariamente. Involucrando sus

labios esta vez, ella le besó la palma mientras movía cariñosamente el toque por su

muñeca y subía por el antebrazo. Ella le chupó el dedo anular y él gimió. Por el rabillo del

ojo, ella vio la polla de Natsu contraerse en respuesta. Le sacó el dedo de la boca e hizo lo

suyo besándole la muñeca.

Extendiendo el brazo, ella continuó acariciándolo mientras le besada el interior del

antebrazo hasta la parte interna de su codo. Sus dedos encontraron los suaves vellos que

rodeaban su tetilla. Ella jugó con los vellos, su dedo del medio rozó su tetilla mientras le

chupaba la parte interna del codo.

Lucy amaba tocarlo, experimentar su cuerpo en cámara lenta, pero ansiaba su

embriagador toque. Ella levantó su cuerpo para que su pecho quedara posicionado en su

mano. Él lo apretó suavemente.

Su pezón se tensó contra la palma de su mano, deseando una atención más rigorosa.

Cuando él relajó su agarre, ella subió por su brazo de nuevo, besando su duro bícep hacia

su hombro, arrastrando su endurecido pezón obre la parte interna de su antebrazo. Su

vientre apretó por la necesidad. El ser cariñosa con él era todo un estímulo para ella.

Lucy le deslizó la mano por el pecho mientras su boca encontraba su garganta.

―Natsu,‖ murmuró, sus besos comenzaron a hacerse menos suaves y más excitantes

mientras ella se hacía camino desde su cuello hasta su oído. Ella le metió la lengua en el

oído y el cuerpo de Natsu se estremeció.

Él se rió entre dientes. ―Te estás excitando, ¿cariño?‖

―Tú me haces esto, Natsu. Sólo tú.‖ Ella le besó el duro ángulo de su pómulo y encontró su

boca. Lucy se movió para que sus manos estuvieran entre sus muslos. Él no movió los

dedos para tocarla aunque tenía que sentir su calidez, su humedad, su necesidad.

―Tócame,‖ Jadeó en su boca

Cuando él no lo hizo, ella se apartó de su boca y le llevó las manos entre sus piernas,

guiando sus dedos al interior de su cuerpo. Ella balanceó las caderas contra su mano,

enterrando sus dedos profundamente.

―No eres muy buena con esto de la ternura, ¿verdad?‖

Ella lo miró y se encogió. Había perdido su intención por la excitación. ―Lo siento.‖

―No voy a pretender que no me gusta que hayas introducido mis dedos en tu interior. Es

algo ardiente.‖ Él movió la mano levemente y Lucy se estremeció. Natsu apartó su mano.

―Termina lo que estabas haciendo. Te follare fuertemente cuando termines. Eso es lo que

quieres, ¿verdad?‖

―Sí, fuerte. Rápido. Suave. Lento. Lo quiero todo mientras eso involucre tu ignorada polla.‖

Pero no podía ignorarla más. Se dio vuelta y se deslizó por su cuerpo vientre contra

vientre de arriba abajo. Ella tomó su eje en la mano lamió su cabeza.

―Mmmmm,‖ murmuró Natsu.

Él le agarró las caderas y levantó la cabeza para acariciarle el clítoris. Ella jadeó y se lo

llevó a la boca. La lengua de Natsu se pasaba por su núcleo vacío, embelesada por la

sensación hasta que no pudo concentrarse en nada más.

Tenía que tenerlo. Necesitaba lo que él le daba. Lo que nunca se cansaría de obtener. Él.

Lucy liberó su polla y se deslizó en él, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Ella

no se dio vuelta para mirarlo, pero guió su cuerpo hacía atrás, llevándolo hasta lo

profundo de su interior.

Zorra, susurró la voz de Loke en sus pensamientos.

Ella dudó. Natsu jadeó y movió las caderas para adentrarse más. Sus dedos corrían por el

centro de su espalda y ella se arqueaba hacía atrás, su largo cabello le caía sobre el pecho.

Te gusta eso, ¿verdad, zorra?

―Sí,‖ susurró ella. ―Se siente bien.‖

Natsu se movió y ella lo miró por encima del hombro para encontrarlo apoyado sobre los

hombros, mirando en dónde se unían sus cuerpos. Ella sonrió y se inclinó para masajearle

los testículos suavemente. Ella lo montó lentamente, tratando de recordar que él quería

que fuera cariñosa.

Él deslizó un dedo en su trasero y ella jadeó, haciendo una paisa mientras él lo metía y lo

sacaba varias veces.

―Oh,‖ jadeó ella.

―¿Te gusta?‖

―Sí.‖

Sucia zorra.

Ella se frotó el oído contra el hombro, esperando silenciar las constantes críticas de

Loke. Natsu retiró el dedo y ella escucho abrirse el cajón de la mesita de al lado, seguido

por el zumbido de un vibrador.

Él puso una mano en la espalda de Lucy para ayudarla a levantarse un poco y luego

deslizó un delgado vibrador en su trasero. Ella se estremeció.

―Ah,‖ jadeó él, con la cabeza cayendo sobre la cama. ―Puedo sentirlo en tu interior,

vibrando contra mi polla.‖

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Él se estaba mordiendo el labio con la cabeza hacia

atrás en un abandono sexual.

―¿Se siente bien?‖

―Oh sí,‖ jadeó él. Su vientre se apretó mientras arqueaba la espalda por el éxtasis.

―Móntame, cariño. Oh Dios, no te quedes quieta.‖

―Quiero mirar tu rostro.‖

La polla de Natsu salió del cuerpo de Lucy mientras ella se daba vuelta para mirarlo. Él

agarró sus caderas con impaciencia y ella lo tomó en su interior de nuevo. El vibrador la

volvía loca. Ella lo montó rápido, frotando su polla con el vibrador en cada penetración.

Se sentía maravilloso, pero el ver la respuesta de Natsu era más estimulante. Él se agarró a

las sábanas, retorciéndose en cada movimiento.

Natsu la agarró de las caderas para aquietarla. ―Dios, cariño. Tenemos que sacar eso o voy

a explotar. Inmediatamente.‖

Ella le agarró las muñecas y las puso a ambos lados de su cabeza. Lucy comenzó a

levantarse y a caer sobre él de nuevo, moviéndose rápidamente para llevarlo al precipicio.

Ella gritó cuando un orgasmo la sacudió inesperadamente.

―Oh, wow,‖ jadeó ella.

Ella le soltó la muñeca a Natsu y presionó sus dedos contra su clítoris tratando de

calmarse para que pudiera terminar con él. Lo montó aún más rápido, hasta que él gritó

su nombre cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían. Un musculo en su mejilla comenzó a

temblar, siempre le temblaba cuando estaba cerca.

Ya casi, cariño. Sólo déjate llevar. No había nada más sexy que ver a este hombre venirse

y aunque lo había visto docenas de veces, nunca se cansaba de ello.

Él también es una zorra. Dijo la voz de Loke.

Sí, lo era. Y no lo querría de otra manera.

La cabeza de Natsu se echó hacia atrás, sus ojos se cerraron y sus labios se entreabrieron.

Él jadeó. Su rostro se contorsiono por el éxtasis y luego todo su cuerpo se puso rígido. Él

se estremeció, gritando con voz ronca mientras sus dedos se enroscaban en las sábanas

debajo de él.

Perfecto. Este hombre era perfecto. Perfecto para ella. Y lo amaba.

Ella lo amaba.

¿Cómo podría no amarlo?

Necesitaba decírselo.

Necesitaba decirlo. Te amo, Natsu. Su corazón se detuvo y luego se aceleró. Tal vez podría

encontrar el valor para decírselo mañana.

O el próximo año.

El cuerpo de Natsu se relajó, pero él comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Él levantó

agarrándola de las caderas. ―Eso es demasiado,‖ susurró. ―No puedo soportarlo.‖

Ella se rió y sacó el vibrador de su cuerpo. ―Pensé que te gustaba.‖

―A mí me gustó mucho.‖ Él tomó una hoja y anotó una línea de acordes. ―Jellal estará

complacido con nuestras travesuras.‖ Él arrojó el papel a un lado y la acercó a su cuerpo.

―No tan complacida como yo lo estoy.‖

―Eso fue fantástico, ¿verdad?‖

Ella asintio

Él la besó cariñosamente, acariciándole el brazo desnudo. ―Ahora tengo sueño,‖ murmuró.

―Toma una siesta. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Trataremos de ser cariñosos de nuevo.‖

Ella sonrió. ―Con el tiempo lo haré bien, aunque podría tomarme unos cien intentos.‖

Él rió entre dientes soñoliento y apretó el cuerpo de Lucy contra el suyo. ―La práctica

hace la perfección cariño.‖

Ella se quedó allí escuchándolo respirar mientras ella parpadeaba lánguidamente.

―Te amo, Lucy,‖ susurró él, justo antes de quedarse dormido. ―Realmente…te…amo…‖

Ella contuvo la respiración. ¿La amaba? De alguna manera, lo sabía, pero hasta que él lo

dijo con palabras no se había sentido real.

A Lucy casi se le sale el corazón, ella lo miró dormir por varis minutos. Le tocó el rostro

cariñosamente y le besó la mejilla. Tal vez podría decirlo mientras estaba dormido. Ella

trató de dejar salir las palabras por primera vez. ―Yo también te amo,‖ susurró.

Él abrió los ojos.

¿Estaba despierto? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

La sonrisa de Natsu se extendió de oreja a oreja. Él se veía tan vertiginoso como una de sus

fans. ―¿Acabas de decir que me amas?‖

Ella abrió la boca para negarlo, pero en cambio asintió. ―Creo que había estado esperando

a que me lo dijeras,‖ susurró ella, ―y también tenía miedo de decirlo primero.‖

―¿Estabas esperando a que yo te lo dijera?‖

―Tal vez, no lo sé. Me acabo de dar cuenta…‖

Él se echó a reír y la besó cariñosamente con lágrimas en sus ojos. ―Tenía miedo de que al

decirte te alejara de mí.‖

―Hace diez minutos, probablemente lo hubieras hecho. Pero era en ese momento. Esto es

ahora.‖

Él la abrazó. ―Ah Lucy, creo que te he amado desde que tomé mi primer respiro.‖ Él

frotó los labios contra su frente.

Ella trató tragarse la emoción, pero no sirvió de nada. Su garganta se le cerró. ―Siento que

me haya tomado tanto tiempo reconocerlo,‖ dijo sin aliento. ―Y decirlo.‖

―Si te verdad lo sientes, lo dirías de nuevo,‖ Él le tomó las mejillas y se echó hacia atrás

para mirarla a los ojos. El pulgar su le rozó el labio inferior. Ella tomó una respiración

profunda.

―Te amo, Natsu. Master Dragneel . Natsu…Te amo.‖Lucy cerró fuertemente los ojos y

luego los abrió de nuevo, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho. ―Te amo tanto

que me aterroriza.‖

Él se inclinó para besarla profundamente. ―No tengas miedo, Luce. Te amo más de lo que

jamás podría poner en palabras, pero no te decepcionaré. Lo prometo. Este amor, nuestro

amor, es para siempre.‖

¿Por siempre con Natsu? Sí, ella podría ser capaz de manejar eso.

Lucy sonrió con sus miedos disipándose. Confiaba en este hombre con su corazón.

Completamente.

―Ya sabes,‖ dijo él, ―estaremos en Nevada para un show la próxima semana. ¿Quieres ir a

las Vegas y casarte conmigo?‖

Mirando a los ojos de su futuro, ella sonrió. Las alas de las mariposas revoloteaban

alrededor de su vivaz corazón. ―Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.‖

* * *

><p>Bueno este es el final de Natsu pero si quieren leer... como es la boda...<p>

Y seguimos mas la historia de Gray en Rock Hard


End file.
